The Sawyers
by FiftyShadesFan78
Summary: Christian kicks Ana out and she takes Luke with her. what if they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

"You can't be pregnant Ana. I will not be a father. You have to have an abortion. I don't want anything to do with it and you're my wife."

"Number one, I never promised to obey. Number two, I will not have an abortion Christian. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself or especially you so no. I will leave and leave you completely out of it. I will take my CPO. I will pay him myself and I will get a divorce and you can act like you don't know us but just know, if we leave now, NEVER look for us. YOU WILL NEVER GET ANOTHER CHANCE WITH US!! I will put this baby before anyone and we are and will be a package deal the rest of our lives. So what's it gonna be Christian? Me and baby or neither? Forever!"

"Neither. Get your shit and get the fuck out of my house."

"Fine. I will grab what I can and have my Dad get the rest tomorrow. I'm taking the R8. That's the only thing besides this baby that I want from you."

I turn around and walk to the bedroom and grab a couple bags and start packing as much as I can. "LUKE!?"

"Ana?"

"I need help. Take these bags please. I'm gonna get one more and we are leaving forever unless you want to stay here with Christian."

"I'm with you Ana. Which car?"

"R8"

"I'll be back up to help you with the other bag."

"Thanks."

I pack my last bag and decide to throw our wedding picture in. Even if he doesn't want to know our baby, the baby can at least know who he is.

Luke comes back and grabs my last bag and I walk out into the great room where Christian is sitting on the couch with an impassive expression. Well, fuck him! "Goodbye, Christian! You will hear from my lawyer."

"I look forward to it."

Asshole. I get into the elevator with Luke and I take one last look around. "This is it. We're on our own now Luke. I hope you don't mind. I'm pregnant by the way. Christian didn't like it so he kicked me out. Fucking prick! I love him but he's being a complete cowardly prick right now. There's no back peddling from this."

"I understand Ana and it would be my honor to stick with you."

I give him a hug. "Thank you Luke. Let's get out of here. I guess we're going to the Fairmont tonight and we can figure out where to go from there in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan. I have no prior commitments so I will follow you anywhere. I take my commitment to protecting you very seriously."

"You're the best Luke!"

We go to the Fairmont and I get us a double bed room. No need to pay for a suite or two big rooms. I don't really want to be alone anyways.

"Sorry Luke, you're sharing my room. Your own bed though obviously. I just don't want to be alone."

"That is fine."

We get to our room and I make a plan for morning.

See my lawyer.

Pick a place to go since I'm not going back to work for Christian.

I'm thinking Paris. I want to live in a beautiful city and Paris is far enough away, it will be perfect. Call my father and have him get the rest of my things from Christian's place.

Sounds like a plan. Now sleep. "Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Ana"

The next day I get up early and call to set up an appointment for a quick and easy divorce from a certain multibillionaire. I don't want anything from him other than my child and my r8. If I move to another country I'll have to have it shipped over but that works. I don't want Christian to find me if he conveniently changes his mind so maybe my Dad can help me get out of the country undetected. These military guys are crafty.

I call my father to pick up my stuff. He knows not to pry as I will eventually tell him on my own. I also have him arrange transport for Luke and I to Paris. He is more than happy to oblige.

I go to the lawyer and get all the necessary paperwork done and ready to send to Christian. A simple divorce with assets we came into the marriage as well as my r8 and paperwork for him to lose all rights to the baby.

My lawyer says it will be delivered this afternoon and if he signs immediately, it can be final next week but I don't want to wait around so I tell the lawyer I'll get him a forwarding address as soon as I'm settled. I'm glad I have my inheritance from Grandma Steele and the money that has been building interest since I've been with Christian since he would never allow me to spend my own money.

Ray has us leaving on a military carrier in 3 days. The carrier can also bring my car, which I'm really excited about. I'd miss my R8. Until yesterday, I'd only driven it once.

2 days later I have my finalized divorce papers as well as paperwork relinquishing his parental rights. He also sent a check for $20 million dollars which I debated on keeping but there's no way I'm gonna let him think it is okay to pay me off or think it was about the money so I decide to tear it up.

Sawyer's POV

It's been 3 days since Ana and I left Greys. She doesn't treat me like an employee. She treats me like a friend. Her divorce from Grey was finalized today and now she is free. I still can't believe this was triggered by an innocent baby but I stand by Ana's decision. Grey is in the wrong. It is his loss.

My phone rings and I see it's Taylor.

"Sawyer"

"Luke it's Jason. Is Ana doing okay?"

"Depends who is asking?"

"Just me and Gail. Mr. Grey doesn't appear to give a shit. If he wasn't paying for Sophie's schooling we wouldn't still be here."

"She's doing surprisingly well. She is just focusing on the baby I believe."

"baby? She's pregnant? Is that what this shit is about?"

"It would appear so. Their divorce is finalized as of today and he signed over all rights to the baby And wrote her a check for 20 million but she ripped it up. We are leaving Seattle tomorrow but I can't say where. Ana would have to tell you."

"Good, she doesn't need to be around the boss if he's gonna be like that. Getting away will be good for her."

"I agree. I work for her now but if you want to keep in touch it's fine as long as Grey never finds out we're talking."

"Deal. Tell Ana to call me or Gail if she needs anything. We consider her family."

"I'll let her know. Talk to you later T."

"Later."

I hang up and get ready for bed. Ana's already sleeping. We leave tomorrow before daylight.

Ana's POV

6 Weeks later

Luke and I have been in Paris for 6 weeks and no word from Christian thankfully. I got a job as an editor at Blaze Publishing. They were impressed with my work at Grey Publishing. I'm also writing my own book under the alias, Rose Lambert. I'm writing about my whirlwind romance with a mysterious billionaire. I prefer the anonymity. I never was a fan of the fame that came with being with Christian Grey. I'd rather remain anonymous.

I'm now 12 weeks pregnant. Luke has been a God send. He has been supportive every step of the way. The neighbors all think we're married and I'm too exhausted to correct anyone so we just go with it. Luke does everything from rub my feet and back to handling my midnight cravings. He's definitely my best friend now. Not to mention that he is so hot. I don't mind people thinking he is my husband. We purchased cheap bands so we can wear them so people see them and don't doubt our 'story'"

Luke is the best fake husband ever. Today we're just out exploring the city. We hold hands while we walk.

6 months later

"Push Ana!!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing Luke?!"

I squeeze his hand hard and push. "I'm gonna murder him Luke! He's fucking dead. He did this to me!"

"Just push the baby out and it will all be worth it. Breathe."

I push again and suddenly the most glorious cry ever fills the room and I can finally relax. Luke cuts the cord as they lay my daughter on my chest. I'm crying happy tears as I look at this precious baby that makes every moment of the last 8 months worth it. "Kirsten Grace Steele you are very loved baby girl!"

"Want to hold her Luke?"

"Yessss!" he takes the baby and holds her against his chest. "You are very beautiful like your Mommy. You have the best Mommy in the world and she is brave and strong and went through a lot just to have you. You are very lucky to be loved by such an amazing woman."

"Aww, Luke that was sweet."

"And true, Ana." He kisses my cheek. I smile. In this moment I think I may be falling for Luke Sawyer but it may be leftover hormones or the heightened emotions at the moment. If I'm really falling for him I'll know for sure soon.

Christian's POV

She's been gone almost 8 months. She must have had that baby by now. Maybe she will come to her senses and give it away and come back to me. Oh, I'm being ridiculous. I have a sub. That's all I really need. Elena was right. Love is overrated and for fools. I was a fool to believe love will keep me satisfied.

"Clarissa, be in the playroom in 10 minutes." I know how to take my mind off her.

Taylor's POV

The boss has gone back to his old ways. At least he hasn't started talking to the old bitch troll again. I'll give him that. He's just an asshole dominant again.

Luke called and Ana had her baby yesterday. I'm happy for her. Her and Luke have gotten really close. Ana has agreed to let me and Gail visit this summer. We are going to take our vacation in Paris which is where I recently learned they're living.

We can't wait to meet baby Kirsten and see Ana and Luke again.

Ana's POV

1 year later

I have fallen in love with Luke Sawyer for real. I'm no longer pretending. I don't know if he feels the same way but he has been amazing to me and Kirsten. I'm not sure how to tell him.

Taylor and Gail are coming today for Kirsten's first birthday. They are the only people from Seattle besides Luke's family and mine we still talk to, although my parents don't live in Seattle.

We also invited our neighbors and my friends from work. My first book finally published 6 months ago. It's called 'forbidden love'. It details everything about my relationship with Christian although because of my different publishing name no one knows who it is about. It's actually a best seller Nationally.

Taylor and Gail are the first to arrive. Apparently they took another vacation this is the second time they have been here. I'm surprised Christian let's them take vacations but I guess it gives him more alone time to beat his subs. I hug them. "Jason and Gail. I'm so glad you made it. Please come in."

"Thanks for the invite Ana. Luke." They shake hands. They see Kirsten and go to pick her up. "Ana, I feel like I'm looking at Christian."

"I know. She looks like she fell out of his ass. I'm glad we have Luke here though. He's been perfect as a pretend husband and father figure to Kirsten. Oh yeah, everyone here thinks we're married so we just went with it in case you hear it today, now you know." But I want it to be real.

They nod. I go let the rest of the guests in and then my Daddy arrives.

"DADDY!!! I didn't know you were coming!"

"I thought I'd surprise you. Where's my angel?" and he walks right past me to snatch Kirsten from Gail.

After everyone arrives we let baby girl open presents and we give her a smash cake and she succeeds at making a very big mess. That's the point though. Luke and I give her a bath together. I purposely rub Luke's arm and massage his shoulders seductively while he finishes rinsing off Kirsten. I lean down and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you Luke." I say and wrap Kirsten in a towel and take her into the other room and get her dressed and rejoin the party. I wonder if Luke ever came out of the bathroom. I don't know what his reaction was but I don't see him anywhere. I hope I didn't scare him off.

I try to ignore my thoughts and focus on making Kirsten's day as special as possible until she's so exhausted I have to give her a bottle and take her to bed.

I come back downstairs and find Gail, Taylor, Daddy, and Luke sitting around the living room drinking beers. "Umm… where's mine?"

"I got it babe." Says Luke. That sounded perfect coming from his mouth.

I sit down next to Gail. Luke comes and brings me a beer and winks at me. I smile. Gail whispers in my ear, "Can we talk privately?"

"Sure, we can go to my room."

We go in my room and close the door behind us.

"What's up Gail?"

"Do you have real feelings for Luke?"

I look at her not sure how to answer and blush.

"It's okay, seriously. He's had at least 6 subs since you left. It's okay to move on. You don't need permission and we highly approve of Luke as he's been so great to you and with Kirsten."

"I do. I do have feelings for Luke. I just don't know how he feels and frankly, I'm afraid to lay myself bare again and Express my feelings."

"Oh sweetie. He is in love with you and you're in love with him. Be with him and be happy. You deserve it. You earned it." I smile and give her a hug.

"Thank you Gail."

"Don't thank me. Go get your man. We're going back to our hotel for tonight. The only people standing in your way is you two and at the moment your Dad. Jason is going to invite him over to watch some game though so you will have a little time." She winks. "Good luck!"

"Thank you" I say and kiss her cheek and we go back to the living room and I sit down next to Luke and grab his hand and smile at him.

"Well, Gail and I are going back to our hotel and we were wondering if you'd like to come watch a game on TV with us Ray"

"Sure. Let's leave these kids alone." He gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll come spend time tomorrow before I go home. I love you kiddo."

"love you too Daddy!"

After everyone leaves Luke looks at me and takes my hand. "I think we should talk."

"I agree."

He sits me down and takes both my hands in his and looks lovingly into my eyes and I can feel it. This is the moment. "I've fallen in love with you Ana and that kiss earlier tells me you might feel the same. Am I wrong?"

"No. Luke, I have fallen in love with you too. I've known a while. I just wanted to be sure because last time…."

"Shh… I know." He cups my face in his hands and kisses me softly and I kiss him back. He pulls back for a moment and puts his forehead against mine. "That was…"

"Amazing. " I finish his sentence.

I throw my arms around his neck and climb into his lap and kiss him deeply. He reciprocates eagerly.

We make out like teenagers for what seems like forever and he's the first to pull back. "Can I take you to bed, Ana?"

I nod. "Yes Luke, please take me to bed."

He picks me up and Carries me bridal style to my bed kissing me passionately the whole way there. He puts me down on my feet by the bed and I look into his eyes and grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. Good God, he is fucking hot. I trace his chest with my fingers.

He unzips my dress and pushes it off my shoulders and it pools at my feet and I step out of it. I kiss him again while fumbling with his pants button and zipper and push his pants down while he unhooked my bra. He steps out of his pants and my bra drops to the floor. He picks me up with my legs around his waist and lays me down in the middle of the bed. We continue to examine each other and explore each other's bodies with our hands and mouths. He trails kisses from my jaw down my neck, to my breasts and nips and sucks at my nipple and teases the other between his tongue and forefinger. I moan loudly. No one has touched me like this in almost 2 years and this man's touch is even more amazing. He switches breasts and does the same to the other and I almost cum without him going any further down but then his hand travels down into my panties and he gently runs his fingers along my slit and finds my clit and rubs it gently. I'm moaning and writhing in pleasure as he thrusts a finger inside me and I instantly cum, screaming his name, "Fuck Luke!" He gently pulls my panties down and pulls his own boxers off and crawls between my legs trailing kisses up my legs along the way and I'm still arching my back and moaning. He makes his way to my core and licks and sucks on my clit and thrusts a finger inside me again and again until I cum undone again. He trails kisses back up my stomach and chest and neck until he reaches my mouth again and kisses me deeply while I rub his chest and back sensually.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ana?"

"Yes, please Luke. Make love to me."

He positions himself at my entrance and slowly enters me as he kisses me hungrily. He stills when he fills me completely and looks me in the eyes, "You okay?"

"God, yes Luke. Move please" I say and I buck my hips up towards his.

"So tight and wet Ana" he says as he thrusts into me over and over slowly as I meet him thrust for thrust.

"Harder and faster Luke, please, " I beg and he thrusts harder and faster into me. I moan into his mouth and he does too. I feel myself getting closer.

"Cum for me, Ana," he says in his seductive voice and I cum around him hard and take him over the edge with me. He continues to stroke until he is done coming and collapses on top of me. "oh Ana. It was better than I'd ever imagined."

"You imagined this too?" I ask.

"Yes. You did?"

"God yes. And you exceeded all expectations on every level Luke."

After we catch our breath he pulls out and rolls over beside me and pulls me to his chest.

"I love you Ana."

"I love you Luke."

"We should get married for real."

"Wait, what? Seriously?"

"Yes. Why wait? We've been together technically since we left Seattle. We may have just now literally sealed the deal but it's been there ever since we got here and started 'pretending'. I wished it was real the whole time."

"Let's do it. Jason and Gail can witness and then there's Daddy to give me away."

"Mmm.. perfect.. just like you.. round 2?"

"Definitely baby."

We make love until around 4 am when we decide to finally get some sleep before Kirsten gets up. I sleep on his chest. Something I couldn't do with Christian. This just feels so much more than I ever had with him. Who would've thought I'd fall in love with the personal security my first husband hired for me?

I get up in the morning and roll over to find my groom staring at me. "Hey baby."

"Hey beautiful. Ready to get married?"

"I am. I should get dressed and get Kirsten and get breakfast done and we can go get a marriage license and I will contact Dad and Jason and Gail. I have a white dress I've never worn that I can wear. Do you have something?"

"I do. I will go get the marriage license and rings myself and contact the others. I need to ask your dad's permission anyway. You just worry about yourself and Kirsten and get a minister and we can get married right here."

"Sounds perfect baby. Now we need to shower and get started with this. I'm too excited to wait."

"I like the sound of that Mrs. Sawyer."

"Mmm.. I like the sound of that name Mr. Sawyer."

We shower together and have a quick round of shower sex and get dressed. I go get Kirsten and get her ready for breakfast and cook some pancakes and bacon. Our favorites. Luke makes phone calls and then we eat breakfast together and Luke gives me a kiss and leaves to get the marriage license and rings. He must have gotten permission. I knew my Dad really liked him. He suggested that I should date him after Kirsten was born. I'm cleaning up the kitchen when the doorbell rings and there stands Jason, Gail and Daddy. I give them all hugs and they congratulate me and tell me how happy they are. Gail helps me get myself and Kirsten ready. After we're all dressed in white, Daddy comes up and tells us everything is ready. Gail gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks back downstairs.

"Daddy, am I doing the right thing? I'm really in love with him. I love him so much."

"It's quick but if you two weren't so stubborn about your feelings you would've realized you were basically dating since you got here."

I laugh. "That's exactly what Luke said. Thank you Daddy. I'm so happy you're here. Giving me to the right man this time."

"He better be or I will not hesitate to kick his ass. You wouldn't let me give Grey the beatdown but I'd still do it in a heartbeat."

"oh Daddy." I give him a kiss on the cheek and take his arm. "I guess we should join the party."

Daddy walks me down the staircase to where everyone is standing in the family room. Gail is holding Kirsten. I walk to my groom and my Dad gives him my hand and in no uncertain terms told Luke if he hurts me, they won't find his body. Luke promised he wouldn't.

Luke and I stand holding hands and we give ourselves to one another. We read our vows. They could've been better but we spoke from our hearts so it was beautiful. When the minister said you may kiss the bride, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me and put one arm around my waist and dipped me while kissing me. When we come up for air. Everyone is clapping, even baby girl. I take Kirsten from Gail and Luke holds us both and Kirsten says 'ma ma da da'

"Did she just call me da da?" Luke asks elated.

"Yes." I say with a smile and then start crying. Luke holds me and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Shh.. I love you both so much Mrs. Sawyer."

"I'm just so happy. I love you both so much too Mr. Sawyer."

I give Kirsten to Sawyer and go around hugging everyone and kissing their cheeks.

Gail says, "I'm cooking now so enjoy yourself Ana."

"Thank you Gail." I say as I give her another hug.

We spend the rest of the day talking, laughing, crying. Besides the birth of my daughter, this is the best day of my life.

Everyone takes turns giving us a toast. There were many tears shed and laughter shared.

At the end of the day everyone left us alone and Gail and Jason took Kirsten with them for the night so we could have a night alone. It's the first time I have been away from her for a night so obviously I was nervous but I know she is in good hands.

Over the course of the night, we make love and just fuck on every surface of the house we can until the sun comes up. We have a lot of cleaning to do before everyone comes back. We clean and then go to bed and make love again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

6 months later

It's been 6 months since I married the love of my life. I thought the love of my life was Christian but I was so wrong. It's Luke. It's always been Luke.

Kirsten is now 18 months old. She walks rather well and even runs occasionally. She says a lot of words now and she speaks more clearly than most 2 year olds.

My job is going well. Luke has been working security at Blaze so we are easily able to spend lunch breaks together. I'm about to publish my second book about coming back from the pain of my first relationship and finding my real prince charming.

Gail and Jason are getting married next week so we're going since they were here for our wedding.

Today we are leaving to Seattle. The one place I said I'd never go again. We are staying at Gail and Jason's apartment. It's next to Christian's but he shouldn't know we're there unless we accidentally run into him. Gail and Jason tells me he goes through subs like ice cream flavors at dipping dots. Sounds about typical.

We are taking Mr. Blaze's jet so we don't have to deal with commercial. Mr. Blaze has always been so amazing to me since I came into town.

When we arrive at Sea Tac we are greeted by Taylor in what I'm guessing is one of Christian's Audis. He drives us to his apartment. He says Christian is home with a sub and shouldn't leave his penthouse anytime soon. Here's hoping he is right. I'm not prepared to face him. I'm holding Kirsten on my hip and Sawyer has one hand on the small of my back as we walk to the elevator and low and behold, the elevator door opens and there stands my ex-husband. "excuse us." I say as we walk past him like we don't know him. I didn't know what I'd feel like when I saw him again but all I feel is anger and rage. We make it up to Gail and Taylor's apartment and I'm about to hyperventilate from the rage that is coursing through my veins. Luke sits and pulled me on his lap and breathes with me. Taylor comes in and apologizes profusely. "it's okay Taylor. It's not your fault. If not today, I would've seen him at your wedding, unless he's not coming, which would just be rude."

"He is coming. He says he is anyways. If he tries to cause problems though, he will be leaving as quick as he got there." Taylor says.

"Where can I take a nap?"

"The guest room is right over there."

"Thanks. Luke, will you lay with me until I fall asleep baby?"

"Sure," he says and comes and lays down with me holding me tight to his chest. "Why did you panic, Ana? Do you still feel something for him?"

"Just anger and rage. I didn't realize I was so angry until the moment I laid eyes on him and I wanted to tear him apart so I walked away and panicked. It all hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Sorry, I just thought you might've panicked because you still had feelings for him."

"No baby. Like I said, I ONLY feel anger and rage for him and possibly a little pity although he doesn't really deserve it."

"Sorry baby. I love you Ana."

"And I love you Luke, always."

I drift off to sleep wrapped in his muscular arms.

Christian's POV

What just happened? Was that my ex-wife and why is she at Escala? I see she still has Luke working for her. Wait. She had wedding rings on and they aren't mine. She got married?

The way she said 'excuse us' as she walked past was so cold. If I didn't know any better I would say she might hate me. And apparently that's her daughter she was carrying. My daughter? She looked like me. She had to be. Not your daughter idiot. You gave up that right.

Who is Ana married to and why is she here? I've got to ask Taylor.

I dial his number.

"Taylor"

"it's Grey. I need you to find out about Ana and why she is at Escala."

"Sir, we invited her to Escala. They are here for our wedding."

"Oh. Well who is she married to?"

"It's not my place to tell you that sir. Just know that she is happy and it's best to leave it alone."

"I will leave it alone when I find out Taylor. I want a new background report on my desk ASAP. I'm headed back to Escala now."

"Sir. All due respect, Ana is like a daughter to us and a friend and we will not betray her trust in us."

"I will find out myself then."

I hang up. What the fuck is my staff doing being friends with my ex-wife 2 years after our divorce?

I have to get back to my penthouse because Gia is there waiting in the playroom. I just needed to take a drive before I hurt her too bad.

I dial Welch's number. Surely he's not friends with Ana too.

"Welch"

"Its Grey. I need an updated background check on Anastasia Steele ASAP. Email it to me."

I get back to the penthouse and go straight to the playroom and release Gia and send her home.

I go to my office and wait for the email from Welch.

I get an email so I check and there it is.

Daughter: Kirsten Grace Steele

Husband: Luke Sawyer

"What the fuck?!" I hired him to protect her and he married her 6 months ago apparently. No wonder he gave me the stink eye when he walked past me. I'm willing to bet that's where Taylor and Gail went when they went on that vacation 6 months ago. I feel like I employed a bunch of traitors. But she isn't mine. Luke was there for her 2 years before they got married. So basically I shoved her into his arms.

Damn it Grey, you idiot.

Guess I better hold my tongue and be civil for Taylor and Gail. I've got to go work out before I break shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sawyer's POV

I waited for Ana to peacefully drift off to sleep and get up.

"T, she is so angry with him she hyperventilated. She's held all this rage in for almost 2 and a half years and it all came to the surface when she saw him. I don't know what to do."

"Let her get some sleep. We will stay with her. You go work it out in the gym and we will get her through this. We all know how strong she is. She's entitled to a breakdown once in a while."

"Okay. I'm going to change and go work out. Let her know where I went if she wakes up."

"We will."

I walk into the gym ready to work out when I hear someone already in there. I peek in and there is none other than Christian Grey going at it with the bag. I guess it's time to confront him.

I walk in and drop my bag making enough noise where he hears me. He turns around and looks at me and puts his hands up. "Peace man."

"No, no peace until I know you're not going to upset my wife."

"Why would I upset your wife?"

He is playing dumb. I already know he's surely ran her background check by now. "I know you know. Stay the fuck away from Ana and Kirsten. They are MY family. You lost your rights to them over 2 years ago. You NEVER had rights to Kirsten by your own choice. You kicked her out and tried to pay her off. What the fuck is wrong with you? Who has a woman like Ana and throws her away as soon as she becomes pregnant with their child? A piece of shit. That's who."

"You sound like you've been needing to say that a while. I don't intend to cause any problems. If Ana is happy then I'm happy for her. I will leave it alone. Just take care of them."

"I always have. I wouldn't stop now. Even when you were with her I took care of her for you."

"But it was your job. Did you just jump straight from being her security into her bed?"

I punch him in the face hard. "No asshole but we were a family almost 2 years before anything happened. Not that it is your fucking business. She wrote a book that you should read. It doesn't reveal who she is or who you are but it gives a perfect account of how fucked up you are from her perspective. I'll have Taylor look it up for you."

"She wrote a book about me?"

"No asshole. She wrote a book about her time with you. Big difference. She had no NDA and hers and your name isn't revealed so she didn't do anything wrong against you like defamation so don't try that shit. She explored all possible ramifications before publishing it.

It just gives her perspective of what a perpetual fuckhead you are. She hoped you would read it someday. Look further into that background report and you will find it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work out and go be with my wife."

I walk away and get suited up and work out and spend the rest of my time trying to ignore him but he is just standing there with his mouth open, blood running down his lip.

He eventually shuts it and grabs his shit and runs out. Most likely to look at her background check again.

After working out for about an hour after my Grey confrontation, I decide it's best I tell my wife about it because I know from when she was with Grey how she hates being kept in the dark.

I get back to Taylor's apartment and take a quick shower and get into bed with my wife and snuggle up to her still sleeping form.

Ana's POV

I wake up feeling hot and realize Luke is in bed with me. I roll over and face him and he is looking at me. He looks guilty. Oh no. "What did you do Luke?"

"I went to the gym to work out and ran into Grey. I confronted him. He pretty much accused me from jumping straight into your bed so I punched him. You said you wanted him to read your book so I told him to read it and find out what a fucking asshole he is in the eyes of the most amazing woman he ever threw away. Then I just worked out for an hour trying to work out how to help you to deal with your anger. I think I figured it out."

"What's your conclusion Mr. Sawyer."

"Well, Mrs. Sawyer, Krav Maga. I can train you myself and when we get home we can hire a trainer to help. I need to freshen up on it myself some anyway. We can train together."

"Mmm. Sounds like a mighty fine plan Mr. Sawyer. Take me out for dinner and dancing? I think I'd like to see Kate."

"You call Kate and I'll make reservations and ask Taylor and Gail if they want to come or if we can use a car and if they can watch Kirsten."

"Okay." I kiss him. "I love you."

"And I love you."

I pick up my phone and call Kate.

"Hello?"

"Kate?"

"Ana?! Where are you? Why did you leave?"

I cut her off. "whoa one thing at a time. I'm currently in Seattle for Taylor and Gail's wedding. I thought you might be up for dinner and dancing so we can catch up?"

"Uh, yes. I know the perfect place. I will text the address."

"Okay and Kate?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for abandoning you. It was nothing to do with you. It was all about staying out of Christian's grasp. It is a long story. I'll explain what I can but I also wrote a book about it."

"Check you out big shot. I'll see you in an hour."

"Love you. Bye."

I walk out into the living area to find out what we're doing.

"You and I are taking an Uber. Gail and Taylor want to keep Kirsten but Grey won't allow us to use his vehicles." Luke says.

"Taylor, can you drive us and drop us off and come back and get us later so we can drink and not have to ride with strangers?"

"That I can do. Good thinking Ana."

"Good. I'm gonna go get ready. Luke, you want to change or no?"

"I'm going to wear this baby. I just changed right before you woke up."

"Okay. Be right back. Give Kirsten loves cause when I get out I'm stealing all her love until we leave." I wink and kiss his cheek to go get dressed. When I come back he is playing with Kirsten.

"My turn baby." I pick up Kirsten. "Mommy and Daddy are gonna go see some friends who you will meet very soon. You be a good girl for Jason and Gail?"

"Me good girl Mommy"

"Yes you are. I love you baby girl. We'll see you soon." I give her a hug and kiss.

"Love you Mommy and Daddy." She gives Luke a kiss as well.

We leave and Taylor takes us to the location where Kate asked us to meet her. When we walk through the door she comes running at me. I prepare myself for impact. "ANA!!!!"

"KATE!!! You know Luke?" she nods. "He is my husband." Her mouth drops open but she shuts it.

"Nice to meet you again Luke. I take it you've been taking care of my girl here."

"I have. I always will."

"Good. Come. There are some people eager to see you Ana." She says as she takes my hand and drags me to the table. I grab Luke's hand and drag him along.

I get to the table and there sit Elliot, Mia and Ethan. Elliot hugs me first. "Hey little bit. Where you been hiding? We missed you."

"Long story Elliot."

Mia is next to hug me, "Oh Ana. We've missed you. You must tell us what we've missed."

"Later, Mia."

Last to hug me is Ethan. "Good to see you again little sis." Ethan has always been like my big brother.

"You too Ethan. Everybody this is my husband, Luke Sawyer. Luke you know everyone here. Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan."

"Nice to see you all again." Luke says.

We take our seats and I begin telling them the reason I left and I think Elliot and Mia are the most shocked. Apparently they never got the real story. I tell them about the quick divorce and the baby and him signing over his rights and the 20 million dollar check I ripped up. I tell them about Kirsten and how Luke has taken care of me and helped me raise her and how we fell in love and got married.

We discussed all this over our meals and they're all genuinely shocked that I'm a mother now.

I show them pictures of us all together. I don't tell them where I moved to yet because knowing Christian, he will be hunting me down soon because as he believes, 'I'm his' and 'he always gets what he wants' and he considers me as property to be owned. I tell them about the book I wrote and encourage them to read it because my second is coming out soon. Mia says she already read it and has a ton of questions now that she knows I wrote it. She wants to know about the stuff I wrote about Christian. I suddenly feel sick and excuse myself and go to the bathroom and vomit. I rinse my mouth out and wipe my mouth. I go to pull my lip gloss out of my purse and find a pregnancy test I put in there a few days ago. I forgot about that. I decide since I'm in here to take it. I missed my last period.

I take it and sit it on the counter and wash my hands, nervous about the result.

I look at it and there is now not a doubt that I am pregnant. I have to figure out a way to tell my husband and obviously no more drinking tonight.

I stick the test in my purse and walk back out to our table acting as casually as possible. Luke stands for me and puts his hand on my back as I sit and he sits back down.

"You okay baby?"

"I'm great actually. Just had to throw up but I feel much better now."

"We can go if you want."

"No baby. We need to celebrate now and I will tell you why later."

He whispers in my ear, "Ana. Are you pregnant? Is that why you puked earlier?"

He looks at me and I smile and nod. He grins like a Cheshire cat. He hugs me tight and then gives me a tender kiss. "This is amazing. Can we tell anyone?"

"Not yet. I want to wait til the second trimester and I don't know how far along I am."

"I'm so excited I'm going to burst."

"See, this is how a husband should react." I kiss him. "Thank you for being amazing. I love you."

By this point everyone is looking at us and I think they figured out what we're talking about.

"So, is congratulations in order?" Kate asks.

I look at look and we nod.

Everyone congratulates us and hugs me again. "Let's go dance people. I may not be able to drink anymore but I can still dance."

"You better let me dance with you so I can catch you when you inevitably trip over your own feet."

I smack his arm and laugh. "Fine, I'm a klutz. I get it. Let's go dance baby."

We dance for a couple more hours and then we decide to call it a night so Luke calls Taylor to pick us up. When he arrives we meet him outside but when we open the back of the car, there sits Christian. I just stare. "Christian you sit in the front or I will. I won't sit by you."

"Why baby? Don't think you can resist me?" he is drunk. I reach over and slap him, hard.

"Fuck off! Taylor, I'm sitting in the front. Luke you can sit back here with this drunk fuckwit."

He gives me a kiss and helps me in the front seat. I buckle up. I whisper to Taylor, "You could've warned us Taylor."

"I was literally down the street and had to pick him up along the way and it just so happens he is my boss so it was either this or keep you guys waiting another 30 minutes."

"It's okay. Sorry I had to slap your dickhead boss."

He laughs. "Don't be. I'd like to do it myself sometimes."

I look into the backseat and see he is passed out. I look over at Luke and he just smiles sweetly at me. I blow him a kiss and he winks.

We arrive at Escala Luke and Taylor get out first. Luke opens my door and let's me out and we walk hand in hand to the elevators as Taylor is trying to get drunk Christian out of the SUV. "Go help him Luke."

He nods and goes to help Taylor get Christian to the elevator. I walk behind them and watch this situation get hilarious as Christian starts swatting and they keep making smart ass remarks they could never say to a sober Christian.

We go up the elevator as they two grown men are trying to hold up drunk Christian. First, we go up to his penthouse so they can drop him off in his bed and I walk into the foyer as I wait for them to come back and remember the last time I was here and start to freak out so I walk back into the elevator and stare at the back of the elevator so I don't have to look at the last place my heart broke.

I'm holding the door open while I wait for Luke to come back. He finally comes back. "did you have to dress him?"

"No but he puked on Taylor so we threw him into the shower to wake his ass up. He has it from here. Let's go to bed baby."

"Okay." I say as the doors to the elevator close and we go to Taylor and Gail's apartment.

We walk in to silence. I'm guessing everyone else is asleep so we go to the guest room and change into night clothes and lay down. He starts kissing my neck. "Can you be very quiet?" he asks.

"I can. I'm on top this time." I ride him and we cum hard but quietly. "I'm impressed with even myself on that silence." I giggle.

I climb off and lay down beside him. "I'm proud of you baby." He says.

"Let's get some sleep before Kirsten gets up."

"Yes love."

I wake up in the morning hearing voices so I get up and put on clothes and walk out of the room to find Taylor at the door having a heated discussion with Christian who obviously has no idea how he got home. I see Kirsten talking to Gail in the Kitchen so I walk past Taylor at the door to my daughter. She doesn't need to hear this shit so I am doing like Gail and trying to distract her when they finally move out into the hall.

We feed my daughter and I inform Gail that I'm hanging out with Kate today so she can meet Kirsten. In 2 days is their wedding and we're all flying out together that night. They are going to England and we're going home to Paris.

When Luke finally gets up I give him a kiss and take Kirsten to hey her ready for the day. "Luke, you hanging out with Taylor today?"

"When he isn't working, yes. Grey seems to want to keep him busy because he's pissed that we're staying here."

"We could go to Fairmont to help avoid the drama. I don't want to cause problems for Taylor and Gail."

"I think we should do that. I'm gonna rent a car also so we don't rely on him for rides since Grey is keeping him busy."

I give him another kiss before I go out the door holding Kirsten to catch the Uber I called to go pick up our rental car. Luke follows behind me with the car seat and we see Taylor and Christian still having a heated discussion in the hall although they get quiet when they notice us so I know it is about us. I stop by Taylor. "I know you're supposed to have the week off but since your boss is giving you problems because we are here, we're just going to get a room at the Fairmont so maybe your boss will cool his fucking shit. See you when we get back Jason. Luke will be with you today until we get a room situated." And I walk off casually and get onto the elevator and I can feel Grey eyes boring into my skull. I step into the elevator with my daughter and my husband follows. When the doors close, Luke gives me a kiss and says, "that was hot baby. Remind me never to piss you off."

"Pregnancy hormones probably aren't helping the situation."

"Still very hot. If our daughter wasn't in this elevator with us I would have you half naked up against the wall right now." I blush.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"Now I'm all hot and bothered and can't do anything about it."

"I'll message you our hotel information and you can get there as soon as possible and we will fix that situation."

"Mmmm… I'll only be gone til after lunch. I need you for dessert. I'll see if Kate can watch Kirsten a couple hours."

I kiss him hungrily and almost forget I'm holding Kirsten. I give him another soft kiss and he installs the carseat into the uber and the uber takes us to Kate and Elliot's house. Elliot comes out to help me grab the carseat out of the car and he takes one look at Kirsten and about falls over.

"Spit it out Elliot."

"She looks like Christian did when we adopted him and he was 4 at the time but severely malnourished."

"Wow. She's only 18 months."

"Yeah. He was very small. She looks just like him but… healthier."

We walk in the house and Kate and Elliot spend the next few hours talking to me and Playing with Kirsten.

I look at my watch and realize it is lunch time and I need to pick up a car.

"Can one of you take me to the car rental place and can yall watch her a couple hours. I have… plans."

Kate knows what I'm saying. "Elliot can take you to a car and I'll keep Kirsten here. We need girl time but you should know that around 1, Grace and Mia are coming over."

"That's fine. Please point out that Christian is ONLY biologically related to Kirsten. He is nothing more than another person to her and it needs to stay that way."

"Got it."

"See you soon. I'll come back and get her when I'm done." I give Kirsten a kiss. "Mommy will see you soon. I'll bring Daddy to come pick you up, okay?"

"Mommy bring Daddy when you come get me?"

"Yes baby girl. Be a good girl. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you Mommy." I kiss her again and walk out with Elliot.

Elliot drops me off and I rent a car and meet my husband at the hotel like a dirty mistress but it's so hot.

My husband and I spend the next two hours christening the hotel suite.

"We better go get our daughter before she thinks we forgot about her."

"Let's go."

We arrive at Kate and Elliot's and there's a couple more cars here. No doubt the Greys. I mentally prepare myself for the inevitable barrage of questions about to be asked. "I'm right here with you. It will be okay. You don't have to answer anything you don't want to. Okay?" Luke says with his best pep talk.

"Thank you baby. Let's get this over with and get our daughter."

We walk in and find Grace and Carrick sitting on the love seat, Mia, Ethan, and Christian sitting on the couch. Kate in the chair and of course Elliot on the floor with Kirsten. She notices us and screams, "MOMMY, YOU BROUGHT DADDY!!"

"I did baby girl. I promised didn't I. I told you we don't break promises." I glance at Christian who is hanging his head. He knows that was directed at him. "We've got to go. Did she eat supper yet?" I ask Kate.

"Yes. She just ate. She may get hungry again before bedtime." I pick up Kirsten and give her a kiss before handing her to Luke ignoring the Greys. I go gather Kirsten's bag. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to call in everyone, including him." Kate says.

"direct them to my book and I'll share details of book 2 which should be out soon. They can read about my life instead of me constantly answering questions. I'll make them pay for answers." I smile.

I walk back to the living room holding my daughter's bag over my shoulder. I decide to make an announcement. "Okay. I realize you're all staring at me like I'm crazy because your SON couldn't tell you what happened. I wrote a book. It's on Kindle written Fifty Shades by Rose Lambert. I have another coming out soon but that one should give you the most accurate description of events including my leaving because Christian there wanted me to kill my baby. He signed over his rights and threw 20 million at me which I tore up. I never wanted his fucking money and we wasn't going to be paying me to fuck off. I was and am capable of caring for myself. Before you go all lawyer on me Carrick, I checked into all possible legal ramifications of exposing this information and since my name is unknown by anyone outside our circle and Christian is not named there are NO grounds to attempt to sue or press charges. It was my life and I have full rights to right about my own life. The next book is about everything after. Everything you need to know and probably things you don't want to know about are in there. I'm not going to keep explaining myself or justifying my actions to anyone aside from my husband and my family anymore. Now you know where to find your answers. Now if you will excuse us, we have plans that cannot wait. Oh, and Christian, stop taking your aggressions out on a man who is about to get married just because you were pissed to find out that they have been talking to us. Get over yourself and grow the fuck up."

We walk out leaving everyone looking shocked. I don't even give a fuck anymore. They looked at me like I was a criminal.

"Again, baby. That was super HOT! I can't believe they even had him there. I kinda expected everyone else but not him."

"They're pissed I had a baby by him but not with him. They think I chose to run off with their grandbaby/niece, when in fact Christian took that from them. Not me."

"you're too wise for your own good baby."

2 days later – Wedding day

For the past 2 days we heard nothing else from the Greys aside from Kate and Elliot who I can stand to be around and who understand where I'm coming from. They are no longer allowed to have Kirsten without me though after that last stunt.

Today I'm helping Gail get ready for her wedding as I'm the maid of honor with her sister. Kirsten is a flower girl. Luke and Christian are Groomsmen.

I'm walking with Luke luckily. Christian with Olivia.

Gail looks lovely and the ceremony went off without a hitch aside from when obey was spoken, Christian cleared his throat and glared at me and I just shook my head. He was really trying to pull that shit now. He wished I'd obeyed him and gotten an abortion. Well he can fuck off.

After the ceremony, we all sit together to eat. Everyone is doting over Kirsten except Christian who just stares from her to me. I don't know what his angle is but I'm about to go off on him so I choose to do so in private. I whisper to Luke, "I need to have a private word with Christian so I'm going into a private room with him because I assure you I will be yelling. You can come wait outside the door after I go in so he doesn't know you're there. I'll make sure there isn't a lock on the door so you can barge in if necessary."

"Okay I got your back baby." I give him a kiss.

"Christian, I'd like a word in private please."

He nods and follows me to the private room. I make sure the door is left unlocked.

"Okay, what is your fucking problem Christian? Just fucking tell me and let's get it out there."

"You are my fucking problem. You should be with me. I should be able to raise my own baby. I shouldn't have to see my daughter call someone else Daddy. I shouldn't have to see MY Ana married to her CPO."

I laugh uncontrollably. When I catch my breath I start. "okay, point one, I stopped being your problem when you kicked me out. Number 2, you should've thought of that BEFORE you kicked me out. Number 3, she was your baby until YOU gave up that right because, "I will NOT have a child" and you made me choose between MY baby and you. She hasn't been YOUR baby since YOU signed away your rights. No one forced you. You DEMANDED it. Number 4, Luke has been there from day 1, I never told her Luke was her Daddy. She just started calling him that and eventually he was just that, her Daddy. Number 5… again, not YOURS, also Luke stopped being my CPO and became my friend who protected me after we moved away. We raised a baby together and fell in love. Get over it. Considering you had like 20 subs since I last saw you, you have absolutely no right to judge me being in ONE relationship with ONE man since I left. Furthermore, we leave today and you don't have to see shit anymore so chill the fuck out and be happy for your cpo and housekeeper and stop being a sourpuss pouting trying to ruin their party." I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"I'm not done talking to you. You WILL listen to ME!!" about that time Luke comes barging in and punches Christian again and he let's go of me and drops to the ground.

"I believe the lady is done talking to you and I suggest you leave us all the fuck alone. Go back to your sub and leave us be."

"Fuck off Luke. I won't let anything go until she comes back to me."

"You better hold on tight then because it will be a cold day in hell before I come back to you. I'm happily married so just let me go. Stop this shit."

I turn around and walk out and Luke follows after warning Christian again to leave us alone.

I pull Luke into the next room down the hall which is an office and I lock the door and jump onto him throwing my arms around his neck and my thighs around his waist and kissing him hard. "Fuck me Luke, please.!" He pushes me up against the door and keeps kissing me while reaching under my dress and ripping my panties off and I hear his belt and zipper and next thing I know, he is plunging into me hard and fast. "Yes, Luke. Fuck!" scream. He captures my words with another kiss. He continues to thrust in and out of me and says, "Cum with me Ana!"

I cum hard and he keeps pumping into me prolonging my orgasm as he cums himself. "Fuck Luke!" He holds me against the door while we come down from our high. After our breathing is steadying he Carries me over to the desk and sits me on it and composes himself while I attempt to do the same. "You're amazing Luke."

After we're situated. I look at him and smile. "You look well fucked Mr. Sawyer."

He smiles back, "As do you Mrs. Sawyer."

We walk out of the room smiling but it quickly fades as we see my ex-husband and his brother standing in the hallway like creeps. We glare at him and walk past him and back into the reception.

Christian's POV

I can't believe the nerve of Ana confronting me and then trying to walk away. I didn't even get to tell her what I wanted to say because I got pissed and yelled at her after grabbing her arm.

I didn't take into account that Luke was obviously outside the door. That part actually caught me off guard and got me punched in the face. I guess I'm glad he was there. He was protecting her like he was hired to years ago and like he probably promised when he married her. Something I couldn't do for her.

After they left the room, I took a few minutes to regain my composure . As I walk out in the hall, I see Elliot standing in the hall and I walk up to him and I'm about to talk to him when I hear it. "Fuck me Luke!"

I just walked into my own nightmare. A few feet away my ex-wife is getting fucked against that door.

I look at Elliot and he is grinning like a perv. "really? You're just gonna stand here and listen to them?"

"Shut up! You're listening too. Apparently pregnancy hormones are no joke."

I snap my head around, "I'm sorry what?"

"The other day at dinner they were whispering about something and he smiled like a loon then she said 'Now THAT is how a husband should react' and we asked if it was what we thought it was and yes, she is pregnant."

"Fuck!" About that time the door opens and there stands Ana and Luke looking freshly fucked. I try to look away but I can't and they just glare at us. "Yeah, we look like creeps now Lelliot."

"Yeah, we definitely look like creeps. Let's um, get back to the party?"

"Yeah, let's do." We cannot make eye contact anymore after our awkward situation.

Ana's POV

We arrive back at our table. "Ana, Luke. There you are. We didn't know where you went to." Gail says.

"Had some unfinished business to take care of," I say and I glance over my shoulder at Christian walking back towards our table. "Let's eat. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

We eat our meal in relative silence with my husband and I flirting the whole meal. I cannot get enough of that man. I kiss him after we finish our meal and the music starts. After Gail and Jason Taylor have their first dance, Luke and I and Olivia and Christian join them on the dance floor for the bridal party dance. Luke and I dance as close as humanly possible.

After a couple of songs, I get tapped on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" Taylor asks.

"You may." I say as I kiss Luke and begin dancing with Jason.

"Thank you for taking Christian away to confront him. I didn't want Gail's day ruined."

"That's why I did it. He was being a sourpuss so I had to shut him down. It pissed him off and he grabbed me and growled at me about how I had to listen to him. Thankfully I had Luke outside the door and he barged in and punched him and he released me."

"That bastard. I'm glad you're okay. You're a smart woman. I knew you would think ahead for situations like this."

"Thanks. But Elliot and Christian also heard us, um, in an office after our confrontation. We walked out and they were just standing there."

He laughs. "Serves him right. We're glad you could make it and I'm sorry about all the Christian drama this week. You were right. He was taking his jealousy shit out on me. After you said what you said in front of him, he laid off."

"Good."

The song ends and we stop dancing and I hug him. "Thank you for everything Jason"

"Why does it feel like you're telling me goodbye Ana?"

I smile, "because I'm not coming back to the US after we leave tonight. You can come visit anytime but putting up with this drama is too much. You know it has nothing to do with you and Gail. You two are my family and friends and I always want you in our lives." He hugs me again.

"Okay sweet girl. You about ready to say goodbye and let's all head out?"

"Definitely. Let's go get our spouses and say goodbye."

We walk back to our table and everyone is staring again. Luke stands up and let's me sit down. "You about ready to go, baby?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Let's say goodbye." I whisper.

"Guys, we are going to leave and pack our stuff because we need to head home but it was nice to see everyone."

Taylor says, "We're leaving as well. We will ride to the airport together." playing off the fact that it was the plan all along.

We all say our goodbyes and I notice Christian still staring, "may I please have a dance Ana? I promise to behave."

I turn around. "NO Christian. I said all that needs to be said. I've got to go."

I grab my bag and walk to where my husband and daughter are standing. We all leave and stop by the hotel and pick up our luggage on our way to the airport.

2 weeks later

Luke and I have been home almost 2 weeks and today we have an appointment with Dr. Sampson to get our first ultrasound. This is our first appointment.

I know how great Luke will be throughout this pregnancy because we did this with Kirsten but he was just my friend then. He was amazing even then.

The doctor comes in as I'm laying back on the table and squirts the goop on my belly and starts moving the wand over my belly. "It looks like you're having twins. About 12 weeks." I look at Luke shocked and he has the biggest grin on his face.

"We're having twins baby!" he hugs and kisses me. I smile and nod, unable to speak yet.

"We are." I finally croak out.

"Here's some pictures. It looks like they will be identical because they share the same sac. Congratulations!" the doctor says.

"Thanks Dr."

We go home and I'm clearly still in shock. When we get home, Luke brings me into the bedroom. Tianna, our nanny that we hired when we got back has Kirsten so we leave her with them.

"Ana, are you okay? You haven't said anything since the doctor."

"Yes, of course I'm okay. I'm just in shock I think. I can't stop thinking about everything with Kirsten times 2 and it freaks me out."

"Baby, we can handle it. Plus we have Tianna now to help."

"You're right. I overthink everything. I love you baby! Thank you for being such a great man!"

"Only because you're such an amazing woman."

I smile at him. Such a charmer. My charmer. "I need to call Kate and update her."

"Okay baby. I'll go see Kirsten." I give him a kiss and grab my phone and dial Kate's number.

"Ana?"

"Yes. It's me. We just got back from the baby doctor."

"And?"

"It's twins 12 weeks!"

"Oh Ana! Congratulations!! I have to go because I'm not alone but I will call you back later."

"Please tell me you're not…" at the Greys.

"I am at the Greys for supper. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

Of course she had to be with the Greys. I keep forgetting she is a Grey now.

My second book was released last week and it's already a hit. I informed family and friends about it's release and everyone seemed pretty excited. It's called Happiness because happy is what I am.

6 Months later

Over the last 6 months we lived a pretty normal life. We celebrated Kirsten's second birthday and our first wedding anniversary in England with my Mom and Dad, Luke's parents, Jason and Gail and Kate and Elliot.

I never had a chance at a 'normal' life with Christian. This has been refreshing. After the release of my second book became a top seller as well, I decided to open my own publishing house with the proceeds and some of our nest egg. 4 months in and we are doing fantastic. Sawyer Publishing is doing far better than Grey and Blaze did at this early stage. Our profits are marginally better than expected.

We purchased a new, bigger home with an amazing view of the Eiffel tower.

We purchased an SUV since the kids won't all fit in the R8 obviously.

Our babies should be coming anytime. We are having boys. Their names are James Lucas Sawyer and Jesse Raymond Sawyer.

Today we're going to walk to our doctor's appointment for exercise to hopefully walk these babies out.

As we are walking down the streets of Paris, I get a text and check my phone and there's a picture from Kate of an ultrasound. Apparently she is pregnant too. I show Luke. As we are both looking someone bumps into me and I almost fall over but Luke catches me before I hit the ground.

"Man, watch where you're going!"

We turn to look as the man says, "Sorry, I was deep in thought." and are shocked to see Christian standing there. What the hell is he doing here?

"Well Christian, you should watch where you're going." I say as he looks up and notices finally who he is talking to.

"I'm sorry. I was out for my run and thinking about things. I'm here on business."

"I don't care why you're here Christian. Just watch where you're going. You could've hurt us if it wasn't for Luke here to catch me, as always."

"I'm sorry.. I should go."

We turn and walk towards my doctor and I just shake my head. "What are the odds that HE just happens to be running down this damn street?"

"Very low but you handled yourself beautifully baby."

"Mmm.. thank you Luke." I give him a kiss.

Just outside the doctor's office, I feel a gush of fluid run down my legs. "Luke. Don't panic but my water just broke."

"Okay. Let's get you inside."

"I'm not walking in there dripping fluid all over the place. Just call the doctor. AHHHH! FUCK!!"

"First contraction. Breathe baby."

As the first contraction passes Luke let's me know the doctor ordered us to go straight to the hospital.

After several hours, it's finally time to push. After 5 minutes, James is born followed by Jesse 6 minutes later. Everything looks great and we're able to cuddle our little guys.

"We did it." I say.

"You did it the hard part baby. You did great."

I kiss him as we each hold our little boys with their dark hair and blue eyes.

I send pictures to everyone and since we already saw Christian I invite them all to come visit.


	3. chapter 3

Christian's POV

6 weeks later

I know by now that Ana had her baby. When I bumped into them at Paris she was very pregnant. It's infuriating that she has a baby with him. She is mine. Even more, my own staff is betraying me by being friends with her but not telling me anything. I'm guessing that they are living in Paris considering they were walking the streets there. I will get another background check and find a way to win back MY girls.

"Welch"

"I need an updated background check on Anastasia Sawyer. I need it ASAP."

"On it sir. I will email you the results."

I hang up and stare at the portraits of Ana still hanging in my office. I'm good at playing a hard ass and pretending I no longer care for Anastasia but she is the only one I will ever love. I wish I could've gotten over myself and accepted the baby. Then I wouldn't have heard her calling Luke Daddy and the baby would be mine just like Ana is or was or will be again.

I have to be strategic in trying to win them back. I get snapped back to reality by the ping of my email.

Anastasia Steele Sawyer

Children –

Kirsten Grace Sawyer

James Lucas Sawyer

Jesse Raymond Sawyer

CEO Sawyer Publishing

Publications:

Fifty Shades(book 1)

Happiness (book 2)

I write down the address.

They have two sons and changed Kirsten's last name to Sawyer. He must have adopted her. Damn it!

She also apparently opened her own Publishing House and finished her other book. I need to read that.

I find a florist in Paris and have flowers sent to their home with a note:

Ana Luke,

I apologize for my behavior and would like an opportunity to be friends.

Congratulations on the birth of your sons. Feel free to call if you need anything.

Regards,

Christian Grey

That should be a good start. Now to wait until Kate and Elliot are married and I'm sure she will be there.

Ana's POV

The babies are now 6 weeks old and Tianna has been a lifesaver because we have both been exhausted. We hired another nanny/housekeeper to help her and help me with housekeeping because I'm so exhausted all the time.

Kate and Elliot are getting married next week before she starts showing too much more.

I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it. There is a man with a dozen sunflowers. He hands them to me and I thank him and close the door. I sit them on the counter thinking they're from my husband. I go find him working out and clear my throat to get his attention. I run and jump on him and kiss him passionately. He pulls back "Not that you need a reason but what was that for baby?"

"The flowers. You know I love sunflowers."

"I know you do baby but I didn't send flowers this time."

I look baffled at my husband. I get down and go back into the kitchen to see if there's a card and Luke is right behind me and puts his hand on my back as I reach the card and read it. I throw it down on the counter. "damn it."

"What is it?" I hand him the card and he reads it. "Son of a bitch. He's still persistent as ever. What do you want to do with this?"

"I will email him and straighten it out and at least be friendly enough for Kate's wedding. I love you Luke Sawyer. Love me. It's been too long."

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his hips and he carries me to bed and makes love to me until we both cum gloriously. We lay wrapped up in each other. "I hate waiting for that but it was so worth it baby. I love you Ana. So much. Forever."

"I love you so much it hurts Luke. Thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me. I'm lucky I got a family out of it."

"Ugh. I got to go spend that email."

"Okay baby." He gives me a kiss. I get up and put on one of his t-shirts and panties.

I sit down at my laptop and fire up my email.

From: Anastasia Sawyer

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Flowers

Christian,

Thank you for the flowers. They are lovely. Your apology is accepted as long as you behave and not act like that again. Let us be happy.

I will consider your friendship proposition if you are cooperative at the wedding.

Regards,

Anastasia Sawyer

CEO, Sawyer Publishing Inc.

I press send and hope that placated him for now.

A week later

We are in Seattle for Kate and Elliot's wedding. Taylor picked us up from the airport and took us to Fairmont Olympic. We learned last time from staying with Gail and Jason that we don't like being an imposition. The kids and nanny came along. We gave Heather, our housekeeper/nanny the week off since we're staying here for the week.

I spent time with Kate and we went shopping and had a spa day to prepare for her big day. I go back to the hotel and Kate goes home. We get dressed for the rehearsal dinner. We decided to bring the kids along since Kirsten is in the wedding as a flower girl. We arrive at the rehearsal an hour later. I have James in my arms. Jesse is with Tianna and Luke has Kirsten walking with him. When we enter, I feel that familiar vibe that tells me Christian is near. I hate that I still feel his presence. I will always have love for him but I don't think this feeling has anything to do with love. It is pheromones. We walk towards the private dining area where everyone is waiting for us to arrive. I find him instantly staring at me. I smile and nod. I haven't spoken to the Greys since the incident at Kate and Elliot's last time we were here so it feels a bit awkward being here with them. Sawyer pulls out my chair and I sit and he gives me a kiss on the head and sits on one side of me and Mia on the other. Tianna sits at the next table over. I decide to break the awkward silence. "I apologize for my behavior last time I was here. Dealing with.." I twirl my finger around, "all of this was just a bit too much. It was my first time here in over 2 years and I was under a lot of stress dealing with… things."

"Darling girl. All is forgiven. What are your children's names dear?" Grace asks.

"This is James. Tianna has Jesse and this.." I run my hand over my daughter's head. "is Kirsten."

"Did you name her after?"

"Yes, Kirsten for Christian and Grace for you. I didn't know at the time if the situation might have ended differently."

"I'm honored that you named her after me Ana."

"Well you're an inspiration to me Grace. You will always be like another mother to me." I say as I reach out and touch her hand."

"You will always be a part of our family Ana." I nod. Everyone was listening intently to our conversation.

I give James to Luke and take Phoebe onto my lap so he can go change him. Tianna goes to change Jesse while they are at it. I ask Kate to watch Kirsten and excuse myself to go use the restroom. As I approach the bathroom, I hear familiar voices coming from the men's room. My husband and the nanny. I scoot close to the door and listen.

"It was a one time lapse in judgement Tianna. It was a mistake and should never happen again." My heart is instantly in my throat.

"I love you Luke. It was the best sex of my life. You even said so yourself."

"I was drunk Tianna. I love my wife. I don't want to hurt her." I gasp.

They must hear me because they come out. "Ana, it's not what it looks like." Luke says.

"What about the sex Luke? Tianna? You both betrayed me. Give me the babies."

I take the babies and walk back to the dining area, holding back tears.

"Kate, can you walk us out please? Luke and Tianna won't be joining me."

"Of course Ana."

We walk out to the car. After I buckle the children in, Kate temporarily gets into the car with me. I burst into sobs.

"Ana, what happened?"

"He cheated on me. With my fucking nanny Kate." I continue sobbing and Kate puts her arm around me and holds me.

"Oh Ana. Let it all out."

"He said he was better than Christian and I believed it Kate."

"I know hon. I will kick his ass for you."

"They fucking betrayed me!"

"Mommy, who fucking betrayed you." Kirsten says.

"Crap. It's a long story and don't say that f word again. It's a bad word Kirsten Grace."

"Sorry Mommy. Why are you sad?"

"it's adult problems baby."

"Okay Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"They absorb everything." Kate says.

"Yes, they do. You can go back in. I'm good now. Tell him not to bother coming back to the hotel. I don't give a fuck where he goes at this point."

"Okay. I love you. I'll come over later and help with the babies."

"I will call Gail and see if she will help me out. You enjoy your last night of freedom. I love you too." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

She gets out of the car to go back in. I make a call.

"Grey residence."

"Gail, it's Ana. Can you come to Fairmont and help me with the kids please. Something happened and I'm alone. I will pay you."

"Nonsense. I will be there in 20 minutes."

"Thank you Gail."

I hang up and drive to the Fairmont to overthink the betrayal of my own husband.

Christian's POV

What just happened? Ana was angry. With Luke? Kate walked her to the car and took a little while and came back in looking just as angry. Luke came back out and asked where Ana went and we told him she left. He started to leave when he was confronted with an angry Kavanagh.

"What the fuck Luke?"

She hits him on the chest pushing him back. "I didn't mean to. It just happened. It didn't mean anything."

"Didn't mean to? Like she slipped and fell right onto your dick? I highly doubt that. Leave Ana alone tonight. I suggest you find another place tonight. If you don't leave her alone I will fuck you up. Also, send that little whore back to France while you're at it if you want any chance of reconciling your marriage, which I'm pretty sure you already fucked yourself on."

He hangs his head down. He cheated on my Ana. Son of a bitch.

"I need to tell her I'm sorry."

"little whore, you're fucking fired. I don't give a fuck what Luke says. Ana doesn't want to see your fucking home wrecking face again. Get the fuck out of my rehearsal dinner and go back to France and find a new home. As for you Luke.."

She slaps him across his face hard. "That's for hurting my friend. You already know what she has been through." I had that one coming.

The nanny takes off running out of the room and Sawyer leaves as well.

Kate sits back down and I'm tempted to run to Ana and hold her but I know I can't.

My phone rings. It is her. I stand and excuse myself.

"Ana?"

"Christian, is it okay that I borrow Gail until I can figure out when I can go home? I need help with the kids."

"Of course Ana. I told you. Anything you need. Taylor and I can fend for ourselves until then."

"Thank you Christian. I'll talk to you later."

"Later Ana."

I hang up and smile. She will talk to me later.

And she named Kirsten after me. I never put that together. I never wanted her to get hurt again but I may have a chance now.

Ana's POV

Gail is helping me put the twins down when there's a knock at the door. When I open it there stands my husband with a bouquet of white Rose's. "I suppose you think Rose's fix everything? They don't. But come in so we can talk and get this over with." I say, inviting him in.

"Ana, can I explain?"

"The floor is yours but be honest with me Luke."

"3 weeks after the boys were born, I was stressed and exhausted and drinking a lot. I remember bits and pieces but most was a blackout. I remember her flirting with me. I remember her sitting on my lap. I tried to push her off but I blacked out. I woke up naked. That's the morning I woke up in the family room. I don't remember sex but she swears it happened. I swear I don't remember having sex with her but I took her word for it. I had no evidence that I did other from a lack of clothes. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I just look at him searching for truth in his eyes and he appears to be telling the truth. "where is she?"

"Kate fired her for you and sent her off to the airport."

I pick up my phone to call our Heather.

"Heather, Ana. Please pack all of Tianna's belongings and have them moved to storage. She is not to enter the house. Also, after she tries to come and you send her to her storage unit, will you please catch a flight to Seattle to help with the kids."

"Is this about Tianna pretending to have sex with Luke?"

"It is. What do you know Heather?"

She told me she was going to convince him she had sex with him so she could get rid of you so she could have him. I think she slipped something in his drink. She admitted she didn't actually have sex because he didn't get it up but she was able to convince him they did."

"Son of a bitch. Thank you Heather. Call me after everything is taken care of."

"On it Ana."

I hang up. "She had admitted everything to Heather. You never had sex with her. She drugged you and tricked you. I'm going to beat that bitch down." I shake my head and wrap my arms around my husband. "if something like this happens, you cannot take this long to tell me. I need to know immediately. Okay?"

"Of course baby. I'm sorry about that. I was terrified of losing you."

"shh… it is over now. Make love to me Luke."

He scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder causing me to squeal. "Gail. Hold on baby."

"Gail, you can go home for the night. I asked Christian if we could borrow you and he agreed. It's Completely up to you."

"I'll be here in the morning Ana."

"Thank you Gail." I squirm out of Luke's arms and hug Gail.

I let Gail out and run back to my husband and jump in his arms and kiss him ferociously. "Where were we?"

He lifts me up and carries me back into the bedroom and throws me onto the bed. He climbs on me and kisses me while peeling my dress off of me. He stands up to take off his clothes and I bite my lip watching while taking off my bra. He crawls back up my body completely naked. He peels my panties off with his teeth. He licks and nips his way up my thighs and when he gets to my core he kisses, sucks and nips at my clit. I feel myself building. I have my hands in his hair tugging. He thrusts 2 fingers into me and I detonate around him. "so tight and wet Ana." He climbs back up my body laying kisses along the trail between my core and mouth along the way.

I push him and roll him onto his back so I'm straddling him. I pin his hands beside his head and interlock our fingers. "Let me do all the work baby."

I kiss him passionately as I slide down onto his massive erection. I slide up and down and around and around. "Fuck, Ana!" he proclaims.

I feel myself building again and I keep doing what I'm doing. "Cum with me Luke." I explode around his member and he cums with me. I continue to move, riding out our orgasms. "Fuck, Luke" I say as I collapse onto his chest. "You're amazing. Sorry I believed her."

"Don't be. She fooled me too. We need an older nanny we can trust like Heather."

"I agree. I'm gonna call Kate and then we should get some sleep."

I get up and pull on his t-shirt and venture into the living room and grab my phone and go back to lay down by my husband and call Kate.

"Ana? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's all a lie Kate. I talked to Heather and she confirmed Tianna made up the story and bragged to her about her messed up plan. Thank you for firing her."

"My pleasure. I guess I owe Luke an apology for slapping him." I laugh.

"You slapped him?" I look over at him and see him nod with a fake pout.

"Yes, I was pissed seeing you upset. I will see you in the morning to get ready. I love you."

"Love you too Kate."

I hang up and put my phone down and roll over to cuddle with my husband. "I love you Luke. I was so hurt when I thought you betrayed me. I'd die if you ever did cheat on me and I will take your balls off if you ever do hurt me. I promise."

"I promise to let you, but I won't ever purposely hurt you. I was just scared. I love you too Ana." I give him a kiss and drift off to sleep.


	4. chapter 4

It's the morning of the wedding and Luke and I have been up for hours 'making up' and then tending to the kids.

At 10 am someone knocks on the door.

I open it expecting Kate or Gail but there stands Christian. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night."

"I'm fine. It was a misunderstanding. Everything is good now. Thank you for letting Gail help me. Is she still coming today?"

"Her and Taylor are just saying goodbye. She should be up shortly."

"Okay thank you. Would you like a coffee?"

"No thank you. I have to run to keep Elliot from leaving his bride at the altar. I'll see you later."

I nod and he walks away as Gail approaches. "Thank you again for this Gail. Kirsten will be with me today but we will be back after the wedding."

"Not a problem. It is my pleasure."

Kate shows up shortly thereafter and I kiss my husband goodbye and take Kirsten with me.

After we get dressed and Kate's mother shows up I walk around the house with Kirsten showing her around. The wedding is being held in the back yard of the Greys mansion. I've been to this house a lot of times but this time I'm only an honorary member of the family. I'm checking out paintings on the wall when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn around to find Christian leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Find anything you like?"

"Just showing Kirsten around. Kirsten, this is Christian."

He bends down and extends his hand to her. "Hi princess."

"Hi." She takes his hand and shakes it. "Mommy, why does he look like me?"

Wasn't expecting that one. "it's complicated honey. I'll explain when you're older."

"Okay Mom. But I'm pretty old now."

I giggle. "not old enough. Wait until your age is 2 digits baby."

Christian stands back up and goes back into CEO mode. "I'll see you up there Anastasia."

I nod. Why do I feel so awkward around him, especially when we're alone.

We walk back to Mia's room where Kate is finishing up. "Isn't it about time?" I ask.

"It is time." Kate's mother answers for her.

We walk downstairs to get ready for the procession. I see my husband and wink at him. I watch him the whole way down the aisle. After the ceremony, Christian offers me his arm and I take it. Like I have a choice. I feel that familiar energy zap and gasp. He notices and smirks at me. I just shake my head and keep walking. As soon as we get to the end of the aisle I let go and grab my daughter and search for my husband. I couldn't stay in that situation any longer.

I find my husband and give him a hug and a kiss. "I love you Luke."

"And I love you Ana." He kisses me again and I take his hand after he picks up Kirsten. We walk to the reception area and I give Luke a kiss before walking to talk to Kate and congratulate her.

"Congratulations Mrs. Grey." I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you Mrs. Sawyer. Things going well with your husband?"

"Very very well." I wink.

"Oh lordy. Remind me to get older nannies. I don't need bitches moving in on Elliot like that whore."

"I will remind you. "Don't worry. I'll always have your back."

"Oh Ana. You're the best."

"You better go mingle with your guests. I'm gonna go congratulate your husband."

I walk up to Elliot who is talking to Christian and tap on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at me. "itty bitty!"

He envelops me in a bear hug and swings me around. He finally releases me. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Ana. I take it you made up with Luke."

"I did. It was a misunderstanding. My fucking Nanny drugged him and attempted to rape him. Yes men can be raped too. But he didn't.. function.. so she failed but she stripped him to make him believe he had sex with her. She admitted everything to my housekeeper."

"That's insane. I would kick her ass if I was a chick."

"Oh, It will happen when I get home." I smirk. I just now notice that Christian has been listening and drinking on his bourbon. "Christian." I extend my hand and he shakes it and I feel it again. Fuck.

"Ana."

"I need to go find my husband. I will see you all later."

They nod. I find my husband talking to Taylor. I put my arms around him. "Hi Taylor. Can I borrow Mr. Sawyer for a moment?"

"Of course."

I take my husband's hand and lead him away from the tent.

"Kirsten?"

"With Mia." I nod. Looking around, I sneak into the boathouse with him. I try to shake the memories of this place. I lock the door and he pushes me up against it and kisses me with a fiery passion. "Can't get enough Ana."

"I can't either. That's why I brought you here." I kiss him back just as passionately as he kissed me. I take his hand and lead him upstairs and guide him to a table which I'd never noticed before. He lifts my dress and pulls off my panties and lifts me onto the table. He kisses me again while undoing his belt and pulling his pants and briefs down. Next thing I know he is thrusting into me. I gasp and he continues to thrust. I kiss him back with such a passion. "cum for me baby" he says in my ear and it's my undoing as I climax taking him with me. "Fuck. Ana."

"Thank you Luke. I needed that."

"I know baby." He kisses me and then pulls out. I wince slightly. "We should get back for dinner."

I jump up and try to smooth out my dressed. "do I look freshly fucked?"

He laughs. "do i?"

"Fuck it. We're married. It's not their business." I grab the back of his head and kiss him with all the love I have in me. "let's go."

I Take his hand and walk him out of the boathouse only to find Christian walking toward us. I just nod as we walk past him.

"That wasn't awkward or déjà vu at all."

I giggle. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he does it on purpose."

We walk back into the tent and sit at our table.

Kate gives me that knowing look. She knows where we've been. I just wink.

Christian comes back and sits by Elliot and whispers something in his ear and Elliot smirks and looks at me and winks. I smile and we eat our meals with small talk.

When it is time to dance, we watch the bride and groom and her and her father dance. Then it is time for the wedding party. I kiss my husband and stalk to Christian and take his hand, allowing him to take me to the dancefloor. As we're dancing, he decides it's a good time to talk since we're trapped on the dancefloor.

"I've missed you Ana."

"Part of me misses you too but the bigger part of me is less stressed when I'm not around you. It's complicated."

"Is it though?"

"It is. There was a lot of shit that has gone down since we were married. Away from you it's just easier. With you it was drama and more drama. Ex subs, pedophiles, jack Hyde. You and your fear of parenting. A little of everything. Complicated."

"Fair point Miss Steele."

"Mrs. Sawyer. Are you intentionally being obtuse?"

"Sorry, my mistake Mrs. Sawyer. Please don't get mad I will behave."

"Okay. You're just a lot."

"Are you implying you would still be with me without all that shit?"

"No, I'm not implying that. I'm stating facts. Do you ever give up? You most likely have a sub waiting for you at home right now yet here you are trying to win me back. I have to go."

I pull away and walk into the house right past my husband but he follows me. "are you okay Ana?"

"He's just infuriating. Implying I should be with him. Ugh!"

"He's still trying that?"

"I'm guessing it's part of the whole 'let's be friends ruse. Take me." I pull him into the bathroom. "fuck me quietly"

He puts me up on the counter and pulls off my panties and we make love quietly as possible. We succeed.

We get dressed and I give him another kiss and slide out of the bathroom leaving him to exit after I'm gone. When I turn the corner, there he is again. Leaning against the wall staring.

I jump slightly. "Fuck Christian, you have a creepy way of showing up everywhere I am."

"Come on. Everyone knows why you two keep sneaking off. Where's Kirsten?"

"Mia put her to bed earlier but we're getting ready to leave soon. Why?"

"Just wondering how you keep sneaking off to get dirty with a toddler out here."

I gasp. "because you have room to talk with your subs. We wouldn't do it if she wasn't otherwise preoccupied. Now excuse me." About that time my husband comes up behind me and him and Christian engage in some nonverbal pissing contest. "really Luke? Come. Let's say good bye and take Kirsten home."

We arrive at the hotel at midnight and put Kirsten to bed and relieve Gail. She is a godsend.

We got bed together and just hold each other after making love again. Today has been exhausting. I got a call from Heather today. Tianna's stuff was moved out and she collected it. Heather is on her way here now.

We wake up in the morning and decide to go visit Luke's parents.

Luke's parents are kind and offered to take the kids for the night but we politely declined.

By the end of the week, we're exhausted and ready to go home. Once we get there, we have to interview a new nanny.

We find a new nanny. She is in her 40s and her name is Susan. Susan is highly qualified and highly unlikely to try the same shit she pulled. I mean, my husband is delicious and I'm sure everyone would be tempted but she is gay so we're good.

5 weeks later

The babies are now 3 months old and all of the drama with Tianna has been over since about 4 weeks ago when she screamed pregnancy so we took her to the doctor. We already knew she didn't sleep with him but we knew if we took her to the doctor to prove her not pregnant then she had to stop. She wasn't pregnant.

Today we're having a dinner party with a few neighbors and Kate and Elliot came to visit us. They love Paris. They came through on their honeymoon.

I am cooking when someone knocks. "can you get that babe."

"Got it." First through the door are Ella and Jim. They live next door.

I continue cooking and not paying attention to what is going on when someone grabs my waist making me jump, "shit!"

"Easy, your daughter will repeat that, Ana."

"Kate. You scared me."

"Sorry Ana I couldn't pass up an opportunity."

"Well scare me from in front of me next time because I was about a millisecond away from elbowing you."

She laughs, "I'm sorry Steele."

"So how's Seattle?"

"Ughhhh! I wanna move here but Elliot won't leave his family. Lame."

"I wish you would."

"Ana. Did you notice that lady has those rare Grey eyes like Christian and Kirsten?"

"What?! I never noticed." Realization hits me. Ella, Christian's mother is Ella. I turn the food down and drag Kate into the bedroom. "I need you to investigate where she came from, how old she is, if she has any kids or had any kids. Christian's birth mother had him at 16 or 17. Her name was Ella. She's the right age. And She is from the US somewhere. He thinks she died. It would be creepy if that's her in my house."

"Oh my God. I'll get on it."

"Just be friendly. Discreet as possible. If she is from Detroit you're definitely onto something. "

She winks at me and goes to investigate. I hear the door bell ring again and I go to answer. "Jason and Gail!! I didn't know you were coming. Come in. Jason can I have a word in my office?"

When we get into the office I motion for him to sit down and I sit at the desk. "there's a woman out here. She lives next door. Her name is Ella. She is in her late 40s. She is from the US and.. this is the good part.. she has the same rare eye color as Christian and Kirsten. You do know Christian's birth mother's name right?"

"Actually yes. Ella Richardson but she is deceased."

"Or is she? I'm highly suspicious. I have Kate investigating. Just look at her. Let me know what you think later." He nods and we leave my office.

Kate comes rushing to me an hour later and drags me to my office. "Ella Richardson is her maiden name. She is from Detroit. She was a drug addict and witnessed a murder by her pimp so they took her son away when he was about 4 but they faked her death and put her in witness protection and she has been here since." My mouth drops open."ana?"

"It's her. Everything you just described. It's her Kate. I have to talk to her. Keep this all off the record. If she admits it's her then we have to get ahold of Christian before anything gets out."

"Okay. You talk to her and see if you can figure it out."

I go out into the living area and stand beside her. "Ella? Can I have a word please?"

"Sure darling."

I lead her to my office and have her have a seat and I go to my desk chair and sit.

"I need to ask you some personal questions. You don't have to answer but I'm trying to solve a mystery. I know you as my neighbor and friend but Kate just told me things about you that have caused a sort of revelation."

She nods.

"What was your son's name?"

"Christian." I stop breathing. "are you okay?"

I shake my head and take a deep breath. "did your pimp abuse and burn your son? I'm not asking to cause any problems but I think I know your son."

She looks down ashamed. "I had a hard couple of years. The pimp, Mack, started out as a good guy, I was dating him but one day he got me started on crack and before I knew it, I was addicted and he was pimping me out. I tried to protect Christian but the addiction got so far. I was too out of it to notice it when it was happening but I saw the bruises and burn marks and tried to protect him but I couldn't. I did so many drugs that last time I saw him, most people thought I was dead but I just smoked myself into a coma. When I came out they realized I remembered a murder Mack perpetrated on my last john so they put me in witness protection and I've been here since. So you know my son?"

I nod and pull out my wedding photo with Christian and sit it in front of her. "your eyes gave you away. I hadn't even noticed."

She gasps and starts crying and tracing his face with her finger. "he looks like his father. How is he? Is he good?"

"He was adopted by great people, he struggled most of his life with what happened with your pimp and he still does but he is a strong successful man."

"So were you married to him?"

"I was. I was pregnant, he didn't want a baby. I came here and fell in love with Luke."

"So is he okay now? With losing you?"

"I cant say honestly. I'd like to keep this between us for now until I can confirm this with a DNA test and then we can contact him. He thinks you abandoned him though so it may not go well."

"I've been quiet about it over 25 years. I can manage a little while longer. How will we get a DNA test without him?" I pull out Kirsten's picture. "Of course. I knew her eyes were like mine but didn't think anything of it. I know it's rare but what are the odds that my neighbor has my own flesh and blood under her roof. I know I cant be a grandma to her but can I be an aunt or something? I'd love to spend time with her."

"You can spend time with her here."

"I would like that. I always imagined him becoming successful. He was so smart at such a young age. He talked as much as Kirsten does now. I knew he would go places. I just wish I didn't have to miss it all."

"Do you have any pictures of him as a baby?"

She pulls a crinkled photo from her wallet and shows me this little copper haired beautiful baby.

"Kirsten looked just like this. Do you remember?"

"I do. I just never made the connection."

"Okay. I will contact you about DNA. Please keep this between us. We better get back to the party before my husband files a missing person's report." We laugh.

We walk back out.

"Where were you. It's time to eat. I had to finish the food." Luke says.

"Oh my gosh. I got sidetracked and completely forgot. I will explain details to you later. Ready to eat?" I ask and kiss his lips.

"I think everyone is." And he waves around the room.

"I'm so sorry for the delay. Let's eat shall we?"

We all sit down and eat. Ella pays special attention to Kirsten and occasionally I see tears in her eyes.

After lunch Kate corners me again. "so?"

I nod. "it's got to stay confidential until dna comes back and Christian is informed understand?"

"Okay Ana. We solved a mystery!"

I laugh. "you're way too excited about this. Christian thinks he hates his mother because he thinks she abandoned him."

Her mouth opens but she doesn't say anything.

"Okay, we better mingle before this day ends. Remember, secret."

She nods.

After everyone but Taylor and Gail leaves, I ask them to sit down with me.

"Did you notice anything Taylor?"

"She does look like she could easily be his mother."

I pull out the photo of baby Christian and hand it to him.

"Is this?"

"Christian. She witnessed her pimp murder someone. They put her in witness protection here. Her name is Ella Richardson but she goes by Wilson now. When they found her with Christian, she had taken enough drugs to put her into a coma. Only one doctor noticed that she wasn't dead and treated her."

His mouth drops open.

"I'm going to have a DNA test done with Kirsten and get the results of that before any move is made to attempt to tell Christian. We need proof or he will believe it less than you did. He laid with her presumably dead body for 4 days. He is convinced she died and abandoned him. He partakes in his… predilections because he wants to abuse women that remind him of her."

"Oh my God" Gail says.

"None of this can be repeated but Jason maybe you can tip off John so he is prepared when this comes out. Other than that, nothing should leave this room. Kate knows a lot of it but I swore her to not tell anyone until everything is taken care of."

"I can talk to John. He never tells him anything I say or I'd be fired."

"Thank you. Is he doing okay?"

"He is not well but it's been the same for a couple years. He is still obsessed with you though. He has those portraits Rodriguez took in his office." My mouth drops open.

"Just take care of him please. I'll try to be his friend. Maybe he will cheer up. I don't mind being his friend if he can stop trying to get me back. It's getting old."

"I understand. We have to head back in the morning so we're gonna go get some sleep. Between you and Mrs. Grey, you did some great investigative work."

I nod and wish them goodbye and go to find my husband.

I find him passed out on the bed so I strip and climb on him and straddle his hips and grind on him. I lean down and pepper kisses on his handsome face while still grinding. I notice his erection growing. "Luke.. wake up sleepyhead." His eyes finally open and he smiles and flips me onto my back. He strips off his pants and dives right into me. He makes love to me and we cum screaming each others names. "I should wake you more often."

"Mmm. Maybe you should. So what was going on today?"

I fill him in on the Christian/Ella mystery.

"Wow. That's.. what are the odds she is next door to us?"

"Exactly. Now you see why I was so busy."

"I do. Baby you're so amazing in so many ways." He kisses me softly. "We should get some sleep. We have work tomorrow."

"Okay baby." I kiss his nose and cuddle into his side and drift off to sleep.

When I wake in the morning, I have the overwhelming urge to vomit. I run to the bathroom and get there just in time to lose the contents of my stomach.

I get up and shower and clean up and get dressed for work and join Luke, Kirsten and Heather in the Kitchen. Susan is with the twins.

I eat about half my plate before another wave of nausea hits and I run to the bathroom. I'm throwing up when I feel Luke holding my hair back for me. "second time this morning."

"Baby maybe you're pregnant? You have a test?"

"In the drawer in our bathroom."

He runs upstairs and grabs the test and comes running back like he just got his favorite toy. He hands me the test and starts pacing. I take the test and sit it on the counter and set the timer and hug my husband and let him hold me. It seems to comfort me.

The timer goes off and I decide not to look. He does and picks me up and almost spins me around but remembering my vomiting episode he chooses not to. "We're gonna have another baby Ana"

I smile and give him a big sloppy kiss. Only because I brushed my teeth again.

"Baby put me down before I puke again."

"We need to make an appointment."

"Slow down big boy. First I want to make an appointment for a DNA test and this test on the same day so I don't have to take 2 days off."

"Okay. We should go to work." He kisses me. He is so excited.

We get to work and I spend my morning on manuscripts. After lunch with Luke I decide to email Christian to try to break the ice for a friendship.

From: Anastasia Sawyer

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Friends?

Christian,

I've been thinking about it and I'd like to try to be friends but I need you to lay off the notion that we will be together.

Otherwise, I'd be happy to be friends with you as you deserve some friends and I don't mind a few new friends.

Let me know if this arrangement can work for us.

Friends?

Anastasia Sawyer

CEO/Publisher Sawyer Publishing Inc.

I press send and go about making the appointments for DNA and OBGYN. They are set up for next week.

Christian's POV

It has been 6 weeks since my mouth let me say things I never should've said to Anastasia. I know Jason, Gail, Elliot and Kate have all been visiting them. I just wish I could at least be her friend.

As I sit here with my bourbon contemplating this my email dings and I am shocked when I open an email from Ana requesting friendship if I back off on the advances. I will take it."

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Sawyer

Subject: RE: Friends?

Anastasia,

I'd love the opportunity to be your friend. I promise to back off from the advances.

I will be on my best behavior.

I will actually be in Paris next Month if you don't mind meeting for lunch, let me know.

Friends.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

I press send and sit back feeling better. Taylor isn't back from Paris with Gail yet so Ryan and Reynolds are my CPOs today.

"Ryan, I would like to go to Escala. Get the car ready."

"Yes sir." I get up and grab my stuff and head for the door.

When I get I go to reheat myself some mac and cheese. I check my emails while I'm waiting. There's another from her.

From: Anastasia Sawyer

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Anytime

Christian,

Anytime you're in the area your welcome to visit. I'm sure you know my address.

Someone is always home unless we leave town.

I'd be happy to meet with you. I'd like you to meet other friends of mine here at some point.

Friends,

Anastasia Sawyer

CEO/Editor Sawyer Publishing Inc.

A step in the right direction. Anytime I'm in town? I should reschedule my meetings there for earlier. I decide to call Andrea to reschedule those meetings.

"Andrea, any meetings I have in Europe need to be rescheduled ASAP. I'm taking a little vacation if you will but I plan to work."

"I will do it and call you back sir."

"Make it happen."

I hang up and text my latest sub Cassidy to come over. I intend to end the contract. This lifestyle isn't working for me anymore.

Andrea calls back later to inform me she got some meetings in London rescheduled for next week. So tomorrow I leave for Paris and spend some time before going to the next meeting.

Ana's POV

Christian's going to come visit sometime soon. It is making me anxious, mostly because I know his mother is next door. I've talked to her again and she's given me a name, pictures and information about Christian's birth father. It's a story sort of like Kirsten's although I didn't get into drugs and prostitution. I found love and got stronger where she made mistakes and became weaker. A few mistakes can really make or break your life.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 3 days since Christian said he was coming. My DNA and doctor appointments are in 3 days. I don't look forward to Christian coming but I need him to trust me when I tell him what I will have to inevitably tell him. That the "crack whore" never died after all and that she is living next door to me. Knowing his temper, I'm glad I am going to have Taylor knowing what's happening because God knows what he will do.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the knocks on the door. I open it to find Christian. I normally hug people that come here but it's weird with Christian because he was my husband and now I'm someone else's wife. So instead I extend my hand. "Christian. Your meeting change?" because he changed it because he is overeager.

"Yes I have to be in London in 3 days so I was visiting Paris and you said I could drop by. I hope it's okay."

"No it's fine. Come in." I let him in. "would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have wine?"

"I do. Red or white?"

"White, you know this."

"People change. You know this." So that blow wasn't necessary.

As he wanders around looking at pictures he declares, "Yes Anastasia. I am aware. Is your family not home?"

"Luke's at work. Housekeeper and Nanny took the kids out back. Did you see the view out the front window?" he looks and looks impressed when he sees the view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Raising the ordinary to extraordinary."

"Ha. I know someone who once said that very thing about a Trouton painting." I say as I hand him his wine.

"Thank you. Yes someone said that shortly after falling into my office. Anyways, you off work today?"

"Just not feeling my best today." Because I'm pregnant. "Besides, I happen to own my company, I can get away with these things. I'm sure you've never took a day off because you did not feel well but if you needed to, you could."

He picks up the baby picture of him I forgot was on the coffee table. Shit. "I could if I wanted to and I took plenty of personal days to be with you before when we were together. Who is in this picture?" he asks while having a seat.

"The neighbor forgot it here." I take it from him. "I have to give it back to her. Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry I was just looking. Something about the baby in the picture was… familiar."

"The baby looks a lot like Kirsten did when she was younger." I'm not lying completely.

"That could be it. I've seen pictures of her Taylor had. He's her Godfather right?

"Yes, actually, he and Gail are her godparents. I think we're going to ask Kate and Elliot for the boys and we will see with any future children." I sit down on the couch opposite Christian.

"That's neat. I'm surprised by how close you are with my staff."

"They're like family. They will always be in my heart. They take care of you." That didn't sound right. "I mean, that's how I became close to them. I am glad they take care of you though."

"They are like second parents to me. I choose not to pay attention to it though because I need them to act professionally."

"people that love you take care of you Christian. You told me that."

"You're right. Maybe I should treat them a little more casually."

"Good. So what have you been up to these last couple of years?"

"Work. More work than ever."

"And subs."

"Yes. But I actually am pretty sure I'm done with that. My playroom is being dismantled while I'm away."

"Where's Jason and Gail?"

"The hotel."

"Invite them over. They've been here several times. You can practice being friends/family with them while they are here." I smirk.

"Okay. Are you going to have some wine?"

"No. Breastfeeding." And pregnant. That's gonna end up slipping one of these times.

"Oh yeah. Babies are still young."

"A little over 3 months. Do you want to go out to the backyard. We have some lounges out there. It's stuffy in here. Sunshine will do us all some good. This is why the nannies insist on it for the kids when the weather is nice."

"Sure. I need to call Taylor."

I nod and walk to the kitchen to get some tea. I overhear parts of his conversation.

"Taylor, grab Gail and come over to Ana's. I insist unless you're busy… yes. Okay. See you then."

I walk back in the room. "ready?" he nods "follow me" and he follows me through to the back deck. He sits on a lounger and I sit on another on the opposite side of the deck.

"You know I wont bites Ana."

"With my husband not home I think he'd rather we not be uncomfortably close. Out of respect." He nods in understanding.

I look out in the yard and see that Susan and Heather have the kids on a picnic blanket. "excuse me. I'm gonna go steal one of my babies."

I run out into the yard and pick up Jesse who was having tummy time on the blanket. I kiss his head and inhale his baby smell. I carry him back to my lounger and sit down with him.

"How do you tell the boys apart?"

I show him the mole on Jesse's cheek. "James has one on the other side. It's important to locate differences in them quickly or it could get confusing for everyone. Without these moles we probably would always mix them up. Everything else, including their attitudes are identical."

"They look a lot like Sawyer but with your eyes." I smile.

"They're Mommy's little men." I say in my baby voice.

"Motherhood suits you."

"Thank you."

"Will Sawyer be home soon?"

"Luke. And yes." I look at my watch. "very soon. I look around the yard and see Ella come out her back door. Oh please let her not say anything. I see her get wide eyed and cover her mouth when she looks and I gently shake my head to signal not to act like she knows him.

He actually looks over there. And looks away quickly. Like he was resisting the urge to spank her? Ugh.. I've got to stop thinking this way. I hear someone knocking and rush inside to answer the door. "Jason and Gail! So nice to see you. We're just sitting out back. Ella is in her back yard so try diverting attention away from that potential disaster."

They smile. "We can help."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Please dear. You have the baby. I'll get it ."

"If you're sure. I will be out back."

I walk back out to my lounger and sit back down. It seems Ella has gone back in and Christian has fallen asleep? I decide to take Jesse back out and get James and come back. I sit back down and Jason and Gail come out. "Your boss fell asleep."

"Yes he hasn't been sleeping well."

I nod because I figured as much. He always sleeps better around me. He used to say that all the time.

"Why aren't you drinking Ana?"

"Breastfeeding, among other things." And I wink at Gail. I see her eyebrows raise and a smile spread across her face.

I lay back on my seat talking to my son. Kirsten comes running up to me, "Mommy! Heather let me touch a butterfly!"

"Really? Where is it?"

"It went home Mom." I chuckle in amusement. My daughter is a character.

Suddenly I'm surprised by a kiss on the head and I look up and smile when I see my husband. "He just fell asleep?"

"Apparently he doesn't sleep much. I say let him sleep. He's actually been pleasant so far today."

He smiles. "Can I sit beside you?" I scoot over and make room for him. "Thank you baby." He says and gives me a soft kiss. Heather and Susan come up to us.

"You going in?"

"Yes. I'm gonna start supper."

"I'll take Jesse" Luke says as he grabs Jesse from Susan. "You can go relax. We've got this for now"

They go inside. "So Jason and Gail how was the flight here?"

"It was good." Jason says.

"May I take a picture?" Gail asks.

"Sure." My whole family is sitting on one chair. James and Jesse fell asleep on our chests and sleepy Kirsten is coloring between us.

She takes the picture and goes back to take her seat beside Jason who is drinking a beer.

"You need a drink baby?" I ask Luke.

"I'm not thirsty right now baby. Besides you seem to have a sleeping baby on you."

I pick up James and lay him on Luke's chest beside Jesse. "now, what do you want to drink?"

"Beer please." I give him a kiss on the nose.

"Coming right up." I wink.

I go to gather a beer and bring it back to my husband. "Thank you baby." I give him a kiss.

"Always welcome." All this affection would probably make a lot of people sick but in our home it's just how it is. We both love affection.

"Daddy, why is Christian here?"

"He's a friend. He's just visiting."

"He's asleep Daddy. Who sleeps when they are visiting people?"

We laugh. "He just flew in from Seattle and he is very tired."

"Okay. Can I go in and play with Susan?"

"Of course princess." He says.

She gets up and runs inside.

"No running."

I take James back to give Luke a better chance to be able to drink his beer.

"Gail would you like to hold one of the babies? Jason? We share." I smile.

"Sure." I bring James to Gail. He is still asleep. I bring Jesse to Jason.

We make small talk for the next hour and I'm cuddled into my husband's side and the twins start to fuss. "someone's hungry."

I take James first because he is fussier and Luke takes Jesse to bottle feed him. After we feed them and change them we take them to Susan.

"Supper is ready." Heather says.

"Thank you Heather."

I go back to the deck to alert everyone to supper. "Supper is ready. Anyone wanna wake sleeping beauty?"

Taylor wakes Christian. "how long have I been asleep?"

"About 2 hours sir."

"Christian, please Jason." I'm floored and I'm pretty sure Jason is too.

"Okay Christian."

We all sit and eat and talk casually and have some laughs.

After supper Luke and I see our guests out. "That was surprisingly civil. He might be a decent friend."

"Yes, until he finds out we know his birth mother lives next door. That should be an exciting time."

"Sarcasm Ana? It's cute on you." I smile.

"We should give the kids a bath and put them to bed and go to bed ourselves." I wink at him.

"I like the sound of that." He gives me a soft kiss.

After we bathe the kids and put them to bed, we go to bed and make love and sleep ourselves in each other's arms.

It's been 3 days since our first visit with Christian, Gail, and Jason. They've come over every day since but left to London last night. Christian is actually good company when he is relaxed but not trying to get in my pants. We managed to keep the pregnancy a secret from him but Jason and Gail know.

Today we're going with Ella to get the DNA test and going to the baby doctor.

After we do our DNA tests I get the chance to talk to Ella before our appointment while Heather takes Kirsten home.

"Was that him there the last couple of days?"

"It was. It's important we all talk to him before he sees you or talks to you. As of now, he still blames you for not stopping his early abuse and he thinks you didn't love him. I know that the drugs caused that and yes you are partly to blame but the blame should primarily go on the abuser but I know you love him. A parent has to be pretty messed up to not love their child."

"I always have loved him. I just wasn't able to show it during that time in my life. I wish I had been able to stop for him. I've lived with the guilt all these years." I give her a hug.

"People mess up. You cannot go back and change it but you can work on yourself and be better and you have done that."

"You're wise beyond your years Ana."

I chuckle. "I have to go. I have a doctor's appointment. See you later."

Luke and I go to the doctor's appointment and learn that we're 6 weeks along with one baby. To say I was relieved would be an understatement. I'm taking a break at 4 children until they get older. I would've accepted any extra but I'm relieved that it's only one baby this time.

A week later

Today we got the call that the DNA tests are done. I paid to have them rushed.

Luke and I went to pick them up and we're waiting for Ella to come over to read the results.

There's a knock on the door. Luke answers it and Ella comes in and sits on the couch next to me. "are you ready?" She nods.

I read the paper. "there is a 98% chance that Kirsten Grace Sawyer and Ella Mae Wilson are related."

Ella starts sobbing and pulls me into a hug. It's not long before my pregnancy hormones have me bawling as well.

"It will be okay. Just know Christian is an extremely stubborn man and it may take time to get through to him. He will start out angry. He always does. He was angry with me because I got pregnant but that changed and over a year later he claimed to want his child. He's mercurial."

"His father was the same. I will just patiently wait and see if you have any luck. I'm under no illusion that it is guaranteed that he will want to see me again."

"I will do my best. I'll have some help trying to talk sense into him."

"Well good luck and do please keep me posted."

"I will. See you later Ella."

She leaves and I'm left with my husband and my thoughts. I sigh. "He's gonna go ballistic isn't he?"

"I don't know for sure but probably."

"Luke, do you think I should've just stayed out of it?"

"Ana, I think you still care about him and you tend to try to fix problems for those you care about most, or at least try. It would've been easier if you hadn't gotten involved, for you, but there's a good chance he would've found out on his own eventually and at least now he has someone to be a friend and be there for him when he finds out. He does still love you so if he lashes out, he wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Luke, I don't.." he cuts me off with a kiss.

"I know you're in love with me but I also know you will always have love for him because he was very special to you."

I look down at my knotted fingers.

"It's okay because I know it's me you love and are in love with. You're allowed to have love for exes."

I nod and climb onto his lap and let him hold me. I put my face in the crook of his neck. "I guess I have to get ahold of him. This is news probably best delivered in person."

"I would have to agree. I would want to be near the person informing me when they dropped this kind of bomb on me."

I nod. "I love you Luke."

"And I love you Ana. I'm here for you and will always be. We have others that will be there for support also. Jason, Gail, Elliot. It will be okay."

"you're the best. How did I get so lucky." I sigh. "I'm gonna shoot him an email and arrange a meeting." I kiss him softly but deepen it. "Okay, maybe you can love me first."

He takes me to bed and makes love to me. Afterwards I get up and open up my laptop to send this email.

From: Anastasia Sawyer

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Important

Christian,

I have some news I need to tell you in person. We need to arrange a meeting, as friends.

As far as I know, you're home by now but if you happen to still be in Europe, I need to meet you somewhere before you go home.

Otherwise, I will fly to you.

Let me know.

Friends,

Anastasia Sawyer

CEO, Sawyer Publishing Inc

I send it and sit back and sigh. This is going to be difficult for him to accept. I hear the ping of the email and go back to check it.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Sawyer

Subject: Important

Ana,

I'm still in Europe. The plan is to go home next Monday. I had intended to come back to Paris after my current meeting to visit before leaving.

I will let you know when I'm there. I should be there tonight. Shall I come by in the morning?"

Friends,

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

I decide to text him my reply

Tomorrow morning is fine. Let me know when you're available. -A

I will notify you. -C

I get up and go to find my husband back. I need his comfort because this will, no doubt, be difficult.

"Luke, he will be in town sometime tomorrow morning. Should we do it at his hotel suite? I know how he likes to break shit and I'd prefer he not break my things."

"His suite would probably be best. I will be with you for backup. I wont interfere unless necessary for your safety."

I sit on his lap and lay my head on his chest. "This is going to be difficult."

"It will."

It's 8 am when I receive notification from Christian that he is available.

Where are you staying? I'll meet you there. Luke is coming along and Jason should be there. -A

Le Bristol Paris. I'll see you when you arrive. -C

"Baby, we should go." I say to Luke.

He puts his hands on my shoulders. "relax. I'm with you. Let's go."

Le Bristol is luxurious. We arrive at the suite where Christian is staying and knock on the door. He opens it within moments. "Come in. Drink?"

"I'll have something non alcoholic but I suggest you get yourself something with alcohol."

He looks at me confuse. "That bad huh?"

"Not so much bad as… shocking and unexpected."

He nods and pours himself a bourbon and brings me a juice.

"Taylor?"

"Oh. On his way."

He let's Taylor in and sits back down across from me and takes a big swig of his bourbon. "Get yourself another glass."

He pours himself another glass and sits back down.

"Okay, first I need you to promise to try to keep your cool."

"I will try."

I sit right beside him and take his hand. "Christian, your birth mother is alive."

He just looks at me and laughs. "Very funny."

"No Christian. I'm 100% serious. I've met her myself."

He just looks at me shocked and takes another swig of his bourbon and goes to get a refill. He comes back and sits beside me. "Talk."

"Okay. I've known her since I moved here but I didn't make a connection until a couple of weeks ago when Kate was here and pointed out her eye color. She has grey eyes." I pause trying to gauge his reaction. Impassive. "We discovered she was from Detroit, lost her son when he was 4. Had an abusive pimp whom she witnessed murdering someone. That is why she was relocated here. The picture." I rifle through my purse and pull out his baby picture and hand it to him.

"That's you Christian."

He looks at the picture still trying to absorb this information. "It's not possible. I was with her 4 days where she was…. She was dead Ana. I still dream about it."

"She was in a coma Christian. So deep only one person realized she was still alive and brought her back out of it. She was relocated as soon as she woke up. Her name was Ella Richardson."

I pull out my phone and show him a picture of Ella and Kirsten. He gasps and takes my phone and traces her face. "How do we know this isn't someone pretending to be her?"

"Easy. I got that covered too. I got her DNA tested against Kirsten's" I show him the DNA results.

He gasps. "Why did you do all of this Ana?"

"You never had closure Christian. You're still living with this pain from that time in your life. She is a good person Christian. A good person who fucked up in a very big way. She went down a rabbit hole and wasn't able to get out of it till she was too far in to fix her biggest regret."

"Regret?"

"Not protecting you Christian. That's her biggest regret." I look up and see that he is crying. I put my arms around him and hold him and signal for Luke or Taylor to refill his glass.

"I don't know how to feel about this Ana."

"I know. Here drink this." I hand him his glass tumbler. "I know this is a lot to take in. Take your time but if you want to meet her you can. You just have to keep your temper at bay. She's been in pain too. She didn't even know who you were before I showed her the picture and even now I only told her you were successful and she told me how you were smart like Kirsten when you were her age."

"Thank you for telling me Ana. I know I would've handled this differently a couple of weeks ago but Flynn and I have been working on this. It's like he knew this day would come." He looks at my innocent expression. "he did know, didn't he?"

"He was warned. We just got the DNA results yesterday but after talking to her a couple of weeks ago, I knew it had to be her. I just knew I'd need proof for you because you overanalyze everything and need facts."

"I'd like to meet her. Wait. My parents. Does anyone else know?"

"Kate has suspicions but was sworn to secrecy without proof and before you were informed."

He sighs. "I need to contact my parents and then I'd like to meet her. I just want them to know this changes nothing with them." I hug him and hold him.

"Just come to my house and I will have her come over."

I release him and he just holds on so I put my hand on his back.

"Thank you Ana. You are a good friend." He says and sniffs. He has been crying again. He finally releases me and we make arrangements for everyone to come to my house.

"I will see you at my house Christian. It will be okay. She isn't expecting anything. She wants you in her life but won't push it."

He nods. I hug him again before walking out the door.

When we arrive home, we have Heather start dinner and I call Ella and let her know he wants to meet her but I don't know what his reaction will be once he actually sees her. I notify her that I will call when he is ready for her to come over.

I find my husband reading the paper at the breakfast bar and I wrap my arms around him from behind. "I love you."

"I love you. I'm surprised. That went better than I expected."

I scoff. "You and me both. He was so.. calm. It was a like he was a different person."

"I agree. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around what I imagined versus what I witnessed." He turns around and holds me. "You did good baby." He peppers kissed on my face and then kisses my mouth passionately.

The knock on the door brings us back from our little interaction. I open the door to find Christian, Flynn, Gail and Jason. "Hello. Come in. Have a seat. I will grab refreshments."

They all have a seat. Luke sits with them and I bring in refreshments and put them on the table. Kirsten comes running in so I pick her up and sit on the couch with her next to Luke. "I can call her when you're ready. How did your parents handle it?"

"Better than I expected. They said I deserve as much family as I can get as long as I don't forget them." I nod. "I'm ready to see her."

I pick up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Ella, can you come over? I have someone that would like to meet you."

"He's there? I'm so nervous. Do you think he will like me? Oh Ana."

"Calm down. It will work out just calm down and come over. I will see you soon."

"On my way." I hang up and sigh.

"Ready?"

"Mommy, why is everyone here?" Kirsten asks.

"Honey, everyone is here to meet Auntie Ella. Why don't you go find Susan and Heather?"

"Okay Mom. I love you." She gives me a kiss.

"I love you too sweetheart." She runs off to the toy room to spend time with the nannies.

There is a knock on the door and I look at Christian, "ready?"

He stands and straightens his suit. "as I'll ever be."

I walk over and open the door and there is Ella. I invite her in and stand aside. Ella makes eye contact with Christian and gasps. "You've grown up bug."

"Ella." He gasps himself. "I remember. We used to bake cakes together and you sang to me."

"Yes. May I hug you?"

He nods and she walks over to him and he wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes and smiles. "Mommy."

"I'm so sorry for every bad thing that happened to you Christian."

"I know now." They release each other and I invite them to sit in the living room or talk in private. Christian chooses private first but takes Flynn with them. They meet in my study.

I look over at my husband and smile.

"I cannot believe that just went like that. This could be a real turning point and we have you to thank for that Ana."

I smile. "I would do the same for any of you. Leave it to my ex-husband to have his therapist in Europe with him."

"He had been on vacation himself so Christian has seen him a couple times this week. Conveniently, he was still here after he received this news."

I hug my husband. "I deserve a reward." I whisper in his ear.

"Oh, you will be getting a reward alright, missy." He whispers back.

"Guys, we will be right back." I announce and drag my husband upstairs.

I pounce on my husband as soon as we get in the door of our room. He shuts the door and pushes me up against it. "this will be quick baby."

"Just fuck me Luke." I demand as he rips my panties and drops his pants and thrusts into me.

"Oh Ana." He continues to thrust into me until we both reach our climaxes crying out each other's names. "fuck baby." He Carries me over to the bed and lays me down still inside of me. We lay there until we catch our breath. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too. We should go tend to our guests now. Even though I'd rather stay here all day."

He looks down at me and smiles and kisses my nose before pulling out. I stand up and put on a new pair of panties and get cleaned up and we head back downstairs holding hands.

"Sorry about that." I apologize. "have they been back out yet?"

"Not yet. I assume it's going well. I haven't heard any yelling or crashing."

"Good. I happen to like my office." I joke. "let's go out back for a little while. I'll grab Kirsten."

"Can we get the babies?" Gail asks.

"Sure. As long as they are awake."

We go and get the kids and sit out in the backyard. We all talk and fawn over the kids waiting for Christian and his mother and therapist to emerge from the study.

A couple of hours later, they come outside. Christian right beside Ella.

"Christian. May I speak to you a minute?" he nods.

He follows me inside. "So? How did it go?"

"Great actually. I always thought she didn't love me but she always did Ana."

"I knew it. That's great Christian."

I hug him. "I'm so happy for you." He smells my hair.

"It's all thanks to you Ana. I feel like I can bury my sadistic side for good now." I pull back and take his hand.

"You're very welcome Christian. Are you going to keep in touch?"

"Yes, we exchanged information. I offered to fly her out to visit my parents but she said he hasn't been located yet so she doesn't feel safe in the USA."

I nod. "I'm happy for you, truly."

He kisses my cheek. "You're a good friend."

"As are you. Let's rejoin everyone else."

We go back out and we enjoy the rest of the day like a big mixed family.

As everyone starts to leave Ella pulls me to The side. "thank you Ana. So much."

"It's my pleasure, Ella."

"Ana, I know you're married but just know that I can see from the outside that Christian truly does love you deeply."

"I know Ella. Sometimes it's just too little too late. I'm happily married to the man I'm meant to be with."

"I know. I'm just making sure you knew darling girl. I should get home." She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "you are my angel."

I smile and we rejoin Christian, Jason, Gail and my husband.. I put my arm around Luke and suddenly have the urge to vomit. I run to the restroom to throw up my meal. I feel someone holding my hair back. I finish puking and when I look up, it's Christian holding my hair and my husband is standing in the doorway. I just throw him a confused look.

"Sorry about that." I say.

"Why would you be sorry for being sick?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor? I owe you one you know?"

"No Christian. Please. I'm fine. It's just morning sickness." That just shot out of my mouth without thought.

"I see" he says. He shakes his head as if he is shaking off some thought. "I should go."

I don't want to ruin his day further so I nod. "You coming back to visit before going home?"

"Yes. Maybe tomorrow after Ella and I go out for lunch."

I give him a hug. "I'm so happy for you." I whisper.

Everyone but Luke and I leaves. The kids are already in bed so we go to bed and get lost in each other until we fall asleep.

8 months later

It's been 8 months since Christian met his birth mother. He has visited Paris 2 more times in the last 8 months. Mostly it has been to see his mother. He brought his family along the last time so I got to spend time with Kate.

Christian has been really cold towards me since the accidental pregnancy announcement. I guess part of him still resents the fact that I'm no longer his.

Ella visits regularly. Mom, Dad and Bob visit occasionally.

Sawyer Publishing has become incredibly successful. I've built 2 new branches in the USA so far and one in London. I'm now known as a "self-made multi millionaire" Luke is incredibly proud.

Our youngest daughter was born last month. Piper Rose Sawyer is a happy healthy brunette baby with Daddy's green eyes. The twins are now 1 and Kirsten is 3.

I'm sitting here fawning over how wonderful life is when my phone rings and snaps me out of it.

"Daddy!"

"Anastasia Sawyer?"

"Yes. Where's Daddy?"

"He is currently at Seattle Grace Hospital. He suffered a heart attack. He has you down as next of kin."

"I live in Paris but I can be there by tomorrow. Just help my Daddy and let him know I'm on my way."

"Yes ma'am." I hang up and run in search of my husband.

"Luke!?" he comes around the corner and I run into him. He grabs me and I start crying.

"Shh.. what's wrong baby?"

"Daddy.. hospital.. heart attack." I get out between sobs. " Dad had a heart attack. We have to go to Seattle for a while."

"Okay. You rest and I will arrange and pack everything. It will be okay." He says and gives me another squeeze and kiss on my forehead.

We take my new private jet along with our nannies and entire family and my CPO Tom King. When we arrive in Seattle. We drop the kids and nannies at the hotel and head straight to the hospital.

We find the doctor and he informs us that he is stable. He had to have a quadruple bypass and is lucky that he got brought in before it killed him. I go to my dad's room and find him awake watching tv. "Annie!"

"Daddy!" I race over and put my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around me. "You scared me Daddy. Don't do that again." I start crying.

"I know baby girl. I have to go on a special diet now. All that junk food caused too much buildup in my arteries."

"Well we are staying for a while to help you and before you can object, it is okay. I've been planning to open a branch up here for a while. I just have to purchase a building and a house for us."

"I look forward to it Annie."

We sit and talk about everything for the next 3 hours before visiting hours are up. "I'll see you tomorrow Daddy. Get some rest. That is not a request."

"I don't know how much rest I will get with them coming here bugging me every hour but I will try. I love you Annie."

"And I love you."

I reluctantly leave and find my patient husband still waiting in the waiting room With Tom. "Let's get a bite to eat before we head back." I nod.

We go to the Mile high club to eat. While we are eating , I hear a familiar voice, "Anastasia."

I look up and there is the bitch troll herself. "Elena. Can I help you?"

"I wanted to thank you for finally giving my Christian back."

I scoff. "he's not your Christian or anyone else's. He is his own person and I highly doubt he'd go back to you after you abused him for years."

"Oh darling Anastasia. So naïve." She leans over, "you chose your security guard, he needed a real woman."

I raise an eyebrow. "Whatever you say. I don't care if he is fucking the president. All I care about is that he is happy but I still don't give a fuck about your opinion. Regardless of whether he would actually go back to you, you're still a vile woman and don't deserve to breathe the same air as him or me and my family. So please go."

She laughs an evil cackle and walks away. "Ugh. I still fight the urge to punch that crazy bitch."

Luke chuckles. "You're so hot when you're ripping people new ones." I smile.

"Baby, we have to find a house and I've got to get office space for Sawyer Publishing. I'm not leaving until I know Daddy is and will remain well."

"Hey, I'm here for you. No matter what you want or need. I'm right behind you. My life is with you no matter where you go, I will follow happily."

I smile. "How did I get the best husband on Earth. I'm so glad our marriage is so.. good. And not all complicated like it was with him. It was only a couple of months but it was such a long couple of months."

"I know baby. I strive to make your life easy as I can."

"Let's go be with the babies. My boobs are gonna explode if I don't pump or feed Piper." He smiles.

We go back to the hotel and I feed Piper while Luke plays with the other kids.

3 weeks later

We've been here 3 weeks and I've not really seen anyone other than Daddy. I purchased us a Victorian style mansion overlooking Puget sound. I purchased a building in Pike Market district for Sawyer Publishing. We have already got it all set up. Next week I start hiring staff. We've already got numerous applicants and potential authors. Since I've already established myself as an editor here, I have clients calling constantly.

My phone rings while I'm thinking, snapping me out of it.

"Sawyer."

"Ana? It's Christian."

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you in town?"

"I am. I'm moving back for a while. Dad had a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry. Meet me for dinner?"

"Sure. I can meet you at Mile high in 25 minutes. Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect. I'll see you then."

I hang up and inform my husband of my plans.

"I expect to find you naked in bed when I get back." I smile.

"Count on it baby." He says and gives me a gentle yet sensual kiss.

I get to Mile high club with Tom and have a seat at the bar. Since I have so much saved up breast milk I decide to drink tonight and pump and dump the milk.

I get a couple cocktails and Down the first one. And start on my second when someone taps on my shoulder. You're drinking awfully fast there." I turn around to face him biting my lip.

"Observant aren't you Christian?"

"Always. I got us a table." He offers me a hand and I take it and my cocktail and follow him.

We are seated at a private booth at the back of the restaurant. "Keeping me to yourself Mr. Grey?"

He chuckles. "As much as I'd love to, no. I wanted to just talk to you. Things have been strained since I found out you were pregnant again. I guess a part of me is holding out hope that I'll get you back. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm flattered as long as you're not harassing me in the process." I slam the rest of my drink. "I need another. My boobs have the night off."

"Mrs. Sawyer, I'm shocked.." I just smile and bite my lip. He pulls my lip out of my teeth. "Don't bite that lip in front of me."

Lord help me, I'm having déjà vu. He orders us more drinks and we get our meals.

"I have been following your career. I'm impressed. You expanding here?"

"I am. We've purchased a home on the sound that we are moving into this week and I got the business in Pike Market district."

"Impressive. Would you like to take on Grey Publishing's authors. They crashed about 6 months ago. It all kind of went to hell after you left and I didn't have the energy left to fix it. You're welcome to any of the former employees."

"Ahhh Hannah. Definitely. Get me files and I will look into it. How are things going with Ella?"

"Good. I have forgiven her and we have friendly relationship. We talk every couple weeks. Thank you giving me that opportunity Anastasia. I don't know how to repay you."

"Keep Mrs. Robinson off my back."

"What? I don't even talk to her. Did you see her?"

I nod. "She came to thank me for 'giving you back' her words not mine. I knew she wasn't telling the truth. Then I told her off and she cackled as she walked away." I slam my drink back and call for another.

"You should slow down Ana."

"Still so bossy. I have a CPO to keep an eye on me. I'm letting my hair down."

He shakes his head and orders me a water and makes me drink it.

I mouth 'bossy' at him and he just laughs.

As we get in the elevator he puts his hand on the small of my back and walks me inside. Memories of elevators come flooding back to me. 'fuck the paperwork' and elevator fingering. Ugh. Mind out of the gutter. I lose my balance and almost fall over but he catches me. I look up at him and he leans down and kisses me. It doesn't feel right at all. I don't kiss back but it takes me a moment to push him off. "No Christian, I'm married."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Its okay Christian. We're drunk. It was a mistake. Don't let it happen again."

"It won't. God, I'm so sorry."

I give him an awkward hug as I get into my suv with Tom.

When I arrive to the hotel suite I put down my bag and coat and check on the kids, who are asleep and wander into our room to find a handsome Luke Sawyer sleeping naked as the day he was born.

I strip out of my clothes and straddle my naked husband and lean over and kiss his handsome face until he wakes up and I feel his erection grow immediately. I lift up and slide down onto his erection. I rock and grind on him and I feel myself building. He flips us over and makes love to me. "Faster and harder Luke."

He gives it to me faster and harder. "Cum for me Ana." I explode around his cock and he follows. "Oh, Ana. You're amazing."

"No it is you who are amazing kind sir."

We lay there in post coital bliss. He pulls out and rolls over beside me and pulls me in to his chest. "How was dinner?"

"It was good for the most part.:

"What about the not good part?" I sigh.

"He kissed me and I pushed him back and he repeatedly apologized. It was in the elevator when we were leaving. It was awkward. That spark that used to be there is gone."

"I can't believe he did that. I'm glad you ended it and that the sparks tone though."

"I only have a spark with you love." I kiss him. "Mmm… see?"

He kisses me back with a hunger. "I like this spark baby."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up feeling like I was hit by a truck. I roll over to shove my face in my pillow and groan. "Grr… Luke?" No answer. "Luke?"

I lift my head and see I'm in bed alone. "LUKE!?!" Ouch! I flop my head back down.

He comes running in. "Ana, you okay?"

"Nothing some advil won't fix. I need a pump I need to dump the milk in my breasts. Mama got drunk last night."

"Oh baby. Let me get you advil and juice and the pump and help you out okay?"

"Thank you baby."

He brings me everything I need and helps me nurse my hangover and pump and dump.

"I'm gonna take a shower now. I love you." I kiss him sweetly.

"Mm.. and I love you baby."

In the shower everything comes back to me. The conversation, the martinis, the kiss and then coming home and jumping my husband. Oh shit. Did we use protection? Oh God. The thought makes me throw up. I won't complain if I have more beautiful children but my uterus needs a rest. Piper is only 7 weeks old.

After I get out of the shower I get dressed and find my husband. Baby, did we use protection last night?"

"No. We haven't since we started back up 2 weeks ago."

"I won't complain about more children but I was initially trying to avoid it if possible but you're so fucking irresistible I keep jumping you without thinking about it. Fuck me. Oh well, if it happens, it happens I guess." I kiss him sweetly and he is smirking. "You wanna keep me barefoot and pregnant don't you?"

"Well, that and we make adorable babies."

I smile and kiss him again. "you're lucky you're so adorable. Where are the kids?"

"Susan and Heather kept them in their suite last night. We're moving this week."

"Right." I grab his hand and drag him back to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Jumping my irresistible husband again." I kiss him ferociously and he places me on the bed and fucks me into euphoric bliss.

Within 2 days our new house is fully furnished and we're moved in. We contacted Jason, Kate, and Elliot to help. Their new daughter Ava stayed with their nanny Regina. Ava is about 3 months older than Piper. We got to be pregnant together but from a distance. My husband spoils pregnant me even more than normal so he set a high standard that Kate held Elliot to and he kept failing and pissing her off. He finally got the hang of how it goes at the end of the pregnancy. Poor Elliot.

After we officially got everything moved in we brought the kids home. Our new home. I like calling this home. I can be close to my friends here. I will miss my friends in Paris but we're keeping our house there so we can visit often. I'll especially miss Ella. She was like another mother. My Paris mother so to speak. Who is also my ex-husband's birth mother. The irony is not lost on me.

"Babies we're home!" I announce to the kids as we walk in.

"Mommy Where's our rooms?"

I walk the kids upstairs, leaving Piper with Daddy. "This purple room is yours, Kirsten. See it has a K on the door.

"Thank you Mommy. It's my favorite color!"

"Jesse and James' room is across the hall. It is blue. See?" James and Jesse jump up and run into the room and start playing.

"They have a J on their door. J for James and Jesse." Kirsten points out.

"That is right. You're so smart baby." I bring her down the hall and show her Piper's pink room next door to our room.

"P for Piper and P for pink."

That's right." I give her a kiss. Go get Susan and have her help you settle into your room.

She takes off downstairs and I go into my room and plop down on my bed. I'm so exhausted because this has been a busy week. Daddy just got out of the hospital and I've been going to see him every evening to cook and clean for him. His sister comes by to help but I want to be sure to do my part. He's done so much for me, including saving me from husband number 3. I will always be grateful to him and I will do anything to prove it.

I've contacted most of the staff I worked with at Grey Publishing and got a few, including Hannah to jump on board with Sawyer Publishing. We will have a grand opening next week. I've hired other staff but some of the ones that worked with Grey found other employment. I gave them the opportunity to apply later and told them I'd consider them.

I wake up to being jumped on. "MOMMY mommy Mom Mom Ma Mommy"

"What do you need baby?"

"I need you. Daddy cooked us supper today and said you must come."

"Okay. I'm coming."

We go downstairs and I flop down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Good evening sleepyhead. Your R8 arrived today." My head pops up at that.

"Really?!"

"Yes. You should drive up and take Piper with you for a playdate with Ava. Kate would like to spend time with you not moving for us." I give him a kiss.

After we eat, I get cleaned up, change and get Piper together and load up in the R8. Luke walks me out to the car and puts Piper in. He turns to me and scoops me up in a hug and kisses me with passion. "Drive safely baby. I look forward to seeing you when you return." I kiss him on his nose.

"I will. I love you." He gives me a sweet kiss.

I get in and drive to Kate and Elliot's. I've missed this car the last couple of weeks.

When I arrive at my destination, I get out and take Piper out in her car seat and diaper bag and head for the door. Before I get up the sidewalk I hear Jason. "Wait Ana. I'll help you."

"What are you doing here Jason? Oh wait. I don't need to ask that do I?" He laughs as he takes Piper's car seat from me and walks me to the door. I knock and Elliot answers.

"Itty bitty!!" and he grabs and hugs me.

"Elliot, is Kate here? I thought I'd surprise her with a playdate."

"She's up in Ava's room. Here I will help you." He says as he takes the car seat from Jason.

"Thank you Jason. I will see you soon." I give him a hug. Jason and Gail are like my long lost aunt and uncle.

Elliot takes the diaper bag and walks us through the house where I see Christian sitting on the couch. "Christian." I nod at him and keep walking.

"Ana, are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad Christian. You just made this a little awkward. We are okay. Don't worry. You're still my friend." I go ahead and walk up to him and offer him a hug and he takes it."

"Thank you Ana." He says as he releases me.

"Now I've got a playdate to attend to."

I get to Ava's room to find Kate on the floor playing with Ava. She looks up and sees me. "ANA!!"

She stands up and practically runs at me and gives me a bear hug. "Oh Kate. I've missed you. We need us time. I'm here for a playdate. Mommy playdate and baby playdate."

"I'll leave you to it." Elliot says as he hands me the baby and puts down the diaper bag.

"How about we leave the girls for a playdate with Regina and have a playdate for Mommy's at the spa?"

"Sounds like just what I need."

We give the girls love and leave them with Regina and head downstairs. We stop in the family room with Elliot and Christian. "We're going to the spa Elliot. The girls are with Regina. I'm taking the car."

I stop her, "noooo. We're taking my R8. I just got it back from Paris today."

"OOH! Can I drive?"

"Nope." I pop the p.

"You still have your R8?" Christian asks.

"Of course. I love it."

"Drive safely." He says.

"Um.. always." I smile. "Let's go Kate."

We drive to the spa and get pampered in every way. I get my hair highlighted at the adjoining salon. "This is just what Mama needed Kate. Your idea is fabulous. "

"I agree. Motherhood is exhausting. I don't know how you do it with 4."

"Well we're not on birth control so who knows when number 5 will show up. We're constantly going at it. I wanted to wait for a while but then I realized we went 2 weeks without birth control so I said fuck it. If it's gonna happen, it will happen. Christian and I got pregnant on birth control. As far as how I do it? Nannies and a loving husband."

"Oh yeah. I heard you two got busy twice at our wedding." I laugh.

"Yes. Yes we did. I've been being friends with Christian but he kissed me last time I saw him before today and swore he was so sorry. I forgave him but now things just feel awkward."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Hell no. I was drunk and it took me a minute but I pushed him off."

"Wow. He's been different in a good way since he met Ella."

"That's good. We will get back to a good friendship again. I guess the awkwardness needs to die down though."

"Yeah. Maybe we should head back. We've been here like 3 hours."

We drive back towards Kate and Elliot's house. We're sitting at a red light and start going when it turns green. Out of nowhere a car slams into us sending us spinning and the car flips over and everything goes black.

Luke's POV

I'm sitting home with the kids waiting for my wife to come home. I'm playing with the kids when my phone rings. It's Ana.

"Ana?"

"No, this is Dr. Bartlett at Seattle Grace hospital. Is this Mr. Sawyer?"

"Yes. What happened to my wife?"

"Her and Mrs. Grey were in a car accident together. They are both in our ER and we need you and Mrs. Greys husband to come down. Can you contact him?"

"The babies?"

"They were alone in the car."

"I'll get ahold of Elliot and be right over."

I hang up and call Elliot Grey.

"Grey."

"Elliot, this is Luke. Ana and Kate were in an accident. They're at Seattle Grace. I'm headed there now. They told me to let you know."

"I'm on my way." He hangs up and I grab Tom and head to the hospital, terrified of what I will find when I get there. Please let Ana be okay.

When I arrive at the ER I don't wait for the car to stop. I jump out and walk quickly inside where I check in at the desk.

"Anastasia Sawyer."

"Your relationship to Mrs. Sawyer?"

"I'm her husband. Take me to my wife."

They finally cooperate and take me to her room. I walk in and she is covered in tubes and wires and she is being checked out by a doctor.

"She has bleeding on her spleen and we need to take her to surgery. Please sign the consent forms Mr. Sawyer."

I'm in a daze. I sign the paperwork and kiss my wife's forehead before they wheel her off to surgery. The nurse shows me to the waiting room. I walk past Elliot and Christian on my way. "How is Kate? Ana's going to surgery for her spleen."

"She will be fine. A couple of broken bones and a bump on the head." Elliot says.

"My people are looking into who caused the accident. It was a hit and run. I will let you know what we find out Luke." Christian adds.

"Thank you. I'm going to the surgery waiting room now."

I make it to the surgery waiting room and wait and wait. 3 hours later, the doctor who was working on her earlier comes out. "Mr. Sawyer. Your wife is stable. We had to remove her spleen. She should make a full recovery. The fetus is unharmed." Wait. What?

"She's pregnant?"

"I thought you knew. Yes, Mr. Sawyer, she is pregnant."

"Thank you Dr. Can I see her?"

"Yes. Let me take you to her."

My wife is pregnant again. I can't believe it.

When I get to her room, I see her left arm is in a cast and her head is wrapped in white dressing. She is still unconscious so I sit down on a chair beside her and take her hand and kiss her knuckles. "I'm so sorry this happened to you baby. I wish I could trade places with you. I love you."

After an hour we are moved into a private suite. No doubt, Christian's doing. Christian and Elliot wheel Kate in about 2 hours later. "Kate, how are you?"

"Been better. Broken arm and bruised ribs. I'll be fine. Has she woke up yet?"

"Not yet. She bumped her head. It may take a little bit the doctor says."

"That car had to have hit us on purpose. It was sitting there before we left the light and as soon as we started crossing, they raced at us. I tried to warn Ana but it was too late."

I gasp. "Someone intentionally did this?" I look at Christian. "Have you found anything?"

"The Cadillac that hit them belongs to Elena Lincoln but she is missing. They are checking area hospitals."

"Why the fuck would Elena try to hurt Ana?" then a realization hits me. The confrontation when we got here. "She's after Ana because she wants you?"

He nods ashamed. I just shake my head. If I say anything it won't be pretty. I just take Ana's hand and hold it. "We're going to go. Let us know how she is doing. Piper is still at our house."

"I'll have Heather pick her up and Susan can stay with the other kids. Thank you guys for everything."

"It's not a problem. We'll see you later."

Ana's POV

I wake up and smell disinfectant and feel something warm on my hand and pain. A lot of pain. I open my lights and they are so bright. Where am I? I look around. The hospital. Right, the accident. I look down and see my husband asleep on my hand. I squeeze his fingers and he looks up at me. "Ana. Thank God you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a car. How's Kate?"

"Broken arm and bruised ribs. You needed surgery and they had to remove your spleen. But you and the baby are fine." I look at him confused.

"What baby?"

"You're pregnant." I look up at the ceiling. I'm happy about this, right?Yes. Of course. This baby is a blessing. I smile and look back at my husband.

"Did they do an ultrasound?"

"No. We were waiting on you to wake up."

"Tell them we want one now."

He pushes a button on the bed and the nurses come rushing in. "We're ready for an ultrasound."

"First we will have the doctor come in and check you out. Welcome back Mrs. Sawyer."

The doctor comes in and tells me about my injuries and tells me I should be able to go home tomorrow. When Dr. Greene comes in and gives us an ultrasound, she tells us we're 2 weeks along with one baby.

"You're getting snipped before this baby is born. 5 is my limit."

"I have to get snipped? Why don't you get fixed?

"Nope. I carry babies. You get snipped. It's the least you can do."

"Okay." He says and gives me a kiss. "Anything for you Ana."

We finally got to go home today. I missed my babies.

"Did they find anything out about the accident Luke?"

"It was an intentional hit and run. It was Elena Lincoln."

"Fucking bitch troll. Have they got her?"

"Not yet. Christian is looking into it. They think they are getting close."

"Good. She needs to go down. I wish we had her arrested for being a damn pedophile years ago and this wouldn't have happened."

"Pedophile?"

"Oh yeah, she beat and fucked Christian when he was 15 for 6 years."

"That explains a lot. That's how he got into BDSM?"

"Yep."

"That is messed up."

"Agreed."

We spend the rest of the day with our kids making memories. It's a little harder for me with my broken arm and healing surgical incision.

2 Weeks later

Today we just received confirmation that Elena was apprehended. I'm extremely happy about this.

The Seattle branch of Sawyer Publishing has been running smoothly for over a week now.

I ordered my new Audi R8 and it will be here next week. Sawyer only allows it because he knows that we would've been injured worse if it hadn't been for the car we were driving being so safe.

Today I see the doctor to see how I'm healing.

The doctor confirms that everything is healing nicely. He has cleared me for sex. Finally. I fully intend to seduce my husband today. I'm going shopping for lingerie with Kate but Tom is driving this time. I'm not risking it.

"Kate, which one should I get?"

"Get them all girl. You don't even need that stuff to seduce your husband and you know it."

"Well I want to cover the scar on my stomach."

"Well get them all. Then you have others for other times."

"Kate, I'm 4 weeks pregnant."

Her mouth drops open. "Girl, you are a pair of very fertile people. Your fourth pregnancy. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I'm just nervous. 5 kids. I guess this is what very sexual people get."

She laughs. "Well, I am taking that chance. I'm on birth control until Ava is 2."

"I intended to do that after Piper but man, my husband is fucking irresistible and I kept attacking him. Now he is getting snipped before this one is born so we're prepared."

She laughs again. "Way to go girl. Make him get fixed."

"I told him if I can go through labor he can handle getting snipped." I laugh until I almost cry and she joins me.

"I'll have to remember that one for Elliot when it's time."

Later that evening, I pick out my favorite lingerie and shower and put it on. I put a wrap dress over it and wear thigh highs and a garter belt. He's not gonna know what hit him. I go out and find my husband sitting on the back deck drinking a beer with Jason.

"Hey baby." I say and kiss him softly.

"Mm. You look stunning Ana. Going somewhere?"

"No. Just wanted to dress up for my husband. He is awfully hot and I want him to be happy."

"Honey, you always make me happy. Come sit on my lap baby."

I sit down on his lap, put a blanket over us and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly and sensually. Him and Taylor continue to talk. I take his hand and put it on my leg and slowly rub it up my thigh until it reaches my core. He gasps and looks and me surprised. He continues to rub me whilst talking to Taylor about baseball. He puts a finger inside my folds and I gasp at the surprise and then he adds another and starts pumping softly. I somehow manage to keep my composure while getting closer to the edge. I bury my face in his neck and bite his collar bone lightly when I cum. He continues to pump and talk until I ride out my orgasm. He takes his fingers out and turns and puts them in his mouth and whispers, "so sweet you dirty little minx." I giggle.

"I'm going to bed baby." I say and kiss him softly again and whisper against his lips. "I'll be waiting for you." I wink and walk back in and go to our room and take my dress off and lay on the bed in just my lingerie and heels.

A few minutes later I hear his feet padding down the hallway and then the door opens and his eyes scan my body. "Holy fuck Ana. You're gonna be the death of me."

"Lock the door and show me what you want to do to me Mr. Sawyer."

He locks the door and stalks toward me stripping off his clothes on the way until he is standing there gloriously naked and hard as a rock. "Baby, I want you like this okay?"

"Then have me like this" I tease and bite my lip. And he towers over me and plunges into me. "Fuck baby. So hot." He keeps pumping in and out slowly and then he pulls my legs up and puts them over his shoulders and starts pumping harder.

"Omg Luke just like that. Oh baby." And he pumps more furiously until I'm close to the edge.

"Cum for me Ana." And just like that I detonate around his massive erection and he cums along with me. "Fuck."

"You're amazing Luke. I love you so fucking much." He pulls out and lays beside me and takes my shoes off and throws them on the floor.

"I'm one lucky bastard. I love you too. Let's sleep baby."

I roll over on my side and he pulls my back to his chest and kisses my temple. "good night" the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.

Christian's POV

I've been getting to know my birth mother for a year. This is therapeutic. I've spent years beating women who looked like her because I wanted to punish her but she isn't at all what I remember and I forgive her for the neglect and she didn't really abandon me after all. She was forced to leave. We've been searching for my birth father and the pimp ever since I found out she was still alive. If we can get rid of the pimp she can come to Seattle to visit or stay.

I was shocked and slightly upset when I learned Ana was pregnant again last year. I know I shouldn't be because he is her wife and everyone with eyes and ears knows they have sex and probably a lot if it. I just wish she was still mine.

When we went out for dinner and she was drinking and started to sway in the elevator and I held her, I couldn't hold back any longer. I had to kiss her. When she pushed me off her, I knew I had to be apologetic or she would've quit talking to me. As it is, she barely talks to me saying it is awkward after the kiss. I wonder if Luke knows. Of course he does. They have no secrets.

I've started to accept their relationship because she is happy and he can give her a simpler life. Look at how Elena crashed into them. It wouldn't have happened had she not been around me. I'm toxic for her.

Today I'm going to try to get her to go out to dinner with me to apologize again and explain to her why I won't cross the line. I decide to text her.

Ana, would you like to get lunch today. I promise to be on my best behavior. -C

I'll meet you at the café by SPI at 1. -A

Good, now I just have to get her some flowers.

On the way to the café I stop at the market and get some lilies. When I get to the café I see her sitting at the table. She is so beautiful. Motherhood really agrees with her. I approach the table and hand her the lilies and kiss her cheek.

"You look lovely Ana. These are for you. My apology for that kiss."

"They're lovely Christian but you didn't have to."

"I didn't have to. I wanted to. I wanted to tell you that I won't try anything again. I know how happy you are with Luke and he can give you a much simpler life than I can. Look at the wreck. If it wasn't for me that wouldn't have happened. I'm toxic for you."

She puts her hand over mine. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met my husband. You're not toxic. You're easy to love and that crazy bitch was in love with you just like Leila and probably most of the other subs. I appreciate that you won't try anything though because you're right, I am happy and we're having another baby soon."

Again? She just had one. Play it cool Grey. "Another baby? Congratulations!" I don't recognize my own voice right now.

"Thank you. Shall we eat?"

"Sure."

We talk casually over lunch when Luke approaches. "Hey baby. Want to join us?"

"It's okay. I just got back from working with cyber security and you weren't in your office so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He is truly concerned for her. "Okay. Christian asked me to lunch. I should've mentioned it but I got busy and forgot."

"It's fine. Just shoot me a text when you're going somewhere. Ever since the accident I worry."

"I'm sorry. I'll remember that I promise." He gives her a kiss.

"I'm gonna head back to work. I'll see you later baby. Christian." He nods his head at me.

"Luke"

We finish our meals with casual conversation, almost as if the kiss never happened.

"I should get back to work, although I know the boss won't fire me." She jokes.

"Me too and I doubt mine would either." I retort.

We laugh. "I'll see you later Christian. Take care of yourself."

"You too. Laters."

We go our separate ways and I miss her already.


	7. Chapter 7

3 weeks later….

I finally received my new R8 but I've been afraid to drive it. I know Elena is in jail but I'm still scared.

Christian and I have lunch on occasion and it's been going well. He hasn't tried anything again so I am thankful he is finally being respectful of my marriage.

I'm now 7 weeks pregnant with baby number 5. I've been journaling the last couple of years and I was looking through the journals the other day and decided to work the rest of this pregnancy from home and write book 3 and spend time with my family. It had been years since I released my last book. Today I briefed my COO on his temporary CEO responsibilities. He knows to contact me in emergencies and that otherwise I trust him.

My previous 2 books both made the best seller's list. It's my goal for this book. Luke is such a supportive husband and amazing father. Christian was right about one thing for sure. I am happy and my kids is less complicated with Luke. With Christian, I'd always be in danger because of his wealth and social status.

After my last day helping prepare my COO, I come home and there 2 dozen white roses waiting for me on the breakfast bar. I read the card with them.

Wife,

This is my way of letting you know how I appreciate you. You have grown so much as a woman, wife, mother, business woman and author, exponentially over the last several years and I couldn't be more proud if I tried. You've overcome an incredibly difficult time in your life and become unbelievably strong and I am incredibly lucky that I got to be there for the beautiful journey.

Thank you for being my wife and mother of my children. I couldn't imagine my life without you if I tried. And I don't want to try. I will see you after work and we can celebrate you and your many accomplishments properly.

I love you with my heart, soul and every fiber of my being.

I will see you soon love.

Love your husband. Xx

Just when I think my husband can't get any better he proves me wrong. I smile to myself as I think of our celebrating later.

I'm smiling like a loon when my phone starts ringing and I realize it's Ella.

"Ella?"

"Ana. I need you. Can you please come to me as soon as possible it's urgent and I really don't want to bother Christian with this. If he has his father's temper, this would end badly."

"Slow down. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"No. Trust me. I want to tell you but I can't. I need you to help me get out of here."

"Okay. I will make arrangements. I will call when I'm at my place but then I want an explanation."

"Of course. It's just not something I can discuss over the phone."

"I will get there as soon as possible. Please stay safe until I get there."

"I will. Fly safe. See you soon Ana. Thank you."

I better call my husband and let him know.

"Sawyer."

"Hey baby."

"Ana. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. It's fine. Ella called though and needs my help with some urgent matter so I'm going to fly out to help her if that's okay. Will you be fine with the kids until I get back?"

"Are you going alone? I would like you to take your CPO with you in case it's something dangerous."

"Tom will come with me."

"Good. I will be fine with the kids. Please drop by and say goodbye to me in person."

"Okay. I've got to make arrangements and I will stop on my way to the airport."

"Okay baby. I will miss you. Be safe. I love you."

"I love you also baby. Thank you for the roses baby. It really made my day."

"Anything for you baby. I will see you soon."

I hang up and start to reserve my ticket. The next flight doesn't leave until morning. That's not soon enough. I decide to call and ask Christian to use his jet so I can get there sooner.

"Grey"

"Christian, I have a favor to ask. I need to go to Paris ASAP. The next commercial flight doesn't leave until morning. I was wondering if I could use your jet?"

"Of course. I actually need to go to London to visit my office there so I can go there while you take care of your business."

"That's fine. I will most likely be there a few days."

"I will make arrangements. I will contact you with a time. How many will be accompanying you?"

"Just me and my CPO."

"I will sort it. See you soon."

"Okay thanks Christian."

I hang up and go pack. I kiss all my kids goodbye and pump for Piper.

Christian contacted me and we're heading out in an hour. First, I stop by at SPI to see my husband.

I approach him and see his loving smile. I give him as big a hug as my tiny body can manage.

"Come to my office. I want to say goodbye to you in private. I have about 30 minutes before I have to head to the airport."

I grab his hand and we walk to my office and I close and lock the door. I immediately jump on my husband wrapping my arms around his neck with my hand in his hair. And my legs around his waist, kissing him ferociously. He pushes me up against the wall to support us. He rips my panties off and I hear the sound of his zipper going down and the next thing I know he is deep inside me.

He begins to thrust hard and fast kissing, nipping and sucking on my neck. I lean my head to the side giving him better access. I grab his face and kiss him again, pouring all my love and devotion into the kiss. I feel myself getting close. "cum with me Ana." He whispers against my lips and it causes me to come undone bringing him with me. After a few more draining thrusts we are panting. He carries me to the couch and lays down on top of me without leaving my body. We hold each other while we come down from our highs.

He lifts his head and gives me a kiss on the nose and pulls out but continues to hold me. "I'm gonna miss you Ana."

"I should only be there a few days tops but I will miss you too. I'm going on Christian's jet and he is coming because he has business in London while I'm there."

"Okay baby. Just be safe. Stay with Tom."

Luke isn't nearly as possessive and controlling as Christian is. He wouldn't have allowed me to fly with another man, especially an ex, and he would've most likely forbid me to go into an unknown situation. My husband trusts me to make wise choices.

"Of course. I will keep safe. I love you so much. I will call, text, email and/or Skype often as possible."

"I look forward to it." I kiss his nose and we get up. I pull a pair of panties out of my purse and put them on. He laughs. "foregone conclusion?"

"Um yeah. You're my irresistible husband and I need a proper sendoff." I wink and kiss him again. "God, if it wasn't for the kids I'd ask you to come but one of us needs to be here and I'd rather not have to travel with 4 small children." I look at my watch. "shit. I got to go." I grab my purse and take Luke's hand and we leave my office and I drop him back off at his post and kiss him with all the love and passion I can convey with a kiss. "I will see you soon baby. Take care. I love you."

"I love you too and will miss you. See you soon." I give him a final peck on the lips and nose and leave.

At the jet, I am greeted by Christian who kisses my cheek and helps me on board. I have my seat and Christian sits across from me. We buckle up.

Natalia brings us champagne and tea and we sit in awkward silence. Him drinking his champagne and me drinking tea for a few moments I avoid eye contact at first.

He breaks the silence, "So are you going to Paris for personal or business matters."

"Personal mostly. A friend needs my help. I'm going to stop in and check on business while I'm there though." I finally look him in the eyes and he looks concerned. I can't tell him it's about Ella or he would freak out and she specifically asked that he not know.

"I hope everything is okay with your friend."

"Me too. She wouldn't go into specifics over the phone."

"I see." He says still with concern etched on his face.

When the pilot announces we can roam the cabin, I unbuckle. "I'm going to take a nap if that's okay with you. I'm exhausted."

"Sure. Do whatever you like."

I nod and walk back to the cabin and lay down and take a long nap. I wake up and look at my watch and realize I slept 6 hours. I get up and roam back into the seating area wiping the sleep from my eyes.

I find Christian asleep on the small couch. I decide to wake him and send him to bed because he looks uncomfortable. I nudge his shoulder, "Christian." He opens his eyes and smiles. "You should go lay in bed. I've slept 6 hours so I'm going to stay up."

"I think I will stay up and keep you company."

"Okay." I sit back down in my seat and Natalia brings us something to eat and more refreshments. I eat about half my food when the urge to vomit takes over me and I rush to the restroom to empty my stomach and in a flash I feel someone holding my hair. I finally sit up and flush and he helps me to my feet. As soon as I stand we hit a bit of turbulence and he grabs me and holds me flush against his chest, bracing himself against the door.

After the turbulence passes I look up and see lust in his eyes and pull back and he moves out of the way and I go back to my seat. He's still got a thing for me. Ugh. At least he didn't try to kiss me this time. I'll give him credit for that.

After a few minutes, he joins me. I don't finish eating because I don't want to vomit again. I continue being silent looking out the window. I can't look at Christian. I can tell he is staring at me though.

After a while I start engaging in small talk because we have to kill the remainder of the flight somehow. We play a few rounds of cards and just talk like the new situation never happened.

After we finally arrive at our destination, we all get in a town car and I sit as far away from Christian as possible. Smashing myself up against the opposite door.

"I won't bite. I'm sorry I looked at you like that. Old habits die hard."

"I just want to prevent you from putting us into that situation again. It is always so awkward."

"I'm sorry."

We arrive at my house and Christian and Tom help me inside.

"Thank you Christian for everything." I go ahead and give him an innocent hug and back away.

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Sawyer."

"I'll see you later."

"Laters." He says as he leaves.

I unpack and shower and change and call Ella.

"Hello."

"Ella, I'm here now. You can come over."

"I will be right over."

I hang up and wait until I hear the doorbell.

"Ella." I give her a hug and invite her in.

After we are inside, I get us some tea and we sit on the couch.

"So Ella, what's going on. You had me worried."

"it's my husband. He's started to become… rough with me. It started out verbal and I could handle that but then after you moved it escalated to pushes and gripping me so hard that it left bruises. He then started to slap and then hit me. A couple of days after hitting me in my stomach, he raped me. I know it sounds weird saying your husband raped you but he did."

"I believe you. Even our husbands are capable of raping us. No means no."

"Anyway, I threatened to leave and he said he would kill me. All of this reminds me of my pimp all those years ago. I need out but I need help."

"I can take you to Seattle with me and protect you. I will get extra security."

"I am afraid to go back to the states but in this situation, I'm willing to do it. I can also spend time with Christian."

"He would like that. He has security also so you would be safe with us. He came with me here but he is in London on business."

"So how do we get me out of here without him knowing until I'm out of the country?"

"Well, we can wait until he leaves for work and leave right after he is gone. We can have the jet on standby for that time and be gone before he notices."

She sighs. "You know, after 20 years they took me out of witness protection since I was seemingly safe and then my own husband starts. This is ridiculous and humiliating."

"I will gladly help. If you can hang in there a few more days, we can get you out of here. You only need to being the essentials and I will help you get some new clothes and stuff when we get to my house. You can stay in my guest room. Our house is secure with CCTV. The pimp, Mack, won't find you easily and even if he does, we will protect you like family because you basically are."

"Thank you Ana. You're the best friend I could ask for." She says and hugs me tight.

"Now let's drink tea and talk about what's been going on this last year."

She nods.

We talk and laugh for hours. I show her pictures of the kids and she dotes on them.

"We will just tell Christian you decided to move to Seattle but you're staying with me. You can spend time with the kids."

"Yes, if he knows details he will panic and take extreme and violent measures if he is like his father."

"He is just like that. Spend as much time here as you can get away with until I leave. Even if I'm not here, you're welcome to come in. Jean will let you in."

"Thank you Ana. You're the best but I need to get home or he is more likely to be violent."

"okay. Be safe." I say as I hug her tight.

She leaves and I call my husband and we talk for hours and I drift off to sleep.

2 days later we set our plan into motion. Ella's husband leaves for work and she quickly packs essentials and we leave and meet Christian at the jet. "Ella? What are you doing here?"

"Christian she is staying with me a while. She wants to spend some time with you too. I'm putting extra security on her in case Mack starts looking for her again." I say.

I think I sold my edited version. "Okay." He gives her a hug. "let's get home."

Our flight home is relatively the same back home although Ella and I both take time to sleep. When we arrive, my husband is there to pick us up with Kirsten. I run up and hug them tight, give Kirsten a kiss and give my husband a deep kiss and whisper, "I missed you. I will show you how much when we get home" against his lips. He grins like a Cheshire cat.

"Let's get home then." He says and he drives us. I sit in the back with Kirsten and Ella.

When we get home I show Ella to her room and help her get settled in.

"I will take you shopping tomorrow. Make yourself at home Ella. This is a safe place. Heather is downstairs and can cook anything you like if you're hungry."

"Can I cook myself. I'd like to make a meal and show you and your husband my gratitude for allowing me to stay with you."

"That's fine. Heather will show you where everything is. I will check on you later. I need to update my husband on some important matters but I will be out later."

She grin at me knowingly and winks. "Don't worry dear. I will see you when you come out." I give her a hug and go to my room and find my husband waiting for me. As soon as I walk in the door, he pins me against it and we strip each other's clothes off and make our way to the bed and he lays me down in the middle of it and makes love to me for an hour.

As we lay there in post coital bliss and discuss our plans. "I want to take you to a private dinner tomorrow night at the Mile high club. Just the two of us." He says.

"Of course baby. I'd love that. We better join our guest. She is cooking for us."

He nods and we get dressed and go downstairs and enjoy a delicious meal made by Ella.

I meet with some new prospective security members the next day and invite Ella to pick someone she is comfortable with. She chooses a buff former marine woman, Beth Helman.

After, we go out shopping and out to lunch at a local café with Beth and Tom in tow. While we are waiting for our order and talking, Christian comes in wearing his business attire. He spots us and smiles and comes over. "Hello ladies. I didn't know you would be here." Seems unlikely considering he works 20 minutes from here and Christian Grey always knows where people he cares about are.

"Please, join us." I offer.

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. Join us."

He nods and sits next to Ella. We eat our meal with casual small talk and she leaves the bathroom.

"Ana, you want to tell me the real reason she is here?"

"I can't. It's not my story to tell. It's taken care of. Just be supportive. She needs it right now."

"Are you okay with her at your house? I have room."

"Please. She is a great guest and a phenomenal cook. She helps with the kids. She's pretty great."

He sighs. "Fine, but I trust that you will tell me if something happens."

"I've got it under control Christian but you should spend some time with her. She would like that. Her CPO is that woman over there." I point at Beth. "Her name is Beth Helman. Anywhere Ella goes, she will be with her. She is trained in special ops and is perfectly capable of protecting Ella."

"Okay but I also have someone following her."

"I knew it. You didn't accidentally run into us." I sigh. "At least tell her and introduce her. She would want to know or it will scare her if she finds out herself. I know from experience although mine didn't scare me because I know you and expected it."

"I will let her know. Sorry about that. I knew something else was going on. It amazes me how everyone seems to love you Ana. You truly do bring light to a dark world."

I blush and look down. "Thanks. I just try to be kind to everyone."

"You're so trusting. I couldn't do it."

Ella returns and we return to casual conversation. I inform them how I'm staying home working on book 3. Christian informs her how he has extra security following her and she is appreciative.

After lunch we finish shopping and head back home. When we arrive home I find my husband there and the rest of the day, we spend in the back yard with the children until it's time for our special date.

Ella offers to help with the kids and we accept.

I dress in some of my lingerie that fits yet. My stomach has started to protrude slightly but I'm satisfied when my favorite lingerie still fits. I decide against panties because in all likelihood it will be destroyed later. I wear my thigh highs and choose a blue dress that accentuates my eyes.

I go downstairs to my husband and he stares at me with love and adoration. He's the best husband ever, I swear. He makes me feel beautiful. "You're gorgeous Ana."

"Thank you baby" I kiss him. I take his arm. "shall we?"

We take my R8 to the club and Tom follows behind in the SUV. We arrive at Mile High club and can't keep our hands off each other and spend the majority of the ride up making out in the corner like teenagers. We don't even notice people coming in until someone clears their throat and I look up and see Christian there with a date.

"Ana, Luke, this is my date Sidney. Sidney, this is my ex-wife and her husband Luke." I extend my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Anastasia or Ana." She takes my hand and shakes it. I also smile at Christian as he has finally decided to try and move on, although it didn't go unnoticed that she looks exactly like me aside from the hazel eyes.

"You came here for dinner as well?" he asks.

"Yes, we had a date tonight… alone." Luke says, adding the alone part as if insinuating not to even try to join us. As the elevator comes to stop we exit the elevator and find our reserved private booth.

Luke allows me to scoot in first and slide in beside me with a naughty smirk on his face. He's up to something. After we order our meals I look around and notice Christian and Sidney. She has her back to me and he is obviously flirting but keeps glancing at me. Is he putting on a show? Hoping I will get jealous and run back to him? His games will never end. I draw my attention back to my husband as he slides his hand up my leg and smiles at me as he journeys past my thigh highs and meets my pantiless core. He rubs and kisses me.

"Always so wet and ready Mrs. Sawyer." He whispers against my lips. Our meals arrive and he stops what he is doing enough to pour himself a glass of wine.

He slides his left hand up my leg again as he eats with his right. "And I approve of the lack of panties Mrs. Sawyer. "he whispers.

I try to control my breathing as he starts to play with my clit, puts his fork down and puts his hand aside my face and gives me a deep kiss and I lightly moan into his mouth. "Keep quiet okay?"

I can only nod. He kisses me again and goes back to eating. I'm trying to eat while trying to hold off an orgasm. It's not an easy task. When I least expect it, he switches to his right hand and plunges 2 fingers into me and I gasp loudly drawing attention to us. "shhh." He whispers into my ear. "Let go, Ana." And I do grasping the lapels of his coat and burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"Jesus Luke that was erotic." I whisper into his neck."

"I know. That's the point. I love you."

I lean back and give him a sweet kiss. "I love you too."

"Let's take this party home." I nod and smile big and we leave hurriedly paying on our way out.

Christian's POV

I received word from my security personnel that Ana and Luke were going to the Mile High Club so I decided to put another plan into place for project 'get Ana back'. I call up one of my former subs that looks the most like her to have her play my date for the night. I explained to Sidney what was going on and that she's to treat me like a boyfriend all night and she agreed. I've never even had sex with Sidney. I just used her to whip.

I'm very strategic with my plan. We entered the elevator as they were inside. I didn't expect to find them making out though.

I introduced Sidney as my date and she played her role perfectly yet respected my boundaries. She knows not to touch my chest. Only Ana touches my chest.

As we are eating dinner I sit so I can watch them but flirt shamelessly with Sidney to which she reciprocates. I notice Ana looking only once and shortly after I hear her gasp and look over.

She has that blissful look on her face. He is fingering her under the table! I'm starting to see red. As soon as I see her clearly having an orgasm because I know that face well, I've seen enough and we get up and leave. My plan failed. I'd hoped she would get jealous and come back to me.

I have to come up with a new plan. After I bring Sidney home I sit down to come up with a new strategy. I will win Ana back. I won't give up.


	8. Chapter 8

.4 weeks later – 12 weeks pregnant

After a naughty night of love making I wake up and find my husband staring at me. "What?"

"I love to watch you sleep. I wanna play."

"Play then. I'm game." He reaches over and cups my face. He starts by kissing me softly and then deepens the kiss and it becomes primal and raw. His hands roam my naked body and he starts to lick nip and suck on my skin from my neck down to my breast. He teases my nipples so expertly that I almost come like that. He continues to tease me as his hands roam to my core and he rubs my clit. He plunges 2 fingers into me and thrusts them in and out until I cum all over his fingers and he goes down and licks it all up.

"Hands and knees baby."

I flip over and balance on my hands and knees. He pushes my front down onto the mattress leaving my ass in the air. He plunges into my core and I gasp. "You okay?"

"Yes. Please move Luke."

He begins thrusting slowly. "Faster and harder Luke."

He complies and starts thrusting into me with such force that the head board starts hitting the wall. He holds onto my shoulder to pull me back and continues to move faster, harder and deeper. I feel myself building more and more with every thrust. "cum for me baby." Those words are my undoing and I cum gloriously hard as he continues to thrust riding out my orgasm and has his own release. "Fuck!"

He pulls me close and rolls us onto our sides with him still inside me. We are still panting wildly and we just lay there in an embrace until our breathing slows. "Fuck Luke. That was phenomenal."

"I agree. Perhaps we should go shower and get ready for the day."

I just nod and he pulls out and we roll off the bed and go shower together and get dressed. We have plans to pick up Daddy today after some shopping.

We walk downstairs to find the kids already seated and Heather serving them breakfast. As we walk past the kitchen we notice Ella in there helping to prepare plates. "Ana and Luke breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Ella. Would you like to eat with us and the kids?"

"Sure. Let me finish getting the plates ready. Please. Have a seat and I'll bring them to you."

We sit down and Ella brings us our food and gets her own. We all talk with the kids and after I eat Susan brings me Piper to feed and I sit in the family room and feed her and talk to her about her amazing Daddy is.

"And your Mommy is pretty amazing too."

I smile and look up at my husband. He leans down to give me a kiss and her a kiss on her head. "We should go as soon as she is done." I nod.

After feeding Piper, I grab my things and kiss all the kids goodbye.

We spend the morning shopping for new clothes and then he takes me to lunch at the top of the Space Needle. After a flirtation filled lunch, we make our way to Montesano to pick up Dad and bringing him back to stay with us a couple of weeks. He is going to be staying in our guest house. I hadn't had the opportunity to visit him much lately so we're making up for lost time and Luke is going to take him fishing as well.

We arrive at Montesano and I immediately see my Dad on the porch swing. I jump out and run to him, "DADDYYYY!!" I give him a hug and sit down beside him. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He goes inside to help Luke gather his things and we get back into the car. When we arrive home, I take Daddy inside while Luke brings his things to the guesthouse.

We arrive at the family room where Ella is sitting talking to Kirsten. "Let me introduce you to my friend Ella. She just moved here from Paris."

He offers his hand and she takes it and he lifts it to his mouth and kisses her knuckles. "Nice to meet you Ella."

She blushes. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Steele."

"Ray please."

"Ray"

"We will be back to visit with you later Ella. I'm going to show Daddy around."

As I'm showing Daddy around the house I notice Dad looks like he wants to say something. "Daddy what is it?"

"Tell me about Ella. Is she married?" oh shit. Daddy has a crush. I smile.

"She is but kinda running from her husband. He's an abusive asshole."

"She is so beautiful. And her eyes… they're like Kirsten's. The way she blushes." He is smiling as he talks about her like a lovesick school kid.

"Well Dad, she is actually Christian's birth mother. She lived next door to me in Paris."

"Well what are the odds you end up living next door to your ex-husband's mother?"

"Not very big. If you like her Daddy, invite her for dinner or something."

"I think I'll do that."

This will probably be the first time Daddy has had a date since Mom. "Good. She's already like another Mom to me. Sometimes she is more motherly than my own Mom."

"Well being more motherly than Carla isn't hard to accomplish." He jokes.

"True." My phone starts ringing and I dig it out of my pocket and see it's Christian. "Daddy, I have to get this. Make yourself at home."

He nods and I answer. "hello?"

"Ana, would you mind meeting me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. We just brought Dad here to stay a couple of weeks so I'm busy showing him around right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ana. I will see you tomorrow."

"Later."

I hang up and try to shake the feeling that he has an ulterior motive.

"Dad, let's go so you can get to know Ella."

He smiles, "Okay Annie."

Dad and Ella sit and talk for hours until it' time to eat. We all sit down. I sit next to my husband with my kids around the table and Ray and Ella next to each other smiling and laughing which causes me to smile. I haven't seen my dad this carefree and happy in years.

After supper we put the kids to bed and say our good nights to Daddy and Ella.

Luke takes my hand and walks me up to our room. As we're getting undressed I decide to talk to him about Dad and Ella.

"My Dad likes Ella."

"I could tell. Looks like she likes him too."

"Is it wrong to hope my ex-husband's birth mother becomes my new step Mommy?"

He laughs. "it would be weird at first but no. Not wrong. Now…" he picks me up and I squeal. "I'd like to worship my wife's body if you're done talking."

"I don't think I would mind that at all." I kiss him soft and he deepens the kiss. He gently puts me down on the bed and his hands gently roam my body as he starts to feather light kisses down my body paying extra attention to my breasts. He uses his teeth to pull off my panties which was the only piece of clothing I still had on before he picked me up.

He uses his tongue and fingers working their way up my legs and I shiver in anticipation. When he makes it to my core he kisses, licks and sucks his way expertly around the area causing me to combust almost immediately. He continues his delicious assault when he thrusts 2 fingers into me and begins pumping gently sending me over the edge again. I'm panting and moaning as he isn't finished yet. He continues this until I cum again and then crawls up my body kissing and licking the whole way. As he gets to my mouth he slowly enters me and slowly and gently thrusts in and out while kissing my lips.

He continues to thrust whilst he peppers kisses on my face. "I love you so much Ana" he says between kisses.

"I love you too Luke. So much." He gently nips at my earlobe causing me to cum gloriously taking him with me.

"Oh Ana."

He looks at me and kisses me Again. "Why are you crying baby?" huh?

"I didn't realize I was. I'm just so fucking happy that I found you Luke and that was.. so amazing. I just never thought I could be this happy."

"Me too baby. I love you so fucking much I had to show you."

"You showed me alright and its amazing. Overwhelmingly amazing and I loved every minute and I love you and our lives together. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad I make you so happy because you make me happier every single day baby." He kisses my nose as he pulls out.

He lays down beside me and rolls over and pulls something out of his nightstand. He has a velvet box and hands it to me.

I smile and open it. It's a gorgeous white gold infinity ring With small diamonds. "I love it baby. Thank you. Put it on for me?"

He takes it out of the box and puts it on my ring finger on my right hand. "to remind everyone that this…" he points his finger back and forth between us, "is for infinity." He kisses me again sweetly. I throw the box on the floor and straddle his body. "Insatiable, Mrs. Sawyer?"

"Maybe. But it's my turn to worship your body now." He smiles and I worship his body. We make love for hours before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up in the morning with a permanent smile stuck on my face. I look over at the form of my beautiful sleeping husband and lay a soft kiss on his lips.

I get up and get dressed and go downstairs to find my nannies and kids but no Ella or Daddy. Hmm. I sit down and eat with the children after kissing their heads. While I'm eating I hear the door to the back deck open and see Daddy and Ella laughing and awfully close. Omg.

Go daddy! I see him smile as he sees us there and when she notices, she blushes.

I grin. I know what's happened. I wink at them knowingly.

After breakfast I corner Daddy and take him to my office. "Okay Daddy. It's time to talk."

"After you went to bed we talked and laughed for hours. We really hit it off. We decided to go back to the guesthouse so we didn't wake anyone. We talked more and she told me how no man has ever been so kind to her and I kissed her and told her she deserves to be treated like this and things just kinda happened. I know you don't wanna hear this Ana but it was amazing. We lost track of time so I brought her back to the house for breakfast a little late." He shrugs with a smile on his face I don't remember seeing before.

I hug him. "I'm happy for you Daddy. She is a great woman. She had a rough life but she deserves happiness and so do you. I think she could have that with you."

"Thank you baby girl."

"Now let's get back out there. I've got to wake up my man and you need to get back to your woman."

He smiles and nods.

I happily venture up to my husband who is still asleep sprawled out over the bed.

I straddle him and pepper kisses on his beautiful face. I see his beautiful eyes flutter open. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning baby. You seem awful happy this morning."

"Honey I woke up happy as hell but I'm even happier now."

"And why is that?"

I kiss his lips tenderly. "Daddy hooked up with Ella." I giggle.

"Wow. That was fast."

"It was but I'm convinced they deserve each other."

"Look at you Miss matchmaker."

I kiss him again. "I already ate breakfast with the kids but you should come eat. I love you and I'll see you there."

I climb off and he grabs my hips and puts me on my back. "I wanna work up an appetite first." And he grins his naughty grin.

After another hot round of kinky fuckery, we join everyone downstairs. At lunchtime I kiss my husband and venture out to my lunch with Christian.

I drive my new R8 and when I arrive I run right into Christian who was just heading in as well. He grabs me so I don't fall. "You okay?"

"I am. Let's go have lunch."

After we order we sit at the table and talk.

"We found him." He says out of the blue.

"Who?"

"The pimp. He is in Canada."

"I'm glad you found him. What now?"

"We're sending some guys to.. resolve the threat. I'd go myself but I don't want to be tied to whatever happens."

"Smart thinking. After that we just need to deal with her husband." I instantly wish that didn't come out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. Why her husband? What happened Ana?"

I sigh. This should be fun. "Ana!! What happened? SPEAK!!"

"He abused her. Said if she left he would kill her. That's why I went to Paris."

He slams his fist on the table making me jump. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me this Ana? We could've taken care of this a long time ago."

"She knew you would overreact so she asked me not to. Don't get all high and mighty on me. You used to keep important shit from me all the time and I was your WIFE!! I have no responsibility to tell you every little thing."

He shakes his head and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just.. she's my mother and I'd rather keep her safe this time."

I put my hand on his. "I know. We're doing everything we can. We have my Dad to help protect her as well now." I smile happily recollecting how happy she makes him.

He looks at me curiously. "Is there something else you'd like to tell me Ana?"

I smile. "Daddy and Ella like each other. Like REALLY like each other." I smile fondly.

He looks conflicted. "if there is anyone I'd trust with her, it's Ray Steele."

We continue our meal with casual conversation. When it's time to part he gives me a kiss on the cheek and I climb in my R8 and head home.

8 weeks later – 20 weeks pregnant.

The last several weeks have been pretty great. Hopefully it stays that way.

Dad and Ella's relationship has really blossomed. They are both extremely happy. We had planned to take Daddy home weeks ago but he insists on staying awhile longer.

Christian spends time with his mother on a regular basis. He is happy for her and Ray. He let Ella and I know a few weeks ago that Mack is no longer a threat and he got her husband to agree to divorce and leave her alone.

Luke and Dad have bonded well also. They were pretty close before but now they are almost inseparable at times.

Luke and I's relationship is stronger than ever and growing stronger daily. He is my rock through everything that gets thrown at us. After my lunch with Christian 8 weeks ago, a picture of him catching me when I almost fell showed up in the news along with a few of me with my hand on his and him kissing my cheek implying that we're back together. Luke knew it was nothing but I was harassed by paps a few days before Christian made a press release clearing the air.

Tomorrow we have an ultrasound to find out the gender of Our last baby. Luke had his vasectomy a week ago. He was a pretty big baby after that for a day but we got through it thanks to frozen peas.

I'm pretty excited about what's to come in the coming several weeks. It seems nothing can go wrong.

But sometimes things aren't what they seem.


	9. Chapter 9

Today we find out if our last baby number 5 is a he or a she.

"Baby, it's gonna be a girl. I just know it. The girls have to win for the house."

"We will see Honey. We will see."

The doctor comes in and gets out and puts the goop on my belly and starts with the wand and I hold my husband's hand in anticipation.

She goes about measuring the baby. "Everything is coming along perfectly. She is being very cooperative."

"She?"

"Yes, it's a girl. Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Sawyer."

"What did I tell you Luke? I knew it." I laugh.

"Fine. You were right I was wrong. I'm just happy she is healthy."

"nice save Daddy."

"Thank you doctor."

When we arrive home we spend the afternoon with the whole family and some friends. Christian, Gail, Jason, Kate and Elliot came over and we are having a picnic in the yard. Kirsten, Jesse and James are running around playing in the yard and I have Piper on the blanket with me. The adults are all talking to themselves so I am just relaxing with my eyes closed when I hear someone approach.

"It's your party. You better wake up." I open my eyes and look up and see familiar grey eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Not asleep. Just relaxing. Motherhood can be exhausting."

He sits down beside us and starts tickling Piper who giggles.

"She has her Mommy's giggle."

I sit up. "yeah. So how you feeling about Them?" I ask as I point to Ella and Ray.

Sighing, he says, "they look genuinely happy like you and Luke so I'm happy for them. So did you find out what this baby is today?"

"Yes. Another girl. The girls get to outnumber the boys in our house now that this is our last."

He chuckles, "How's Luke doing after his um… procedure?" I giggle.

"Much better. He was the worst. Men really are terrible with pain."

"Well with that area of the body, I can imagine why."

"True. You should go talk to Ella and Ray."

"yeah, I guess so."

"I have to go feed this one and lay her down for a nap before she falls asleep in the yard."

"Okay. I will talk to you later Ana."

I pick up Piper and walk to the house to feed her and lay her down. As I'm coming out I run into my husband who takes my hand and practically drags me into our bedroom "I've been waiting to get you alone baby."

"Mmm.. what are you gonna do now that you got me here?"

"Let me show you." He says and kisses me passionately and picks me up and lays me on the bed and ravages my body.

After we rejoin the party my Dad pulls me to the side. "Daddy?"

"Annie, I really think I'm in love with Ella. I want to move to Seattle and move her in with me."

"I'd love that Daddy. It means I'd get to see you more. You can just live in the guesthouse. We have guest rooms if anyone comes to visit. Did you ask if she would want to? I mean, you basically spend every night together out there anyways."

"She said she would. I just wanted to check before selling your childhood home."

"I'll buy it from you Daddy. That way it can stay in the family."

"If you insist, baby girl."

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "it's always good to have a backup plan. I think you and Ella will work out though."

"Thanks Annie. I love you!"

"I love you too Daddy!"

After everyone leaves and Daddy and Ella go back to the guest house, or his house as it is now, I'm alone with my immediate family and we give the kids their baths and put them to bed and I tell Luke about Daddy being in love and moving into the guesthouse with Ella and how I'm purchasing his house. He is happy about all of it. Luke has always been supportive of my choices. After making love we fall asleep but for some reason, I wake up in the middle of the night and can't fall back asleep so I go to drink a tea on the back deck.

As I'm relaxing on the back deck, I suddenly feel someone put their hand over my mouth and I look up and see Jim, Ella's husband. I try to get up but he holds me down. "You are going to come with me Ana." He holds something against my stomach and I look and realize it's a gun so I just nod. "I'm going to let go of your mouth and you're going to be a good girl and shut your mouth." Again, I nod. He let's go of my mouth and stands me up and tries my hands together in front of me with cable ties and puts the gun to my back and walks me around to the front of the house. He pulls the keys to the R8 out and hits the button and shoves me into the front seat and goes around and while he is walking around I hit the panic button under the dash so my husband and security can find us. He gets in.

"Why are you doing this Jim?"

He laughs. You took my wife away, it's only fair I take someone away from your family. You just happened to be the first one I was able to get ahold of. Easiest to subdue also it turns out. I would've taken one of your brats but they wouldn't have been nearly as fun." He drives us out the front gate and we fly quickly down the road and he gets us onto the freeway and I try to just pay attention to where we are going. "I love how this car drives. We could drive forever."

"What are you going to do with me Jim?" I ask.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Quiet Ana. You ask too many questions." And he hits me over the head with the butt of the gun and I fade into unconsciousness.

Luke's POV

I wake at dawn to realize I'm in bed alone and assume Ana is downstairs already. I take a shower and shave and throw on some clothes.

When I get downstairs, I look for my wife and can't find her. I check in at the security office and look in to find it empty. I decide to check CCTV on the laptop and quickly see a notification that the panic button on the R8 was activated hours ago. Where the hell are my security? I call up Tom.

"King"

"Tom get your ass to the security office now. I can't find Ana and the panic button in the R8 was activated hours ago and no one was here to act on it."

"On my way sir."

Our security is way too lazy apparently. That is about to change.

Tom arrives 5 minutes later and we pour through CCTV and find that Ana went out onto the deck at 4:30 and within 5 minutes a man covered her mouth and took her around to the R8 and then after the panic button was activated, he drove off. We tracked the R8 to Portland. "Let's go Tom! Call for backup and let's get my wife back."

"Yes sir." We quickly get into the SUV and I make some calls. I figure I will call Christian as his security will help.

"Grey"

"Christian, it's Luke. We need your security's help. Ana was abducted a few hours ago. We tracked her R8 to Portland and are headed there now. We need backup because apparently our security is incompetent."

"Taylor and I will take Charlie Tango down and meet you. Keep us updated on their location and we will send other members to help as well in SUVs."

"We will keep you updated. Thank you for your help."

I hang up and let Ray know what's going on and have him and Ella help the nannies with the kids. I cannot believe my pregnant wife has been abducted. Who would do this?

Ana's POV

I wake up with a headache on a mattress in the back of a moving vehicle. I attempt to sit up but I realize my hands are tied to something above my head. What the hell? I just want to be in my husband's arms.

"Hey!!"

"You're awake sweetheart." He must be driving because he doesn't come into view.

"Where are we? What is going on? What happened to the car?"

"What did I tell you about the questions Ana? Do you want to go back to sleep? We had to ditch the car. I didn't want your husband and security team to be able to track us."

Great. I'm stuck in a damn nightmare. My baby. Oh no. I start crying. I can't lose my baby and I don't know what this monster wants to do with me. "What do you want Jim? Money? I can get you money."

"I have money Ana. I just want your husband to suffer like I did because of his meddling wife. No. I have big plans for you Ana. We're almost there."

Shit. I begin to sob loudly and he pulls over and climbs into the back straddling me and puts a rag over my mouth and I'm unconscious again.

Christian's POV

As I arrive in Portland I receive an alert as to the location of the R8. We go to the location and find it parked in a very rough part of town. Taylor, this is going to be harder than expected. What now?"

"We have to wait until backup arrives and search this neighborhood thoroughly. Let's just hope they are still here."

"Still here? What happens if they aren't Taylor?"

"Then we will be searching blind unless someone here saw something."

"God, please let them still be here somewhere. We have to find her Taylor."

"Sir, she is family and we won't stop until we find her."

"When this is over, you will upgrade their security yourself. I don't know details of how this happened but no one should've been able to get to her if she was home."

"Yes, sir."

An hour later, Sawyer and Tom arrives along with Ryan and Reynolds.

Taylor and I approach Sawyer. "How did this happen?"

"She got up about 4:30 and was sitting on the back deck when she was abducted. He restrained her. It appears he had a gun. I had the CCTV footage on my phone and I finally determined that the person that abducted her is Ella's husband Jim. She hit the panic button in the R8 but MY SECURITY was nowhere around until I discovered the alert when I woke up 3 hours later. Someone is getting fired."

"Okay let's search the area. Ask questions and see if anyone saw anything." Taylor says.

We all agree to this and go out in pairs of 2. I go with Ryan. We search the first 3 houses and nothing. At the fourth house a woman tells us that around 7 she saw people get out of the car and the man was carrying a woman that looked like she was sleeping with long dark hair. She is able to give a good description of the van because it had been sitting there a few days so I report back to the rest of the team.

"Taylor, we got a new lead. The lady here saw them get out of the car and the man carried Ana, unconscious into a van. She said it was parked here for days."

She gives Taylor and Sawyer a description and they run the plate number and it turns out to be registered to Jack Hyde. Damn it.

"Damn it. Is there an address for Jack?" Sawyer asks.

"Last known address is right here and we already searched and came up empty. We have to do a more thorough search. We have to put an APB out on the vehicle and work with police. It's already 11. They have a pretty big headstart."

Sawyer starts crying. I've never seen Sawyer cry. "she is 5 months pregnant T. This cannot be happening. Tom, you will help find my wife and then you and the rest of the security are out on your asses but we will get you severance after my wife is found. Taylor can you send someone to watch my kids and Ella and Ray?"

"Of course. Mr. Grey already has someone on Ella but we will send Prescott and a few others to watch them all."

I can't believe this is happening. How are going to find Ana?

"You can set up base for the search at Escala."

"Thank you Christian." Says Sawyer. "I don't want to go but I guess we don't have an option at this point. We have no idea which way she went. Can some of your men stay around and try to find new leads."

"We will keep Ryan and Reynolds around this area. We will find her Luke. We won't rest until we do."

"Thank you Jason."

Ana's POV

I wake up again cold and open my eyes and I'm in a dark cold room. I look down and realize that I'm only wearing a tank top and panties and I'm tied to a chair. I'm alone in the room and I can't make anything out except a few shadows but I don't think anyone is in the room with me.

I try to struggle to get up but whatever is restraining me cuts into my wrists. I'm feeling defeated but I cannot give up. I have to keep fighting for this baby and all my babies. For my husband.

After a while I hear a door creak and a light comes on and I have to close my eyes because it hurts my head. I slowly open my eyes again and once they adjust to the light there are 2 men standing there. "Hey!!"

"Oh look the prick tease is awake." I recognize that voice. They turn around and there stands Jack Hyde. I hang my head in defeat. I have to keep fighting. Don't give up Ana. "What's the matter Ana? Didn't think you would see me again? Guess what sweetheart? I'm back for you and Christian Grey. I hope he still gives a shit about you because if he doesn't pay us, you're not leaving here alive."

"Jack, please. I have money myself. Take me to the bank. I will clean out my accounts for you. Just let me go. My family needs me."

He backhands me. "NO Ana!! I don't want your fucking money! I want Christian's and I want his fucking life. I see he already lost his wife to his own security. Who, by the way helped to kick my ass back at SIP so I don't mind getting back at him too like Jim here." He leans down and traces my face with his finger and I try to jerk my head away. "You see, Mack and I were already planning to take out Grey when suddenly Grey's goons took out Mack so I had to try to find a way to go through with the plan alone. And then… Mack's buddy Jim here came into town pissed because you took his whore wife away so we decided to use you as collateral and have a little fun while we're at it." He grabs my face and kisses me, forcing his tongue into my mouth and I bite it. He quickly retracts and backhands me again. "You fucking whore!! You will pay for that." He unties me and drags me out of the chair and pulls me into a room and throws me down onto a dirty mattress on the floor. He cuts the cable ties off my wrists and then Jim holds my hands when I start swinging.

"Feisty bitch. This is going to be fun!" he pulls one hand up and cuffs it and pulls the other up and does the same. I look up and realize that somehow the handcuffs are attached to the wall.

They get up and go to talk about something outside the door when I look around. I realize there's also some kind of restraints coming out I'd the floor by the foot of the bed. This is a nightmare. I just have to stay alive and not give up. Do it for your family Ana. Do it for your family. Survive. Jack comes back in.

"Seems I get first dibs on you whore." He rips my shirt open and rips my panties off my body and I start sobbing and wiggling hoping anything will stop this from happening. "Hold still and shut up or I will kill this little bastard in your stomach and then go to your house and get your other kids as well." I stop fighting because I can't lose this baby.

He grabs my ankles and restrains them to the restraints at the foot of the bed and I just cry remembering not to give up and to survive for my family.

Luke's POV

It's been 2 weeks and we're still unable to locate Ana. We've been able to narrow it down to a hundred mile radius in Canada.

Ray and Ella have been especially helpful with the kids and Ray comes over regularly to help in coming up with ideas that may help find Ana. He has been filled in on details of the circumstances that led up to this including Christian's childhood up to the pimp that was recently taken care of. Wait. Mack. He was staying in Canada.

"Taylor. I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

What about the location in Canada where Mack was hiding out? Has that been searched since all this started? Something tells me they might have been working together. It can't be a coincidence that they all ended up in the same general area."

"Great idea Luke. You and I can head up there and we will have the rest of these guys work all the other angles. We're still hoping someone calls for ransom maybe. Luke, I have to warn you. Having been two weeks, there's a good chance she has been harmed so you should prepare yourself for anything."

"Trust me T. I've been preparing myself for that possibility for weeks. I just want my wife home and we can work on healing her from whatever she is going through."

"Okay. Let me brief the others and we can go."

I hope we find Ana there. I can't handle if I lose my Ana forever. Please be okay Ana.

Christian's POV

No one here has slept over an hour at a time in 2 weeks. Everyone here loves Ana and we just want her found and safe. Gail has been keeping everyone fed.

Taylor just briefed us that he and Sawyer are headed to Canada to check out Mack's place.

We've been receiving dead end tips for weeks now but so far it has led us to Canada so that's something. Hours after they left my phone rings and it's an unknown number.

"Grey"

"Well well well. If it isn't the great Christian Grey. You sound like shit."

"Jack. Where's Ana? Let me talk to her."

I signal to the other guys to trace the call.

"Now now. First things first, I need YOU and ONLY YOU to go to a location that I will text you later. No security with 15 million dollars. Ana offered her money.. but… I want your money and you because you stole my life."

"what are you talking about Jack? I didn't steal anything from you."

"Oh but you did. The Greys should've adopted me. But they chose you. I could've been you. At least I got your wife. Oh wait, she isn't yours anymore. You know, She is really special, you know. That no gag reflux thing comes in handy." He laughs. I'm livid but I've got to keep my cool.

"Let me talk to her Jack. I need to know she is okay and then I will meet you anywhere you want so you can release her."

"Fine." The line is silent for a moment.

"Christian? Luke?"

"It's Christian Ana. Are you okay?"

"I'm alive. Nothing life threatening. Tell Luke I love him and my babies. This baby is still fine."

"Ana, don't talk like we will never see you again. We will find you." I hear her sob and then I hear what sounds like someone getting hit.

"Now, Grey, we've already used up Ana so I'm sure YOU don't want HER back but.. I'm sure someone does. We need that money. Mack and I were supposed to finish YOU off months ago. Apparently you and the whore did a real number on his life but then your men took him out so I'm here to finish the job with Jim. So, I will call you back with a location but I need you to drive alone North. I have someone watching you so I will know if you're not alone or being followed. Clock's ticking. You better get moving."

He hangs up and I run over to my chest and get my R8 keys and tell them NOT to follow me. I've got to save Ana and her baby.

I'm driving up the freeway and my phone rings again and he gives me directions to where he wants me to meet him in Canada and I'm pretty sure it's the same location where Mack was found.

After several hours I arrive at a shack. I know Luke and Taylor are around here somewhere so I feel a little more confident that we may get out of this alive. I walk around the front of the shack and find the van that was described in Portland. I knock on the door and an older man opens it and grabs me and takes the bags with the money from me and restrains my hands behind my back and leads me inside and searches me. Then I hear Ana's screams. "I'm here. Why is he still hurting Ana?"

She's being too feisty. We've got to teach her who's boss. She was trained well until she talked to you again but then she started biting so she needed to be taught a lesson again."

"You son of a bitch. Take me to her."

"Eh eh eh. She is busy right now so I've got a place for you to wait."

He takes me into the basement and ties me to a chair and I can hear Ana grunting.

"She doesn't sound like it but she REALLY likes it rough." I spit at him and he punches me and shoves a rag of some sort in my mouth. "Looks like you're going to be a challenge too but not near as much fun." He smirks.

I sit there quietly trying to black out the sounds I'm hearing from Ana.

After a while Jack emerges from the room walking a naked bruised and bloody Ana with a t-shirt in her mouth into the room. She looks way too skinny but she still has the bump and he has her hands tied in front of her. I make eye contact with her and she has tear stained cheeks. She is hardly recognizable and she is choking back sobs.

He throws her down onto the chair next to me and unties her hands and ties her back up to the chair. She needs help. I hope they come for her soon. I don't even care if they save me at this point. They just need to save Ana.

"Now that we've got the family back together, let's play a little game." Jack says rubbing his hands together.

Luke's POV

We found the shack in the middle of the woods and the van is there but so is Christian's car. We call back to control center and find out about the phone call he received and how he had to come alone to save Ana. So Ana is here.

We come up with a plan to rescue them. Taylor and I are gonna sneak in with guns and trick them into letting their guard down.

Taylor leads us in the front door quietly and we hear Ana groaning behind a door and we slowly open the door and sneak down the stairs and upon sneaking a peak, we see Ana and Christian tied to chairs and Ana looks terrible. I pull back a moment to compose myself because I have to be strong for Ana and the babies. Taylor signals for us to enter. And when we enter the room fully we see that the men are taking turns burning them with cigarettes. Ana notices us and I see the panic and desperation in her vacant eyes. "Let them go!"

Taylor and I are standing with our guns drawn. Jack gets behind Ana and pulls his gun to her head and I can see she is in bad shape. She is sobbing again. Her beautiful face is a mess and she has dried blood and bruises all over her. I direct my attention back to Jack. "Glad you two could join the party. I take it you want in on this action. I would ask if you want a piece of Ana but being a whore, I assure you she is pretty used up right now."

I launch at him and his gun goes flying. I start swinging. I don't even noticed that Taylor has taken down Jim as well. I hear Taylor, "Luke, get Ana."

"Pass me the restraints." I tie up jack and run to my wife and look into her eyes and pull the shirt out of her mouth. "I've got you now Ana. We will get you out of here and get you help." She just nods and cries. I continue to untie her and take off my jacket to cover her up and carry her out letting Jason know I'm taking her to the hospital.

"Okay. Be safe I will call the cops on these 2."

"Okay.." I look back at Ana who has lost consciousness. I sit her into the SUV and check for a pulse and she is fine so I buckle her in and drive us to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, I rush her, "MY WIFE NEEDS HELP NOW!!!"

They bring me a bed to lay her on and they cover her with a sheet. I hold her hand until a nurse makes me come with her outside.

"I need to know what happened to your wife."

I explain how she was kidnapped 2 weeks ago and was held hostage and abused by 2 men and we just found her. She nods and smiles sadly.

"We're going to have to give her a thorough examination and a rape kit so we will allow you to hold her hand for now. She may need you when she wakes up."

I nod. I go back in and hold her hand while they look over her body to analyze her injuries. They put a monitor on her stomach and I hear the heartbeat of our baby. Thank God.

"We have to take her for a cat scan to search for injuries. We will keep her sedated but we will need you to wait in the waiting room sir." I nod and kiss her forehead and reluctantly head to the waiting area and pace it. What have these monsters done to my beautiful wife? I keep checking in at the nurse's station but they tell me to go back and they will let me know when they can.

After 2 hours Christian and Taylor show up. "Did you take care of those bastards?"

"They are in jail. How's Ana?"

"Not good. She is unconscious. They kicked me out hours ago to check everything out but I've heard nothing since. All I know is that the baby is fine."

He gives me a hug. "She is in good hands. We will all be here to help with her recovery."

I start crying. "I could see the look in her eyes T. This is going to take a lot to recover from. I am firing my fucking security. We could've found her a long time ago if they weren't so fucking incompetent. Fuck their severance."

"I told Taylor to upgrade your security and help you find new security. I'm so sorry this happened. They have been torturing her for weeks Sawyer. They wanted to hurt me. They were working with Mack before we made him disappear." Christian says.

I shake my head. We really need to cut ties with this son of a bitch. Twice she has been hurt because of him. I walk back to the nurses station and they direct me back to Ana's room. She is now dressed in a gown and they got her cleaned up but they have a tube down her nose and a tube in her arm. She also has a cast on her left arm. You can see the bruises marring her beautiful face clearly along with small bandages on her face and arms. I take her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you baby. I want to take away all your pain."

The doctor walks in, "Mr. Sawyer, I'd like to speak to you about your wife's injuries." I nod. "she mostly has bruises everywhere but her stomach. She was severely malnourished. She has Some cuts all over and burn Marks on her upper thighs. Now, this next part will be harder to hear, are you ready?" I nod. "she was raped and sodomized, quite violently. We did a rape kit and sent it off. Do you know what happened to the men that did this?"

"Yes. They are in jail." He nods.

"Your wife is going to need emotional support more than anything. She went through an extremely traumatic ordeal. I will release her when she wakes up and you can take her home but she is to stay on bed rest until her OBGYN clears her. The baby is fine but with the circumstances, we need to be extra vigilant in making sure she stays that way."

"Okay. Thank you doctor."

He nods and leave the room.

"Oh Ana. I love you. I wish I could undo the last 2 weeks." I lay my head down on the edge of her bed, holding her hand.

Ana's POV

I wake up from a nightmare. Jack and Jim. The same one that has been a reality for 2 weeks. Daily rapings and beatings. I knew my baby was still okay because I felt her kicking. I open my eyes expecting to still be there and my rescue to have just been a dream but I'm so happy when I realize I'm not there anymore. I look down and see my husband sleeping. "Luke?"

He looks up at me with red eyes. "Ana. I'm so glad you're awake. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I just need you. Please come hold me."

"I don't want to hurt you." I scoot over and pat the bed.

"You only hurt me by not getting up here." He kicks off his shoes and climbs up onto the bed and gently wraps his arms around me. "I was so scared you wouldn't find me after I realized we changed vehicles."

"I was terrified baby. I thought I lost you. I fired the fucking security. No one even saw the SOS from the car's panic button until I got up around 7:30. That's just fucking ridiculous. We could've gotten to you before it got this far."

"I'm glad you fired them. The baby? The kids?"

"The kids are good with Ray and Ella and Heather and Susan. I haven't seen them much the last couple of weeks. We've been working with T's team to find you."

"I realized that after you showed up with Jason. I thought for sure that Christian listened and came alone and I was just going to die there."

"He did actually come alone. Jason and I were already on our way because I got the idea to check Mack's old place where they found him. Somehow Christian got here before us."

"It was a nightmare. One long nightmare. I know I have to talk to police yet so I just want to only say what happened once when I talk to them. You can be present for that unless you don't want to know."

"I'll be here. I'll be with you every step of the way baby."

"Thank you." I whisper.

About an hour later I spend over an hour explaining in detail what I remember. I catch Luke crying more than once but he refuses to leave my side as promised. He just holds my hand and runs my back and cries with me. Jason and Christian come in after the cops leave and bring me clothes.

"Thank you guys." I say unable to look them in the eyes. They saw me naked. I know Christian saw me naked before but I'm married to Luke and pregnant with his baby. They saved me. All 3 of these men. I start crying again.

"Hey, we're sorry this happened to you Ana. I wish we could've found you sooner."

"Mack and Jack were after you Christian but Jim wanted me because I took away Ella. She is safe now though." I look at my husband. "You and the kids kept me alive and then you came in and saved me. This is something they had been planning for months though. I think Jim was working with Mack too. How else did he and Jack end up together? They are all taken care of now though, right?"

"Yes. We are all safe from them now baby." I snuggle into his side.

"Again I am sorry Ana." Christian says

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. I don't blame you. Only them. And my incompetent staff." I look at my husband again. "I want to go home now."

"Okay. Let's get you home but you have to be on bedrest until your OBGYN clears you."

I nod. "just take me home."


	10. Chapter 10

**_TRIGGER WARNING --_****_I've never given a trigger warning before in this but there is a rape in this chapter._**

Today we find out if our last baby number 5 is a he or a she.

"Baby, it's gonna be a girl. I just know it. The girls have to win for the house."

"We will see Honey. We will see."

The doctor comes in and gets out and puts the goop on my belly and starts with the wand and I hold my husband's hand in anticipation.

She goes about measuring the baby. "Everything is coming along perfectly. She is being very cooperative."

"She?"

"Yes, it's a girl. Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Sawyer."

"What did I tell you Luke? I knew it." I laugh.

"Fine. You were right I was wrong. I'm just happy she is healthy."

"nice save Daddy."

"Thank you doctor."

When we arrive home we spend the afternoon with the whole family and some friends. Christian, Gail, Jason, Kate and Elliot came over and we are having a picnic in the yard. Kirsten, Jesse and James are running around playing in the yard and I have Piper on the blanket with me. The adults are all talking to themselves so I am just relaxing with my eyes closed when I hear someone approach.

"It's your party. You better wake up." I open my eyes and look up and see familiar grey eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Not asleep. Just relaxing. Motherhood can be exhausting."

He sits down beside us and starts tickling Piper who giggles.

"She has her Mommy's giggle."

I sit up. "yeah. So how you feeling about Them?" I ask as I point to Ella and Ray.

Sighing, he says, "they look genuinely happy like you and Luke so I'm happy for them. So did you find out what this baby is today?"

"Yes. Another girl. The girls get to outnumber the boys in our house now that this is our last."

He chuckles, "How's Luke doing after his um… procedure?" I giggle.

"Much better. He was the worst. Men really are terrible with pain."

"Well with that area of the body, I can imagine why."

"True. You should go talk to Ella and Ray."

"yeah, I guess so."

"I have to go feed this one and lay her down for a nap before she falls asleep in the yard."

"Okay. I will talk to you later Ana."

I pick up Piper and walk to the house to feed her and lay her down. As I'm coming out I run into my husband who takes my hand and practically drags me into our bedroom "I've been waiting to get you alone baby."

"Mmm.. what are you gonna do now that you got me here?"

"Let me show you." He says and kisses me passionately and picks me up and lays me on the bed and ravages my body.

After we rejoin the party my Dad pulls me to the side. "Daddy?"

"Annie, I really think I'm in love with Ella. I want to move to Seattle and move her in with me."

"I'd love that Daddy. It means I'd get to see you more. You can just live in the guesthouse. We have guest rooms if anyone comes to visit. Did you ask if she would want to? I mean, you basically spend every night together out there anyways."

"She said she would. I just wanted to check before selling your childhood home."

"I'll buy it from you Daddy. That way it can stay in the family."

"If you insist, baby girl."

I give him a kiss on the cheek. "it's always good to have a backup plan. I think you and Ella will work out though."

"Thanks Annie. I love you!"

"I love you too Daddy!"

After everyone leaves and Daddy and Ella go back to the guest house, or his house as it is now, I'm alone with my immediate family and we give the kids their baths and put them to bed and I tell Luke about Daddy being in love and moving into the guesthouse with Ella and how I'm purchasing his house. He is happy about all of it. Luke has always been supportive of my choices. After making love we fall asleep but for some reason, I wake up in the middle of the night and can't fall back asleep so I go to drink a tea on the back deck.

As I'm relaxing on the back deck, I suddenly feel someone put their hand over my mouth and I look up and see Jim, Ella's husband. I try to get up but he holds me down. "You are going to come with me Ana." He holds something against my stomach and I look and realize it's a gun so I just nod. "I'm going to let go of your mouth and you're going to be a good girl and shut your mouth." Again, I nod. He let's go of my mouth and stands me up and tries my hands together in front of me with cable ties and puts the gun to my back and walks me around to the front of the house. He pulls the keys to the R8 out and hits the button and shoves me into the front seat and goes around and while he is walking around I hit the panic button under the dash so my husband and security can find us. He gets in.

"Why are you doing this Jim?"

He laughs. You took my wife away, it's only fair I take someone away from your family. You just happened to be the first one I was able to get ahold of. Easiest to subdue also it turns out. I would've taken one of your brats but they wouldn't have been nearly as fun." He drives us out the front gate and we fly quickly down the road and he gets us onto the freeway and I try to just pay attention to where we are going. "I love how this car drives. We could drive forever."

"What are you going to do with me Jim?" I ask.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Quiet Ana. You ask too many questions." And he hits me over the head with the butt of the gun and I fade into unconsciousness.

Luke's POV

I wake at dawn to realize I'm in bed alone and assume Ana is downstairs already. I take a shower and shave and throw on some clothes.

When I get downstairs, I look for my wife and can't find her. I check in at the security office and look in to find it empty. I decide to check CCTV on the laptop and quickly see a notification that the panic button on the R8 was activated hours ago. Where the hell are my security? I call up Tom.

"King"

"Tom get your ass to the security office now. I can't find Ana and the panic button in the R8 was activated hours ago and no one was here to act on it."

"On my way sir."

Our security is way too lazy apparently. That is about to change.

Tom arrives 5 minutes later and we pour through CCTV and find that Ana went out onto the deck at 4:30 and within 5 minutes a man covered her mouth and took her around to the R8 and then after the panic button was activated, he drove off. We tracked the R8 to Portland. "Let's go Tom! Call for backup and let's get my wife back."

"Yes sir." We quickly get into the SUV and I make some calls. I figure I will call Christian as his security will help.

"Grey"

"Christian, it's Luke. We need your security's help. Ana was abducted a few hours ago. We tracked her R8 to Portland and are headed there now. We need backup because apparently our security is incompetent."

"Taylor and I will take Charlie Tango down and meet you. Keep us updated on their location and we will send other members to help as well in SUVs."

"We will keep you updated. Thank you for your help."

I hang up and let Ray know what's going on and have him and Ella help the nannies with the kids. I cannot believe my pregnant wife has been abducted. Who would do this?

Ana's POV

I wake up with a headache on a mattress in the back of a moving vehicle. I attempt to sit up but I realize my hands are tied to something above my head. What the hell? I just want to be in my husband's arms.

"Hey!!"

"You're awake sweetheart." He must be driving because he doesn't come into view.

"Where are we? What is going on? What happened to the car?"

"What did I tell you about the questions Ana? Do you want to go back to sleep? We had to ditch the car. I didn't want your husband and security team to be able to track us."

Great. I'm stuck in a damn nightmare. My baby. Oh no. I start crying. I can't lose my baby and I don't know what this monster wants to do with me. "What do you want Jim? Money? I can get you money."

"I have money Ana. I just want your husband to suffer like I did because of his meddling wife. No. I have big plans for you Ana. We're almost there."

Shit. I begin to sob loudly and he pulls over and climbs into the back straddling me and puts a rag over my mouth and I'm unconscious again.

Christian's POV

As I arrive in Portland I receive an alert as to the location of the R8. We go to the location and find it parked in a very rough part of town. Taylor, this is going to be harder than expected. What now?"

"We have to wait until backup arrives and search this neighborhood thoroughly. Let's just hope they are still here."

"Still here? What happens if they aren't Taylor?"

"Then we will be searching blind unless someone here saw something."

"God, please let them still be here somewhere. We have to find her Taylor."

"Sir, she is family and we won't stop until we find her."

"When this is over, you will upgrade their security yourself. I don't know details of how this happened but no one should've been able to get to her if she was home."

"Yes, sir."

An hour later, Sawyer and Tom arrives along with Ryan and Reynolds.

Taylor and I approach Sawyer. "How did this happen?"

"She got up about 4:30 and was sitting on the back deck when she was abducted. He restrained her. It appears he had a gun. I had the CCTV footage on my phone and I finally determined that the person that abducted her is Ella's husband Jim. She hit the panic button in the R8 but MY SECURITY was nowhere around until I discovered the alert when I woke up 3 hours later. Someone is getting fired."

"Okay let's search the area. Ask questions and see if anyone saw anything." Taylor says.

We all agree to this and go out in pairs of 2. I go with Ryan. We search the first 3 houses and nothing. At the fourth house a woman tells us that around 7 she saw people get out of the car and the man was carrying a woman that looked like she was sleeping with long dark hair. She is able to give a good description of the van because it had been sitting there a few days so I report back to the rest of the team.

"Taylor, we got a new lead. The lady here saw them get out of the car and the man carried Ana, unconscious into a van. She said it was parked here for days."

She gives Taylor and Sawyer a description and they run the plate number and it turns out to be registered to Jack Hyde. Damn it.

"Damn it. Is there an address for Jack?" Sawyer asks.

"Last known address is right here and we already searched and came up empty. We have to do a more thorough search. We have to put an APB out on the vehicle and work with police. It's already 11. They have a pretty big headstart."

Sawyer starts crying. I've never seen Sawyer cry. "she is 5 months pregnant T. This cannot be happening. Tom, you will help find my wife and then you and the rest of the security are out on your asses but we will get you severance after my wife is found. Taylor can you send someone to watch my kids and Ella and Ray?"

"Of course. Mr. Grey already has someone on Ella but we will send Prescott and a few others to watch them all."

I can't believe this is happening. How are going to find Ana?

"You can set up base for the search at Escala."

"Thank you Christian." Says Sawyer. "I don't want to go but I guess we don't have an option at this point. We have no idea which way she went. Can some of your men stay around and try to find new leads."

"We will keep Ryan and Reynolds around this area. We will find her Luke. We won't rest until we do."

"Thank you Jason."

Ana's POV

I wake up again cold and open my eyes and I'm in a dark cold room. I look down and realize that I'm only wearing a tank top and panties and I'm tied to a chair. I'm alone in the room and I can't make anything out except a few shadows but I don't think anyone is in the room with me.

I try to struggle to get up but whatever is restraining me cuts into my wrists. I'm feeling defeated but I cannot give up. I have to keep fighting for this baby and all my babies. For my husband.

After a while I hear a door creak and a light comes on and I have to close my eyes because it hurts my head. I slowly open my eyes again and once they adjust to the light there are 2 men standing there. "Hey!!"

"Oh look the prick tease is awake." I recognize that voice. They turn around and there stands Jack Hyde. I hang my head in defeat. I have to keep fighting. Don't give up Ana. "What's the matter Ana? Didn't think you would see me again? Guess what sweetheart? I'm back for you and Christian Grey. I hope he still gives a shit about you because if he doesn't pay us, you're not leaving here alive."

"Jack, please. I have money myself. Take me to the bank. I will clean out my accounts for you. Just let me go. My family needs me."

He backhands me. "NO Ana!! I don't want your fucking money! I want Christian's and I want his fucking life. I see he already lost his wife to his own security. Who, by the way helped to kick my ass back at SIP so I don't mind getting back at him too like Jim here." He leans down and traces my face with his finger and I try to jerk my head away. "You see, Mack and I were already planning to take out Grey when suddenly Grey's goons took out Mack so I had to try to find a way to go through with the plan alone. And then… Mack's buddy Jim here came into town pissed because you took his whore wife away so we decided to use you as collateral and have a little fun while we're at it." He grabs my face and kisses me, forcing his tongue into my mouth and I bite it. He quickly retracts and backhands me again. "You fucking whore!! You will pay for that." He unties me and drags me out of the chair and pulls me into a room and throws me down onto a dirty mattress on the floor. He cuts the cable ties off my wrists and then Jim holds my hands when I start swinging.

"Feisty bitch. This is going to be fun!" he pulls one hand up and cuffs it and pulls the other up and does the same. I look up and realize that somehow the handcuffs are attached to the wall.

They get up and go to talk about something outside the door when I look around. I realize there's also some kind of restraints coming out I'd the floor by the foot of the bed. This is a nightmare. I just have to stay alive and not give up. Do it for your family Ana. Do it for your family. Survive. Jack comes back in.

"Seems I get first dibs on you whore." He rips my shirt open and rips my panties off my body and I start sobbing and wiggling hoping anything will stop this from happening. "Hold still and shut up or I will kill this little bastard in your stomach and then go to your house and get your other kids as well." I stop fighting because I can't lose this baby.

He grabs my ankles and restrains them to the restraints at the foot of the bed and I just cry remembering not to give up and to survive for my family.

Luke's POV

It's been 2 weeks and we're still unable to locate Ana. We've been able to narrow it down to a hundred mile radius in Canada.

Ray and Ella have been especially helpful with the kids and Ray comes over regularly to help in coming up with ideas that may help find Ana. He has been filled in on details of the circumstances that led up to this including Christian's childhood up to the pimp that was recently taken care of. Wait. Mack. He was staying in Canada.

"Taylor. I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

What about the location in Canada where Mack was hiding out? Has that been searched since all this started? Something tells me they might have been working together. It can't be a coincidence that they all ended up in the same general area."

"Great idea Luke. You and I can head up there and we will have the rest of these guys work all the other angles. We're still hoping someone calls for ransom maybe. Luke, I have to warn you. Having been two weeks, there's a good chance she has been harmed so you should prepare yourself for anything."

"Trust me T. I've been preparing myself for that possibility for weeks. I just want my wife home and we can work on healing her from whatever she is going through."

"Okay. Let me brief the others and we can go."

I hope we find Ana there. I can't handle if I lose my Ana forever. Please be okay Ana.

Christian's POV

No one here has slept over an hour at a time in 2 weeks. Everyone here loves Ana and we just want her found and safe. Gail has been keeping everyone fed.

Taylor just briefed us that he and Sawyer are headed to Canada to check out Mack's place.

We've been receiving dead end tips for weeks now but so far it has led us to Canada so that's something. Hours after they left my phone rings and it's an unknown number.

"Grey"

"Well well well. If it isn't the great Christian Grey. You sound like shit."

"Jack. Where's Ana? Let me talk to her."

I signal to the other guys to trace the call.

"Now now. First things first, I need YOU and ONLY YOU to go to a location that I will text you later. No security with 15 million dollars. Ana offered her money.. but… I want your money and you because you stole my life."

"what are you talking about Jack? I didn't steal anything from you."

"Oh but you did. The Greys should've adopted me. But they chose you. I could've been you. At least I got your wife. Oh wait, she isn't yours anymore. You know, She is really special, you know. That no gag reflux thing comes in handy." He laughs. I'm livid but I've got to keep my cool.

"Let me talk to her Jack. I need to know she is okay and then I will meet you anywhere you want so you can release her."

"Fine." The line is silent for a moment.

"Christian? Luke?"

"It's Christian Ana. Are you okay?"

"I'm alive. Nothing life threatening. Tell Luke I love him and my babies. This baby is still fine."

"Ana, don't talk like we will never see you again. We will find you." I hear her sob and then I hear what sounds like someone getting hit.

"Now, Grey, we've already used up Ana so I'm sure YOU don't want HER back but.. I'm sure someone does. We need that money. Mack and I were supposed to finish YOU off months ago. Apparently you and the whore did a real number on his life but then your men took him out so I'm here to finish the job with Jim. So, I will call you back with a location but I need you to drive alone North. I have someone watching you so I will know if you're not alone or being followed. Clock's ticking. You better get moving."

He hangs up and I run over to my chest and get my R8 keys and tell them NOT to follow me. I've got to save Ana and her baby.

I'm driving up the freeway and my phone rings again and he gives me directions to where he wants me to meet him in Canada and I'm pretty sure it's the same location where Mack was found.

After several hours I arrive at a shack. I know Luke and Taylor are around here somewhere so I feel a little more confident that we may get out of this alive. I walk around the front of the shack and find the van that was described in Portland. I knock on the door and an older man opens it and grabs me and takes the bags with the money from me and restrains my hands behind my back and leads me inside and searches me. Then I hear Ana's screams. "I'm here. Why is he still hurting Ana?"

She's being too feisty. We've got to teach her who's boss. She was trained well until she talked to you again but then she started biting so she needed to be taught a lesson again."

"You son of a bitch. Take me to her."

"Eh eh eh. She is busy right now so I've got a place for you to wait."

He takes me into the basement and ties me to a chair and I can hear Ana grunting.

"She doesn't sound like it but she REALLY likes it rough." I spit at him and he punches me and shoves a rag of some sort in my mouth. "Looks like you're going to be a challenge too but not near as much fun." He smirks.

I sit there quietly trying to black out the sounds I'm hearing from Ana.

After a while Jack emerges from the room walking a naked bruised and bloody Ana with a t-shirt in her mouth into the room. She looks way too skinny but she still has the bump and he has her hands tied in front of her. I make eye contact with her and she has tear stained cheeks. She is hardly recognizable and she is choking back sobs.

He throws her down onto the chair next to me and unties her hands and ties her back up to the chair. She needs help. I hope they come for her soon. I don't even care if they save me at this point. They just need to save Ana.

"Now that we've got the family back together, let's play a little game." Jack says rubbing his hands together.

Luke's POV

We found the shack in the middle of the woods and the van is there but so is Christian's car. We call back to control center and find out about the phone call he received and how he had to come alone to save Ana. So Ana is here.

We come up with a plan to rescue them. Taylor and I are gonna sneak in with guns and trick them into letting their guard down.

Taylor leads us in the front door quietly and we hear Ana groaning behind a door and we slowly open the door and sneak down the stairs and upon sneaking a peak, we see Ana and Christian tied to chairs and Ana looks terrible. I pull back a moment to compose myself because I have to be strong for Ana and the babies. Taylor signals for us to enter. And when we enter the room fully we see that the men are taking turns burning them with cigarettes. Ana notices us and I see the panic and desperation in her vacant eyes. "Let them go!"

Taylor and I are standing with our guns drawn. Jack gets behind Ana and pulls his gun to her head and I can see she is in bad shape. She is sobbing again. Her beautiful face is a mess and she has dried blood and bruises all over her. I direct my attention back to Jack. "Glad you two could join the party. I take it you want in on this action. I would ask if you want a piece of Ana but being a whore, I assure you she is pretty used up right now."

I launch at him and his gun goes flying. I start swinging. I don't even noticed that Taylor has taken down Jim as well. I hear Taylor, "Luke, get Ana."

"Pass me the restraints." I tie up jack and run to my wife and look into her eyes and pull the shirt out of her mouth. "I've got you now Ana. We will get you out of here and get you help." She just nods and cries. I continue to untie her and take off my jacket to cover her up and carry her out letting Jason know I'm taking her to the hospital.

"Okay. Be safe I will call the cops on these 2."

"Okay.." I look back at Ana who has lost consciousness. I sit her into the SUV and check for a pulse and she is fine so I buckle her in and drive us to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, I rush her, "MY WIFE NEEDS HELP NOW!!!"

They bring me a bed to lay her on and they cover her with a sheet. I hold her hand until a nurse makes me come with her outside.

"I need to know what happened to your wife."

I explain how she was kidnapped 2 weeks ago and was held hostage and abused by 2 men and we just found her. She nods and smiles sadly.

"We're going to have to give her a thorough examination and a rape kit so we will allow you to hold her hand for now. She may need you when she wakes up."

I nod. I go back in and hold her hand while they look over her body to analyze her injuries. They put a monitor on her stomach and I hear the heartbeat of our baby. Thank God.

"We have to take her for a cat scan to search for injuries. We will keep her sedated but we will need you to wait in the waiting room sir." I nod and kiss her forehead and reluctantly head to the waiting area and pace it. What have these monsters done to my beautiful wife? I keep checking in at the nurse's station but they tell me to go back and they will let me know when they can.

After 2 hours Christian and Taylor show up. "Did you take care of those bastards?"

"They are in jail. How's Ana?"

"Not good. She is unconscious. They kicked me out hours ago to check everything out but I've heard nothing since. All I know is that the baby is fine."

He gives me a hug. "She is in good hands. We will all be here to help with her recovery."

I start crying. "I could see the look in her eyes T. This is going to take a lot to recover from. I am firing my fucking security. We could've found her a long time ago if they weren't so fucking incompetent. Fuck their severance."

"I told Taylor to upgrade your security and help you find new security. I'm so sorry this happened. They have been torturing her for weeks Sawyer. They wanted to hurt me. They were working with Mack before we made him disappear." Christian says.

I shake my head. We really need to cut ties with this son of a bitch. Twice she has been hurt because of him. I walk back to the nurses station and they direct me back to Ana's room. She is now dressed in a gown and they got her cleaned up but they have a tube down her nose and a tube in her arm. She also has a cast on her left arm. You can see the bruises marring her beautiful face clearly along with small bandages on her face and arms. I take her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you baby. I want to take away all your pain."

The doctor walks in, "Mr. Sawyer, I'd like to speak to you about your wife's injuries." I nod. "she mostly has bruises everywhere but her stomach. She was severely malnourished. She has Some cuts all over and burn Marks on her upper thighs. Now, this next part will be harder to hear, are you ready?" I nod. "she was raped and sodomized, quite violently. We did a rape kit and sent it off. Do you know what happened to the men that did this?"

"Yes. They are in jail." He nods.

"Your wife is going to need emotional support more than anything. She went through an extremely traumatic ordeal. I will release her when she wakes up and you can take her home but she is to stay on bed rest until her OBGYN clears her. The baby is fine but with the circumstances, we need to be extra vigilant in making sure she stays that way."

"Okay. Thank you doctor."

He nods and leave the room.

"Oh Ana. I love you. I wish I could undo the last 2 weeks." I lay my head down on the edge of her bed, holding her hand.

Ana's POV

I wake up from a nightmare. Jack and Jim. The same one that has been a reality for 2 weeks. Daily rapings and beatings. I knew my baby was still okay because I felt her kicking. I open my eyes expecting to still be there and my rescue to have just been a dream but I'm so happy when I realize I'm not there anymore. I look down and see my husband sleeping. "Luke?"

He looks up at me with red eyes. "Ana. I'm so glad you're awake. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I just need you. Please come hold me."

"I don't want to hurt you." I scoot over and pat the bed.

"You only hurt me by not getting up here." He kicks off his shoes and climbs up onto the bed and gently wraps his arms around me. "I was so scared you wouldn't find me after I realized we changed vehicles."

"I was terrified baby. I thought I lost you. I fired the fucking security. No one even saw the SOS from the car's panic button until I got up around 7:30. That's just fucking ridiculous. We could've gotten to you before it got this far."

"I'm glad you fired them. The baby? The kids?"

"The kids are good with Ray and Ella and Heather and Susan. I haven't seen them much the last couple of weeks. We've been working with T's team to find you."

"I realized that after you showed up with Jason. I thought for sure that Christian listened and came alone and I was just going to die there."

"He did actually come alone. Jason and I were already on our way because I got the idea to check Mack's old place where they found him. Somehow Christian got here before us."

"It was a nightmare. One long nightmare. I know I have to talk to police yet so I just want to only say what happened once when I talk to them. You can be present for that unless you don't want to know."

"I'll be here. I'll be with you every step of the way baby."

"Thank you." I whisper.

About an hour later I spend over an hour explaining in detail what I remember. I catch Luke crying more than once but he refuses to leave my side as promised. He just holds my hand and runs my back and cries with me. Jason and Christian come in after the cops leave and bring me clothes.

"Thank you guys." I say unable to look them in the eyes. They saw me naked. I know Christian saw me naked before but I'm married to Luke and pregnant with his baby. They saved me. All 3 of these men. I start crying again.

"Hey, we're sorry this happened to you Ana. I wish we could've found you sooner."

"Mack and Jack were after you Christian but Jim wanted me because I took away Ella. She is safe now though." I look at my husband. "You and the kids kept me alive and then you came in and saved me. This is something they had been planning for months though. I think Jim was working with Mack too. How else did he and Jack end up together? They are all taken care of now though, right?"

"Yes. We are all safe from them now baby." I snuggle into his side.

"Again I am sorry Ana." Christian says

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. I don't blame you. Only them. And my incompetent staff." I look at my husband again. "I want to go home now."

"Okay. Let's get you home but you have to be on bedrest until your OBGYN clears you."

I nod. "just take me home."


	11. Chapter 11

6 weeks later

It's been 6 weeks since Nevaeh was born. She is the calmest baby. I'm going to start back to work next week but I'm going to take her to work with me.

Today I'm going shopping with Kate for dresses for the Coping Together Gala tomorrow night. I started donating over a year ago and was invited to this year's event.

I haven't been to an event like this since Christian and I ended so I'm a little nervous.

I decided since Christian and I have had a strained friendship since the incident that I would invite him to lunch today to discuss it. I don't want things to continue feeling so strange between us. He was a good friend and then he just sort of went silent. Any conversation we've had has felt forced. He comes over to pick up Ella and says hi and that's about it.

"Babe, Kate's here." My husband announces.

"I'm almost ready baby." I say as I finish applying my lip gloss. I grab my purse and walk to my husband who just had a look of admiration on his face. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a soft kiss. "I will miss you. I'll have Caroline Acton choose you a tuxedo. Have a good day at work, baby." I kiss him again and squeeze him tight. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Ana. So much." I finally let go and smile at him and leave the room.

I walk downstairs and greet my friend in the foyer. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go get some killer dresses."

I smile. "let's do."

We spend the next hour searching for our perfect dress.

"So how have you been Ana?"

"Great actually. I'm ready to get back to work. I haven't worked in so long, I'm going stir crazy."

She giggles. "I understand that. I need my work to create balance for me."

"I'm so nervous about the Gala. I haven't been to an event in 5 years."

"Well at least this time you can't get auctioned off because you're married."

I giggle remembering how Christian paid a ridiculous amount of money for me because Flynn was bidding against him.

"I'm meeting with Christian for lunch today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We had a good friendship before the incident and now it's very strained and just weird and we hardly talk. I think he feels like it's his fault but I'm not sure what's going on so I'm just going to come out and ask."

"Yeah. He has been acting a lot more closed off from everyone since then."

I pull out a beautiful silver gown and show Kate.

"Try it on!"

I nod and go put it on and show Kate. "This is the one Kate."

A Smile erupts on her face. "definitely hot Mama. I'd kill for your ass."

I giggle. "It's huge."

"It's the perfect size Ana." She smiles at me.

I change out of my dress and we go pay and we leave the store. In the parking lot, we hug and go our separate ways. My CPO James is here to take me to the Mile High club.

When I arrive I stop at the bar and pick up a Cosmo and the waitress guides me to our reserved table in the back.

I have a seat at the table and check my phone while waiting. I have a text from my loving husband. I smile.

Bored out of my mind. Come see me when you're on your way home? Xo -L

It's a date love. Xo -A

As I'm finishing my text I hear someone clear their throat and look up and see Christian and smile. I stand up and give him a hug and we sit back down.

We order our meals and I decide to start the conversation.

"So, can you tell me how you really are Christian. Things have been strange between us for several months."

He shakes his head slightly. "I've been upset with myself, Ana. I feel like if I hadn't been in your life none of this would've happened to you. Elena wouldn't have been after you, and THEM. You said you were tired of people apologizing and that's all I want to do because indirectly, this is MY fault. It's true that I didn't cause your pain but had they not been after me, it wouldn't have happened."

I close my eyes thinking about how differently things could've been. I open my eyes back up and see him wiping away tears. I put my hand on his on the table. "Will it make you feel better if I told you I accept your apology and forgive you. All you did though is be you. They wanted revenge for things that were beyond your control Christian. If I didn't have you in my life, I wouldn't have my kids or Luke. I'm thankful that I met you. We always had something special. It's not the same as what I have with Luke but I will always consider you my friend."

"That does make me feel better. I've missed my friend."

I nod. "me too. Now… you are coming to the Gala tomorrow night?"

His eyes shoot to mine. "You're coming?"

"Yes. I've been donating over a year and Grace invited me. I thought you knew. I will save you a dance." I smile.

"I'll hold you to that Ana."

After casual conversation throughout our meal, we hug and go our separate ways. I'm glad we got that out of the way. I'm confident that our friendship is in a better place again.

I stop by Sawyer Publishing and walk in and find my husband with his stoic expression until he sees me and smiles. I smile back and run into his arms and give him a soft kiss.

"I've missed you husband."

"I've missed you wife. Thanks for coming by."

"Get someone to relieve you and come see me in my office Mr. Sawyer." I wink at him and saunter to my office, swaying my hips.

When I get into my office I sit at my desk and grab a few manuscripts and throw them into my bag while I'm waiting.

My husband walks in and I instruct him to lock the door. I walk him to my chair by his tie and sit him down. I pull my panties off and sit astride him and kiss him softly and then deepen it. He wraps his arms around me and I fumble with his belt and open his pants and free his erection. He picks me up by my butt and aligns his erection with my core and I slide down onto him and gasp. I start to move slightly. He stops me and kisses me deeply. "Just feel me baby. This is my home." I can only nod.

I kiss him again and put my forehead against his and looks into his eyes. I can clearly see all the love and desire he has for me etched on his beautiful face. He slowly lifts me up and lets me back down moving hips slowly, over and over again. It's a slow sensual dance. The whole time, we just look into each other's eyes while panting hard. I can feel myself building and he stops moving. "Not yet baby. I'm not ready for this to end yet."

I just nod as we start slowly moving again. This goes on for a while but eventually he says, "cum with me Ana." And I detonate around him hard. The most intense orgasm of my life. He cums along with me. And I kiss his lips softly and lay my head on his shoulder and he just holds me close while we catch our breaths. "That was perfect Ana. Just like you."

"Mmm…" after my breathing returns to normal, I sit back up and look at him. "You're perfect Luke." I trace my finger along his jawline. "Through everything, right from the moment we left to Paris together, you have been patient, kind and supportive. And so much more. Even when you didn't have to be, you were there and you helped me through some of the most difficult times in my life. I don't know how I would've survived all this time without you Luke. Honestly. You're the best husband a girl can ask for."

I kiss him softly and deepen the kiss. I feel his erection start growing again. "again?"

"I always want you Ana."

"Take me on the desk. Hard and fast this time." He nods and picks me up and lays me down on my desk and fucks me until we both cum gloriously.

It's the day of the Gala and Kate and I spent the day at the spa getting dolled up and groomed. I arrive home and find my husband in the office and he smiles at me. I walk around the desk and sit on his lap. "You ready for the ball my love. Cinderella awaits her prince charming."

He chuckles. "Cinderella would never approve of all the naughty things we did last night baby."

I smack his arm and laugh. "I'm gonna go feed Nevaeh and then get dressed. I just wanted to let you know I love you. Now go get dressed Mr. Sawyer."

"I love you too Mrs. Sawyer and I'm on it." I kiss his lips and nose softly and get up and go in search of my baby.

After feeding my baby and getting dressed, I walk down the stairs to find my prince charming looking even more handsome than usual. He gasps when he sees me and smiles brightly.

"Looking extremely handsome tonight Mr. Sawyer."

"You look absolutely stunning Mrs. Sawyer. I don't know how I'm expected to keep my hands off of you."

I giggle. "I'm sure you won't have to. We can always sneak off like we did at Kate's wedding." I wink.

"Let's say goodbye to the kids and head out. Our carriage awaits."

I nod and we say goodbye to our children.

"You look beautiful Mommy." Says Kirsten.

"Thank you baby girl. I will see you all in the morning so be good for Susan and Heather"

"Always Mommy. Love you."

"I love you too baby."

We leave and get into our SUV.

We arrive at the Gala and my husband escorts me through and we get our pictures taken and walk into the tent.

We stop and get champagne and we're greeted by Grace and Carrick. We hug and I kiss their cheeks.

"It's lovely to see you dear. Please mingle and get to know some people. Make some new contacts. Some of these people can probably help you to expand your business. Please bid on some auction items. I have to go greet more guests." I nod.

Luke keeps his hand on the small of my back as we circulate and talk to various people.

Finally we come to Christian and I give him a hug and then I see who he is with. Leila.

"Christian, are you fucking kidding me?"

"I was going to tell you but didn't know how."

"She held me at gunpoint Christian. Fuck. You're clearly insane if you think this is okay." I turn on my heel and storm out of the tent and my husband follows me and I walk up to the house and walk inside. I grab a bottle of tequila from the bar and pour a large glass and start chugging.

"Ana, you care to explain that to me?"

"Right. I guess you weren't around for that shit storm." I pour another glass and take a drink. "That woman is Christian's ex sub that held me at gunpoint. He brought her here. I don't give a fuck if he dates again, in fact, I encourage it but I don't accept her… AT ALL… EVER!!"

"Are you kidding? He brought a woman that held you at gunpoint?"

I nod and take another drink. "Yes. This shows how much he really gives a flying fuck about my safety and how I feel. I'm so angry Luke. Like, driven to violence angry."

He grabs me and hugs me tight and I start crying and I see Christian approach over my husband's shoulder. "Fucking great." I pull away and wipe my tears.

Luke turns around and sees him. "Why would you bring someone that tried to hurt Ana here? Why would you want to even be around someone that did that?"

"I wanted to explain. Ana…"

I put my hand up to stop him. "I don't want to hear it Christian. It's obvious that my well being never meant shit to you so you know what? This fucking… friendship is OVER.." I pour myself more tequila and walk briskly out of the house and run right into her.

"Anastasia?"

"No! Fuck off. You wanted to fucking shoot me and you think it's okay to even try to speak to me? Just… NO! Stay the fuck away from me."

I storm past her and go out to the dock and take off my shoes and pull up my gown to my thighs and put my feet in the water.

I have to calm down and try to enjoy the festivities. I can't believe he would actually bring her here. Now I wish I hadn't come. I finish drinking my tequila and lay back and just stare at the stars.

Christian's POV

Ana is angrier than I have ever seen her. I didn't get the chance to explain that I just brought Leila because she donated some paintings for the Gala. She is only here for that. I can see in hindsight how bad this can look. I've not forgiven her for what she did to Ana either.

I am standing outside the tent when I'm approached by Luke.

"Have you seen Ana? I can't find her and no one has seen her and she drank quite a bit of tequila in the house."

"No. I haven't. I will help you look."

I go towards the boathouse and Luke goes to search the house. I search inside the boathouse and don't find her. When I come out I hear someone attempting to sing something about things being complicated. I look around and find someone on the dock laying down. Ana.

I approach slowly so I don't startle her. I don't need her falling in the sound. "Ana." I say as I get closer.

"Christian, Christian, Christian." She shoots up straight and falls back down and starts laughing. I walk over to help her up and as I'm trying to help her up she puts her hand on my cheek. "I thought you loved me Christian. But I was fucking wrong again. I thought I could read people. WRONG!!" She takes another drink out of her glass and I take the glass from her and sit it down and stand her up and she sways so I scoop her up and she throws her arms around my neck.

We're walking up to the house and she cups my cheeks and kisses me softly. I pull back. "Ana, you're drunk."

"Yeah, who gives a fuck? I know you don't. I'll always love you Christian. I just love Luke more. I'm in love with him."

"I know baby. Come on. We need to get you inside."

"Still bossy as ever Mr. CEO."

I just shake my head and continue walking towards the house.

I run into Luke. I look at Ana and she has passed out. "She was singing on the dock. Or trying I should say."

He takes her from me and chuckles. "I wish I could've heard that. Thank you for bringing her to me man."

I nod and head back to the tent thinking about the fact that Ana kissed me and said she loves me. I sigh. I don't know if I should feel hopeful but I'm a little hopeful.

Luke's POV

Ana is beyond drunk. I lay Ana on the couch and go and get her a glass of water. I sit down by her and put her head in my lap and look at her while running my fingers through her hair. I can't believe my sweet girl has been through so much and then she has to face her past at a Gala of all places.

After sitting here for about 30 minutes she starts to stir. "Shh. Ana, I got you a water. Sit up."

"I have a headache."

I hand her the water. "I'm going to get you something for your head. Drink all of that and I'll get you some more. You need to be hydrated." She just nods.

I come back with advil and another glass of water. She takes it. "let's fix you up and go see if we can still get something to eat. It will help you feel better."

"I'm so sorry Luke. I need to bid on something. I promised Grace. I'm still drunk but I can walk now. Well better than I could."

"Let's go then." She stands up and I walk her to the tent with my arm around her. We make our way to our table and she keeps her head down in shame. I pull out her seat and she sits down.

They still have appetizers sitting on the table so I put some on a saucer and sit in front of her. "Thank you baby." She gives me a soft kiss and proceeds to eat slowly.

She seems a little distant. I guess the shock of Christian's date is still bothering her. I can't believe he would want to be near someone who held a gun to Ana.

When the auction comes, Ana bids on a trip to the Bahamas and wins it. The first dance auction goes off without a hitch. After the first dance is over Christian approaches us. "Ana, are you still up for that dance you promised me?"

She looks at me and gives me a kiss, "I love you Luke. I'll be right back."

"I love you too. I'm going to get s drink and I'll be here."

She nods and takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor.

Ana's POV

I go out to the dance floor with Christian. I'm still so mad at him for being with Leila.

He pulls me close and we begin dancing and I have a flashback. "Holy fuck. I kissed you."

He nods. "You did. Care to explain?"

"Yes. I was drunk. It was a mistake."

"You said you still love me Ana."

I just shake my head and look away. "Why did you bring her Christian?"

"She donated art and wanted to be here for the auction. She's just my date. An acquaintance really. I don't forgive what she did either Ana. I just figured since I always come alone I'd just bring her. I didn't see the harm. I haven't touched her even."

I look into his eyes and I can see he is telling the truth and I just lay my head on his chest. "I hate it. I want you to date Christian. Just not her."

"I want you Ana. It's always been you."

I pull my head back and look into his eyes trying to gauge what he is thinking. "I can't Christian. I love my husband and I'd never hurt him intentionally. I have to come clean about kissing you."

"You kissed him?" Fuck.

I let go of Christian and turn to my husband. "yes. I was drunk. Lapse of judgement. It's you I want always it was just a kiss. A small peck."

He nods. "dance with me."

He pulls me close and Christian walks off the dancefloor and I just lay my head on my husband's broad chest. His touch is so much more comforting.

"I understand that you still have love for him Ana but do you love him?"

I sigh. "only in a 'you're my first love and lover' kind of way. I don't love him even close to how much I love you Luke. You're it for me. I will be yours always." I look into his eyes and see the hurt in his eyes.

I cup his face and softly. "I am so sorry. Emotions were heightened after the Leila thing and then I was drunk and he just showed up. It really meant nothing Luke. I won't see him anymore if it helps." I give him a soft kiss. "come to the boathouse with me and let me love you."

He nods and takes my hand and we walk to the boathouse. As soon as we're in the door my lips attack his and he picks me up with my legs around his waist and carries me upstairs to the couch and he lays me down on it and makes love to me.

We're laying there in the afterglow and we hear a commotion downstairs. "fuck. Someone is here."

We get up and compose ourselves quickly and slowly make our way slowly and quietly down the stairs and I hear Kate moaning. I lived with her for years and know her moans too well and I giggle and the sounds stop.

"Ana?" I hear Kate

"and Luke are leaving now so enjoy yourselves."

I hear them laugh as we exit the boathouse and laugh all the way back to the tent. We enjoy a few more dances and pay for our trip and leave. I managed to spend the rest of the night avoiding Christian and Leila.

We go home and go straight to bed and make love again then drift peacefully off to sleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up in the morning feeling like shit. Ugh. The tequila was a bad choice. "Luke?"

I roll over to find the bed empty. I pick up my phone off the bedside table. I dial Luke's number.

"Ana?"

"Yes. Mind helping me with a hangover cure and pump and dump?"

"I'll be right there love."

I hang up and a few minutes later, my husband arrives with the pump and orange juice and advil.

I take the advil and start to pump and I notice he looks deep in thought.

"What's bothering you baby?"

"The kiss Ana. You said it meant nothing but why would drunk you kiss Christian to begin with?"

I sigh. Why did I? "I think… the woman was so obsessed with him that she came after me and wanted me dead or out of the way. I think I was concerned for him? I wanted to show him that he is worthy of affection and love from someone who isn't a psychopath? I don't feel like this is coming out right…. It was more of an encouraging peck to let him know that people do care? The point is, Luke, I love YOU more than anyone with the exception of the kids. Our love is strong and will not falter. Yours and mine Luke."

I take the pump and put it to the side.

"I do love him but like I told him, I love YOU more and I'm in love with YOU. I said that right after I kissed him. I wanted to tell him that he deserves love but I was drunk and I passed out. I only kissed him like this." I take his face in my hands and gently kiss him like I did Christian. "See, that's it."

"Okay baby. I believe you. I was just scared. I can't lose you baby."

I put my hands on his cheeks and look into his eyes. I crawl into his lap and sit astride him. "You won't lose me Luke. Ever." I kiss him softly but quickly deepen it while stripping his shirt off of him. I somehow maneuver his sweatpants just enough to free his erection.

I lift myself just enough to align him with my core and impale myself with his member and gasp. "Home." He smiles and kisses me deeply. I swirl my hips and he moans into my mouth. He lifts me and turns us around and flops me onto the bed and begins to move slowly never breaking contact. I feel myself getting close.

"I love you Mrs. Sawyer." He says causing me to detonate around him which drags him over the edge with me. "Oh Ana."

"Luke, I love you too. That was amazing. As always."

We hold each other a little while longer while our breathing returns to normal. "As much as I want to stay inside you. We have children waiting for us so we should shower and go spend time with our kids."

"Mmm.. I like the idea of showering with you so let's go."

We get up and go and have a shower along with a good shower fuck.

6 Weeks later

Christian's POV

It's been 6 weeks since the Gala and the kiss and I haven't seen Ana once since. I'm guessing she is purposely ignoring me. I need to confront her to find out what that was all about. Since she won't see me, I'm going to have to run into her accidentally. Taylor wouldn't allow it so I'm telling him I'm going out alone to see Flynn but I'm really going to meet up with Ana, even though she doesn't know it yet.

I find her clothes shopping at Neiman Marcus. I walk up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders and she shoots her head back and hits me in the nose with it, "Fuck!" I said as I back up and put my hand up to my nose and realize there is blood running out of my nose. I should've remembered not to sneak up on her.

She turns around, "Christian, oh God, I'm so sorry. You should know better than to sneak up on me."

"It's been a while. I forgot that detail. Your head is like a brick wall. Fuck, Ana."

"Let me see it." I take my hand off my nose and she inspects it. "It looks like it's okay but you may want your Mom to check it out."

She walks up to the counter and comes back with napkins. "hold this on it. We will go get you some ice. I'm really sorry. I've been freshening up on self defense. You touched me and I wasn't expecting it and I had flashbacks and instinct kicked in. Word of advice, never sneak up behind a woman that has been attacked."

"Duly noted." We walk across the street to a small restaurant and she asks for an ice pack and hands it to me.

"We may as well stay for lunch. What are you doing here anyways. I know you didn't accidentally show up at Neiman's."

"I needed to talk to you Ana. You've been avoiding me."

She looks down at her hands. "The kiss should've never happened Christian. I think I was, in my drunken state, trying to convince you that people who don't try to kill your girlfriend can care about you. I don't know. I do know that I love my husband and he is who I want and who I will spend my life with."

"You said you loved me Ana."

"And I do… in a way… You were my first everything Christian. You don't survive what we did together just to not feel the love anymore. I don't love you like I once did. I love Luke… with all my heart. I'm madly in love with him. We have 5 children together. You abandoned me when I needed you 5 years ago Christian. Not just that, you abandoned me pregnant. You abandoned Kirsten too. YOU did that. You threw us away and Luke has been with me ever since picking up the pieces of what you shattered. He put me back together and I'm stronger and better than I was before. You and I only had months together. It was a fantastic love affair but it ended horribly because of you. I would never destroy my family for someone who could hurt me like that so easily. But the point is, HE is the love of my life. You deserve love Christian but I swear if you choose it with Leila fucking Williams, you will never be in my life again in ANY way!"

I hang my head in defeat. I'm not getting anywhere with her. I destroyed us. I destroyed her but Luke was there to repair what I broke. "So why have you been avoiding me?"

"Respect for my husband… Let me ask you something. If the roles were reversed and you were in Luke's position and vice versa, how would YOU feel?"

I think about this for a moment. "I would've probably kicked you out and washed my hands of you."

"He isn't quick to overreact like you. You act and think later. Same as you did when you found out I was pregnant. He, on the other hand, gave me a chance to explain my side before reacting. He heard me out, actually listened and forgave my actions immediately. HE loves me THAT much. I offered to stay away from you out of respect. He didn't question anything or insist. He just accepted it. If he saw me here with you, he wouldn't panic or get pissed whereas you would've thrown accusations at me. Am I right?"

I nod.

"You didn't even think about me again after you kicked me out until I showed up at Escala with Luke right?"

I nod.

"And then when you found out I'd married again you became obsessed, right?"

"I wouldn't say obsessed… okay yes."

She puts her hand on mine and looks into my eyes.

"You only want me because you can't have me Christian. You should get rid of the portraits in your office and move on. You deserve to find happiness."

"But…" she cuts me off.

"But nothing Christian. See Flynn or someone else because he doesn't seem to be helping much. Get past your feelings about me. Everyone knows you love me. I love you too. But we're in the past. We had a great love affair for as long as we lasted. I waited for almost 2 years before I moved on. Honestly during the first year, I'd hoped you would come around and come looking for me apologizing. Luke even knew that. Luke held my hand as I brought Kirsten into the world, yet I held out hope for…" she signals her hand between us, "us.. You just went back to… your old ways and pretended I didn't exist. You proved with me that YOU are capable of so much more. Find you a nice girl that challenges you like I did. Allow yourself to be happy."

I nod my head dejected. "I will try. Can you help me though. I don't want to end up with someone who only wants me for who I am. I want someone who doesn't give a shit about the money or the power like you."

"Honey, you will never find someone like me." I laugh. "Seriously though, I will help you in your search. In fact, I have someone in mind. I'm a pretty good matchmaker if I do say so myself. Look at Dad and Ella."

I chuckle. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just give love a chance. That's all I ask. Let's order something to eat. I'm still starving."

"We can't have that."

"One more thing. Sell me the portraits of me. You don't need to keep that shit around to stare at. It's creepy."

I nod. "You can just have them."

We order our food and eat and have casual small talk catching up on what we've missed since we last spoke.

When we finish eating, she goes back to her shopping and I go back to Escala. She really opened my eyes but I can't give up just yet. I will go on her dates but I can't just move on until I've exhausted all possible ways I might be able to use to get her back.

Ana's POV

I finally got the chance to express how I truly feel to Christian. I feel like he accepted it pretty well. Hopefully he gets the point now.

As I arrive home, I find my husband and the nannies in the back yard with the kids.

I walk up behind my husband and put my arms around his waist. He turns around and picks me up. "Hello love. I've missed you."

"Mmm. I've missed you too baby. I may have beat up Christian today."

He looks at me confused. "huh?"

"He snuck up behind me and I headbutted him in his nose. It's possibly broken. By the time I left him he was getting black eyes."

He chuckles. "That'll teach him. Where was he?"

"He showed up when I was at Neiman's. He wanted to talk about things. After I beat him up I decided to give him answers. I'll tell you about that later. Long story short though, I talked him into selling me the portraits of me he keeps in his office and he agreed to go on a date if I set it up. Where's Dad and Ella?"

"They went to take a 'nap'." He winks at me.

"Now I know too much. Anyways, do you have a few minutes? I have some business that requires your attention." He smiles.

"I may need more than a few minutes but Yes, I can help."

I go to lead him back into the house when I'm stopped by Kirsten. "Mom, you have to watch me do cartwheels. My friends at school taught me."

I look up at my husband and shrug. "show me baby girl."

We spend the next several hours running around the meadow after our amazing children. Dad and Ella join is after a little while.

"Dad, you gonna make an honest woman out of her or what? I need a new step mommy since my Mommy is habitually absent."

"I was actually going to ask her to marry me but I didn't know how."

"Leave it to me Dad. I got your back. You have the ring?"

"Yes. What do you have in mind?"

"8 of us, you, Ella, me, Luke, Jason, Gail, Christian, and my friend Michelle. I'm trying to set Christian up with her. We go out on the Grace, Christian's catamaran and you propose out in the middle of Puget sound with us all around."

"That sounds wonderful. You sound like you've been planning this a while."

I laugh. "Daddy, I've been trying to plan your next wedding since I was 15."

He chuckles and hugs me. "You're the best daughter a man could ask for Annie."

"And you're the best Daddy. Oh Daddy. I used a self defense technique today." He looks at me concerned. "No, Christian snuck up on me. I headbutted him with the back of my head. I fucked his nose up. I feel bad but proud at the same time. He should reconsider sneaking up on women like that. Especially.. he just should watch himself."

"Agreed. Well done Annie."

"You taught me well."

I kiss his cheek. "I better go tend to my husband."

"Okay baby. Make those plans." I smile and wink.

I approach my husband and he is sitting on a lounger so I just sit on his lap. "We need to sneak off before we get caught again."

I give him a deep kiss and he picks me up and walks us up to our room.

As soon as we're in the room, he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist and pushes us up against the door. He reaches up my skirt and rips off my panties and plunges into me before I even realize he took his pants down. He fucks me hard and fast until we both cum hard wrapped in each other. "I love you Mrs. Sawyer."

"And I love you Mr. Sawyer."

After catching our breath, he pulls out and lets me down. "Fuck, I have to play matchmaker and engagement planner now. I almost forgot."

"Whose engagement?"

I look up at him and smile, "Daddy!"

"So is Ella divorced?"

"Yes, when someone is in jail indefinitely, apparently, it's pretty easy to file for and get a divorce rather easily."

"Hmm.. what's the plan?"

"I was thinking the Grace but Christian would have to be on board considering it's his."

"Well plan it baby. I will be downstairs." He kisses me deeply. "Best. Wife. Ever."

I smile and pick up my phone to call Christian.

"Grey" I can be formal too.

"Yes, this is Anastasia Sawyer. I was wondering if I could gain access to your catamaran for my father and his potential new fiance?"

"Yes Mrs. Sawyer. That can be arranged. Who all would be on board for this? And how soon? I need to prepare my staff."

"As soon as possible. You, and your blind date, me and my husband and Daddy and Ella. Maybe Jason and Gail."

"Do I have to have a blind date? I'm just not quite ready yet."

"It's a group setting. Give her a chance. I'm not asking you to marry her."

"Fine. We can be prepared for tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. I'll see you then."

"Later, Ana."

"Later."

I hang up and call Michelle. She is 26 years old with red hair and green eyes and is an editor at Sawyer. She just moved to Seattle from Chicago 6 months ago when we recruited her.

"Hello?"

"Michelle? It'a Ana Sawyer. I have a favor to ask."

"Sure Ana. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in a blind date with a handsome stranger?"

"Ana…"

"No, listen. It's a day out on a boat with me and my husband and Jason and Gail and Daddy and his potential fiance and my friend and you if you want to. You don't have to do anything other than hang out with us."

"Okay, for you Ana."

"Excellent. I'll come get you in the morning."

"See you then."

I hang up cheerful that I've accomplished my goal. Now let the fun begin.

I find my husband and kiss him and let him know I accomplished my goal.

The rest of the day we spent with the family. Jason and Gail came over as well.

The next morning after a night of hot sex with my husband, we get ready for our adventure.

We pick up Michelle and meet everyone else at the Grace.

When we arrive at the Grace, I introduce Michelle to everyone and then we come to Christian Grey, this is Michelle Sommers. She is an editor at Sawyer Publishing. Michelle, this is…"

"Christian Grey." She puts her hand out for him to shake. "I did a essay about your work in college. I'm fascinated by your work. It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise." He says.

"Welcome to your blind date. Get to know each other." I smile at them and Michelle follows me and pulls me into the cabin of the boat. Oh the memories I have in here.

"Weren't you married to him Ana? Are you sure this is okay? And what's wrong with his face?"

I take her hands, "if it wasn't okay, would I have set it up? And his face.. I kinda headbutted him when he snuck up on me yesterday" she laughs.

"Fair enough. I'm going to hang out with my handsome date." She walks off leaving me and I just sit on the bed a little bit, confused by my feelings. Am I okay with this?

I shake off my thoughts and rejoin the rest of the party."

"Ana, where did you go?" My husband asks as I emerge from the cabin.

"Oh, I talked to Michelle and just sat down for a little while. I just needed a moment. Did miss it?"

"Do you think he would let you miss it? Come." He takes my hand and leads me to the front of the boat where everyone is standing. When Daddy sees me he nods. And clears his throat as he gets down on his knee.

Ella notices what' happening and puts her hand over her mouth and starts crying. "Ella, the time I've known you has been the best of my life along with the times I've had with my lovely daughter. Now I get you both together and it is great. Will you marry me so I don't have to know another day without you?"

I know I'm crying too now. My husband pulls me into his chest.

Finally she answers, "YES Ray!!!"

I'm cheering and jumping up and down and hug and kiss my husband. Daddy takes out the ring and puts it on her finger. Then he stands up and hugs and kisses her spinning her around. Much like Christian did with me when we got engaged. Why is my mind wandering to that? I glance to Christian who is standing between Michelle and Jason but his attention is mostly on Jason. I shake my head.

I see Dad approach me and I run into his arms. "Daddy, I'm so happy for you."

"It's all thanks to you kiddo. Thank you for planning this."

"Anything for my hero Daddy." He hugs me tighter."

"I love you Annie."

"I love you Daddy."

He let's me go and I go back to my husband. "I'm going for a swim."

"I'll join you."

I strip off my clothes leaving me in my bikini. My husband has his swim trunks under his clothes so he just pulls off his other clothes and I dive in and he follows. When we come to the surface, we notice everyone is staring. "Come on people. It's time to swim unless you're scared."

"Um, Annie. You forgot to tell us about the swimsuit and your top is over there." My Dad says pointing to my top floating about 10 feet away from me. I look at Luke who is just coming up and swim over. This is humiliating.

Luke sees my struggle and swims over to me to help me with my top as everyone turns around to give me some degree of modesty. All the sudden Luke starts laughing. "Not funny." I say as I straddle his waist. "Don't make me have to take your trunks." He finishes tying my top back on and kisses me deeply.

"I want to take them off but not here."

I giggle. "You're scared."

"Not of losing my trunks. Scared that everyone will see my wife in the throes of passion. That's mine to see."

"Valid point. Come." I swim back to the boat and he follows me. We climb out of the water back on board. As I'm getting back on board everyone is smiling. "We will be right back." I grab my clothes and Luke's and we go into the cabin and he throws me up against the door and pulls on the strings on the side of my bottoms and takes down his trunks and lifts me up and buries himself in me and I moan but he catches it with his mouth.

"Quiet baby. This has to be quick." I nod. He thrusts in and out of me hard and fast. "cum." And I cum gloriously sending him over the edge. "fuck Ana." He says letting me down.

"Fuckkk.. I love you Luke Sawyer."

"I'm going to go out and you can clean up and come after." He says as he pulls on his shorts and shirt and kisses me again. "I love you too."

I plop down on the bed after putting my clothes on and I must have fallen asleep. I'm awoken to Christian. "Ana." He says from across the room.

I look up. "yeah?"

"We're about to dock. I thought you might want to know."

"I don't know why but memories keep flooding back today. It kinda hurts."

He comes and sits down beside me and gives me a hug. "hey. It's okay. Like you said yesterday. We can hold onto our memories."

I start crying. "I don't know why I feel this way. It's so confusing."

"I understand Ana. We should get on deck before everyone thinks I'm doing something inappropriate." I laugh and back away.

"I'll be up shortly." He nods and leaves.

I come back out on deck and I'm approached by my husband. "sorry baby. I fell asleep. Did you get our swim suits?"

"I did. I knew you'd fallen asleep when you didn't emerge immediately."

I giggle. "you know me well." I kiss him.

When we finally dock, my husband helps me off and everyone else exits as well. "Michelle, we can take you home." I say quickly, secretly hoping she takes my offer.

"I have business that requires my attention anyways." Christian says as he shakes her hand.

Michelle nods and follows us. We drive Michelle home and I walk to The house with her. I have to know how that went. "so? What happened and what do you think?"

"He talked to me a little bit but just casually. He wouldn't get too close and he watched you most of the time. He's still in love with you Ana."

I shake my head. "I'm so sorry. He said he would try."

"Try what?"

"To move on."

"There's no way that will be with me unless he is truly over you which clearly he isn't yet."

I nod and hug her. "I'll see you at work."

"By the way, Ana?"

"Yes?"

"For someone with 5 kids, you still have a rockin body. No wonder you keep ending up pregnant."

I laugh. "thanks. But no more for me. I made my husband get fixed."

"You know those don't always take, right? My ex-husband had one and now he has another kid with his mistress." I snap my head back.

"No way. Ugh. His better work. We better get home to the kids."

She chuckles. "see you at work Monday."

I don't find this funny at all. I go back to the car and don't talk to my husband the whole way home. Not because I'm mad at him but what if I get pregnant again? I'm freaking out. Should I get fixed to? Go on birth control? Yes. Definitely. I'm going to the doctor Monday.

When we get home, I get out of the car and run into the house like the car is on fire and grab Nevaeh in an attempt to avoid unnecessary conversation.

While I'm feeding her he comes and sits down next to me on the couch. "Mind telling me why you're freaking out Ana?"

I take a minute contemplating whether or not to just say it. "she told me how vasectomies don't always take and I'm kinda freaked out by it. Another in 5 years, I cam handle but now? We have 5 kids under 5."

"If it happens, it happens" he says and I snap my head up at him.

"I'm not having this conversation until I put the baby down. I have a feeling colorful words will be emerging from my mouth."

I finish feeding Nevaeh and bring her to Susan and tell my husband to meet me in my office.

I sit at my desk and invite Luke to sit in the chair opposite the desk.

"Now please, plead your case Luke. We have 5 kids under 5.. a 4 year old, 2 2 year olds a 1 year old and a baby that's only 3 months. Please explain to me why we would possibly want more right now."

"Baby, I'm not saying I want more per se but if it happened I wouldn't object."

"Nor would I but let's be reasonable. I'm going to get an IUD Monday. I would be okay if by some chance I'm already pregnant but beyond that, we're putting a pin in it until we at least have a couple over 5.."

"That's fine. I accept your proposal."

I laugh. "I don't need you to accept it Luke. It was gonna happen regardless. Look, I love you and I love our babies but pause the baby making super sperm for a couple years. You think you can handle that? You seem to have an overwhelming urge to keep me impregnated. Am I right?"

He looks down but remains silent.

I sigh, "Luke?!"

"I backed out of the vasectomy but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"No."

I laugh. "You're sleeping in the guest room until I say otherwise. Please just leave me alone now."

"Ana, I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you too Luke but I need a little time to register this."

He nods and walks out of the room looking dejected. I cannot believe this shit. I guess I better get a damn pregnancy test.

I take Prescott with me and drive the R8 to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test.

When I return home I avoid my husband and go straight to our room. I go to the bathroom and take the test out of the box praying to God that my baby maker gets a vacation.

I take the test and leave it on the counter and go to shower.

When I come out I do my usual routine and get dressed and go back to the bathroom to find the word pregnant on the screen.

Ugh! I'm happy and pissed at the same time. I'm going to kick my husband's ass. I leave the test on the counter and don't even bother saying anything to him. I go down and kiss all my kids goodnight and ignore my husband.

I walk back to my room and I lay down and fall asleep.

Luke's POV

I knew I should've just had the vasectomy. Now I'm in the doghouse for God knows how long. She came down and kissed the kids goodnight and just ignored me. She never ignores me.

I decide to go up for a shower after I know she is asleep.

I go into the room and see her sleeping peacefully and kiss her temple and go into the bathroom and shower. As I'm shaving I notice a pregnancy test on the counter and upon closer inspection I see that it says pregnant. She is pregnant and didn't want to tell me. She is really mad.

I contemplate confronting her but realize at this point, it is probably a terrible idea. Instead I just go to bed.

I'm awoken in the middle of the night to my wife screaming. I run into the bedroom and find her still asleep. I grab her shoulders, "Ana, it's Luke, wake up!"

Her eyes flutter open, "Luke?" she wraps her arms around me. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere baby."

"Good, because I'm pregnant. I'm so fucking pissed off at you though Luke so don't mistake me wanting you to sleep beside me for me being okay with your actions now."

"Understood."

"Now take your clothes off and hold me."

I nod and do as she asks and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Ana's POV

I wake in the morning still safely in my husband's arms. I had a horrible nightmare last night about the incident that happened almost a year ago. I haven't had those nightmares in a long time. It helped that Luke came and held me. I didn't have anymore nightmares after that. Maybe he is my dream catcher.

I guess I can attribute my emotional rollercoaster to pregnancy hormones. Thank God. My wayward thoughts were scaring me.

Then I remember, I'm still pissed at my husband. He didn't Get his vasectomy, whined for 2 days about pain he wasn't really having and then he completely failed to mention it to me. To top it off he got me pregnant again before I figured it out. This is the first real fight we've had in the last 5 years.

I scoot out of bed and go shower and get ready for my day of ignoring my husband. I plan to look hot while doing it. That's what he gets.

I walk out and go to make breakfast but already find Ella and Heather hard at work making breakfast. "What's for breakfast ladies?"

"We're having a little of everything." Says Ella.

"Excellent. I'm not talking to Mr. Sawyer today. He's misbehaved and needs to learn a lesson."

"Well you're very beautiful today."

"Thank you Ella. Is Daddy up?"

"He is."

"I'm gonna go talk to him a little bit."

She nods and I walk down to Daddy's house. I knock on the door and walk in "Daddy!?"

"I'm in here Annie." I walk through and find him in the living room playing a fishing game on tv.

"Really Daddy? You need to go out fishing for real with Luke and maybe Christian."

"I do. Maybe we could go out on Christian's boat and leave all you women behind."

"Yeah. When do you want to get married? I can plan something for you."

"Make it in less than a month. Invite the Greys and your family and that should be enough."

"I'll get someone to coordinate with me. I'm sure Mia can help. Who would be the maid of honor and best man?"

"Ella wants you as maid of honor and I guess I'll take Luke."

"Sounds great. I'll go get planning now and get you married ASAP. Oh and Dad I wanted to talk about something else actually."

"Sure sweetheart. What is it?"

"Luke didn't really get his vasectomy. He faked it for days and never said anything to me about it until yesterday and it seems I'm pregnant again. How do I deal with this situation. I've decided to ignore him. I had him sleep in the guest room last night but made him stay when he woke me up from a nightmare."

"Oh dear. You have to confront him eventually but have fun in the process. Enjoy life."

"Wow Dad. Did love make you a philosopher?"

"It just showed me a new perspective."

"Okay. Thank you Daddy. I'll see you later. They're making a big breakfast so come up."

I give him a kiss on the cheek and head back to the house. I decide to sit on the deck for a little while on a lounger.

I hear someone come out. "Ana, are you awake?" Luke asks.

"I am. Not that I'm talking to you."

"I understand. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'll be okay once I deal with my errant husband." I look up at him with my impassive face.

"Well again I'm sorry for everything."

I sit up and look him in the eyes. "You lied and said you got the vasectomy and whined about pain you didn't have Luke. Then you failed to mention it to me knowing I could easily get pregnant and you did it all on purpose. I'm not mad about being pregnant. I'm mad about the lies."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll stay out of your way today but I love you and you look beautiful."

"I love you too. I just don't like you right now."

He half smiles and walks back into the house. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. This is gonna be a long day because I wanted to cave so badly.

I call Kate to have her help plan Dad's wedding.

"Steele?"

"Yes. I need your help planning a small wedding at my house for my Dad and Ella."

"They're getting married" she squeals.

"Yes. You want to help. We are gonna plan something quick and small. The Greys are invited and us and that's pretty much it."

"I'm in. I'll be over later to hash out details."

"Good. I need to talk to you about errant husbands anyways."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"We can discuss it when you get here. I'm currently ignoring him."

"Okay. Be there within an hour."

"See you then."

I hang up and see my Dad coming. "Ready Daddy?"

"I am."

We walk in and find everyone at the table waiting for us. I sit across the table from my husband and talk to everyone but my husband the entire time.

I stand up and take and feed Nevaeh in the family room.

After feeding an talking to her Kate finally shows up. I take her and go to my room. I leave the kids downstairs with Susan, Heather and everyone else.

"So what did Luke do?"

"He didn't really get a vasectomy and failed to mention it to me. I'm so mad but I want to jump him at the same time."

"Wow. So you're?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant and mad. A bad combination. I'm not mad about the baby. I'm mad about my husband's dishonesty."

"I bet. Congratulations. How are you gonna make him pay?"

"I'm wearing my sexiest clothes and ignoring him at the moment but I want his body so badly it's killing me."

She chuckles. "let's plan a wedding and take your mind off of it."

We spend the next 4 hours planning a small ceremony.

"Wanna go swimming? I got a swim suit for you.. I need to utilize my scrawniest one. I hope it stays on this time. My top fell off in the sound when I jumped in yesterday."

"Let's do it."

We get dressed in our bikinis and head through the house.

"Going swimming" Kate announces as if no one could tell already. We've barely even used our pool up until now though.

We go into the fenced in area containing the pool and jump in.

After swimming for a little while Kate announces that she needs to go home to her family. We get out and go inside to change but I run right into my husband and almost fall on my ass but he catches me.

His touch sets all my nerve endings on fire and I kiss him hard and then pull back when I realize what I'm doing. "Luke." I say nonchalantly.

"Ana. I'm sorry."

"I'm aware but I'm still mad as hell at you."

He sighs. "I know baby. I love you and you're so fucking hot in that bikini." He says while caressing my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into his touch.

I realize what he is doing. "stop trying to seduce me. I'm still mad.. I may give in but I'll still be mad." I reach up and pull his head towards me and kiss him deeply. "Take me to bed after I send Kate off Luke." I whisper against his lips and he nods.

I send Kate off and grab my husband and pull him upstairs.

As soon as we get through the door I pull his shirt off and pull down his shorts and boxers. I push him down onto the bed and pull off my bikini bottom and top and straddle his body and line his erection up with my core and slide down onto it. "fuck." He hisses.

I proceed to move up and down swirling my hips. "you are so lucky pregnancy hormones are insane." I say as I continue to move until I'm close to the edge, "Cum Luke." I say as I reach my climax taking him with me. "Fuck Luke."

"I like your angry sex baby."

I lay my head on his chest and giggle. "I do too but I don't want to stay angry. I want to know why you felt you had to lie and couldn't talk to me."

"Honestly, I was terrified of the knife and backed out. I didn't want you to know then so I played it out and planned to tell you before Nevaeh was born but I kinda forgot admittedly. I didn't actually try to get you pregnant on purpose. It just slipped my mind."

I sit back up and look at him. "Something that big just slipped your damn mind? Fuck Luke."

"Like I said, I'm sorry. Can I show you how sorry?" he says as he bucks his hips slightly and I realize that his erection is back.

"fine. I.. might still be mad afterwards though. We will have to see."

He smiles and flips us over and makes love to me.

When we emerge from the room I go and spend the rest of the day with our children. I'm still mad at him but not enough to simply ignore him. I'll just have fun letting him make it up to me.

4 weeks later

A week after I found out I was pregnant, the doctor informed me that I was 6 weeks pregnant so I'm now 9 weeks pregnant.

I have seen Christian maybe 2 times since the engagement. Today is my Dad and Ella's wedding.

Kate and Mia helped to finalize the planning. The Greys have all been invited and will be here soon. Dad is getting ready with Luke in his house and I'm with Kate and Mia helping Ella get ready. All of the Greys have grown quite fond of Ella.

I send Kate and Mia to let everyone else in.

When it's time we walk down the aisle and I can see Christian eye fucking me in my tight dress when I glance in his direction but I focus on my husband and wink at him.

All throughout the ceremony I can still feel those Grey eyes staring at me and I chance a look at him and see that he isn't alone and smile. Finally. Knowing him he could've just hired her though so I'm not getting my hopes up.

After the ceremony we have a simple buffet that Gail prepared. The buffet part and food was Dad's request. Christian suggested Gail for the job. Jason also attended. We still spend time with Jason and Gail on some of their days off.

We had a makeshift dancefloor area marked off and a small sound system playing. My dad doesn't like the extravagant measures so this was a pretty simple wedding.

First I dance with my husband when my Daddy cuts in and I dance with him. "Daddy, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you sweetheart and thank you for all of this."

"Anything for you Daddy. You know that."

"I know but I just want you to know how much I appreciate it."

I put my head on his shoulder and we just sway to the music. When the song is done, I give him a kiss on the cheek and go to leave the dancefloor when I'm approached by Christian. "May I have this dance?" I look around and nod when I see my husband slightly nod at me to signify that it's okay.

"You look beautiful as always Ana." He says as he sways us back and forth.

"Thank you. Who's your date?"

"She's not a date. She's Jessica and she's Just a friend who accompanies me to things if I'm being honest. I got tired of attending everything alone a while ago."

"Well you need to date Christian."

"You can't rush it Ana. I won't date just anyone. I didn't even want to date you. I was considering contracting another sub because it's so much simpler to do without feelings."

"If you say so. I guess it makes sense."

"Did you figure out your confused feelings?"

I laugh. "Yea. Pregnancy I'm guessing. Honestly I was dealing with memories. I hadn't been on that boat since…"

"You're pregnant again? Congratulations. "

I glare at him. "it was not expected, by me anyways. I thought he had that vasectomy. Turns out he didn't and then failed to mention it until I caught him in it the day after the boat."

"Wow. That's crazy. You okay now?"

"We are. I still hold some anger about it but it comes in handy." I look over at my husband and smile."

"Okay. I didn't need to know all that."

"Sorry. Are we still friends? You tend to ignore me a lot these days."

"I've just been super busy with a new deal. Of course we're still friends."

"Good. I think. Start coming around more. Ella doesn't see you often anymore. They've got to leave on their honeymoon soon."

The song ends and I kiss his cheek. "don't be a stranger Grey."

"That goes both ways Ana." I nod.

I walk back to my husband and wrap my arms around him and leans in and kisses my nose. "I love you Luke Sawyer."

"And I love you more Anastasia Sawyer."

"I can't wait until this party is over if I'm being honest."

"We can always sneak off for a few minutes." He says with a handsome panty dropping smile and I drag him inside to the downstairs guest room because that's as far as we can make it.

He fucks me quickly and quietly and we share intense orgasms and lay on the bed until we regain our bearings. "We should go back out. Dad and Ella should be leaving soon."

"Okay baby. Let's go." We get up and get dressed and rejoin the party and say our goodbyes to the bride and groom.

The next 3 weeks go by without a problem. I'm 12 weeks pregnant now. Today we celebrate Kirsten's 5th birthday and tomorrow our 4th wedding anniversary. We are taking a 3 day weekend in Cabo. Dad and Ella have been back for a week and will be helping to take care of the kids while we're gone.

"Perfect." I state as I put the last decorations up for my daughter's party.

"It's been perfect for hours Ana. You're going overboard." Luke says.

"Nonsense. This is our first baby and I don't want her to think that she's been replaced in our hearts ever."

"She knows she's not replaced baby. We spend just as much time with her as we do the others. She knows how loved she is."

"Always the voice of reason Mr. Sawyer."

"You're my voice of reason also. We complete each other."

"Okay. Let's get ready before Kirsten and our guests arrive. You remember what happened 4 years ago?"

"Our first kiss or the first time we made love?"

"Both. And tomorrow is our anniversary."

"And we're going to Cabo for some 1 in 1 time. Mmmm.. I can't wait."

"Me neither. Preview?" he nods.

I take his hand and lead him to our bedroom where we have shower sex and get dressed for the party.

Soon after we make it back downstairs, our guests start to arrive.

Kirsten is thrilled and enjoys the party thoroughly. The bouncy house is a favorite with the kids and Elliot.

During the festivities, I approach Christian. I don't think I ever thanked you."

"Um.. for what?"

"My daughter." I say looking to where Kirsten is playing with her little friends. "Thank you for this Christian."

I give him a hug. "she is a wonderful little girl Ana. I couldn't have asked for her a better mother if I tried."

I smile. "She is pretty great. How are you?"

"Doing okay. Keeping busy at work."

"Between work and the kids, I don't have time for much else. Our break to Cabo is just what I need. Where's Gail and Jason?"

"They sent a present. They had to go to Gail's sister's to help her out with some things. They said they would be helping with the kids when they got back and spend time with you when you return vacation."

"I can't believe it's been so long since she was born. I still remember the day like it was yesterday. And tomorrow is our 4th anniversary. That's what the vacation is for."

"Ah. Well happy anniversary."

"Thank you. I better get back with the rest of the kiddos."

After the party is over, the kids are all exhausted so we send everyone home and put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves and go to sleep in each other's arms after some hot sexual shenanigans.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a week since Kirsten's birthday party and it's been a great week. We had a fantastic time in Cabo.

I'm now 13 weeks pregnant and I'm accompanying my husband to his vasectomy. He isn't working his way out of it this time.

We arrive at the 'slaughterhouse' as Luke lovingly calls the doctor's office and get checked in. I hold his hand throughout the procedure and we go home. I can see the significant difference in the real pain he is experiencing vs. The pretend pain he had last time.

The pain medication takes the edge off and he is talking loopy but I treat him with TLC and baby him with his new best friend, frozen peas.

It's been 2 days and Luke is finally feeling well again. I have planned to take him out to a private dinner tonight. He has earned it. The nannies are keeping the kids.

He goes back to work tomorrow so we have to have a somewhat early night.

After I get off work, I find my handsome husband wearing a fancy suit that I had purchased for him to wear tonight.

"Mmmm.. you look delicious Mr. Sawyer."

I kiss him softly. He puts his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. "Go get ready Mrs. Sawyer." He smacks my ass as I walk away.

"I was going to ask you to shower with me but I think I'll make you wait." I wink and walk quickly up the stairs.

After I shower, I change into my new powder blue gown.

I put on my jewelry and light makeup and walk downstairs and find my husband hasn't moved from the bottom of the stairs.

"Now who looks delicious Mrs. Sawyer?"

I smile and blush.

He puts his arm out for me. "Shall we?"

I take his arm and we kiss our kids goodbye and head out the door.

We arrive at The Mile High Club and once in the elevator, my lips attack his. "Fuck. Luke Sawyer, you may get lucky tonight."

"Mmm.. I look forward to it."

We go to our usual private booth and have a delightful and delicious meal. During the meal Luke slides his hand up my thigh to my pantiless core. I gasp when he inserts a finger. "shh.." I grab onto the label of his jacket and bite my lip while he thrusts his finger in and out. I pull him to me and bury my face in the crook of his neck and bite down as my orgasm rips through me. "Fuck Luke" I whisper. "You're killing me. Take me home."

He throws a couple hundreds on the table and helps me out of the booth and we casually exit the restaurant. He kisses me deeply as soon as we enter the elevator. "No panties Mrs. Sawyer. You're so naughty."

"Only for you baby."

When we get home the kids are all in bed so we go straight to bed.

He makes love to me a good deal of the night until I pass out in his arms.

I'm awoken in the morning to my husband between my legs sucking on my clit. "fuck me Luke"

I grab onto his hair and grind into his face until I combust all over his face. "fuck Ana, you squirted."

I bite my lip. "just fuck me. I want you inside me Luke."

He flips me over and pulls my ass up and fucks me into oblivion.

I literally pass out from ecstasy.

When I wake up I'm in my husband's arms. "welcome back."

"Fuck Luke, you're amazingly talented. We should go tend to our family and go to work."

"Let's shower together first and then get ready."

After shower sex and breakfast with our kids, we head out the door to work.

The first few hours of work are uneventful until I get a visit from Detective Clark.

"How can I help you detective?"

"I have some news you're not going to like. Would you like your husband present."

I'm worried now. I nod and pick up my phone to call Luke.

"Ana?"

"Yes, can you please come to my office? Detective Clark has some news."

"Be right there love."

I hang up and bring my attention back to detective Clark. "on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad are we talking?"

"10."

"Fuck."

Luke enters the room and shakes detective Clark's hand. I don't know if he deserves a handshake at this point.

"So, what do you have to tell me? Is this regarding Jack and Jim?"

He nods. "The trial is coming up in 3 weeks." I start to hyperventilate and my husband comes around the desk and soothes me. "Worse yet, Jack managed to escape before the trial and we are unable to locate him."

I go into a full blown panic attack at this point and I can't hear anything else but my husband is holding me tightly. I don't know how long I'm like this but I vaguely recall Grace Grey coming in and giving me a shot.

It must've knocked me out because when I wake up, I'm at home in my bed with my husband holding me. "What happened?"

"After the news, you destroyed your office. Detective Clark got hit and he isn't happy but he understands the circumstances. Grace came and gave you a sedative. She said your blood pressure is too high. She says you need to be on bedrest until it's under control." I sit up straight.

"I can't be here Luke. This is where them pieces of shit kidnapped me before. I want to go back to Paris until this shit blows over."

"We can do that. Anything you want baby."

"Good, let's pack up the kids and get the fuck out of here. He said they were going to take the kids last time but I was the one they saw first."

"I'll have Heather pack you a bag. You rest."

"No. I need to call Christian about using his jet. We may need to bring Dad and Ella along. I don't want to risk anyone."

"Okay. You call him. I will talk to everyone else."

"Thank you."

I pick up my phone and call Christian.

"Christian?"

"Ana is everything okay?"

"No. We need your jet. Jack escaped. We need to get everyone back to our Paris home ASAP. We cannot stay here until they catch that bastard. I can't risk anyone."

"Of course Ana. I'll set it up. If you need anything else let me know."

"Tell your Mom I may need more sedatives until we get there."

"She sedated you?"

"Yeah, I kinda destroyed my office and hit Dt. Clark in my blind rage and Luke called her I believe."

"I will set it up and call you right back. Take care of yourself."

"I'm trying. I can't let him get to my family and that includes Ella. You be careful too. I know Jack was after you also."

"I can take care of myself Ana. Just let me make this call. I'll talk to you soon."

I hang up and jump up and change into something comfortable. I sit back on the bed waiting for my husband to come back. I'm afraid to leave my room.

Christian calls back to tell me the jet is ready and I call my husband to come up and grab me because I'm panicking about leaving the bedroom.

He doesn't answer and I panic again. I grab my gun out of my locked box in my locked cabinet and load it. I call my husband again and no answer again. I call Heather and Susan and still no answer. I call Daddy and he answers.

"I need your help Daddy. I think something is going on downstairs. No one is answering me. Jack escaped from prison and I'm afraid it is him. Please get your gun and meet me downstairs."

"I'm on my way Annie. Remember how I taught you to shoot that gun baby girl. You're an excellent aim. You have got this."

"Yes daddy. Let's save my family. "

I hang up and slowly slide out of my bedroom very quietly and sneak down the stairs when I hear his voice in the kitchen. On the way down. I see that the panic room is locked so hopefully my family is In there. I slide discreetly into the area the voices are coming from and I remain calm like Daddy taught me and I see my husband tied to a chair and Jack standing over him asking him a lot if questions about me.

I survey the area and there doesn't appear to be anyone else around. My husband spots me and I put my finger up to my lips and he acts like he doesn't see me. I see my Daddy coming around from the laundry room with his gun drawn. He is the first to say something.

"Let him go Jack."

"Well, well, the whores daddy is here." He pulls out a gun and puts it to my husband's head.

"Put the gun down or I will not hesitate to take you down you piece of shit."

Jack cocks his gun and that is it. I shoot and it hits Jack in the neck. He drops to the ground, dropping the gun and I run up and kick his gun away from him and hold my gun to Jack's head.

"Now who's in control bitch?" he almost cackles and I shoot him in his gut.

"You BITCH!!"

My daddy comes up behind me and puts a bullet in his head. "Nobody hurts my Annie."

I'm still holding my gun staring at this obviously dead man in front of me, when my Daddy slowly pries the gun from my fingers and I drop to the ground and crawl to the trash can and vomit. I sit down and see that Daddy is letting Luke loose, "the kids."

"Panic room" he runs to me and envelops me in a tight hug and I begin to sob.

"The police are on their way."

I continue to sob. The police come and get statements from Daddy and Luke. Grace comes and gives me more sedative but not enough to knock me out again.

I manage to give them my statement in between sobs and they clear out Jack's body after declaring Jack dead. Finally. They called it self defense as they should. It's obvious that's what it was. My husband doesn't let go of me this whole time. "we still need to get to Paris. The jet is ready."

"Of course. The kids are still in the panic room with the nannies. Let's just grab them and get the fuck out of here."

"Where the fuck was security again?"

"They were all knocked out. They are all at the hospital getting checked out." I nod.

"Then let's get our family and get the fuck out. Daddy, you want to go?"

"No sweetie, since the threat is gone, we will stay here and hold down the fort."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

We grab the kids and go straight to the car. We take Susan and Heather both with us and Tom and Prescott are going to join us at the airport.

We get to the jet and we all get on board the jet and I take a shower in the onboarding shower and we take off. I go and lay down and leave everyone else taking turns caring for the kids for the flight and my husband lays down with me and holds me.

"Baby, you were very brave today. I'm proud of you."

"I couldn't let him hurt you."

"I know baby. I'm glad you kept that gun."

I sigh. "me too. I need a nap. I love you so much Luke."

"I know. I love you too. Get some sleep babe." I wrap myself tight in his arms and fall asleep.

I wake up with another nightmare sweating and gasping for air. My husband comes storming in and wraps me in his arms again. "nightmare?"

I nod. "hold me?"

"Of course." He crawls in behind me and holds me.

When I wake up, he is still holding me. I roll over and look at him and he is staring at me with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I just hate that you had to go through that."

"Is it bad that I'm glad I got to watch him take his last breath?"

"Under the circumstances, not at all. I was glad I got to watch it too."

"I love you Luke and I'm so thankful I have you."

"I feel the same about you. Let's go up front. It's about time to land."

I nod and roll out of bed and we go back to take our seats at the front of the jet.

When we get home, I go straight to my bathroom and take a shower and scrub myself hard.

I take another sedative and join my family until I get to sleepy and I give them all kisses and go to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

8 weeks later – 21 weeks pregnant

We've been in Paris for 2 months. It has been peaceful. I've been working from my local office. We went to find out the gender of our last baby last week and it is a boy so now we will have 3 girls and 3 boys.

We sent for our security to come after we got here. We had Elliot go to our house and tear up the flooring and remodel our entire kitchen. I don't want even so much as a cell of that piece of shit to remain in my home. Elliot said the remodel is done so we are officially flying home today. We haven't talked to Christian since we arrived in Paris. Dad said he had been spending time with them though.

They delayed the court date for Jim until we return. They were understanding of our need to flee the country after everything that has happened. At least when I have to face him, he will be in handcuffs so I'm not too worried about him hurting me. I'm only worried because I will have to relive those 2 weeks again.

"Honey, you ready yet?" My husband asks me as I finish applying my lip gloss.

"Yes dear." I turn to him and smile and stalk towards him. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a sweet kiss. "I will have to have my way with my husband on the jet on the way home though."

"Mmm.. I wouldn't have it any other way baby." He kisses me sweetly. He takes my hand and pulls me out of the room before I change my mind about being done and I giggle.

After a very long flight, complete with a little kinky fuckery, we are finally home. As our SUVs roll up outside our home, my anxiety rises. Luke grabs my hand. He must see my struggle. "We don't have to stay here baby."

"No. We do. I need to face this. Those bastards will NOT keep controlling my life in any way."

"Okay. Take your time. I will help get the kids inside. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

I get out of the SUV and walk over to the swing set in our yard and stare at the house thinking. Is the few bad memories enough to throw this house and all the good memories away? No. Definitely not. The kitchen is completely remodeled and there should be no proof of what happened left.

As I'm sitting there thinking, everyone is moving all our stuff back into the house. My phone rings and I answer without looking.

"Sawyer."

"Ana?"

"Mom, how are you doing?"

"I'd be doing a lot better if I knew about all the shit that my daughter has been through the last 3 years."

"Well I would've told you if you had called once in a while."

"The phone goes both ways Anastasia."

"Mom did you really call to argue? What's going on?"

"I'm coming to Seattle to visit you. We need to catch up."

"Yes, we do. I have a guest room you can stay in and visit with the kids."

"Kids? How many do you have?" I giggle because normally mothers would know this stuff.

"5 and a half Mom."

"What?! Last time I talked to you, you were pregnant with twins and only had Kirsten."

"A lot has happened Mom."

"Yeah, you've clearly been busy. I will be there Monday. We should have a spa day?" which I will inevitably pay for.

"Sure Mom. Just let me know when you're in town and I will pick you up."

"Okay sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too Mom."

I hang up and sigh as my husband approaches. "who was that?"

I roll my eyes. "my mother."

"Mmm.. that bad, huh?"

"You remember the last time we saw her? That's the last time I heard from her. Absentee mother award goes to…"

"Why is your relationship so strained?" he asks sitting down next to me putting his arm around me.

"I guess I never did explain my mother to you. She married my birth father but he died the day after I was born. Then she married Ray. He is my father for all intents and purposes. She cheated on him with husband number 3. We talked about him briefly. She made me go with her when she left Ray and I hated it even before the abuse started. I was 14. It was verbal abuse, then physical. Soon he was forcing me to let him watch me shower and shortly after that, he would come into my room at night when Mom was gone and touch me.. inappropriately. He made me touch him. He even forced himself into my mouth once. Anyway, I'd tried to tell my Mom but she said I was making it up to go back to Ray. I called ray hysterically crying daily wanting to be saved but since there was no legal adoption, his hands were tied. Until the last time I called him so frantic he couldn't understand me. He told me he was coming to get me no matter what. I tried to pack and got caught and he was about to rape me when my Daddy broke in and beat him half to death. Anyway, Mom still claimed I made everything about #3 up just because I wanted Ray. She went on to marry Bob. Mom has always been money hungry and would go after the man with more money."

"Wow. I'm so sorry baby." He wraps me in his arms. "what did she want this time?"

I sigh. "she is coming to visit Monday. I know she is after something. I just don't know what. I hope she doesn't think anyone will let her try to fuck shit up for Daddy and Ella. I should make her stay at a hotel after all. I didn't think of that."

"You do whatever you're comfortable with baby. You ready to go in?"

"Yeah. I may as well bite the bullet and check it out." He stands up and offers me his hand and I take it.

We walk through the front door and I look around Luke holds my hand as I walk through to the kitchen. I look around in awe. It's not even recognizable as the same kitchen we left here. It is fucking perfect. I smile brightly. "I fucking love it. It's perfect! I have to thank Elliot!"

"I'm sure Kate helped him for you."

"Well regardless, they're fucking geniuses."

I wrap my arms around my husband's neck and kiss him. "Take me to bed?"

"It would be my pleasure."

After making love, we drift peacefully off to sleep.

It's Monday and I'm headed to the airport to pick up my Mother.

As soon as she sees me she comes running at me. She engulfs me in a hug. She pulls back with her hands still on my upper arms. "Ana, you are just glowing. Motherhood agrees with you."

"Thanks Mom." I say enthusiastically. "I got you a suite. It is probably best not to stay at my home because Dad and his wife live out there. You can visit though."

She frowns. "Your Dad got married?"

I nod. "He is happy so leave it be."

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm happily married too, in case you forgot."

I sigh. "I know Mom. Let's get you settled into the suite and you can meet the kids."

She nods. I take her to the hotel and check her into a suite.

Once she is settled into her room, I take her back to my house. Upon arrival, we're greeted at the door by Kirsten. She hugs my legs and looks at Mom confused. She doesn't remember her.

"Grams is here Kirsten." She bends down. After giving a skeptical look, she gives her a hug and then she runs off.

"She doesn't remember you I guess. Let me introduce you to the rest."

We go to the playroom where the nannies have the rest of the kids.

"Mom, that's James and Jesse and this is Piper and Nevaeh. Guys this is Grams."

She gives them all hugs and we go out into the kitchen and I fix her a glass of wine and myself some tea.

"So I heard you were kidnapped Ana. Why didn't you tell me? I am your mother and I'd like to know these things."

"It's not something I care to discuss. It was an extremely difficult time for obvious reasons. I have to go to court soon and testify against one of the perpetrators."

"Oh honey. Are you sure this baby is your husband's and not…"

I cut her off. "Mom, I know that he is my husband's. I was pregnant with Nevaeh whenever I was kidnapped. I need you to stop being judgmental and let me just explain to you what happened over the last 3 years but I will not relive that 2 week time period where I was kidnapped. I already have to relive it again in court."

"Okay honey. I'm sorry."

I tell her most of the details of what has happened since I last saw her. As I'm finished talking Daddy and Ella walk in.

I see Mom look at them and get a look of jealousy on her face. Dad knew she was coming so he isn't surprised.

"Carla"

"Ray"

"This is my wife Ella. Ella, this is my ex-wife and Annie's mother Carla."

Ella extends her hand politely. "Nice to meet you."

My Mom reluctantly takes it and shakes her hand. "Likewise."

After sitting in uncomfortable silence for a little bit I decide to take Mom to spend some time with the kids.

At the end of the day I take Mom back to her hotel and agree to pick her back up in the morning for our spa day.

I go home and go straight to bed because my Mom is exhausting.

I wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares about number 3. I'm covered in sweat. I look over and find my sleeping handsome husband and I give him a soft kiss and wander to the bathroom and take a shower.

After my shower I climb back into bed naked and sit astride my husband sleeping in only his boxers. I rub my fingers down his chest to his manhood and slide my hand into his boxers and lightly stroke him. His erection starts to grow and I free him from his boxers and align him at my entrance and slide slowly down onto his awaiting erection. I hear him moan and then he suddenly opens his eyes as I ride him slowly.

"Fuck baby." He grabs my hips and guides me up and down his length and I swirl my hips and kiss him feverishly. "cum with me Ana."

And I feel my insides clench as I have the most intense orgasm of my life. He flips us over and fucks me hard and fast riding out my orgasm. "one more time Ana."

I cum gloriously hard around him dragging him with me. I feel him empty himself in me as he grunts. He pulls out and flops down beside me pulling me to his chest. "You can wake me up like that anytime baby."

"Mmm.. I will. I love you Luke."

He gives me a sweet kiss. "I love you too baby. What has you up this time of night?"

"Nightmare about husband number 3."

He pulls me tighter to him. "I'm so sorry baby. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I think Mom triggered it. She talked about the kidnapping in a less than acceptable manner and it just triggered memories of how she didn't believe me with number 3."

"Well I've got you now baby. I'll protect you forever Ana."

"I know Luke. That's one of the many reasons I love you so much."

"Let's get some more sleep and maybe I will wake you in a pleasant manner in the morning."

" I look forward to it. I love you baby."

"Love you too. Sleep tight angel." Is the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up in the morning to my husband between my legs pleasing me. "Don't stop Luke." He continues his delicious assault leading me to 2 highly intense orgasms before he crawls up my body and fucks me into oblivion, resulting in another round of orgasms for us both. "Yeah, you can definitely wake me up like that anytime."

"I plan to wake you up like that as often as I can for the rest of our lives."

"I look forward to it." I look at the time. Ugh I have to go pick up my mother. I promised her a spa day."

"Take Prescott with you since we don't exactly trust your mother." He kisses my nose as he pulls out and lays beside me and pulls me to his chest.

"I know. I still am not clear on her intentions but I fear that they aren't good."

"I know you can handle yourself baby."

"I better get up." I give him a sweet kiss and roll out of bed. I stop and turn around. "Join me for a shower?"

"Definitely." He jumps out of bed and chases me to the shower and we get dirtier before we get clean.

After our shower, we get dressed and I kiss my kids and my husband and head out to meet up with my mother. Prescott accompanies me.

I stop at my mother's suite and knock. She lets me in and I stand in the main area while she finishes getting dressed. She looks like she wasn't alone here last night which is confusing because she doesn't know anyone around here. I find a belt on the couch that belongs to a man. "I'm going to wait in the hall Mom." I don't want to be around some strange man. About that time, I hear a voice I didn't expect to ever hear again.

"Why Anastasia? Don't you miss me?" I freeze. Morton. I go to walk out of the suite but he comes up behind me and slams the door back shut as soon as I go to open it. I turn around and immediately regret it. He is only in a pair of boxers. "We have some unfinished business Ana."

"No. We don't." I knee him in the groin and kick him again when he crouches over and run out of the door and I run into Prescott and tell her what happened. She calls for backup and takes me to the car and locks me in. What the fuck is my mother doing with that fuckwad? I decide to call my husband while waiting so maybe he can comfort me.

"Ana?"

"Come to meet me at the Fairmont. I'm locked in the car but I need you."

"I'm on my way. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hand up and start crying. Why would my mother still be around that man? You can bet your ass I'm calling Bob.

Prescott approaches the car and gets in. "What do you want to do about them Ana. Your mother claims he was just visiting and you attacked him for no reason."

"Fuck that shit. Kick her ass out of that suite. Tell her to take him and get the fuck out of town."

"He supposedly lives in Seattle." I gasp. Fuck. "just kick them out and tell them to stay away from me and my family."

She nods and gets out and locks me back in. I start hyperventilating. He fucking lives here. I could see him at anytime. About that time, there's a knock on the window. I unlock the door and get out and leap into my husband's arms and start crying again.

"Shhh baby. Let's get into the car and you can tell me what is going on. I pull back and nod and we both get into the car and I tell him about my confrontation with Morton and how my Mother lied about me attacking him for no reason and how he lives in Seattle. "Son of a bitch. That must be the real reason she came to Seattle."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm done with her. If I could, I'd buy them both a one way ticket to hell and ship them off." About that time, I look towards a commotion at the front door and there are my mother and Morton fighting with Security, probably about getting kicked out.

"THAT is Morton?"

Morton is about 6'1" and 275 pounds and it is NOT muscle. He is a heavy set man. "Yes."

"You took him down?" he says in disbelief.

"Dynamite comes in small packages baby. Just seeing him makes me sick. I want to go home and we have to tell security to NOT let them on our property and I want them on a proscribed list of visitors. I want nothing to do with either and I don't want them near my family."

"Prescott can ride with Gibson. Let's go home baby."

I nod and he takes me home and as we drive by Mom and Morton standing on the sidewalk I flip them off. "Fuckers"

"Calm down baby. Blood pressure."

"Right." I breathe deeply and when we finally get home Luke comes around and scoops me up. "I can still walk."

"But right now I'm carrying you. Suck it up woman." I giggle. He walks me through our house and takes me to the master bath and sets me down on the counter and runs me a bath.

"You're the best husband alive baby. Are you giving me a home spa day?"

"I am actually." He smiles at me and stalks back over to me as the tub fills. She stands me up and strips me out of my clothes and strips himself and fucks me up against the wall before he helps me into the tub and gets in behind me and washes me.

"I owe you a reward for everything you do for me Luke. You truly are absolutely amazing."

"Not as amazing as my wife. The only thing I want from you is for you to keep being the amazing woman that you are baby."

I turn around in the tub and straddle him and give him amazing bath sex before we finally decide to get out and go get dressed and spend the day with our children.

As we're passing the bedroom my phone rings. It is my mother. I put it on speaker so that Luke can hear this.

"What can I help you with Carla?"

"You kicked me out of the suite Ana. And call me Mom."

"You had the man that abused me as a teenager there and after I protected myself against him, you told security I attacked him for no fucking reason so no Carla. I will not call you Mom. As far as I'm concerned you're now just the canal donor. Your birth canal is the only association I have with you so fuck you!"

"Anastasia!! You need to stop spreading those lies. Steven is a good man who helped me out food on the table for you."

I cut her off "and he put his dick in my mouth when I was just 14 Mom but you don't want to hear that. He must've gotten rich again if you're fucking him again. I'm calling Bob to let him know what you're up to."

"Bob kicked me out, okay? He said I was bad for him and making him broke."

I laugh hard. "irony at it's finest. So you decided to come here and live with a pedophile?"

"He isn't a pedophile Ana. You provoked him dressing like a little slut."

"Fuck you Carla. Stay the fuck away from me and my family. I am done with you!!"

"But Ana.." I hang up. Bitch!

I flop down on the bed and throw my phone across the room. "fucking cunt!" I start sobbing. "she's supposed to be my Mother Luke."

He comes over and wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shirt. "you need Ray?"

I nod. "please."

He gives me a sweet kiss and gets up. "I will go get him baby. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaves the room and 5 minutes my Dad comes in and wraps his arms around me and I start sobbing again. I lay my head on his shoulder and tell him what happened.

"That cunt! Annie, don't let her get to you. We will protect you from Morton. I promise. You did well protecting yourself Annie."

"You taught me well and I trust that you will all protect me. I knew Mom wasn't much of a Mom but this blows my mind. What kind of mother believes a pedophile over their daughter?"

"A mother who shouldn't be a mother. I'm just glad she gave me you. That's the only good thing she ever accomplished."

"Oh Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Clean up and let's go have lunch together somewhere."

"I love that idea."

"I'll see you shortly. I'll wait downstairs and let your husband know our plan."

"Okay."

I get dressed and Daddy takes me out to lunch at a small café across from the building formerly known as SIP. Prescott accompanies us.

"I just want both of them to go away Daddy. I hate knowing they are so close."

"Me too baby. Maybe I should pay him a visit and give him another ass beating." I giggle.

"Daddy, I don't want you to get in trouble and you know Carla will lie for him. He must've came into some money for her to go back to him when Bob kicked her out. I'm gonna call Bob and find out the real reason he kicked her out."

"Good idea. I bet there's more to it."

We pay and get up and leave when Prescott approaches. "They just came in. We need to take the back exit."

Bastards. We go out the back exit and it is too late. "Ana? Please let me talk to you." I am furious so I turn around and walk up to her and punch her in the face and turn around and walk away and we see Steven coming around the corner and Daddy punches him and he falls down. We run out of the building and get into the car giggling. We head home.

"Nice right hook Annie."

I giggle. "you have a pretty good one yourself Daddy. That was therapeutic but we may be arrested. So worth it though."

"It was. We would get a misdemeanor charge at best. They had that coming for years."

"Agreed."

We get home and go inside and I kiss my husband and kids and hug my Daddy. "I'm going to take a nap. If the cops come, feel free to wake me up."

"cops?" Luke asks.

"I punched Carla and Daddy punched Morton. Nothing too bad."

He smiles. "feel better?"

"Much." I give him a kiss. I will see you after my nap.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

I go upstairs and strip and put on one of my husband's tshirts and lay down and take a nap.

I am awoken from a nightmare and sit up startled and covered in sweat. I need to call Flynn. I haven't seen him in a month. I get up and go and shower and get dressed and search for my family.

I walk downstairs and find Luke, Kirsten, Jesse, James, and Piper in the family room. "Where's Nevaeh?" I ask.

"Oh, Susan took her to feed her. How was your nap?"

I shake my head. "nightmare"

"I'm sorry baby. Come sit." He says patting the couch next to him.

I take the seat next to him and he wraps an arm around me and Susan comes back in with Nevaeh and I take her from her and hold her. We spend the next couple of hours with our kids before it is time for dinner and we all eat together.

After we eat and spend more time with the kids, we give them baths and put them to bed and go to bed ourselves.

As I'm getting undressed, my phone rings. I sigh.

"Ana Sawyer"

"Ana, your mother is here and wants to talk to you."

"Is she alone? I want nothing to do with her. Tell her to go to hell."

"She has a man with her, Steve?"

"That's husband number 3. I told you about him. I want nothing to do with either of them."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'll get rid of them."

"Thanks. I'll explain the rest to you later. Maybe over lunch."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll come see you at Grey House."

"See you then. Later."

"Later."

I hang up and my husband helps me out of the rest of my clothes and makes love to me and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up in the morning wrapped in my husband. I didn't have anymore nightmares thankfully. Probably because my husband was holding me.

I resolve that today I will call Flynn and Bob and I'm also having lunch with Christian to explain the situation with Morton to him. Maybe his security can help keep track of him and Mom so they can't bother me anymore.

I roll over until I'm nose to nose with Luke. I kiss his lips softly. "Luke?" I kiss him again. "Luke?" I say a little louder and I see his eyelids flutter.

"Yeah baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need you inside me."

He smiles and rolls me onto my back and crawls between my legs. "mmm.. I like that idea." He swiftly penetrates me and fucks me hard and fast.

"Ooh right there baby." I cry as he hits me in that spot.

"Fuck. Cum for me Ana." And I climax spectacularly around him bringing him with me. "damn Ana. I love waking up beside you." He kisses me sweetly again as he pulls out and flops down beside me and pulls me to his chest. "Marrying you was the best decision I've ever made in my life."

I look at him smiling. "I could say the same about marrying you baby."

"Ready to go to work?"

"Eh. Not really but it needs to be done. I have to call Bob and find out why he really kicked Mom out and call Flynn to set up an appointment and I'm having lunch with Christian. Fun filled day."

"Sounds like it. I will be there if you need me for anything baby."

"I know. It is one of the many things I love about you Luke Sawyer."

"Maybe you can fill me in on some of the other reasons you love me sometime?"

I giggle. "it's on a need to know basis. I find new reasons everyday. I can tell you when I come across one though. That means you have to keep me posted on reasons you love me as well or I won't be as willing to share my reasons with you Mr. Sawyer."

"I can show you a couple of reasons I love you right now?"

I giggle as he towers over me. "Show me baby."

He makes love to me while telling me how wonderful I am and showing me that he means it simultaneously. He is a truly wonderful husband.

We shower together and have some shower sex and then we get dressed for work, kiss our kids and go to work.

After reading through my first manuscript of the day, I decide to call Bob.

"Bob Adams."

"Hey Bob. It's Ana. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah Ana. Of course. How can I help you?"

"Carla came here to see me. She said you kicked her out. I just want to hear your side as to why. I don't trust her one iota."

"Well, I caught her stealing from our account and slowly emptying my bank account. I checked out her phone and discovered she had been sending money to Steven Morton for over a year. I obviously wasn't having that shit so I kicked her out and blocked her out of my accounts. That's probably why she came to you."

"Son of a bitch. I'm sorry Bob. I actually like you. I don't know if you knew or not but Morton abused me when I was 14 and Mom made me live with them. She never believed me. Yesterday I went to her suite I got her and he was there and attempted to assault me again so I defended myself but again, she told my security that I attacked him for no reason so I kicked her out of the suite and then I discovered that apparently Morton lives around here somewhere. She's been trying to contact me through everyone she knows I know and she actually approached me and Daddy with him yesterday afternoon and I punched her in the face and Daddy punched Morton."

"Wow. I'm sorry Ana. I thought she might have been using you to try to get back in touch with me but I see now that isn't the case. How are you doing with all of this?"

"I've been better. I've been through a lot since I last saw you. I'm not sure if you've heard about everything but she claimed that as part of the reason she came."

"Yeah, she has become a pretty difficult person to live with the last couple years but she has never shown much concern for you and I'm sorry. If I could've forced her to keep in touch with you I would've but it's all too little too late now. Feel free to keep in touch with me though. I'd like to get to know your kids yet since I'm still kinda their grandpa right?"

"Of course you are Bob. You're welcome to visit or call anytime."

"Good. I'll plan a trip soon. I hope your mother and him leave you alone Ana. Let me know if you need any help with that situation. I can't do much but I can try to help you."

"Thanks Bob. I have to go. I have lunch plans."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Take care.'

"You too." I hang up and gather my things to go to lunch at Grey House.

I stop by my husband's post and give him a kiss and let him know I'm going to have lunch now.

"Be safe. Keep Prescott with you."

"Of course baby. Love you."

"Love you too honey."

I smile and give him another hug and sweet kiss and leave.

I arrive at the 20th floor of Grey House and Andrea sends me into his office. I haven't been here in a while.

I walk into his office and he looks up from his paperwork and smiles. "Ana." He says. "Have a seat."

I walk over to his couch and he calls out for lunch. He walks over and sits beside me. "so tell me about the situation with your Mom and number 3."

"Well… she came to visit. I knew she was up to something because I hadn't seen her in over 3 years. She insisted on a spa day. Anyways, she arrived Monday and I picked her up and got her a suite at the Fairmont because I didn't want her to stay on my property and start shit with my Dad or Ella."

He nods.

"I took her out to visit with the kids. No big deal. Kirsten didn't even remember her and she had no clue I had 5 kids. What kind of mother doesn't know about her grandchildren? Anyway, I introduced her and she immediately started asking about my kidnapping in a rather rude manner. She implied that this baby belonged to my captors. I shut that shit down and told her I didn't want to discuss that time period. I told her what had happened since the last time I saw her. She spent some time with the kids and I took her back to the hotel. Honestly, she didn't even seem interested in spending time with the kids. That was a red flag in itself."

Andrea comes in and puts our food down on the table. "Let's eat and you can finish telling me the story."

I nod and we eat in relative silence, him watching me eat intently.

After I finish, I start back up. "I went to her suite to pick her up yesterday morning. I was waiting for her to get dressed and noticed items of men's clothing so I said I was going to wait in the hall. I didn't wanna see who she was fucking. I went to turn away and he came out of nowhere. He stopped me from opening the door and I turned around and he was standing there in just his boxers. So gross. He said we had unfinished business. I said we didn't, kneed him in his junk and kicked him over and ran off. I kicked them out of the suite. She called telling me basically I was lying about him. Said I attacked him for no reason. Told me I dressed slutty as a teenager.

Later, my Daddy took me out to lunch and when we were leaving they showed up trying to talk to us. I punched her and we turned around and there was Morton and Daddy punched him and we ran off like bandits." I giggle.

"Oh Ana. Thank you for telling me. I did notice they both had black eyes when they came by."

"Also, apparently he lives somewhere in Seattle and Mom got kicked out by Bob because she had been stealing his money and sending it to Morton for over a year. So now I have to deal with the fact that they are around here somewhere."

"Damn Ana. You want some help keeping track of them?"

"Please. Your security is better at that type of stuff than ours is. I'm not sure where they're living but knowing you, you will find out in 5 minutes. Just keep me updated on their location."

"Anything for you Ana."

"Thanks Christian. And thanks for lunch but I should go."

"Okay. Be careful. I will get right on tracking them and let you know."

"Thanks again." I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and leave.

I get back to work and stop by my husband and give him a kiss.

"Have someone cover you and I'll give you an update." I smile and wink at him and he gives me that panty dropping smile that gets me every time.

I walk back to my office and take my panties and slide them into my purse. I plan to have my way with my handsome husband.

I'm sitting behind my desk when there's finally a knock at the door. "come in."

"Baby, Detective Clark is here to see you." I take a deep breath. He never comes with good news.

"Bring him in and stay here with me please."

"Of course baby."

He brings detective Clark in and he has a seat and Luke comes and stands behind me. "to what do I owe this visit detective?"

"The trial has been set." I swallow hard and my husband puts his hands on both shoulders to keep me calm.

"Go ahead."

"Next week Tuesday."

I nod. "let me know what time and I will be there." I say surprisingly calm.

"One more thing. Mrs. Carla Adams and a Mr. Steven Morton are pressing charges on you for assaulting them yesterday."

Now I'm furious. "seriously? He attempted to attack me. Her, I admit, I punched because she took part in saying he did nothing to provoke it. Am I under arrest?"

"Just a quick book and release. You can come down to the station, turn yourself in and get set up with a court date. As soon as you're booked in and given a court date, you will be free to go. We know you aren't a danger to anyone and they had to have done something to provoke you."

"I guess I need to file a restraining order against them as well. I do that at the courthouse right?"

"Yes. Also your father needs to come with you for attacking Mr. Morton as well."

"He will be booked and released too?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We will be down shortly. I just need to get some paperwork together to take home and get my Dad and come down."

"Okay and sorry about all of this Mrs. Sawyer."

"Not your fault. I understand this is your job."

He nods and leaves and I turn and look at my husband. "This is turning out to be a wonderful day. I was going to tell you about my lunch and seduce you but surprisingly the moment has passed although we both know it will be back today so have no fear."

He smiles. "let's get home and get this taken care of then." He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss.

I throw a couple manuscripts in my bag and I tell Hannah on my way out to only contact me in an emergency.

"Okay Mrs. Sawyer."

We go home and I drop off my stuff and pick up my Dad and him, Sawyer and I go to the police station to get ourselves a criminal record.

After we're booked and released, I go to the courthouse with my husband and file for an emergency restraining order against Carla and Steven.

It is granted and we head home where we spend some time with the kids and Dad goes back to spend time with Ella before dinner.

We all eat dinner together and then after the kids are in bed, I take my husband to bed and ravage his delicious body.

"Fuck, your amazing Ana." He says as he pulls out and flops down beside me.

"As are you dear husband."

He pulls me to his chest. "so you want to tell me how lunch went now?"

"He's having Taylor and his men keep an eye on them and get back with me."

"That's good. I'd be more than happy to help."

"No baby. Sorry but if they want to get to me, they are likely to come after my family so I need you to stay out of it with me."

"Of course. That makes sense. I will stay with you."

I giggle. "did I tell you they showed me a picture of Carla with a black eye? She looked defeated. I'm pretty proud of myself."

"I wish I could've seen that."

My phone rings and I pick it up to look at it. "Christian." He frowns.

I pick it up. "Ana Sawyer"

"Ana, we have his address and he is living right down the street from you."

"Fuck. I have a restraining order on them now that I got a criminal record for punching her and kneeing him in the nuts."

"They actually arrested you?"

"Yes. Can you help to make them leave the area. I'd feel better if they weren't around."

"Double up your security and my team will be on it."

"Send me the address of where he lives. Send me anything you have. Luke and Daddy need to know."

"I will send it over. You may want to work on your security before you go to bed. I can send some of my extra men over to help in the meantime?"

"I would appreciate that Christian. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything for you. I will talk to you later. I'll send the information to your email."

"Later."

I hang up and sigh. "he's sending over information. Apparently Morton lives on this street. He's sending over some extra security to help until we hire more."

"That's generous. I guess we should take care of that now before we go to sleep?"

"Fuck me before they get here?"

"Mmm… I can do that." I smile and he ravages my body.

30 minutes later more security arrives and I get the email from Christian and everyone is briefed including my Dad and we all go to bed, praying that we will stay secure. Not that I trust anyone outside my house at this point.

Luke makes love to me again and we fall asleep in each other's arms sated.


	18. Chapter 18

It's been a week and we haven't heard anything more from Carla and Morton. Christian says his team has a plan in place. Hopefully whatever it is works because the only reason I've left my house lately is to go to work.

Our security team as well as Christian's have been keeping a vigilant eye on them and they don't seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary but from my own experience, that doesn't really say much. Looks can be deceiving.

I'm now 22 weeks pregnant with my 3rd son. The pregnancy seems to be going smoothly. I'm glad this is my last pregnancy though. I know Luke got his vasectomy but I'm still getting an IUD after the baby is born. Better safe than sorry. Maybe I'll revisit the idea of more kids in 5 or 10 years but for now 6 is plenty.

Today Kate is coming over for some girl time. Luke went to hang out with Jason since he is off work for today.

There is a knock at the door that drags me out of my thoughts.

"KATE! I've missed you!"

"Girl, we hardly see each other anymore. I have to insist on more frequent hangouts."

"Agreed. Until everything blows over it has to be here though."

"What do you mean Ana? Until what blows over?"

"Right. I guess I haven't told you about my mother and husband number 3 living down the street. Let's sit and I will fill you in."

Kate nods and we sit down. Kate knows about #3 but I spend the next hour explaining everything that has happened with them here lately.

"Wow. That's fucked up Ana."

"Right. Welcome to my dramatic life."

I ply Kate with wine and we spend the day chatting and watching movies until my husband returns.

Christian's POV

We've been watching Morton and Carla for a week now and they haven't been doing much but we noticed they spend a peculiar amount of time inside so, considering that Morton is a pedophile, Welch has hacked into his computer to check for child porn and we were shocked to discover a vulgar amount of child pornography in there as well as pictures of Ana as a teenager. It's absolutely disgusting. Welch deleted all the pictures of Ana off his computer and made an anonymous call to police to check them for child pornography. It may not help get Carla arrested but it will certainly take Morton off the streets so Ana can feel safe again.

I know Ana can defend herself against Carla as she has proven it.

After our anonymous call, our guys call in and let us know that the police arrived and served Morton with a search warrant and an hour later, he and Carla were escorted out in handcuffs.

This was a successful mission and I hope it sticks. Helping Ana with this is the least I could do for Elena and Jack coming after her and hurting her.

I'm still in love with Ana and I'm hoping if I'm kind enough to her and show her how much I've changed that she will eventually want me back. I know it is a longshot but she is worth all the effort.

I'm going to call Ana to let her know that they were arrested and at least Morton should be locked up for a long time.

I get my phone out and dial her number.

"Ana Sawyer" I want to hear her say Grey again someday. Play it cool Grey.

"Ana, it's Christian."

"What's the latest Christian?"

"Morton and Carla have been arrested for child pornography. They even had pictures of you as a teenager. We deleted them though. At least Morton should be in jail for a long time. I'm not sure if they will keep Carla."

"Oh thank you Christian. How can I ever repay you for your help?"

"Just continue being you. Maybe join me for dinner to celebrate?"

"I'd love to. I need to let my husband know."

"Let me know and I will pick you up at 6 if it is okay."

"Oh, it will be okay. As I've told you before, my husband trusts me."

"See you at 6 then. Later."

"Later Christian."

I hang up and sit back in my chair and smile. Operation 'winning back Ana' is still firmly in place.

Ana's POV

Christian helped to get Carla and Morton arrested. Thank God. I can deal with it if Carla gets out. It was mostly Steven I was worried about.

I go in search of my husband to tell him of this latest development and find him in the family room with the kids and Ella. I walk up behind where he is sitting on the couch holding Nevaeh. I kiss him on top of his head.

He looks up and smiles at me and I lean down and kiss his lips softly.

I walk around the couch and plop down on the couch next to him and grin. "I've got good news."

"What is it baby?"

"Morton and Carla were arrested for child pornography."

He grins back at me. "this is great. Now you can do more than work and stay home."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm going out to dinner at 6 with Christian to celebrate since he was involved in seeing to it that it happened."

"If that's what you want to do, I support it. I will celebrate with you whenever you get home." He looks at his watch. "You better go get ready. Not that you don't already look delicious but knowing Christian, you'll be going somewhere like the Mile High Club."

"Right. I love you Luke Sawyer."

"I love you too Anastasia Sawyer."

I give him another sweet kiss and kiss all my kids and wander upstairs and get dressed. After I'm dressed, I come back downstairs, I'm greeted by my handsome husband and kiss him deeply. "You look irresistible Mrs. Sawyer."

"Thank you baby." About that time, there is a knock on the door. "oh. That must be my date for the evening." I go to answer and there stands my Mother. "why are you here and who let you in?"

She pulls out a knife. "You took him away from me Anastasia. And we had a way in here for over a week. We have just been waiting for the right time and then you had him arrested."

"Excuse me. I didn't have him arrested. He got arrested for having child pornography." At this point, my husband is standing right behind me.

She takes my arm and pulls me outside and turns me around and puts the knife up to my throat. "I've lost all 4 of my husbands. Frank died. Ray remarried. Bob kicked me out and now, you took Steven away from me."

"Carla…" she cuts me off and her grip on me tightens.

"CALL. ME. MOM!"

"Okay. Mom, you don't have to do this. You wouldn't hurt your own daughter, would you? What about your grandkids? They need their mother. And what about this baby? If you kill me, you kill him."

I see my husband's eyes filled with fear and then relief. Someone must be coming up behind us. "let's discuss this in your office Ana. I need you to write me a check and I won't hurt you."

"Okay." Luke moves out of the way and my mother guides me into my office when Kirsten comes running in.

"GRAMS!!" She screams. She looks between us. "Don't hurt Mom, Grams."

"Hi sweetheart" she says as she lets down her guard and takes the knife away from my neck. I turn around and see Luke grab Kirsten and rush out the room and I turn and throw Carla onto the ground and put one knee in her back and step on her wrist loosening her grip on the knife. I kick it out of the way. "You bitch! You tricked me."

"You came to my home and held a knife to my throat and you want to scold me for defending myself and my family? Fuck you Carla."

My Dad comes running in with some cable ties and hands them to me and I tie Carla's hands behind her back and pull her up and sit her on the couch. "Luke is calling the cops Ana. Carla, what the fuck is wrong with you? Coming here and attacking your own child and in front of your grandchildren? For what? To defend your pedophile ex-husband? Are you insane?"

"She took him away from me."

"Shut the fuck up Carla. You're a piece of shit just like him. I hope you rot in jail."

I smile because I love that my Daddy still defends me. He looks at me. "Annie, you have a little cut on your neck. Go take care of that. I have got her until the cops arrive."

I nod and leave the room and run into my husband who wraps his arms around me. I start crying. "I have to go take care of this cut on my neck. Will you help me?"

"Of course baby." He pulls back and looks at it and I realize I got a little blood on his shirt.

"Sorry baby. You have some blood on your shirt."

"It's fine baby. It will come out. Let's go take care of that." He takes my hand and guides me to the security room and gets a first aid kit and takes me to our bathroom and doctors me up. "I was so scared and that knife was so close to your neck that I couldn't do anything."

"I know. I was scared too. What kind of mother does this to her own child?"

"A psychotic one clearly. As you said the other day, it seems she is nothing more than a canal donor. And as your father said, the only good thing she ever did was give you to him."

"you are, without a doubt, the best husband in the world baby." I kiss him softly. "let's go and see that bitch get thrown in jail."

"Let's do it."

We go back downstairs and the cops show up and arrest Carla and question us.

"She should be going down for a while with all these charges."

"What about Morton?" I ask.

"He will be gone for years with all the disgusting child pornography we found in his possession."

"Thank you detective." I shake his hand. Finally, he came and gave me good news.

As we are seeing the cops off, Christian shows up. Oh yeah. I forgot he was coming with all this bullshit going on.

"Ana. Luke. What happened here?"

"Carla came and wanted to either kill me or have me pay her off. Same shit, different day and perpetrator. We should just have dinner here. I've lost my desire to go out."

"That works. What happened to your neck?"

"Oh. She held a knife to my neck pretty hard. Kirsten saw that." I look at my husband. "she will probably need to see a therapist."

"We will handle it. Come in Christian."

He comes in. "do you know why she did it?"

"Because we took Morton away from her. More specifically because she believes I did. I just told her he did it to himself but apparently she didn't believe me."

We guide him to the family room. Christian sits in a chair and Luke and I sit across from him on the couch.

"Would you like some wine Christian?"

"Sure."

"Luke? Wine? Beer?"

"Beer please baby."

I go and get a glass of wine and a beer for my husband and ex-husband. It just feels weird even saying that in one sentence.

I bring them their drinks and get myself a glass of juice. I take my seat back beside Luke. "Heather and Ella are cooking. It shouldn't be long."

"Thank you Ana."

"No problem."

We all have dinner together to celebrate the arrest of yet another pair of crazies who have been making my life hell. Hopefully the drama subsides for a while because I don't know how much more I can handle.

After we see off Christian, my husband and I put our kids to bed and he takes me to bed and makes love to me and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

2 weeks later – 24 weeks pregnant

It has been 2 weeks since my mother went to jail for trying snuff out her only daughter's life. Crazy mother of the year award goes to…

The kids are all doing great. Kirsten is learning to play piano and she is a natural. She really excels at it. If there's a gene for that, she got it from Christian.

Christian has been coming around to visit Ella a lot more lately and being strangely kind. It is slightly concerning. I just avoid his weirdness when he comes around. It's like there's a nice alien stuck in his body. We never did go to lunch alone and his behavior makes me question if I should trust him enough to.

My relationship with Luke is stronger than ever. He goes fishing with my Dad on his days off for a couple of hours. Sometimes Christian goes as well. On those days, Ella come up to the house and me, her and Kate have a girl's day in and watch chick flicks and bake cakes and make pies and stuff like that whilst spending time with all my girls. Kirsten, Piper, and Nevaeh love to hang out with us. The boys stay with the nannies. Sometimes Gail joins us as well.

Needless to say, my Daddy is an extremely happy man and I love it. We've recently started renovating my childhood home so we can use is as a getaway outside of town without going too far away.

Today is Jim's trial. I'm extremely nervous. I spent yesterday with Grace and Carrick. Carrick gave me a rundown of how it would go and how the defense will try to rile me up and disprove my testimony.

The whole family is coming to trial with me, aside from Ella. She understandably doesn't want to face her ex-husband. I wouldn't want to face him either. The prosecutor wants her to testify to how he treated her before she left him to show his character but she is afraid to. It is ultimately up to her. As of now, she says she won't do it but she can still change her mind. Personally, I'm hoping she does.

"Are you ready baby?" my husband asks me as I finish putting myself in my business suit.

I turn and look at him with my brow furrowed. "definitely not. But I don't have a choice do I?"

"I'm sorry baby." He says apologetically.

"No. Don't be. I'm Sorry for being so curt with you. It isn't anything personal. This is just a lot and now I have to face him." I put my hand on my forehead. "it will not be a good day but I have to find the inner strength to stay strong and sturdy and not let the pretentious asshole attorneys for that fuckwad get to me."

He walks up to me and puts his hands gently on either side of my face. "YOU are a strong woman. Beautiful, kind, and fierce. YOU can do this and me and the rest of the family and the Greys will be there for you every step of the way."

I smile at him. "You always know what to say Luke Sawyer."

He gives me a soft kiss. "we better go." He kisses my forehead and offers his hand and I take it. We go downstairs and I kiss all my kids goodbye and we head out the door. Daddy said he will drive over himself. We get to the courthouse 20 minutes early.

"Luke, you acted as if we were going to be late. I don't want to go in yet."

"You don't have to yet." I see the Greys walking up 5 minutes later.

"Okay. The Greys are there. I'm ready now."

He gets out and offers his hand. Our security follows closely behind. We walk in and I hug everyone that is here already. Grace asks me to see her in the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom. She takes out a needle. "this is a mild sedative. It won't knock you out but will help you to remain calm. Knowing how you freaked out about Jack, I want to make sure you don't to ballistic in a courtroom. That wouldn't look too good."

I take off my jacket and raise my sleeve and she gives me a shot. "Thank you Grace. I probably needed that. I've been snapping at my husband all morning already."

"It's understandable given the circumstances. I'm sure he understands."

"He does. He's the most understanding man I've ever met."

"I'm glad you found him. Feel better?"

"I do actually."

"Good." She caps the needle and puts it back into her purse and I put my sleeve down and put my jacket back on.

We go back into the hallway and I wrap my arms around my husband and smile at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Ana. You've got this."

I nod. "Anastasia Sawyer." The bailiff calls me and my stomach does somersaults. I kiss my husband softly and follow the bailiff in and my family all piles into the courtroom and takes their seats and I am led to the stand where I am sworn in. I don't even look in the direction of the defense. I don't want to have to see him before I have to.

The prosecutor asks me about the events that led up to the kidnapping and details about the kidnapping itself as well as details of all the vile things this despicable man did to me.

At the end of me telling my story, there's not a dry eye in the house. Then I'm asked if the man that did that to me is in the room and I am forced to look at him and he has a cocky smirk on his face and I point him out. Then he blows me a kiss and I shake my head and look back at the prosecutor. I have to fight to keep the bile rising in my throat at bay.

"No further questions your honor." The prosecutor announces.

"We will have a 30 minute recess and then we will continue with the defense's line of questioning." Says the judge.

I stand up on wobbly knees and the bailiff offers me a hand to help me down and I manage to walk down the aisle to my husband who puts an arm around my waist. My body is so weak. Reliving that 2 weeks has completely drained me. We get out of the courtroom and sit on a bench and he just wraps his arms around me and holds me and comforts me.

When I finally look up, I see that the whole family has gathered around me to keep everyone from seeing me in my vulnerable state.

Jason brings me some food and I eat so I have some kind of energy.

30 minutes pass and I'm called back into the courtroom.

My husband helps me up and I walk back to the witness stand, knowing of the possibility that this could be worse for me than what when prosecutors questioned me.

The defense, as expected, accused me of wanting to be in a relationship with this disgusting person and claimed that because he rejected me, I took his wife and he came to get her back and I am making up all of these accusations against him.

It took every ounce of willpower I had to keep from jumping over the stand and attacking that attorney.

"Isn't it true that you and your father shot and killed the other man who you're accusing of these acts?"

"He escaped police custody and he broke into my home and was holding my husband at gunpoint. I was defending my family, as is my right."

"But isn't it true that you wanted him dead?"

The prosecutor objects and the judge sustains it.

The defense attorney continues to throw accusations at me and he is definitely attempting to get a violent reaction from me but I hold steady. Probably because if the medicine Grace gave me earlier.

"No further questions your honor."

I look down and take a breath.

"You're dismissed Mrs. Sawyer." The judge says with sympathetic eyes. I nod and get up and the bailiff takes my hand and let's me down and I can feel those evil eyes on me the whole time.

I make it back to where my husband is and he throws his arm around me like before and walks me out of the courtroom and the rest of the family and Greys follow us out.

Once outside the courtroom, I run to the bathroom to vomit. I feel someone holding my hair back. When I finally look up, it is Kate. She gives me a sad smile. "Kate thank you."

"Ana, I had no idea the horrendous things you lived through out there. I'm so sorry that happened to you." No one in our circle, aside from my husband knew details of what I went through for those 2 weeks before today.

"What have I said about apologizing? It's over. It was an absolute nightmare but I survived."

She gives me a hug and I reciprocate and start crying inconsolably. "I really need to clean up and go home with my husband and take a nap. Reliving all of that again really zapped all the energy out of me."

She let's me go and helps me up and I clean out my mouth and wipe my face and she wraps an arm around me and walks me back to my husband. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head and I tell all the Greys and my Daddy I'll see them later and my husband walks me out of the courthouse, out into our awaiting SUV.

I lean my head on his shoulder on the way home. I must've fallen asleep because when I wake up from yet another nightmare, I'm in my bed and my husband is holding me tight against his chest. "I would ask if you're okay but I think the answer is obvious. What can I do to help you baby?"

"Just hold me. I need to see Flynn tomorrow and I'll probably need him daily again for a little bit. I hate that I had to drag all of that up to the surface again. It felt like it just happened all over again."

"I'm sorry baby." He kisses my head.

"Don't be. You didn't fuck me up. I love you Luke. I'm going to try to get more sleep. Please don't leave me. I don't want to wake up alone again now."

"I'll be right here or in the bathroom baby."

I smile and look up at him and give him a sweet kiss. "Thank you baby."

"Anything for you Ana. I love you."

"I love you too."

I drift back off to sleep in my husband's arms and as promised, he doesn't leave my side all night.

I know this because I woke up more than once from nightmares again. I wonder how long these are going to last this time.

I wake up in the morning with Luke wrapped around me and I roll over and gently wake him up and convince him to love me.

We shower and get dressed and we go downstairs to eat breakfast. Daddy comes in and joins us alone. "Daddy Where's Ella?"

"She is getting ready to go and testify against that piece of shit she was married to. She finally relented after she learned how brave you were yesterday." I smile and stand up and walk around the table and give my Dad a hug.

I sit back down and finish eating breakfast. When Ella comes in dressed for court, I approach her and envelop her in a hug. "Thank you Ella."

"You're very welcome dear. It is the least I can do. If you can face him after the abhorrent things he did to you then I figure I can as well because what he did to me isn't nearly as bad as what he did to you."

I pull back and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I would come to be there for you but I can't be in the same room with him again. I will be here for you when you get back though. Let me know if you need anything."

"of course dear."

After they finish their breakfast, we see them off and my husband and I spend the day at home with the kids. We took the rest of the week off to just be together and It is just what I needed.


	20. Chapter 20

6 weeks later – 30 weeks pregnant

It has been 6 weeks since I had to testify against one of my worst nightmares.

A week later, after less than an hour of deliberation for the jury, he was sentenced to 30 years in prison. To say I was relieved was an understatement. Ella's testimony was quite helpful in putting the final nail in his metaphorical coffin. He should never be free again unless he grows very old. There's no possibility for parole, which is refreshing. I have been seeing Flynn since court again. For the first few weeks I saw him 3 days a week but I'm back down to once a week now that the nightmares have subsided.

My husband has been a dream. He stays next to me all the time while I'm asleep so I don't wake up alone. He wakes me anytime he catches me having a nightmare. I'm just glad he has not had to in a while.

I'm now 30 weeks pregnant, which means in less than 10 weeks, I will be holding my son. I couldn't be more ecstatic.

Christian still comes around to visit Ella about 3 times a week, which is highly unusual. He used to only see her maybe once every 3 or 4 weeks. He has been especially kind as well, bringing gifts for the kids at least once a week. I'm starting to think he has something up his sleeve so I'm just exercising caution around him.

Today I'm sitting at work when my phone rings. Kate.

"Ana Sawyer."

"Ana, it's Kate. We should go out to lunch together. Are you available today?"

"Yeah, actually I'm available in about 30 minutes. Meet me at the café across the street from SPI?"

"For sure. I will see you there."

I hang up and for the next 30 minutes I wrap up my work and gather a few manuscripts to take home and I will work from home the rest of the day.

"Hannah, I'll be out the rest of the day. I'm working from home this afternoon so contact me for anything urgent."

"Okay Ana. Have a good day."

"You too." I nod and walk up to my husband. I give him a sweet kiss. "I'm going to lunch with Kate across the street. We will sit next to the window so you can see us. I love you Luke."

"Okay. I love you too baby." I give him another kiss and leave.

I enter the café and have a seat at the window closest to SPI.

I order my favorite tea and I see Kate coming in, followed closely by Jose. I haven't seen him in years. He made a move on me whenever I was drunk and Christian stopped him before he did anything to me.

Kate knows this. Why did she bring him? They approach the table and I hug Kate first and whisper in her ear. "You know I don't feel comfortable around him. Why would you bring him? I will talk to you later."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

I pull back and give Jose a short hug but he holds on a little longer than is comfortable and I squirm out of his grip almost panicking. "I've missed you Ana."

I just nod and take my seat by the window and I make Kate sit beside me and Jose takes a seat on the opposite side of the table. The barista brings me my tea and takes their orders.

"So Ana, what have you been up to?"

"I mostly spend time with my family and I run SPI."

"Oh, are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm married with almost 6 kids so yes. I'm seeing my husband."

"I was hoping since you weren't with Grey anymore that I would have a chance." I raise my eyebrows and roll my eyes.

"You know that you have been like a brother to me in the past and I never did and never will see you as more than a friend."

He nods dejected. We drink our drinks and we eat when our food arrives. We have a lot of small talk while we eat. "I need to go to the ladies' room. Kate can you join me?"

She nods and we both get out of our booth and go into the ladies' room. "Kate, you know that I don't feel comfortable around him. Why would you bring him? This was supposed to be a ladies only lunch."

"I ran into him on the way out of my building. Apparently he is photographer for us and I didn't know it. I'm sorry I didn't run it by you but we all used to be great friends."

"He hasn't been in our circle for years for a reason Kate. I don't trust him one bit."

"Okay. We can make him leave?"

"No. I don't want to be rude but I should probably go soon."

"Okay. I'm really sorry Ana."

"It will be okay."

She hugs me and we walk back out to our table and Jose isn't there anymore. I look around and see my husband talking to him outside the door.

"Be right back Kate." She nods and I go out the door that they are next to.

"What's going on here?"

"Tell her Jose."

"he caught me slipping something in your drink."

"What the fuck Jose? Why?"

"You belong with me Ana."

I punch him in the face. "I belong with my husband so leave me the fuck alone."

"I will have you Ana." And my husband punches him.

"No. You will not. You will apologize to the lady for ruining her lunch that you obviously weren't wanted at." He looks at me. "are you okay Ana?" I nod. "go make sure to stop Kate from drinking or eating anything else. He may have tried to drug her too."

I give him a chaste kiss and walk back inside and take Kate's obviously drugged ass out of there after throwing some money onto the table. "He drugged you Kate. He tried to drug us both. Luke is taking care of him."

I throw her arm over my shoulder and walk her out. "Luke, he did drug her too. We should call the cops. I'm taking her to the SUV so that she can safely rest and I'd like you to take us home after we deal with this piece of shit."

"Go ahead. I got it."

I take Kate to the SUV and lay her down in the back seat and scoot in with her and lay her head on my lap.

Thank God my husband was paying close attention to what was going on.

I see the cops pull up and Luke is still holding onto Jose. One cop takes Jose and handcuffs him and puts him in the back seat of his cruiser. Luke and the other officer come over to us. Kate is still passed out so she can't say much.

"Can we talk to you Mrs. Sawyer?"

"Yes." I slide out from under Kate's head.

I step out of the vehicle and close the door.

"Can you tell me what happened to the best of you knowledge?"

"Jose once made unwanted advances towards me and my ex-husband stopped him. Kate invited him to our lunch without me knowing. I immediately felt uncomfortable when I saw him. I took Kate to the bathroom to talk to her about it and Luke knows the rest. Kate was clearly drugged and he said that I belong with him so I hit him but then he said he would have me and my husband here hit him."

"Okay. That's all we need for now." He hands me a card. "Have Kate contact me as soon as she is coherent. We have enough to hold him. We found the date rape drug in his possession so hopefully he won't be getting off too easy."

"Thank you officer."

He nods and crosses the street. "Luke, let's take her home and go home ourselves."

"Of course baby. You want to call Elliot so he knows what is going on?"

"Yeah, I need to."

I give him a soft kiss and he helps me back into the SUV. I dial Elliot's number.

"Grey"

"Elliot, it's Ana. I'm bringing Kate home. Our former friend drugged her and Luke tried to stop him but he didn't move Kate's drink before she got there because he thought he only was trying to drug me."

"Okay. Bring her home and I expect full details after she is feeling better from both of you."

"Okay. I can do that. See you shortly."

I hang up. "I'm starting to dislike Seattle all over again."

"It will be okay baby."

"Thank you for coming to our rescue Mr. Sawyer. I owe you one."

"Just doing my job and fulfilling my duty to protect you as your husband."

"You definitely are the best baby. You must have excellent eyesight to see all that from across the street."

"I saw how uncomfortable you looked so I moved closer and saw what he was doing when you ladies went to the bathroom."

"Regardless, you're the best Luke Sawyer."

We get to Kate's where Elliot is waiting outside. "thank you for bringing her home safely."

"You're welcome. I will talk to you later Elliot. Tell her to call the detective whenever she is coherent. I don't know how much she will remember though."

I hand him the card.

"I will do that." He picks her up and Carries her into their house bridal style and Luke gets out to shut her door.

"Luke, you've earned a hefty reward from your wife."

"I'm a lucky bastard."

I giggle. "I'm the lucky one baby."

When we get home, my husband carries me bridal style into the house and straight up the stairs and takes me to the bathroom. He sets me down on the counter and runs me a bath. He helps me into the tub. "join me?"

"Sure." He strips out of his clothes and climbs in with me and washes me gently.

"I'm so happy and fortunate to have found such an amazing husband/CPO."

"I will be anything you need me to be baby."

"Another reason I love you so much."

I turn around and straddle him and kiss him feverishly.

"I need you Luke. Take me to bed."

"anything you need." He helps me up and gets up himself and then he scoops me up and takes me to bed and makes love to me.

"Thank you for being amazing Luke. I really lucked out with you."

"I can say the same about you."

"We better go spend the rest of the day with our kids."

"Sounds like a plan."

I give him a sweet kiss and we roll out of bed and get dressed and go spend the rest of the day with our amazing children.

After we put the kids to bed, my husband and I go to bed and I worship his body with my own until I'm wore out and he just holds me until I drift off to sleep.

I'm awoken to Luke's voice. "Ana, wake up. It's just a nightmare. You're safe."

I open my eyes and realize I had another nightmare but this time, Jose is the perpetrator. I wrap my arms around my husband and cry. "Why does this stuff keep happening to us?"

"I don't know baby but it will get better. It has to."

"What if they let Jose out? He is clearly delusional."

"We will keep you protected baby."

"I hope they just keep his ass in jail but I have a bad feeling that he will get out on bail or something."

"I will call in the morning to make sure we're notified if he is released. "

"Thank you. I love you so much Luke."

"I love you so much too baby. Just keep your CPO with you anywhere you go. Or me. One or the other. Possibly both."

"I'll take both."

"Okay baby. Now get more sleep. I'll call Flynn in the morning for you also."

"Mmm.." is the last thing I say before falling back to sleep in my wonderful husband's strong arms.


	21. Chapter 21

It has been 2 month since Jose was arrested for drugging Kate and attempting to drug me.

Since the police are unclear on his motives so they only held him for 4 weeks when he was released. Kate and I filed restraining orders against him but they say that they don't always stop them from trying to contact you.

Our security has been doubled on me and my family and Kate was assigned her own security. She was highly reluctant at first but when Elliot and the rest of us talked to her, we managed to convince her that it is for her safety. She finally relented.

Our security has been trying to locate Jose but he has vanished and this just makes us more sure that he is planning something worse for us. I hope it isn't true, but how can you trust a delusional man who already attempted to drug you for God knows what reason. He said he will have me and that is my biggest concern.

I carry my firearm at all times now. Even though I have Luke and Prescott following closely behind me no matter where I go. I pretty much only go to work and straight back home. I have a trainer that comes and trains me in various self defense techniques as well as helping me brush up on my krav maga that I started training in years ago when we were in Paris.

Luke also regularly takes me to the shooting range where I kick his ass at hitting my target exactly where I aim.

I'm now 38 weeks pregnant so we're expecting our son to make his appearance soon. We have his nursery all ready for him.

Kirsten, James, Jesse, Piper and Nevaeh are all amazing. They amaze me more every day.

Today I'm having a spa day with Kate at our home. She was understanding about why we're doing it at my place. We don't want to be in an unsecured location with Jose still out there running free to do whatever he pleases somewhere.

We set up our indoor spa day in our gym. Luke and security have moved all the equipment out of the way so that we have plenty of room.

"I love you Luke. Thank you."

"Anything for you baby." I smile and kiss my wonderful husband sweetly.

"I'll show you how thankful I am for everything you do for me tonight as long as baby Sawyer doesn't decide to make his appearance tonight." I whisper against his lips.

"I look forward to it Mrs. Sawyer." He kisses me again and winks at me.

Soon, our spa workers show up and Kate and I guide them into the gym.

We have manis, pedis, and massages and it is absolutely amazing. It's just what we needed.

When we are finished 2 hours later, I pay them a hefty sum for their services and give Kate a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I send her off with her security and go in search of my husband who is playing with our children.

"Isn't it time for these wonderful children to go to bed?" I ask.

"But Mommmmm, I wanna stay up a little longer." Says Kirsten pouting.

"Pouting won't help you this time. Go to bed sweetheart. We will talk in the morning."

"Okay."

Luke helps me to get them all bathed and put in bed and then we go to our room and I go straight to the shower, stripping off my clothes along the way.

I turn on the shower and climb in and it doesn't take but a moment before my husband is wrapping his arms around me and kissing that spot on my neck that drives me wild. "I need you inside me Luke." I feel him smile against my neck.

"Brace yourself against the wall baby."

I do as I'm told and he grabs onto my hips and plunges into me and starts really pounding into me. "fuck Luke. Don't stop."

He continues to thrust hard and fast. "cum with me Ana." And I climax hard around him dragging him along with me.

He keeps a firm grip on my hips so I don't fall because my legs are jelly at this point.

After our breathing returns to normal he kisses my back as he pulls out and he spins me around and holds me tight. "I love you so fucking much Ana."

"I love you so much too baby."

All the sudden, there is a gush of water between my legs.

"Luke, my water just broke."

He looks at me with a huge smile on his face. "let's get you clean real quick and head to the hospital." I nod.

He washes me quickly and we get out of the shower and he wraps a big towel around me and puts a small one around his waist and we go to get dressed as quickly as possible because we know how fast my contractions will come because this is my 5th pregnancy.

"AHHHH FUCK!"

He rubs my back and breathes with me just like every other time that I've been in labor.

After it passes, we finish getting dressed and all of the sudden I have another contraction along with an overwhelming urge to push. "Luke, I have the urge to push. I need you to check down there and see what's going on."

He looks and his face registers shock. "he's right here baby."

"Lay me on the bed and call 911. It appears he doesn't want to wait for the hospital."

He carefully scoops me up and lays me on the bed and calls 911 and they tell him what to do.

Another contraction hits. "Fuck! Luke! I have to push. Get down there and help me out here."

He puts the phone on speaker and he reaches down there and the person on the phone encourages me to push and 2 contractions later our son, who we haven't yet named is born and he lays him on my chest and he screams so it is obvious he is healthy. The operator keeps telling him what to do and he ties off the umbilical cord himself and cuts it. We hear the ambulance outside and the security let's them in and they deliver my placenta and checks us out really quick and they wrap him in what looks like foil and put me on the stretcher and they take us to the nearest hospital where Grace meets us and congratulates me and helps me to labor and delivery for my aftercare.

They check us both out and they give an IV and antibiotics and let us know that we did great. They take baby Sawyer to the nursery and Grace checks him out herself and then brings him back to us and let's us know he is perfectly healthy.

"You did great Mr. And Mrs. Sawyer."

After we're both checked out and deemed healthy, I have Luke scoot into the bed beside me as I feed our son. "Thank you Luke. You did great bringing him into the world."

"You did the hard work baby. I just did what needed to be done to help you so thank you for being so amazing and thank you for another son."

I start crying, "he needs a name. You pick this time."

"Peyton Michael Sawyer?"

"Perfect baby." I give him a sweet kiss. "we love you so much Peyton."

"we should call Dad and Ella and your family Luke, and let them know he is here. And let them know Peyton's daddy is the hero that delivered him. Wait, we're gonna need a new bed. Ours now looks like a war zone."

He chuckles. "I will call and have it replaced before we get home. That birth was scary but it was exhilarating to be the first person to hold Peyton."

"You truly were so calm and handled that so well baby."

"I just listened to the operator and did everything I could to get our son out safely."

After I feed Peyton, I burp him and hand him to Luke and he gives him the same sweet speech he has given all of our babies.

The next day, Dad, Ella, Mia, Kate, and Luke's family all come to meet the newest Sawyer and they dote over this adorable little guy.

The following day, we go home, where we introduce our other kids to their newest brother. The older kids are all in love. Nevaeh isn't really old enough to care.

When Christian comes over to spend time with Ella, he meets Peyton and congratulates us and goes on to visit with Ella. Maybe he isn't up to anything. That seemed like a genuine 'friend' reaction.

6 Weeks later

It has been 6 weeks since Peyton's surprisingly quick entrance into the world. He is a perfect baby just like the others but he is a screamer. When he is mad he let's you know. It's perfectly fine by us though because at least he doesn't scream too often.

No one has seen or heard from Jose yet so I'm taking my husband to my follow up appointment with me today, as well as Prescott.

Ella has been a huge help with the kids so that Heather can focus more on housekeeping and cooking. We have a family within our own home. Since our staff has all been so amazing, they are now all considered family, although I honestly don't know most of them by their first names so I still call them by their last names. Our staff is like a huge network and they all work together beautifully to help us all out to the best of their abilities.

Needless to say, we are very satisfied with our whole staff.

Luke and I are sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. I'm on the exam table. I already told Luke that I'm getting an IUD in case his vasectomy didn't take.

He is supportive of this because he knows that I don't want anymore kids anytime soon. We will look into a vasectomy reversal down the road when or if we decide to grow our family after the kids are all older.

I am broken out of my thoughts when the doctor comes in. She checks me out and says everything is great. "My husband had a vasectomy, but I'm told that they don't always take and we don't need anymore kids right now so I'd like an IUD to be on the safe side."

"I can help with that. You are right about the vasectomies. They aren't always effective and people sometimes get surprise babies because of it. An IUD is a wise choice."

She inserts an IUD. "You're good to go now. Everything checks out and you are cleared for sexual activity. I look up at my husband who is smiling like a loon.

Luke has always been so patient during our 6 weeks after having the babies but when it is over, we are making up for it ALL THE TIME.

The doctor leaves the room and Luke helps me up and helps me to get my skirt back on and I slide my panties into his coat pocket because I have a feeling I won't be needing them sometime extremely soon.

He smiles his panty dropping smile when I put them in his pocket. "Take me home and love me Luke."

"My pleasure baby."

We go home and sneak straight upstairs and as soon as we enter our bedroom he fucks me hard and fast against the door and then proceeds to lay me down and strip my clothes off of me and makes love to me.

"worth the wait every single time baby."

"I agree with that assessment. We should get up and go tend to our children."

"Let's do baby. We can pick this up after they're in bed tonight."

"I like the way you think baby." I kiss him softly as he pulls out and lays beside me, pulling me to his chest.

We get up and shower and get dressed and go spend the rest of the day with our children. After we put them to bed, we spend a great deal of the night indulging in many sexual activities, only stopping to tend to Peyton.

Eventually we fall asleep in a warm embrace. This is my home. Always.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been 10 weeks since Peyton was born. Everything seems to be running smoothly except all of us being constantly tailed by security. I don't really care though because it is for our safety and I will do anything to keep my family safe.

Luke and Prescott are my shadows and we have an extra guard that stays at a respectable distance from us. Better safe than sorry.

Today we're going in to work. Luke stays inside my office with me and Prescott watches the rest of the floor.

It comes in handy being locked in my office with my handsome husband all day. It definitely has it's advantages. "I have to use the restroom. Don't go anywhere baby."

I giggle. "Where would I go?"

"Nowhere."

"Exactly. I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as he is out the door, my phone rings. I answer without checking who it is.

"Ana Sawyer."

"Ana, you need to come out the back exit. Your husband and other security will be on the toilet for a while thanks to a little laxative. You can tell no one. I have eyes on your babies and on you so I suggest you move fast before someone gets hurt." I gasp and look out the door and can't see Prescott or Luke.

"Don't hurt anyone. I'm on my way." I am glad I have my gun on me now and I push the panic button and sneak out the back door where there is a blue Durango sitting in the alley. Elizabeth Morgan, my head of HR is standing there. "Get in the back."

I jump into the back of the SUV. "Give me your phone."

I hand her my phone and she dumps it in the alley and speeds off.

"Liz, why are you doing this? Do you need money? I can pay you if you let me go."

"Shut the fuck up Ana."

I close my mouth and try to pay attention to where we are going. I have to get to Jose before I can fight back or else he will just disappear again and we will never be safe.

We arrive at what looks like a warehouse and I get out and Liz comes around and grabs my arm and drags me to a couch inside the warehouse and throws me down on it forcefully. "he will be here soon." She ties my hands in front of me. She leaves the restraints loose enough that I can still reach my gun.

"Liz, please just tell me what you want. My kids need me." She isn't looking at me so I slide my gun out of its holster and shove it in between cushions so that I can still reach it but in case he touches my thigh he won't feel it.

"What I want doesn't matter Ana. It's him that wants you."

"Why?"

"Stop asking fucking questions!" She takes her gun and hits me in the head with the butt of it and everything goes dark.

Luke's POV

I hated to leave Ana alone in her office but I had to go to the restroom. I trust that she will stay there until I return. She has been very compliant with our security measures we have had to put in place.

When I finally get out of the restroom, I'm met with a distraught Prescott. "what's wrong Prescott?"

"Ana is missing and she hit her panic button 15 minutes ago. I believe someone drugged us so that she would be unwatched."

"Fuck. You check for evidence out the front exit. I will take the back."

She nods and takes off. I check the back exit and find her phone in the alley. I call to have Taylor track the location of the panic buttoned jewelry.

"Taylor."

"I need you to find the location of Ana's panic button. She was taken again and I am willing to bet Jose Rodriguez is behind this."

"I will send you the coordinates. She is in what looks like an abandoned warehouse. We will send backup. Meet us there."

"Thanks T."

I hang up and wait for the coordinates and I go to meet Prescott and we get into the SUV and I drive us to the location she was tracked to. Now we just have to wait for Taylor to show up with backup.

Ana's POV

I wake up with my head pounding. I open my eyes and see Jose standing there looking over me. "Welcome back sleepyhead." I sit up and realize my dress has been torn open but I'm still wearing my panties and bra. Thank God. "it is time we have a little fun. You challenged me when you said I'd never have you and this is me, winning that challenge. I'm taking the restraints off your hands and moving them behind your back. Be a good girl and I won't have to hurt you."

I nod. He releases my hands and helps me off the couch but not before I grab the gun and hold it in front of me so he can't see it as he turns me away from him. As he reaches for my arm holding the gun to tie it behind my back , I manage to elbow him with my left elbow and quickly turn around and knee him in the balls and kick him over and hold the gun on him. "Don't fucking move you psycho." He starts laughing so I shoot him in his knee.

"You fucking cunt!"

"I said don't fucking move!!"

About that time I see some men storming into the warehouse in my peripheral vision. I continue to hold the gun on Jose as he starts to panic. I notice that Jason comes up and restrains Jose. "did you get the woman with him? Red head. Elizabeth Morgan. She worked at SPI."

"We got her Ana."

I feel someone wrap their hand around my own and peel the gun out of my hand. "it's okay, Ana. It's just me." Says the heavenly voice of my husband.

I release the gun into his hand and he puts the safety on and I turn around and wrap my arms around him. He envelops me in a hug. "I was so scared. Thank you for the panic buttons. I'll never complain again."

"Oh Ana. I died a thousand deaths since I came out of the bathroom and you were gone."

"He had someone put laxative in you and Prescott's drinks."

"Morgan brought them to us. That must be the connection. I wonder why she was working with him though."

"She just kept saying he wanted me and she sounded sad. Maybe she loved him."

The cops come running in about that time. "I need your coat Luke." I Whisper to him.

He slides his coat off and puts it on me backwards to cover me up.

The cops question us all and a paramedic looks at my head where she knocked me out and we are cleared to go home.

Luke scoops me up and carries me bridal style to our awaiting SUV.

"It's over now baby."

"He said he had someone watching our children. I hope he was bluffing but that is why I followed his instructions and Liz took me in the alley."

"Ana, did anyone hurt you other than Liz hitting you over the head?"

"No. He was about to but I defended myself and that's when you guys showed up. He had to have been the one to rip my dress though."

"I love you Ana and I'm so sorry you went through that again."

"I'm just happy I'd been freshening up on self defense. It was pretty helpful in this situation."

"You are an amazing woman Ana. I'm going to pamper you the rest of the day."

I smile. "Thank you Luke. I love you. You're the best."

When we arrive home, he carries me up to our bathroom and strips me out of my remaining clothes and notices some bruising on my arm and kisses it.

He runs me some bath water with relaxing lavender oil and helps me in. "Join me?"

He contemplates this. "sure baby." He strips off his clothes and climbs in behind me and helps me wash myself and rubs my shoulders.

"I need you Luke." I turn around and straddle him and kiss him feverishly. I slide down onto his awaiting erection causing me to gasp and moan. He holds me in place.

"Just feel me baby." His lips collide back into mine and he gently bucks his hips. We continue this until I climax gloriously dragging him over the edge with me. "fuck baby. You never cease to amaze me."

"Ditto baby. That was incredible."

After our breathing regulates, we finish washing each other and we get dressed and spend the rest of the day with our family.

After we put the kids to bed, we go to bed ourselves and my husband worships my body with his own for hours before I have to get up and feed Peyton. Luke takes over diaper duty for the night and I do the feeding. We are truly a great team.

Christian's POV the next day

I haven't heard anything from Ana in months. I visit Ella more and see her a lot but I'm keeping a polite distance so she doesn't think I still have a thing for her even though I do actually still have those feelings. I've been so busy playing it cool that I forgot to maintain my friendship with her so today I'm calling to invite her to lunch like we used to do as friends.

I just heard that she was kidnapped by that Rodriguez kid. I heard she defended herself well though just before she was saved. I'm so proud of how strong she has become.

I get my phone out and call her.

"Ana Sawyer"

"Ana, it's Christian. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch sometime. I haven't really talked to you in a while."

"Sure Christian. I'll come by during lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. See you then. How are you doing by the way? I heard about your incident yesterday."

"I'm excellent. I took him down. Thanks for letting us borrow Taylor by the way."

"It's no problem Ana. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow Christian."

"Laters."

I hang up and sigh. I will probably never get her but I will never love anyone else the way I love Ana. I'm in this for the long haul and I will take her however I can get her, so if as a friend is how it has to be then so be it.

Ana's POV the next day

I'm on my way to Grey House to have lunch with Christian. Luke stayed at SPI and Prescott is driving me.

When I arrive on the 20th floor, I'm greeted by Andrea, as always. "Mrs. Sawyer. Mr. Grey is expecting you. Go right in."

"Thank you Andrea."

I walk into his office and find him sitting at his desk. He looks up and smiles whenever he sees me. "Ana. I didn't know if you were coming."

"I'm early Christian. How long have you been just waiting for me to appear?"

He smiles. "Not too long. I guess we both just have different times in mind for lunch. Have a seat on the couch. I will have Andrea get our food. She has it out there somewhere."

I walk over and have a seat on the couch and wait for him. When he comes back, he is carrying containers of food. He sets them down on the coffee table. He sits down beside me and we eat with some small talk.

"I haven't talked to you in a while so I was wondering if we're still friends?" he asks.

"Of course we are Christian. Your behavior has concerned me though. In the past, you barely saw Ella once a month and now you come several days a week and you bring presents for the kids. I'm not complaining but you have to admit that for YOU, that is odd behavior. I wasn't sure what to think."

"Just being a good son. I decided to change it up. I go see my parents a couple times a week also now. I've learned to make more time for the people that love me."

I nod. "makes sense. You dating yet?"

"No Ana. I told you, I'm not ready "

"Fair enough. At least have a one night stand or something. Surely you miss sex."

He chuckles. "yeah. I will look into that possibility."

"This lunch was phenomenal Christian. I have to get back to work but maybe we can do this once a week?"

"I'd love that."

I stand up and he stands with me and I give him a quick hug and he walks me to the elevator. "I'll see you later Christian."

"Later Ana."

That lunch was rather friendly. I'm glad that it wasn't awkward anymore.

I go back to work and kiss my husband sweetly.

At the end of the workday, we go home together and I tell him about my lunch with my friend and he seems pleased that it went smoothly.

I'm still slightly concerned that he may be still trying to suck me in with his odd kindness but I will give him the benefit of the doubt for now.


	23. Chapter 23

It has been 4 months since the latest incident and 4 months since I started having lunch with Christian again.

We have lunch once a week at Grey house and it has been your typical lunch with a friend. I'm still not convinced that he isn't still harboring feelings for me so I keep my guard up just in case he thinks we're anything other than friends.

Luke and I are doing fantastic, as are all of our beautiful children. It's amazing how smart they all are. Kirsten is 5, Jesse and James are 3. Piper is 2, Nevaeh is 1 and Peyton is around 6 months. He has been the perfect addition to our family.

Sawyer Publishing is doing fantastic. We are the go-to Publishing house in the Pacific northwest. We are looking to expand across the country. My husband has been flying out with me to scout for new locations. We bring the baby along because I have to breastfeed him and the other kids stay with the nannies and Dad and Ella while we are gone.

So far, we have opened 4 new branches across the United states. We intend to open more at some point but for now, we just want to build up the 4 we've already started. After they are going successfully, we will expand some more. Baby steps.

Today we're arriving home from Atlanta. We have been gone for 3 days. This is the longest that we've been away since we started on expanding 4 months ago. I miss my kids every time I go away but I just cannot wait to hold them in my arms again. I have resolved that the next time I have to go, I'm either leaving Luke behind for the kids or sending my COO to finish out the dealings.

We land at Sea Tac and we're greeted by our security, who takes us straight back home.

When we arrive at home, Luke gets Peyton out and I run right into the house in search of my children. I find them in the dining room. "Hey babies"

"Mommy!" Kirsten comes running to me first, followed by James, Jesse and Piper. Nevaeh is in a high chair so after I get hugs from the ones that came to me, I make my way to Nevaeh and take her out of her high chair and hug her tight.

The kids greet Luke as well, extremely excited that we are finally home.

We spend the rest of the evening with the kids. Susan takes Peyton and puts him to bed and we go through all of the other kids' bedtime routines.

Once they are all in bed, we go to bed ourselves and make love and drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

I wake up in the middle of the night and my husband isn't in bed. "Luke?" I call out. No answer. I get up and wander into the bathroom and he isn't there so I panic. I briskly walk back to the bedroom and throw on his oversized t-shirt and a pair of his boxers and wander out of the bedroom.

I look in each of the kid's rooms and find him snuggled up with Kirsten. She must've had a bad dream. She has occasionally had nightmares about what she walked in on when Carla had the knife up to my neck. One of us will usually lay with her until she falls back asleep but I guess Luke fell asleep.

I carefully approach the bed and put my hands on Luke's chest and whisper in his ear. "Luke"

I see his eyes flutter open and he smiles when he sees me and he realizes where he is and he slowly and carefully crawls out of her bed. We quietly walk back to our room and get back into bed. "I was scared when you weren't in here when I woke up."

"I'm sorry baby. She had another nightmare. I think we should take her back to her therapist."

"I agree. Love me until I fall back asleep?"

"I can do that." He rolls me onto my back and kisses me feverishly. He sits me up so he can pull his shirt off me. I help take his off as well.

He lays me back down and kisses and licks his way down my body and pulls his boxers off me. He pulls his pajama pants off as well and crawls back up my body. "slow or fast baby?"

"Fast. And hard."

He swiftly penetrates my core causing me to gasp. His mouth attacks mine again as he pounds into me relentlessly causing me to build quick.

"let go baby." And I climax spectacularly around him and he slows down. "this has to last longer. You need at least 2 orgasms baby."

"Then fuck me harder Luke." He starts pounding into me again and he rubs my clit with his thumb causing me to climax hard around him, dragging him with me this time.

"Fuck baby. You are the most amazing woman on Earth. I'm so lucky that you're my wife."

"I could say the same about you baby."

He kisses me on the nose and lips softly as he pulls out and flops down on the bed beside me, pulling me to his chest. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you more baby."

"Ehhhh… not possible, however I think it is fair to say we both love each other an equal amount."

"That works. I'm gonna get some more sleep."

"Okay. I won't leave you again. Sorry about that. It was for Kirsten though. I won't go far though."

"Just leave me a note whenever you have to leave the bed."

"Deal. Sleep now baby."

"Mmkay baby." I say as I drift off to sleep in my perfect husband's arms.

I wake up in the morning feeling well rested. My husband is wrapped tightly around me. I roll over and kiss his nose. I push him over onto his back and sit astride him rubbing my core against his semi-erect cock and lick and kiss his neck and chest. When his cock gets harder, I slide down onto it and he startles awake and guides me with my hips as I fuck him into extremely intense orgasms.

"Good morning to you too baby."

"Mmm… I just couldn't resist my delicious husband."

I kiss him sweetly and slide off his erection and lay down beside him with my head on his chest.

"we should get up and spend time with our kids before we have to go to work."

"Agreed, but I need to call and set up an appointment for Kirsten with her therapist."

I give him a sweet kiss and roll out of bed and he does the same.

"Shower with me?"

He gets a grin on his face "definitely." And he approaches me quickly and throws me over his shoulder and he let's me down in the shower.

We have a round of outstanding shower sex and then get clean and we have breakfast with the kids and Dad and Ella and then we head off to work.

We have a fairly uneventful morning at work and I leave for lunch with Christian. Luke is accompanying me this time as my husband AND security. I told Christian and Luke that they need to become friends also because our paths will always cross with Ella living on our property coupled with the fact that he is now my step brother for all intents and purposes.

We arrive at the 20th floor of Grey House hand in hand and Andrea waves us through.

We walk into Christian's office and he is standing there to greet us. "Mr. And Mrs. Sawyer."

"Mr. Grey. Thank you for being okay with my husband joining us."

"Anytime Ana."

He guides us over to the couch and we sit down. He grabs our food and sets it on the table in front of us and has a seat on the opposite side of me as Luke. Not awkward at all. We have a relatively normal lunch with casual small talk.

"The meal was delicious Christian. Thank you for this. Maybe you two can be friends as well?"

"Maybe. Luke?" Christian says.

"Definitely. A friend of Ana is a friend of mine. Although it is slightly strange to have lunch with my wife and her ex-husband. This was a pleasant experience anyhow. We should do this more often." Luke says.

We stand up and Luke and Christian shake hands and I give Christian a small friendly hug. He sees us out and we leave. "that wasn't that bad, was it Luke?"

"Not at all. Like I said, slightly awkward but it turned out good in the long run."

"I love you so much Luke."

"I love you so much too Ana. Let's go finish out our workday and head home."

"Mmmm… sounds like a plan."

The rest of our day goes relatively normal but I do manage to make an appointment for Kirsten with her therapist .

We go home after work and spend time with our children out in the meadow. After dinner, we put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves and make love and drift off to sleep peacefully in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

I wake up in the morning wrapped tight in a Luke Sawyer burrito. I squirm and turn myself around and I kiss his lips and lightly run my fingers over the stubble on his jaw.

I reach up and kiss his forehead, nose and lips again and then I roll out of bed and go take a shower and change into some comfortable clothes.

I give my husband's sleeping form another kiss and wander out to see if my kids are up yet.

I find them in the dining room with Ella, Susan and Heather and I smile and walk around the table giving all my kids a kiss on their little heads. "We made your favorite for breakfast Ana." Ella says.

I smile brightly as I know that she is talking about pancakes and bacon. "Thank you ladies. Can you put a plate for me and Luke in the warmer and I will go wake him up?"

"Of course, Ana."

I kiss my kids again and walk back up the stairs to wake up my delicious husband.

I give him his favorite wake up call and he doesn't disappoint. "Mmm.. my favorite way to wake up wife."

I kiss him sweetly. "breakfast is ready Mr. Sawyer."

"I love you Mrs. Sawyer."

"Mmm.. I love you too baby. Let's get up."

I slide off of him and stand up and get dressed in what I was wearing before I seduced my husband. He gets up and puts comfortable clothes as well. Today, we are both off work and we're spending time with our amazing children.

After we are dressed, we go down and have breakfast with the kids, who are basically all done eating.

We spend the day out in the meadow taking turns chasing around the bigger kids while the other one of us tends to the littlest ones.

I'm taking my turn on the picnic blanket when my phone rings.

"Ana Sawyer."

"Mrs. Sawyer, this is Detective Clark. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Rodriguez is fighting his charges so we're going to trial and I need you to testify."

I sigh. Stay calm Ana. "okay, when?"

"Next Friday."

"I will be there. Just email me the time and details."

"Will do. See you next Friday."

I hang up and lay back on the blanket next to my youngest son and look up at the clouds in the sky in an attempt to soothe myself. "it's always something Peyton."

He giggles and I give him a kiss. My husband approaches and can immediately tell that I'm distressed. "what's wrong baby?"

I sigh and look into his eyes. "now I have to testify against Jose." I grimace.

"I'm sorry baby. I will be with you myself no matter what."

"Thank you. You're really the best Luke. Someday I will convince you of that."

He smiles and lays down on the blanket with me and gives Peyton a kiss on the head and then softly kisses me on the lips.

"Where's the kids?" I ask when I notice they aren't in the meadow anymore.

"Susan and Heather took them inside."

He lays on his back like me and takes my hand and he looks up at the clouds with me.

We lay there a little while when I notice Peyton fell asleep next to me. "we should take him to bed."

"I will," he suggests. He gives me another sweet kiss and stands up and carefully picks up Peyton and takes him inside. I get up myself and take the blanket with me and put it back away.

After the kids go to bed, my husband and I go to bed as well.

3 weeks later

It has been 2 weeks since I had to testify against Jose. He was found guilty of several charges, including kidnapping.

He was only sentenced to 4 years in prison but he is eligible for parole in 2 years. This is discouraging, but at least he is out of our lives for 2 years. Maybe we can get lucky and have a relatively calm life in the meantime.

Today I'm headed in for my weekly lunch with Christian. I arrive at the 20th floor and I'm greeted by Andrea. "Mrs. Sawyer. Mr. Grey must not have contacted you. He had to go to Portland last minute so he isn't available for lunch today."

I nod. "thank you Andrea." I turn around and get back on the elevator with Prescott and head back to SPI. When I arrive back at the office I approach my handsome husband and give him a sweet kiss. "My lunch was canceled. Want to have lunch with me Mr. Sawyer?"

"Of course."

"Meet me in my office after you get someone to cover for you."

"Okay Mrs. Sawyer."

I smile and give him another sweet kiss.

I walk into my office and take off my panties and put them in my purse and call and order our food. My husband enters the room as I'm finishing up my call. "lock the door. We have about 20 minutes until lunch gets here and Mama wants dessert first."

He smiles his panty dropping smile and turns and locks the door and saunters over to me. He lays me down and fucks me hard and fast until we both climax spectacularly.

"Fuck Luke. You never cease to amaze me."

"I do what I can baby. Anything for my fabulous wife."

He gives me a sweet kiss as he pulls out and we lay in a post coital embrace until we come down from our highs. "We better get up and get dressed before our meal arrives." I giggle.

He stands up and offers me his hand so I can get up as well. We situate ourselves just in time for our food to arrive.

After lunch, Luke goes back to his station and I read through manuscripts the rest of the day.

The next day, I'm at work when my phone rings. Kate.

"Ana Sawyer."

"Ana, you're friends with Christian, right?"

"Yes. What's going on?"

"His helicopter went down on his way back from Portland. He is missing. There is no way to know if he survived until they find the helicopter."

I gasp. "oh my God."

"It's on the news."

"I will go watch now."

"I thought you would like to know. I will keep you updated. Let Ella know."

"Thanks Kate. I will go talk to her."

I hang up and start crying. No matter what happens, I will always have love for Christian. He was my first everything. I decide to leave work and go home so I can tell Ella and we can watch the news together.

I leave my office and stop by Hannah. "I'm going out the rest of the day. Contact me only for emergencies."

"Okay Ana."

I nod and walk to my husband. "I'm going home the rest of the day. I will talk to you about why later."

"Okay baby. You want me to come with you? You are obviously upset about something."

I think about this for a moment. "Yes. Please. Find someone to cover you and we can go."

We decide to leave Prescott in his place and we head home. On the way, I explain the situation to him and he seems genuinely concerned as well. He knows I still have love for Christian.

When we arrive home, Ella is in the kitchen baking a cake. "Ella, I need to talk to you."

She pulls her cake out of the oven and sets it on the counter. "of course dear."

She seems so happy and I'm about to ruin her day. I guide her to my office so that my kids don't overhear what I have to say. We sit on the couch. "Christian's helicopter went down on the way back from Portland. He is currently missing."

She gasps and starts crying and I wrap my arms around her and I start crying as well. "I haven't had enough time with him Ana. He has to be okay."

"I know. Let's go watch the news so we can get updates."

She just nods and I take her hand and walk her to the family room and Luke comes and sits on the other side of me and holds onto one hand and I hold Ella's with the other hand.

The next 4 weeks are a blur of working, Ella and I comforting each other, my husband comforting us as well, and watching the news a few hours a day. They found his helicopter but it had burned to a crisp and they are trying to identify the bodies found inside. Christian was traveling with Ros and 2 other men back to Seattle. They are trying to identify the bodies. None turn out to be Christian's, which is a relief, but where is Christian?

On day 30 of Christian being missing, they officially call off the search and Christian Grey is presumed dead. Ella and I hold each other and my Dad comforts her as well. I just pray that Christian is alive out there. This is extremely hard for Ella for obvious reasons.

In the following weeks, the Greys have a funeral for Christian, complete with an empty casket. There is a will reading that I was invited to for some reason.

Turns out Christian still had me in his will for some reason. He left money to his family, including Ella, which means that he had updated his will but he never took me out. He left money for various charities. He left me everything else. What the fuck? I stand up and practically run out of the office and Luke follows me and I get into the back of the SUV and he slides in beside me.

"You okay?"

"No. Son of a bitch left me everything aside from the money that he left his family. Why would he do that? I never gave even half a shit about his fucking money. I want to go home. Can you take me home and Daddy can come back to get Ella?"

He kisses me softly. "Anything for you Ana."

We go home and I go to my room and cry it out and take a long bath in an attempt to calm down and I get dressed in comfortable clothes and go down and rejoin my family and we spend the rest of the day with our children.


	25. Chapter 25

It has been 6 months since Christian was presumed dead. I am still fuming over him leaving me everything. I refuse to touch his money and I put the person below Ros at GEH in charge of day-to-day operations. I don't know how to do what Christian did. I check in weekly to keep track of what is going on to a certain extent.

Aside from that, our lives have gone on in a relatively normal fashion, aside from Christian's staff coming to work with ours.

Kirsten is 6, Jesse and James are 4. Piper is 3, Nevaeh is 2 and Peyton is now 1. They are wonderful children and we're so blessed to call them ours.

Soon after the will reading, the FAA ruled the crash a sabatoge. They are still investigating to try to find out who is responsible for the sabatoge.

Luke has been incredibly supportive and understanding of my conflicted thoughts and feelings about Christian missing.

Ella and I both increased the number of sessions with our therapist, John Flynn since the accident. I had been having nightmares about the crash. John has been extremely helpful and I only see him weekly again because my nightmares have subsided.

I'm at work going through manuscripts when my phone rings.

"Ana Sawyer."

"Mrs. Sawyer, we have a situation that requires your attention immediately."

"Bob, I will be there soon. I'm leaving SPI now."

"See you shortly."

I hang up and gather up my things. "Hannah, I'm going out for the day. I have to go to GEH to handle a situation there. Contact me only for emergencies."

"Okay Ana."

I walk up to my husband. He smiles when he sees me. "I have to go handle something at GEH. I will take Prescott with me."

"Okay baby. I will be here. Call me if you need me."

"I will." I kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

I leave the building and Prescott takes me to GEH and I walk in and that's when I see Bob at the security desk. "Bob, what's going on?"

He looks at me with a half smile. "We have an unexpected arrival today. It is a very confusing situation and he wants to speak with you because we wouldn't let him through."

"Take me to him."

Bob stands and walks me to the first floor conference room. I walk in the door and I'm stunned into silence by who is sitting in front of me. "Ana. They won't let me go to my office. I own this building and they won't let me through."

"Christian? Are you really Christian?"

"In the flesh."

I sit in the chair next to him. "Tell me something only Christian would know. I can't believe you. There's too much at stake and if GEH falls into the wrong hands, it could be detrimental."

"I threw you out when you were pregnant with Kirsten. You found my birth mother for me. When we first started seeing each other, I whipped you 6 times with a belt. Is that enough?"

I have tears streaming down my face at this point. He is alive. "Where have you been Christian?"

"I was dragged out of the helicopter by a man and a woman. I was seen at a hospital in Centralia, Washington. I had no memories. They called me John Doe. They took care of my head injury but I still couldn't remember anything. A nurse offered me to stay at her place and I took her up on it because I had no idea who I was or where I came from. We stayed in a cabin outside of Centralia. She wouldn't let me watch television for reasons I didn't know at the time.

She was gone working one day and I turned the television on and watched and then there was a story about me and how you were left all of my stuff. As soon as I saw the picture of you, my memories started flooding back to me. I remembered almost everything. I remembered her. Leila Williams. I remembered her holding you at gunpoint. I confronted her about it when she got home and she restrained me and put me in a basement and she kept telling me that she was my wife, which I know isn't true. I had all my memories from after the accident so I would've definitely remembered if it would've happened. I did recognize her as the woman who pulled me out of the wreckage. I think they sabotaged Charlie Tango and they took me to the hospital and she acted as my nurse while I was in the hospital.

I behaved so she would untie me. I was still locked in the basement. I don't know how long. One day she came down drunk and tried to fuck me and was pissed when I couldn't get it up but she forgot to lock the door. I waited an hour before trying to go out so she would be passed out. I ran off and I took her car and drove here. I went to Escala first but I was locked out. I came here next after I thought about the fact that I left GEH and everything else to you."

"Fuck you for that by the way. You knew I wasn't interested in your money or anything else for that matter."

"Sorry. I would've warned you but I didn't exactly know that I was going to end up presumed dead. Anyway, that's the story."

"Charlie Tango was definitely sabotaged. We have to go through your attorneys to get you brought back to life and you can get your stuff back. I haven't touched your money. I was too mad that you left it to me."

"I understand Ana. Can we get the process started so that I can get back to work? I've been going stir crazy."

"I will call the lawyers to meet us here. After we get that started, we can get your staff back to you and you need to go visit your family. They've been lost without you." I say as I touch his hand. I feel that spark again. I gasp and pull my hand away. I see the smirk on his handsome face. Ugh.

I call in the lawyers.

"To change your status to being alive, we need a DNA test from a close relative to make sure you are who you say you are." One lawyer says.

"Ella or Kirsten. We can do that." I say.

"After we get the results back and it is verified that you are Christian Grey, then we can start the process. It will take a little while to get it all situated but you should have your life back within 60 days."

"Okay. Thank you." He looks at me. "Take me to Ella. We can get her for DNA."

"Okay." He stands and offers me his hand and I take it. Before I know it, I am engulfed in a bear hug with Christian. "I am so glad you're alive. Let's go see Ella and get the DNA test and you can go visit your family."

I pull away from him and he kisses my cheek. "let's go."

He takes my hand and we walk out of the conference room and I fill Prescott in on what we are doing.

We leave and go back to our house and we go inside where I see Ella in the kitchen with Gail. They look up when they hear the door close. They both gasp and run over and envelop him in hugs. "Ella, we need you for a DNA test to prove he is Christian and then Gail, you and Taylor can go back to him at Escala. He can explain details of his time away after we contact the police so that the person who had taken him can be apprehended."

"O-of course Ana. Christian, I'm so happy you're back."

"I'm happy to be back."

We take Ella and go over and get the DNA tests done and I pay extra to rush it. We should have the results next week.

We take Ella back home and I have Taylor take him to Grey Manor. I give Christian another hug and kiss on the cheek as they get ready to leave. "Taylor knows the updated codes for Escala so you can go there after you see your family."

"Thank you Ana. For everything."

"No problem."

I smile at him and close the door and send them off.

What are the odds of this happening? A day in the life of Christian Grey.

I go back into the house and decide to call my husband so I can tell him what happened.

"Sawyer"

"So formal. Can you please come home. You are not going to believe the day that I had."

"Send Prescott to take my place."

"On it. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

I hang up and let the nanny know I will be taking a bath and to tell my husband to come see me when he gets home. I send Prescott to relieve Luke and go up and take a bath.

I am dragged out of my thoughts when I hear my husband enter the bathroom. I look up at my delicious husband and invite him into the tub.

He happily obliges. I kiss him and proceed to tell him about Christian's reconciliation. "Wow baby. That's crazy."

"I know. We have to wait for the DNA results to get him all his stuff back."

"How are you handling this Ana?"

"Good. I only cried for a little bit. I'm glad he is alive but this transfer of his property could take up to 2 months."

"I will be right here with you baby."

"Again, you're spectacular Luke Sawyer. Love me?"

"Definitely."

I turn around and sit astride him and he fucks me hard and fast.

"Spectacular."

"Mmm.. now I have to take care of a few things."

"Okay. I will go spend time with the kids and you can come down when you're done."

I give him a sweet kiss. He helps me out of the tub and we dry each other and get dressed and he goes downstairs.

I call the phone company and get a new phone sent over to Escala for Christian when he arrives so he can contact people.

The rest of the day, Luke and I spend with our family, thankful that we were blessed to have each other.


	26. Chapter 26

It has been 2 months since Christian came back and we just now finally got everything transferred back to him.

It has actually been pleasant dealing with him. I guess his presumed death really calmed down his attitude.

Today, I'm going to lunch with him again to try to get back to our old friendship routine. First, I'm going in to work with my amazing husband. I leave him at his post and give him a kiss and walk into my office.

I spend the morning working through manuscripts and contracts. It is lunch time so I wrap up my morning for this afternoon and head out the door.

I stop by my husband and give him a sweet kiss. "I will be back after lunch." I lean in closer and whisper. "I'd like dessert when I get back."

I step back and see him grinning from ear to eat. "I look forward to it. I love you Ana."

"I love you too baby. See you soon." I give him one more sweet kiss and walk out with Prescott.

When I arrive at the 20th floor of Grey house, I'm greeted by Andrea who takes my coat. "Go on through Mrs. Sawyer. Mr. Grey is expecting you."

"Thank you Andrea."

I walk into his office and find him standing there is his overpriced suit. "Mrs. Sawyer, glad you could make it." He approaches me and gives me a hug.

"Please have a seat. I'll get our meals"

I walk over and have a seat on the couch. Everything here seems the same but different at the same time. Strange.

He grabs bags off his desk and carries them over and sets them on the coffee table. He sits down beside me and takes out the containers and sets them out in front of us. "Eat up Ana."

I nod. "okay." And stick my tongue out at him. He just winks and starts eating and watches me to make sure I'm eating. We share casual conversation throughout our meal.

As I'm finishing my meal I ask him. "So how has your new old life been going?"

"It has been interesting to say the least. I appreciate things more than I did before. I love being back at work. That was the hard part of all those months. I had nothing to do."

"Have they arrested Leila yet?"

"They haven't. She apparently ran after I left because she had to have known that I would report her."

"Damn. I hope she doesn't come after me next. Everyone upset with you tends to come running to me to get to you."

"We can get you some extra security? Just to be safe."

"Talk to Luke about that. I would like extra security but I want him to choose himself because I'm his responsibility."

"I will have Taylor talk to him."

"Thank you."

"I guess I better go." I say looking at my watch. "thank you for lunch and thank you for staying in the friend zone for me. Just so you know, I am happy that you lived. Also, before you die again, take me out of your will. I don't want all of your stuff. I can attempt to protect GEH but I have no use for your money."

"I am paying you what GEH earned under your watch and that is final. You earned that. I will put it into your account for you."

"I want to slap you right now." I sigh. "fine. I will accept it but take me out of your will."

"I will."

"Now don't go dying again anytime soon, please. Ella needs you. She hasn't had enough time with you."

"I will spend more time with her." He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight and I reciprocate.

I pull back. "take care of yourself and I will see you next week."

"Sounds like a plan." I notice that his eyes changed to that of adoration and I quickly walk past him.

"Later, Christian."

"Later Ana."

I leave. I think Christian still wants me but I'm shaking it off. It is a non-issue because we have been done for years and I'm perfectly happy with my husband.

Prescott and I go back to SPI and I walk in and kiss my husband. "meet me in my office Mr. Sawyer."

He grins. "be there shortly."

I wink and walk into my office and put my panties in my purse and then there is a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens and there stands the most handsome man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He closes and locks the door. We stalk towards one another and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me feverishly. He slides his hand up my skirt to discover that I'm not wearing any panties. "Did you go see Christian without panties on?"

"No silly I took them off after I came in here."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "okay. Bend over the desk baby."

I bend over the desk and he lifts my skirt and I hear him fumbling with his belt and within moments, he penetrates me and pounds into me relentlessly. "oh fuck. Just like that baby."

He continues pounding into me mercilessly. "Cum for me Ana." And I climax spectacularly around him, taking him with me. "fuck baby." He leans into me and kisses my back as he pulls out and he notices my legs are wobbly and he picks me up and lays me on the couch and holds me while we both come down from our highs.

"You never disappoint Mr. Sawyer."

"Nor do you Mrs. Sawyer."

"We should get back to work." He suggests.

"Just hold me a little longer baby."

After about 10 minutes, we get up and I get my panties out of my purse and put them back on as he adjusts his suit.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." He kisses me one more time sweetly and goes back to work.

I work on the rest of my waiting manuscripts.

At the end of the workday my husband comes to get me and we head home together and spend the rest of the day with our kids.

The rest of the week is uneventful thankfully. Luke and Taylor worked together and got us some extra security while Leila is still out there running free with her crazy ass.

Today I go and have lunch with Christian again. I've expressed my concern that Christian still has feelings for me to my husband and I asked him to come along today. We're driving the R8 and being followed by our security.

When we get there, Luke gets out first and walks around to help me out. We pass Taylor on the way through the lobby and I wave and smile at him and Luke does the same.

We take the elevator up to the 20th floor and when we exit we are greeted by Andrea as usual and she smiles and waves us through. We walk through his door together hand-in-hand. He is standing there to greet us. "Mr. And Mrs. Sawyer. Glad you could make it. Have a seat please."

He brings the food over and sets it on the table and sits on the other side of me and sorts out the containers.

"dig in."

We share casual conversation throughout our meal. Once we're done, Luke speaks up. "Christian, I realize that you are friends with my wife but I need to know the truth. Do you have ulterior motives with this friendship and weekly meals thing?"

"No Luke. I still have feelings for her, yes but I would never go there because I know she is happy with you and her happiness means the world to me."

"Okay. She said you gave her the 'hungry for her' look again and I just need you to respect the obvious boundaries."

"Of course man. I'm sorry about the look Ana."

"It is okay now. As long as we're clear on that." I say.

"Well, we should head back to work." Luke says.

"Well thanks for coming by. It was a pleasure." Christian replies.

"Thanks for having us." I give him a half hug and turn to my husband and take his hand and we leave. We go back to work and finish out the work day and we go home to our beautiful children and spend the rest of the day with them.


	27. Chapter 27

It's been 6 weeks since Luke and I met with Christian together for lunch. Christian has behaved as promised during our weekly lunches and Luke occasionally comes along, probably to gauge if Christian does have ill intentions.

So far he has no apprehensions.

Today, we are at work and I'm shuffling through my manuscripts and contracts, much like every other workday, when my phone rings. I don't recognize the number so I answer.

"Ana Sawyer"

"Is this Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes, but I'm married so my name is Sawyer. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Rebecca Morton. My brother is Steven. I need to talk to you, but not concerning him."

"As long as it isn't about him, go ahead"

I have your siblings, they are 13 years old. Carla brought them for me to keep when she had them. I am disabled and unable to keep them, so I wanted to ask you before I put them into foster care."

I gasp. "My Mom had twins by him?"

"Yes. She swore me to secrecy years ago. I knew she had another daughter who was older but it took me a while to find you. You were mentioned on the news and I knew it was you after they showed your picture. They look just like you. Can you take them in?"

"Rebecca, what are their names?"

"Heather and Holly Morton. If you take them in, you can change their surnames."

I take a deep breath. "let me talk to my husband and then I would like to meet them. I have my own children now so I have to be safe here."

"that is fine. You have my number. Please call me back."

"I will. Thank you for calling Rebecca." I hang up and call my husband.

"Sawyer"

"Luke, I need you in my office. I have something to discuss with you."

"On my way." I hang up and when there's a knock on the door, I tell him to come in.

He closes the door behind him and I stand up and wrap my arms around him. And kiss him sweetly and take his hand and we sit on the couch together. "What's wrong Ana?"

"Well… turns out I have twin 13 year old sisters and they need a home. The woman who has them now is disabled and unable to keep them. If I don't keep them, they go to foster care."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to meet them. We can handle a couple of teenagers, can't we?"

"I'm sure we can. Do we get a DNA test first?"

"That is a good idea. Come with me to meet them?"

"Of course baby."

"Shit. I better find out where they are. We may have to ask to use Christian's jet if they're too far away."

"Contact her and get an address and we will go from there."

I give him a sweet kiss. "How did I get so lucky to have you by my side?"

He smiles and kisses my nose. "I'm the lucky one baby. Make your call."

I dial Rebecca's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it is Ana. Where do you live? My husband would like to come meet them and get DNA tests done to prove I'm actually related to them. My Mother has a history of being deceitful. Then we will go from there."

"We live in Phoenix, Arizona. That sounds like a plan. How soon can you get here?"

"We will leave here as soon as possible."

"Okay. See you then."

I hang up and look at my husband. Can you call Christian about using his jet?"

"I will."

"I'm going to pack up for the day. Have Prescott stay here the rest of the day and we can go home and prepare for this."

"I will do that for you love."

He leaves the office as I gather my stuff and I meet him in the hall talking to Prescott. He finishes and takes my hand and we walk out.

On the way to our house, he calls and asks Christian to use his jet. He grants us permission and says he will call back when the jet is ready.

We arrive home and kiss and hug all our children and go to pack everyone up for a week. We're going to take the kids so we know how these girls act around them before we end up bringing them home.

Christian calls back and let's us know that the jet will be ready in an hour and we notify our staff of what is going on. I go to talk to Dad so he knows what is going on.

I knock on his door. "Come in."

I walk into his house. "Daddy, we need to talk."

"Go ahead Annie."

"Supposedly Carla had twin daughters with Morton after I left there to live with you. They are in Morton's sister's care and she can't keep them any longer so we're going to Arizona to meet them and get a DNA test and possibly bring them home with us."

"Wow. I don't doubt it is true though. Just be careful baby girl."

"Always. I just wanted to see if you thought it was a terrible idea. I trust your opinion."

"I think it is a good idea. If you have sisters, you should meet them at the very least."

"Thank you Daddy. I feel better about this now."

"Be safe and I'll see you when you get back. I love you."

I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

I get up and leave and head back to the house where everyone is waiting for me. We head out in our SUVs and go straight to the jet.

We have a pretty good flight aside from crabby kids occasionally.

When we arrive, I call Rebecca and get directions to her house. We drive to the hotel first and get everyone settled into a suite. It is HOT here compared to Seattle.

Luke and I and our security head out and go to the address that was specified. When we arrive at the address our minds are blown. She is in a terrible neighborhood and she is living in a run down shack. This isn't safe at all.

My leg is bouncing because I'm nervous. "it will be okay baby. We're doing this for girls that could be your sisters. It will work out in the long run."

I nod. "do you have your gun? Just to be safe?"

"Always baby. Let's go."

Luke gets out and comes around and helps me out. We walk to the front door hand in hand.

We knock and we hear "Hold on!"

We wait nervously on this porch that looks like it could fall in at anytime.

She finally opens the door and smiles at us. "Glad you could make it. Come in and ignore the mess. It is hard for me to keep the house clean with my back."

We walk in and it is disgusting to say the least. They have 3 cats running around everywhere and food sitting half eaten with bugs running around on them. "Please have a seat. I will go get them. They're out back."

"We can stand. It is fine. We've been sitting for hours."

She leaves the room. "Luke, I don't care if they aren't my sisters. We have to help these girls." I whisper to my husband.

"I agree."

She comes back in a couple minutes later with 2 girls who look exactly like I did at that age.

"Hi Heather and Holly. I'm Ana."

They both are wearing clothes that are dirty, raggedy and way too small for them and they look like they haven't had a bath in a while. They approach me cautiously. "Are you our sister?" one of the girls asks.

"I think I am. Would you like to spend time with us so we can find out for sure?"

They both smile brightly. "Yes."

"Okay great. Rebecca, is that okay?"

"Yes. I have their paperwork relinquishing my rights to them. Carla and Steven already signed over their rights."

"Can you get that for us? We need to show our attorneys to make sure they are authentic."

She nods and gets some papers out of a drawer and hands them to me. I hand them to Luke to hold.

"Heather and Holly. Do you have anything you would like to bring with you?"

They nod and go to a closet and shove a bunch of stuff into their bags from a closet and they approach us. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." They both say at once.

"Rebecca, we're willing to take them in no matter if they are my sisters or not. They feel like my sisters."

"That is great. Maybe you can do more for them than I could. They really are good girls."

I nod. "I will call you if we need anything else. We will stay in town for a week or so."

"That works."

I take the girl's hands and lead them out to our SUV. We let them get into the third row seats and buckled in and we get into the middle seats.


	28. Chapter 28

"We're going to get you girls some new clothes first and then you can come to our suite and you can get baths or showers and meet your nieces and nephews."

They both smile. "we have nieces and nephews?" one asks.

"You do. I need you two to tell me which one of you is which."

They introduce themselves and I think I can tell them apart now.

"Where did you girls sleep in there?"

"We have sleeping bags and we sleep on the floor." My heart is breaking for these girls who have had to live in squalor for God knows how long.

"When is the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday we had ramen noodles. Becky couldn't afford much food so she ate first and gave us what was left." I gasp and look at my husband who's heart is also breaking for these girls.

"Gibson, take us to a fast food drive through so we can get these girls something to eat."

"Okay Ana."

I look back at the girls. "what grade are you in in school?"

"We were home schooled. We don't know what grade."

I shake my head in disbelief. "A lot of things will be better for you girls when we go home. You have to promise to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Yes, Ana."

Gibson takes us through a drive through and we get the girls a selection of junk food and I pass them their food and they eat faster than I've ever seen. "slow down on eating so you don't get sick girls."

They nod in understanding.

We go to a nearby boutique and get the girls enough clothes to last a couple of weeks and we head back to our hotel with them. They ate every bit of the food we got for them. "Just so you know, we will never be out of food so you don't have to eat so fast. No one will take your food away."

"Okay. Thank you Ana."

"Anytime girls. I've got you both taken care of, okay?"

They nod. When we arrive at the hotel, security takes the girls' clothes in and Luke and I take their hands and walk them in. They look intimidated.

"Don't be afraid. You are safe here." When we get to our room, we take them straight to the restroom. "Get cleaned up. We will leave your clothes here for you to pick one out."

They nod again. I leave them to it and Luke and I sit on the couch. I wrap my arms around him and cry for those girls who have probably had a crappy life because of Carla.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"I am. Are you? You haven't spoken much since we got there."

"I hate to think what those 2 went through. It breaks my heart. I wish we had known about them sooner."

I Sigh. "me too. We can give them a better life now so that should count for something."

"It does. I love you Ana."

An hour later Heather sticks her head out of the bedroom door. "Ana, can you help us?"

"Sure, Heather." I give my husband a sweet kiss. We sent our kids with the nannies to their suite next door so the girls have their own room.

I walk into their room and they're both wrapped up in towels. "Help us to pick something to wear?" she asks.

I smile at them and pick them outfits. "I will help you with your hair when you're done. Just come out and I will help you."

"Okay." Heather agrees with a huge smile on her face.

I walk back out into the living area. And sit with Luke again. "they look more like me clean. I don't think I need a DNA test. We just need to get the legalities out of the way before we head home."

"That sounds like a solid plan, baby."

A little bit later the girls come out with brushes that we bought them.

I help them brush their hair that hasn't been brushed right in a while. Good thing they don't have sensitive heads.

"Okay. There you go." I say as I finish Holly's hair. Heather comes to sit in front of me so I can do the same for her.

"Would you like to watch television?"

Their faces light up. "yes! We haven't watched anything we like on TV in a long time."

"Well you can now. Watch whatever you want."

They sit in front of the TV and browse and pick Nickelodeon to watch.

I take Luke to the bedroom to talk to him. "I could kill my Mother right now. She chose that child molester over those 2 also. She put these kids into the hands of an unfit woman for YEARS! It makes me sad for them and mad at Carla. On the bright side, she may have been protecting them from him by giving them away but we have no way to know if they were abused anyways. They were definitely neglected."

He wraps his arms around me. "I'll be by your side for everything Ana."

"You really are the greatest. Let's go watch television with them and hopefully we can get them to talk more."

He nods and we join the girls on the couch. We watch some kiddy shows and the girls are so carefree and seemingly happy. I wonder what they have had to live through.

I ask questions occasionally and Luke leaves the room to talk to our attorneys on the phone.

"I need to ask a question and I need you to answer me honestly."

"Okay Ana." Heather says. She is obviously the more vocal one. She seems to protect her sister.

"Has anyone ever hurt you girls? We will still want you no matter what but we need you to know what you have gone through."

They both start crying. "Aunt Becky sometimes has men over and a couple of times we were hurt by them."

I wrap them both in the biggest hug I can manage. "I will protect you girls and so will Luke. You can trust him. He is my husband. Tomorrow you can meet our kids. You have 3 nieces and 3 nephews."

They smile again. "I can't wait to meet them." Holly says.

I smile at her enthusiasm. "let's finish watching a couple more shows and then we should have dinner. Are you hungry again?"

"Yes." They both say.

"If you ever need ANYTHING, just ask me or Luke and we will help you the best we can. We are here for you girls."

They smile and nod. "We love you already Ana." Heather says.

"I love you girls too."

The rest of the day goes by smoothly and we watch TV and talk and have dinner and then we send them to bed.

I take my husband to our room and we get dressed in pajamas. "just hold me baby. I'm just not in the mood for more after today. That was exhausting."

"I was thinking the same thing. You are a great sister Ana. You and I can give those girls a fantastic life together."

"And we will give them that. It is the least we can do."

He wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss. He lays on his back and pulls me into his chest and I fall asleep with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

In the middle of the night, I'm startled awake. I hear someone screaming and I nudge Luke and he wakes up as well and we cautiously enter the living area and we hear the scream again coming from the bedroom. I walk in and Holly is having nightmares and Heather is attempting to comfort her. "let me try." I tell her. I lightly nudge her "Holly honey, wake up. It's Ana and you're safe."

I see her eyes open and she wraps her arms around me. "Thank you so much for saving us Ana."

"Anytime baby girl. I told you I'm here for you and you're safe and I meant it. Would you like me to lay with you?"

She nods and they scoot over. I look at Luke. "I'm gonna stay here with them for a little bit. I will see you soon." I give him a sweet kiss and he goes back to bed.

I lay down between Holly and Heather. "You can tell me about your nightmare tomorrow Holly. For now, let's get some sleep.

We all cuddle together and we fall asleep.

I'm awoken in the morning to happy girls arguing over who will wake me up. I open my eyes. "I'm up."

They giggle just like me. "Luke said to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Thank you ladies for waking me up." I climb out of bed and follow the girls out of the room where Luke is standing hard at work in the kitchen area. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. "Sorry I fell asleep with the girls."

"It is okay baby. I understand. They needed you more last night." He turns and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. It was strange not sharing a bed with you for the first time in years but I slept pretty well considering."

"You are such a patient man. I love you."

I give him another kiss and I sit with the girls as they watch a movie.

We all eat our breakfast and then Luke goes and gets our kids and bring them over to meet the girls.

The girls love the kids and the kids are ecstatic as usual to have more family.

We all spend the day in our suite and hang out, watching movies and playing games.

Luke calls and the lawyer tells him that we are given guardianship of the girls so we can go home tomorrow.

The kids go back to the nannys' suite to go to bed and the girls shower and go to bed as well and I kiss their cheeks and tell them to feel free to wake me up if they need me and I remind them that they are safe with me.

I go back to bed with Luke and we hold each other. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too baby. Sleep now." And we drift off to a peaceful night's sleep in each other's arms.


	29. Chapter 29

I wake up in the morning wrapped in my husband. I roll over and lightly kiss his lips and then I roll out of bed and use the restroom.

I go out into the living area and check on the girls in the other room and they are peacefully sleeping so I go ahead and start us some breakfast. After a little while, my husband comes up behind me and snakes his arms around me. "Good morning beautiful. What are we having for breakfast?"

"My favorite. Pancakes and bacon."

"Mmm.. smells good."

I turn around in his arms and give him a sweet kiss. About that time, Holly and Heather emerge from their room. "Hi girls. You like pancakes and bacon?" They look confused. "for breakfast. Have you ever had pancakes and bacon before?"

"No." says Heather.

"You will love it. It's my favorite."

They smile and come sit at the dining table and I plate everyone's food and set it in front of them and sit in my own seat and we eat together. The girls love it.

"We're going to fly home today girls. We're taking a jet and going to Seattle."

They both look up excited. "A jet? We've never been on a jet before."

"You will love it."

They nod and finish eating. "Can we watch television again?"

"Sure. Do whatever you want."

I clean up after breakfast and I go to our room and call Rebecca to let her know that we got the Okay and are heading back to Seattle.

Her phone is disconnected so I send Gibson to check on her.

20 minutes later my phone rings. Gibson.

"Ana Sawyer."

"Ana, she isn't here anymore. She left a note saying that they're your problem now." I shake my head. I can't believe this woman was planning on cutting these wonderful girls out of her life forever.

"Leave a note and tell her that we're headed back to Seattle and thank her for contacting me. Let her know they will be safe now."

"Okay Ana."

I hang up and go shower and get dressed in comfortable clothes and go back out to check on them and Luke has got them playing some kind of game. They are all laughing and enjoying themselves. I lean against the doorway and smile.

I walk out into the room. "when will the jet be ready Luke?"

He looks at his watch. "one hour"

"Everybody needs to get ready to go."

Everyone goes to their room and gets dressed and we pack up our clothes.

We all get in our SUVs and go to the GEH jet and get on board and get situated. I sit between the girls and hold their hands as we ascend. "I was scared my first time too."

Their eyes widen in surprise. "You get scared too?"

"Everyone is scared of something girls. Even adults can be scared."

"Thank you again Ana. Thank you for saving us."

"You're very welcome. I just wished we knew about you two earlier and maybe we could've protected you then."

"You're here now. That's all that matters to us."

"are you girls okay with talking to a professional that can help with your nightmares."

"Can we have a woman? We don't trust men anymore but we do trust Luke now."

"You most certainly can have a woman. I'm glad you trust Luke. He is a good man."

"We trust you too Ana."

"You can trust these other men too. They are here to protect us all. It is their job. And we have nannies for all the kids and you can trust them too. This will be a big change from what you're used to but being safe is worth it."

They nod. Once we are up in the air, Natalia serves us some lunch and we all eat together.

When we finally get home the girls look around in awe of these new surroundings. When we arrive at the house they both gasp. "This is your new home. We have a meadow out back so you have plenty of room to play out here.

You will both have your own rooms unless you prefer to sleep together and we will get you girls some stuff like phones so you can always contact us. You will also get a bunch of new clothes. We will figure out your schooling situation soon and then you girls can go to school and make friends."

They both smile brightly. "We've never had friends. We would like to share a room for now though because I can usually calm Holly if she has a nightmare."

"That's fine. Whatever you want."

We go into the house and we show them around and their mouths are open as they look around in awe. We introduce them to all of our staff.

We show them to their room and ask what their favorite colors are so that they have clothes they like and we can paint their room.

We spend the day out in the meadow with all of the kids and the girls love it. They certainly appreciate everything because they have unfortunately known what it is like to have nothing.

After a long day as a family, we put all the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves. "Take a shower with me Luke? I need you."

"Of course baby." He follows me and we get into the shower together and indulge in hot shower sex and then we get clean and I put on a silk nightie in case I have to wake up to help any of the kids tonight. Luke sleeps in his boxers. He holds me tight and gives me a kiss. "You are doing great with the girls Ana. They are pretty amazing."

"So are you. They told me they trust you. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you but you saw and heard what their life was like before we arrived."

"Baby, you're not neglecting me. We are prioritizing the girls until they adapt and that is a good thing. It proves that you put their needs before your own. It is noble really."

"Fuck Luke. You are amazing and you always know just what to say."

"You are amazing too baby." He kisses me sweetly and pulls me into his chest and holds me tight. "sleep baby." And I drift off to sleep in his strong arms.

The next day, we take the girls shopping and a personal shopper helps us pick out clothes and shoes for them and point us in the direction to find all the things teenagers could need and we get them a bunch of stuff.

We head back home with numerous bags in the back of the SUV that security brings in for us.

We spend the day fixing up the girl's rooms. We decided to go ahead and prepare the other room in case the girls ever want some time apart but as of now, they never knew what it's like to be without each other and the only friends they've had before they came here Are each other. It is understandable that they want to sleep together but they have their own rooms for everything else.

They are absolutely thrilled beyond anything I expected with all the stuff they now have.

2 months later

The girls are the perfect unexpected additions to our family. We were able to have their adoption expedited so we are now their legal guardians and no matter who comes along, no one can take them from us. We hired them both their own security. They aren't too happy about that but we explained to them that it is essential to keep them safe and they finally relented. They are now Heather and Holly Sawyer. They were even happy about that. They said they didn't want to share the same names as Becky.

We finally got them both enrolled in home schooling until they get caught up to their grade levels. We got them tutors to work with them to help them along the way. After that they will go to Kirsten's school. Well the middle school to the school district. Kirsten is still in kindergarten.

The kids all enjoy the company of the girls. They both see a therapist named Brenda as well and they are making great strides to becoming less dependent on each other because they know they are safe with us now. They both started sleeping in their separate rooms and so far it has gone great and the nightmares have subsided.

My Dad and Ella are ecstatic to have 2 more children to consider as grandkids. Dad now wholeheartedly believes that they are my siblings based on their looks. He says they look the same as I did and have some of the same mannerisms that I had at their ages.

We are going ahead with the DNA test though just so we have solid evidence that they are my sisters. No one doubts that they are but we never know when Morton and Carla may get out of jail and we don't want them to try to get their hands on them.


	30. Chapter 30

It has been 6 months since we moved the girls into what used to be our guest rooms. Kirsten has her own room. Nevaeh and Piper share a room, as do James and Jesse and Peyton has his own room closest to ours.

The girls are very smart and have excelled in their school work. By next school year, they should be in 8th grade in an actual school.

We hired a tutor to help them and she is home schooling them even though I am currently working from home so I can help them out as much as possible.

They cannot wait to go to school and make new friends their own age.

The DNA test came back that they are definitely my sisters, not that I had questioned it since meeting them. We just needed solid proof to show in case Carla or Morton try anything else once they are released.

Morton was sentenced to 50 years and Carla got a slap on the wrist since she had never been arrested before. She will be free after about 2 more years unfortunately.

The girls love our kids and our kids love them. They help out with the smallest children.

The Greys come to visit with us all. I haven't seen or heard from Christian in 6 months. Ella said she had talked to him on the phone a few times but he seemed preoccupied. I wonder what is going on with him. I hope he is dating someone and that's why we went from regular visits with Ella to none.

I've decided surprise him and show up for lunch with Christian at his work. I take Prescott with me and when I arrive on the 20th floor, I am greeted by Andrea. "Mrs. Sawyer, I didn't know you were coming in today."

"It's a surprise. Is he in?"

"He is. Go on in."

I nod and open the door to his office and walk in quietly. "Christian?" I ask because I'm guessing he is in the bathroom or something. "Mr. Grey!?"

He emerges from his private bathroom. He looks shocked to see me. "Mrs. Sawyer, I wasn't expecting you."

"Of course you weren't. We haven't seen you in 6 months. What is going on?"

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. About that time I see a woman who looks like me, emerging from the bathroom. "Oh.. OHHHHH! I'm so sorry. I can go."

"Not necessary. This is Angie."

I put my hand out to shake hers. "Pleasure to meet you Angie. I'm Anastasia Sawyer" She shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you Anastasia. I was just leaving." I nod and she leaves the room and I raise my eyebrows at Christian.

"Is she a submissive? Or are you actually dating finally?"

"She is a submissive. I bent my rules a little and I meet her outside my home since I had my playroom dismantled.

"So is this why your Mother hasn't seen you in 6 months? I can understand cutting me off because of something like this but why her?"

He sighs. "because I'm ashamed Ana. I don't want anyone to know what I do in private."

I shake my head lightly. "okay. Since I'm here, are you Available for lunch?"

"Of course Mrs. Sawyer. Have a seat."

He calls Andrea to get us some lunch and then he comes and sits down beside me.

"Christian, I'm not your boss, obviously, but you shouldn't neglect the rest of the people in your life for something temporary."

He sighs and looks down. "It isn't your business Ana."

"Whoa! It is my business when my stepmother is sad because she hasn't heard from her son."

He sighs again. He looks into my eyes. "Ana, she wasn't a submissive. She is my nurse. I've been sick. She was here to draw blood." I know my brow is furrowed now.

He takes his jacket and shirt off and I know I am frowning at this point. He turns around and shows me his back. "You see the big mole?"

I eye it speculatively. "yes. Is it..?"

"Malignant Melanoma. It is early enough that they said I can beat it. I've been getting Chemo. You may notice my hair is thinning out." He runs his fingers through his hair and has a handful of hair.

I gasp. "Christian. Does your mom know?"

"No. No one but you knows now. And my doctors and nurses obviously. Even Taylor has been questioning me but I haven't told him. I drive myself to my treatments."

"You should tell your family. They would want to fight this with you Christian." I say with tears in my eyes as he puts his shirt back on.

"I don't want to worry them Ana. I want to be able to tell them I HAD cancer after I beat it. I don't want to tell them I have it and disrupt their lives."

"Christian…"

"No Ana. I trust you not to tell them. This isn't yours to share."

"Okay. I will be with you through this then. Is chemo all they're doing or are they going to remove it?"

"They are removing it when it shrinks a little with the help of the chemo."

I start crying. He wraps his arms around me. "I just took in my sisters but I can still be with you through this. You should take some time off work. You kind of look like shit. No offense."

He pulls back and smiles at me and shakes his head. "everyone will get suspicious if I take off work."

"You don't think losing hair and weight before their eyes isn't making them notice something is wrong?"

"Fair enough. I wear a hat in now so no one notices the hair."

"Take off work and I will help you through it. Okay?"

"Fine."

About that time, Andrea comes in with our lunch and sets it on the table in front of us. "Thank you Andrea." He says.

"Your welcome Mr. Grey."

She leaves the room and we eat our meal in relative silence. "did I tell you that Luke and I adopted my 13 year old sisters 6 months ago?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Wow. How's that going?"

"Great actually."

"Good. I'm glad you were able to take them in. Your kindness is admirable Ana. You're a great mother and I'm sure you are also a great sister."

"Thank you. Are you okay with me telling my husband what is going on and swearing him to secrecy? I need him to know why I will be spending time with you."

"Sure. I don't want to cause problems in your marriage."

"Thank you." Once we finish our meal I remind him to take off work and leave someone else in charge while we fight this.

He agrees and then I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Notify me immediately when you find out about appointments and anything else and I will be there with you. Okay?"

"I will Ana. Thank you."

"Anytime." I leave and head back home. I didn't even ask if they found Leila.

When I get home, I check on all the kids and go to bed to take a nap and think about all this information that I just ran into.

I wake up to kisses on my face. "Wake up baby." I hear from my husband.

I open my eyes and smile at him. "Hi husband."

"What did you do today? You usually come see me for lunch."

"Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you that I went to Christian for lunch because I was trying to solve the mystery of why he hasn't been around in 6 months."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "What did you find out?"

I sit up and scoot over so he can sit next to me. "What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone. I just need to tell my husband what is going on. No one else is allowed to know."

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me."

"Christian has skin cancer. He has been fighting it alone for 6 months. I offered to go through it with him. Is that okay?"

"Oh baby." He wraps his arms around me. "I'm fine with that as long as he doesn't try anything with you."

"He is a damn mess Luke. He is losing his hair and losing weight. I made him take a leave from work."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No. He told me because I caught him coming out of the bathroom with a woman and he said she was a submissive and I got onto him for neglecting his own family for a sub. He finally broke down and told me she was actually his nurse."

"Wow. You really are an amazing woman Ana."

"Mmm… I try. I couldn't let him keep going through this alone. He informed me that it isn't my place to tell anyone but he relented to let me tell you so you don't think there is something going on if I spend so much time with him."

"I understand baby." He kisses me sweetly. "ready for dinner and then we can spend time with the kids?"

"Okay baby. I love you."

"I love you too Ana."

We eat dinner with our family and spend the rest of the day with our wonderful children, including my sisters.

After we put the kids to bed, we go to bed ourselves and my husband makes love to me and we drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	31. Chapter 31

It has been 6 months since I started helping Christian through his treatment.

We drive down to Portland for his treatments. We stay there overnight most of the time because Christian is so sick from the chemo. I sleep in the extra bed in his suite so that I'm close to him to help him. There is no way that he will try anything because he is far too week.

I go home every weekend so I can spend time with my family and sometimes Luke comes down to spend time with me as well.

I finally convinced him to tell Taylor so that he can still have security for him. So he stays with Christian on weekends when I go home. Taylor signed an NDA so he isn't going to tell anyone except Gail.

The malignancy on his back, finally started to shrink after a combination of chemo and radiation.

His surgery to have it removed is scheduled for next week so he has a week to get stronger before they put him under. He is completely bald now so I went and purchased him a wig so that if anyone who knows him won't notice that something is wrong. He has lost a lot of weight and muscle tone. He refuses to go back to Seattle until he can say that his HAD cancer but beat it. He is a very stubborn man so I don't push it.

A week later, we are at the hotel getting ready to go to the hospital. Christian is feeling much stronger since he has been able to keep food down this week.

When we arrive at the hospital, we check into the oncology wing.

They finally call him back and we go to his room with him. By the time we get there, they have him in a gown.

"Ana, if I don't make it, just know that I am sorry for everything I have done in the past. I also would like to apologize for not taking you out of my will."

"What?! Now you spring this on me?" I sigh. "Okay. It is fine. I accept your apologies and just know that you are forgiven for all of your past transgressions against me. Stop talking like you're about to die though or I might have to punch you and that wouldn't go over well in here for me."

He laughs for the first time in a while. "Thank you for being with me and helping me Ana. I'm sorry that you've had to step away from you own life for so long for me."

"It will all be worth it once you're healthy again Christian. Which will be soon."

He smiles at me. Taylor remains silent throughout our exchange.

The nurses come to get him to take him to surgery. I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We will be here waiting for you when you come back out of there cancer free. I love you Christian. Survive this. Not for me but for yourself and your family. They miss you and need you. We all love you.

He has a tear in his eye and nods. They wheel him off to surgery and I start crying and Taylor and I head back out to the waiting room. When we get there, I'm surprised to find my husband there waiting for me. "I figured you could probably use some company while you wait." I run into his arms.

"You are so amazing Luke. This is just what I needed." He sits down and pulls me onto his lap and he holds me with my head on his shoulder and I drift off to sleep.

I wake up and my husband is still holding me. "mmm… how long has it been?"

"3 hours. They said they are almost done when they updated us about 20 minutes ago. It shouldn't be much longer."

I nod and kiss him sweetly. "Husband of the year award goes to you baby."

He chuckles. "I'm a lucky bastard to have found you."

I blush and bite my lip. A few minutes later, a doctor and nurse come out and I get up and approach them. "Family of Christian Grey, I take it?"

"Yes. How is he? Did you get it?"

"We did. We got clean margins and as of right now, Mr. Grey is officially cancer free." I hug the doctor after letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you doctor. Can I see him?"

"Yes. Only one visitor at a time. He is still in recovery until he wakes up."

I kiss my husband and she leads me to Christian who looks so small in the bed. I sit next to his bed on a chair and hold his hand.

About 10 minutes later he opens his eyes. "Christian."

He smiles. "Ana. How did it go?"

"Well, you survived and you are officially cancer free." I hand him my phone. "Now call your family. You can finally tell them that you HAD cancer and they can be there for you. I need to start spending more time with my family again."

He smiles at me and takes my phone. I sit with him as he calls Grace and Carrick and Ella. They don't know why he is here. He wants them to be here before they know.

"Can you help me tell them?"

"Yes. I will stay with you until they know. I have to make sure you tell them the truth." I giggle and he chuckles.

They move him to a private suite in the hospital and 3 hours later, the Greys and Ella arrive. They all look shocked to see him so weak and fragile and bald. "Christian? What happened? Why are you here?" Grace asks.

"Ana will you tell them? I'm too weak." I nod.

"Okay, have a seat everyone." They all sit down and stare at me willing me to talk. "Christian was diagnosed with malignant melanoma a year ago. After 6 months he finally confessed it to me and I've been with him every step of the way since. He went through chemo and radiation and today they removed the malignancy and he is officially cancer free. OH and he swore me to secrecy until he was cancer free so I'm very sorry that I couldn't tell you."

They are all crying at this point. Grace comes over to Christian and hugs him lightly. "You should've told us but I'm very happy that you had Ana with you throughout the last 6 months. We would've been right with you if you had told us though because we love you and we have all missed you. You better start coming to family meals. We are so blessed that you are okay now but now we can appreciate the lives we have a little more."

She walks over and hugs me. "Thank you for taking care of him darling girl."

"I think he would do the same for me. What are friends for?"

"You're an angel Ana."

"Hardly but thank you. I have a family to get back to now that he is with you all."

They all give me hugs and thank me. We're all a blubbering messes now."

I walk up to Christian's bed and hold his hand again. "You keep getting better now. Let me know when you're up to it and we can start having friend lunches again."

I hug him and kiss his cheek and I wish everyone farewell and go back to the waiting room and find my patient amazing husband. I wrap my arms around him. "Take me home husband. My job here is done."

He smiles and scoops me up and carries me all the way through the hospital and I giggle.

He puts me into my car and gets in himself and drives us back to Seattle. "I didn't even get my stuff out of the suite but I guess they can bring it when they come back to Seattle."

"I got your stuff for you baby. The kids miss you so we're gonna bring Mommy home."

"Oh Luke Sawyer, I love you to pieces."

"I love you to the moon and back times infinity." I giggle.

I fall asleep for a good part of the car ride home. I wake up to being carried into our home. Home sweet home. "the kids are in bed. They can have you in the morning. Tonight, you are mine Anastasia Sawyer."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that."

He carries me straight to our room and through to the bathroom, where he runs me a bath. "Take a bath with me?"

"Of course baby. I'm not leaving your side tonight. You can't make me."

I laugh. "mmm.. what am I gonna do with you Luke Sawyer?"

"You're going to let me love you baby."

We get into the bathtub and he holds me and I give him my soapy sponge and he washes me with soft sensual strokes until I can't take it anymore and I turn around and sit astride him and wrap my arms around his neck and slide down onto his awaiting erection. He guides me up and down his length until we both climax screaming out each other's names.

"Fuck, I've missed you Luke."

"I've missed you too baby. I need more."

He nods and stands up and gets out of the tub and helps me out of the tub and we dry each other quickly and go straight to bed and devour each other for the rest of the night until we finally succumb to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32 -- The final chapter

7 years later

It has been 7 years since Christian was declared cancer-free. A lot has happened the last 7 years. Some good, some bad.

Luke was killed by Leila William's when she was attempting to kill me 3 years ago. He literally jumped in front of the bullet meant for me. He still protected me all the way to the end of his life. His death was extremely hard on all of us. I held him as he took his last breath after telling me he loves me while we were waiting on an ambulance to come. Leila was sent to prison for life for the murder of my husband as well as her sabotage of Charlie Tango and kidnapping. I miss Luke so much. He was the love of my life and I wish he could've seen how fabulous our children have become. He gave me nearly 10 of the best years of my life.

Heather and Holly are now 21. They have been great. They graduated high school 3 years ago, with honors. They were both valedictorian. They were accepted into Harvard but after Luke was killed, they wanted to come home to be near me and we built them their own house on our property and they are now attending WSU. They are really excelling. They both want to be doctors. After they graduate from WSU, they are going off to med school in New York. I will miss them but I'm happy that they are able to get back out there and become the strong independent women I know they are. They liked to call me and Luke Mom and Dad because the other kids did and we figured it would be better that way. We were blessed to have taken in and saved 2 incredible teenagers and were able to help them excel in life.

Kirsten is now 14. She is such a beautiful young lady. She and all the other kids are on the A honor roll in school and I'm extremely proud of them. Kirsten has started rebelling against me in the last couple of years. She evades security and she sneaks out of the house in the middle of the night sometimes to go meet with her friends and drink alcohol. My therapist says it may be because of losing her Dad at 11. I took her with me to the therapist and when asked why she does these things, she says, "Because I miss my Dad and I learned recently that he isn't my biological father." She looks at me And breaks down in a frenzy of tears. "I know Christian is my biological father but Dad will always be MY Dad." This breaks my heart for her. She was set up with her own therapist and she is beginning to do much better. She even started playing piano again and she joined a couple of clubs at school.

Jesse and James are now 12 and they're amazing as well. They are both looking forward to playing football in high school. This slightly terrifies me because of all the possible injuries they could easily get while playing football but I want them to be who they are meant to be so I've relented because they are so excited about it.

Piper is 11 and she has been classified as a genius. I believe all of my kids are geniuses but the school said she is a genius. She is taking a couple of courses with 14 year olds. She is making straight A's in all of her classes. She had a bright future ahead of her and I look forward to seeing what she does in her life.

Nevaeh is 10. She excels in school and she loves to sing and has a beautiful voice. She sings solos in every school concert that they have. Sometimes whenever her sister plays piano, she sings along with her.

Peyton is now 9. He is the comedian of the family. He is always telling us jokes and playing harmless pranks on us. He excels at school as well and is learning to play the guitar and he is very talented.

The year before Luke died, he had his vasectomy reversed and I got my IUD out and we were trying for another baby since the kids were all getting older.

I was pregnant whenever he took that bullet for me. He was protecting us both. The pregnancy made me even more emotional than a woman that wasn't pregnant would be after losing their husband.

2 years ago, we welcomed Lucas Michael Sawyer Junior and he looks just like a mini Luke.

The older kids are a great help with Luke Jr. The nannies are still with us but mostly as family now that the kids are older.

I spend a lot more time with my kids now than I did before they lost their father. I'd felt bad about not spending more time with them with Luke.

The Greys come and check on me regularly and help me with the kids. Even Christian. They invite us to family dinners and we go whenever we're not busy with something else.

Christian and I bonded over me helping him through his cancer. He and I became great friends. He spends more time helping me than the rest of his family because, as he said, he owes me one. In the last 3 years, my feelings for him have come back stronger than before. I refused to acknowledge these feelings for the past year. I can't fight the feelings anymore so I've decided, after talking to my kids about it, that I should go for it.

Luke would want me to move on and it HAS been 3 years. The kids are okay with me possibly dating Christian. The only person involved in this that doesn't know about this yet is Christian.

Daddy and Ella have moved back to Montesano and come to visit every couple weeks for the weekend.

They still use the guest house whenever they are in town. It will always be their other home.

Today I am going to have another IUD put in because I don't need anymore babies and I want Christian.

After having my IUD put in, my security takes me to Grey House so I can finally express my feelings to Christian. I hope he reciprocates. I can't handle rejection.

I get to Grey House and go in and security stops me. It has been a while since I came here and I'd never saw this guy before so I excuse his behavior. "I'm Anastasia Sawyer and I'm here to see Mr. Grey. Call up and I assure you that they will want you to let me through."

He gets on his phone and makes a call. He hangs up and looks at me. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Sawyer. Go on through." And he hands me a badge and I go to the elevator.

The elevator opens on the 20th floor and I'm nervous about this.

I am greeted by Andrea. "Mrs. Sawyer. Mr. Grey will see you now."

"Thank you Andrea." I walk through the office doors and he is standing there waiting for me to come in. I run into his arms and hug him tightly.

"What brings you here today, Mrs. Sawyer? Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I would love that Mr. Grey." I stand on my tippy toes and give him a sweet kiss and I walk over to the couch and have a seat where we used to eat lunch often.

He is just standing there shocked. He has worked out a lot after his bout with cancer and his muscle tone is even more defined than before.

"Is something wrong Mr. Grey?"

"Um, no. I'll have Andrea get our meals."

He shakes it off and gets on his phone and calls Andrea to order our meals. He comes and sits back down beside me, so close that I can feel his body heat.

"Care to tell me what that kiss was about Ana?"

I smile at his beautiful confused face. I cup his face in my hands and kiss him softly again. "I've fallen back in love with you Christian."

His lips crash back into mine and he gives me a passionate kiss. "I never fell out of love with you Ana. My feelings for you became stronger whenever you helped me through my cancer. I respect you and I respected Luke so I happily stayed your friend and even after you lost him, I've kept a respectable distance because no matter my feelings, I never would've tried anything because you needed a friend and I owed you for helping me so I happily helped you through the tragic loss of your husband."

I smile brightly. "I've been feeling these feelings the past year but I refused to acknowledge them because I felt like I'd be betraying Luke but my kids helped push me to you again. I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you too baby."

"Would you like to be my boyfriend Mr. Grey?"

He smiles, "it would be my pleasure."

He gives me another passionate kiss. We only break apart when there is a knock at the door. He gets up to go get our meals. I can't help the huge grin that won't leave my face.

He brings the food and comes and sits down beside me with a grin stuck to his face as well.

We eat our lunch with casual conversation and moderate flirtation.

After we eat, I ask, "I'd like to come to your place tonight. I need you."

His grin widens. "I love that plan baby. I get off around 4 today and I will meet you there. I will have Gail make us dinner."

"I will see you around 4 then. I have to go now because parent teacher conferences are today."

"Okay baby. I will see you then." I give him another sweet kiss, which is quickly deepened. I break the kiss.

"I really have to go Christian. I love you."

"I love you too Ana."

He walks me to the elevator and I head to the conferences and then home to bathe and get dressed up for my impending date with my ex husband. I take off my wedding and engagement rings and kiss them before putting them into my safe. "I love you forever Luke. I hope I'm doing the right thing."

Just then, I see the clouds part outside and there is a rainbow. He is giving me a sign that it is okay.

At 4, I head to Escala and let my family know that I will be out tonight but to call if they need anything.

Whenever I arrive, I go straight to the penthouse and walk in to find the most romantic setting I could ever imagined. I find Christian in a form fitting tux and my mouth practically waters. I want this man badly.

He comes up to me and takes my hand and runs his lips across my knuckles. I am swooning. I give him a sweet kiss. "dinner is ready."

I smile. We eat dinner together and share a moderate amount of flirtation throughout.

After dinner, we sit on the couch and drink some wine and talk. I put my wine glass down and I take his and put it down. I kiss him passionately. "I need you to make love to me Christian." I whisper against his lips.

His lips crash back into mine and he scoops me up and carries me to his bed. We strip each other slowly and take our time and he makes love to me so delicately and gives me many orgasms in the process. This is the best sex that him and I have ever had. I feel more connected with him this time.

As we lay there sated, I ask him a question I never thought I'd ask. "Christian, do you want to get married? Just go to the Justice of the Peace and get married privately this time."

He looks shocked but elated. "I would remarry you in a heartbeat. Let's do it." I smile at his handsome face and kiss him passionately again.

We make love again throughout the night.

The next day we get dressed and go to the courthouse and get married rather quickly.

After we are married, we decide to wait until Sunday to share it with our family.

At Sunday dinner, we make the announcement and everyone in the family is happy for us. They insist on a holding a wedding for us soon and we agree to it.

My kids are ecstatic to have Christian in our family.

This is our happily ever after following the tragic loss of the love of my life.

‐--‐

**_I am working on an alternate ending that I think my dissatisfied readers will like better._****_stay tuned._**


	33. Alternate Ending

7 years later

It has been 7 years since Christian was declared cancer-free. A lot has happened the last 7 years.

My relationship with Luke is amazing. The last 13 years of my life with him have been nothing short of amazing. He is my rock and I am his.

Heather and Holly are now 21. They have been great. They graduated high school 3 years ago, with honors. They were both valedictorian. They were accepted into Harvard but they wanted to come home to be near us and we built them their own house on our property and they are now attending WSU. They are really excelling. They both want to be doctors. After they graduate from WSU, they are going off to med school in New York. I will miss them but I'm happy that they are able to get back out there and become the strong independent women I know they are. They liked to call me and Luke Mom and Dad because the other kids did and we figured it would be better that way. We were blessed to have taken in and saved 2 incredible teenagers and were able to help them excel in life.

Kirsten is now 14. She is such a beautiful young lady. She and all the other kids are on the A honor roll in school and I'm extremely proud of them. Kirsten has started rebelling against us in the last couple of years. She evades security and she sneaks out of the house in the middle of the night sometimes to go meet with her friends and drink alcohol. I took her with me to the therapist and when asked why she does these things, she says, "I learned recently that my Dad isn't my biological father. I feel like my parents lied to me for 14 years." She looks at me And breaks down in a frenzy of tears. "I know Christian is my biological father but Dad will always be MY Dad." This breaks my heart for her. She was set up with her own therapist and she is beginning to do much better. She even started playing piano again and she joined a couple of clubs at school.

Jesse and James are now 12 and they're amazing as well. They are both looking forward to playing football in high school. This slightly terrifies me because of all the possible injuries they could easily get while playing football but I want them to be who they are meant to be so I've relented because they are so excited about it.

Piper is 11 and she has been classified as a genius. I believe all of my kids are geniuses but the school classified her as a genius. She is taking a couple of courses with 14 year olds. She is making straight A's in all of her classes. She had a bright future ahead of her and I look forward to seeing what she does in her life.

Nevaeh is 10. She excels in school and she loves to sing and has a beautiful voice. She sings solos in every school concert that they have. Sometimes whenever her sister plays piano, she sings along with her.

Peyton is now 9. He is the comedian of the family. He is always telling us jokes and playing harmless pranks on us. He excels at school as well and is learning to play the guitar and he is very gifted.

Luke had his vasectomy reversed 3 years ago and I got my IUD out and we tried for another baby since the kids were all getting older.

I got pregnant eventually and 2 years ago, we welcomed Lucas Michael Sawyer Junior and he looks just like a mini Luke.

The older kids are a great help with Luke Jr. The nannies are still with us but mostly as family now that the kids are older and help us with Junior.

We spend a lot more time with my kids now than we did before. I'd felt bad about not spending more time with them in the past.

Daddy and Ella have moved back to Montesano and come to visit every couple weeks for the weekend.

They still use the guest house whenever they are in town. It will always be their other home.

Christian and I bonded over me helping him through his cancer. He and I became great friends. He spends a lot of time with us. We have lunches together once a week. He has really become a health nut since his bout with cancer. He has built back his muscle mass even more so than before cancer. He has proven more than once how much he appreciates me having been there for him through one of the hardest times in his life.

Today is one of those days. He has finally accepted my relationship with Luke is permanent and he started dating. About time.

I am meeting him at the café across from Grey House. He said he wants me to meet someone. I'm hoping it is a woman. He seems even happier than usual.

I walk into the café and I see him in the back at the table with a red headed woman. I smile brightly as he spots me and waves me over.

I approach their table and he stands to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ana, this is my girlfriend Tammy. Tammy, this is my best friend and ex-wife, Ana."

I extend my hand to her. "it is nice to meet you Tammy."

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you. I feel like I know you."

"All good, I hope."

"Oh definitely."

I smile and Christian allows me to take my seat before he sits back down.

We order our food and I begin a conversation. "So, how did you 2 meet?"

"At a cancer survivor support group." He says as he looks at her lovingly. Aww I'm so happy for him.

"Did you have cancer too, Tammy?"

"I had stage 4 breast cancer and I have been in remission for 6 years."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm exponentially happy that you are a survivor like Christian here."

She smiles at me and gives him a sweet kiss. "Thank you Ana. Christian told me that he just had to introduce me to you. You know, so that you can approve of me probably."

I giggle. "sounds about right. How long have you been dating?"

"2 years this May." She says excitedly.

I smile and look at Christian, "why did you wait this long to introduce us? You said you had been dating but not that you were seeing the same person for the past 2 years."

"I wanted to be sure before bringing other people into our relationship. You are the first person I have told. We have kept our relationship very private up until this point."

"I have to use the restroom. I will be right back." Tammy says. Christian stands and helps her stand and gives her a sweet kiss. He sits back down and leans in to me and whispers.

"What do you think?"

"So far I love her. Does she make you happy? Because that is what really matters to me."

"So happy Ana. I want to ask her to marry me. I waited longer this time. We really rushed into marriage and I think that is why we didn't work out. That and my fear of fatherhood. I want this woman by my side and I want to have babies with her. I need your approval Ana."

"I approve. Make sure to ask her Dad first. We didn't tell my Dad until after. It is a grand gesture that she will appreciate."

He sighs relieved. "I'm glad you approve. I was going to call him anyway after I got your much needed approval. You know me better than anyone so your opinion is important to me."

I smile. She comes back to the table and Christian stands again to let her be seated first. We eat our meal with casual conversation and I really like this woman. I haven't seen Christian this happy in years.

After our lunch, I give them both a hug and make my exit. I have to go home and tell Luke about this. I'm so excited.

6 months later

Christian proposed to Tammy 5 months ago and myself, along with the Grey women have been hard at work planning the wedding that will be taking place today.

Christian asked me to be his best man. It is a little unorthodox but I accepted because, other than my husband and Kate, he is my best friend. Elliot and I will both be best men or wo-men. I still get to wear a dress so I'm excited. Tammy had her friend as maid of honor and my girls are bridesmaids and flower girls.

My husband is also a groomsman. Along with our sons.

I get to stand in the front with the guys and I have the rings for Christian in my clutch. The women all practically float down the aisle and the ceremony is absolutely lovely.

I'm so happy for my best friend.

Elliot, me, and Tammy's friend Liz all give speeches. Mine had everyone in tears.

After the meal, Tammy Grey pulls me to the side. "Can we all have a picture together. Christian and I and you and Luke and your family? I feel like you guys are definitely a big part of our family now."

I smile. "I would love that."

I gather up Luke and the kids and Tammy gets Christian and we all pose for a family picture together.

After the pictures are taken, we go to dance as the wedding party. I kiss my husband sweetly. "Luke, I feel like our families are finally complete. This is our happily ever after and finally Christian is truly happy so we can all be happy in general and happy for him. I feel like this is where we need to be."

"Baby, I know this is where we need to be. I'm glad Christian finally found his happy ever after. I have had my happy ever after for 13 years already. We have our gaggle of little Sawyers and our love. That's all we need."

I lay my head on his chest. "I love you so much Luke Sawyer. Forever."

"I love you so much too Anastasia Sawyer. Forever."

This is our happily ever after.


End file.
